Unpredictable Life
by Firesword
Summary: Complete. SLASH. PostOotP. Harry goes back to Privet Drive for his summer holidays of the year 1996 and life is truly unpredictable for The Boy Who Lived.
1. Loneliness

**Title:** Unpredictable Life

**Author:** Firesword

**Beta read by:** Hogwarts Hag & Allexandrya

**Genre: **Romance & Slash

**Summary:** A Post-OotP fic. SLASH or homosexual pairings inside! Please spare yourself (& me) if you don't like this type of fic! Thank you! Harry Potter is trying to deal with the loss of his godfather by busying himself with sketching and _exploration_. One wizard in particular dominates all the pages of one of his many sketchbooks. Will the wizard accept Harry's attentions or will he deny himself the love of one sought by many, but attained by none? Will Harry succeed in his latest quest?

**Timeline:** Summer 1996

**Plot:** I don't think there is a plot … Wait, there is. The main objective of this fic is to get Harry and his crush together…and SURPRISE!

**Pairings:** Harry Potter & his Potions Master, hints of Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley, and SURPRISE/SURPRISE. :D

**Warnings: **This fic contains SLASH, a.k.a. homosexual pairings. Stay away if you're not into this. Oh yes, due to a very unpleasant memory, if you abhor Harry Potter and Severus Snape being together, please do not read! However, I'll forgive any railing about the squickiness of the SURPRISE/SURPRISE pair since I'm not giving you an early warning. :P

**Rating: **It will start with PG-13 but it will go up from Chapter 4 onwards…

_Italics_ - indicates one's inner thoughts.

_"italics" _- indicates a chant/spell.

_: italics: - _indicates mental conversation between persons/creatures.

Muses: I began writing this fic on the 14th of February, just before I went out to spend time with my significant other. My aim is to finish writing (editing not included) this fic by the 12th of March! (Hahahaa… I still have not finished writing it!) A bad feeling came over me as I was writing Chapter 8. For some reason, I got this intense feeling that Sev's going to die in JKR's seventh book… Hope that's not going to happen. Because of my depression, the fic will have twenty chapters (hopefully not more than that) instead of fifteen.

Chapter 1: Loneliness

The farewells of his friends were so ingrained his mind that he could replay their conversations mentally as his uncle drove them all back to Privet Drive. Harry carefully blanked his mind as they turned a corner but he felt a pang of sorrow all the same. _Sirius. Bounding along with us. _He shook his head a little, aware that Dudley was looking weirdly at him.

"What?" the boy-wizard asked quietly.

"N-Nothing," his cousin replied quickly.

Harry snorted under his breath and looked out the car window again. Three men, dressed in magnificent black suits were staring at him from across the street. He saw Tonks approach them calmly and whisper into the ear of one. The man nodded, signaled to his companions and they separated. Tonks seemed to notice that Harry had been watching them and casually gave him a thumbs-up sign.

"Will those things come back?" Dudley asked suddenly and his father glanced back at him with a scowl.

"Dementors? I have no idea," Harry answered. "It is just as well that you ask though. You should know **they** revolted against the wizarding Ministry. Maybe they'll run amok this summer. Who knows?"

"Do not step out of the house," Aunt Petunia instructed coldly.

"Whatever," the Gryffindor mumbled. He leaned back in his seat, arms hugging Hedwig's cage, and continued to watch the passing traffic warily. His whole demeanor suggested that he wasn't in the mood for conversation and the Dursleys left him alone. The entire journey back to the Dursleys' home was quiet and dull and for once, Harry was glad that it was. _Sirius, forgive me._ The Gryffindor closed his eyes, feeling secure enough to nap.

* * *

"Wake up, Potter." 

Harry's eyes opened immediately but his mind was blurred with fatigue and confusion. He remained in the car seat, staring at the house in perplexity.

"Get moving, boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped, glaring at him with impatience.

Harry finally managed to get his limbs moving and got out of the car in an almost befuddled state while his uncle lifted his school trunk. _What on earth did they do to the house? _The boy-wizard asked himself. _It looks different._ He looked at the Dursleys' for an explanation.

"Don't stand there! Move!" Even his aunt seemed incredibly peevish.

The moment he stepped into the house, he could see that the changes were even more pronounced. In every corner of the house, even the doorways, there seemed to be chained crystals dangling from the wall. _Is that jade? And emerald?_ He was astonished that his relatives were actually tolerating magical instruments in the house. His aunt quickly disappeared into the kitchen and Harry distantly heard his Uncle talking to his wife about getting some groceries. The Gryffindor struggled to carry his schoolbag, trunk and Hedwig's cage upstairs to his room.

"Three women, including Mrs. Figg, came to the house a week ago," Dudley informed him and Harry was a little surprised at the voluntary news.

"They're the ones responsible for the jewels and decorations then?" Harry inquired without looking back at his cousin. He was concentrating hard on his luggage and breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the landing.

"Yes, but what good will they do?"

"Jade at least will bring in fortune. That's all I know." Harry shrugged and kicked his door open. He dragged his trunk in and the play of s near the window made him pause. The wind-chime, decorated with several chains of crystals around it, was peaceful to look at. Harry was unsure if that was its only property.

"Hey, Potter," Dudley called out again.

"What?" Harry frowned, wondering why his cousin was still standing by the doorway watching him.

"You won't be mistreated by us," the fat teenager said solemnly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry straightened his back and stared penetratingly at his cousin.

"We're going to Ireland for several weeks. But **they** said you will have to stay behind. So, you might want to tell your friends that." Dudley turned to go but the boy stopped and glanced at Harry once again. "Thank you." Dudley had spoke so softly that Harry wasn't sure if he had heard it right.

If Harry had thought his cousin's behavior toward him that day was weird, it entered the realm of the unbelievable when Dudley offered to show him how to use a computer two days later in the spare bedroom. Harry's head felt like an overripe pumpkin as his cousin actually forced him to study the manual and lecture notes about using the Muggle machine. Harry was actually quite fascinated by it but the keyboard gave him a headache as well as cramps in his wrists.

"That girlfriend of yours —" Dudley was saying to him.

"What girlfriend?" Harry asked sharply. "I don't have one!"

"That girl with the frizzy hair. She knows about these things right?" Dudley looked at him like a professor would have if he was at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor reluctantly nodded. The big youth pushed him aside and typed something too fast for Harry to catch then proceeded to teach Harry about how the email system works. Aunt Petunia came up to see what the two youngsters were up to and had a wondering look plastered on her face when she saw **her** son teaching the resident freak something.

"You had better not spoil the computer," Aunt Petunia warned him before leaving them to their own devices.

"So where was I? Yeah, creating your own account," Dudley muttered almost to himself. He was quite proficient at typing and the next thing Harry knew, his cousin asked him to enter either his name or a nickname in a submission box. The boy-wizard looked at his Muggle cousin in bafflement.

Dudley swore something under his breath. "Be quick about it Potter. Your real name or something you make up!"

"All right!" Harry frowned and typed the word 'GreenEyes' slowly.

"Your password."

Harry raised an eyebrow but did as he was instructed. His cousin took over again and filled up more submission boxes.

"Now, **you** are going to sign-in to your mailbox. Just type GreenEyes and your password. You can figure out how to send letters yourself later."

Two hours passed and it was near dinner time. Harry forced himself to stop and go lie on his bed to ease the headache he had from staring at the computer screen for too long. Hedwig took the opportunity to join him on the bed and the Gryffindor pet his owl. His eyes were fixed on the wind-chime above the window, admiring the effects the crystals produced as sunlight passed through them. He was getting drowsy as he stared intently at it but jerked alert when he heard his aunt shout for him.

"There's a telephone call for you!"

Harry left Hedwig on the bed. He quickly went down the steps and crossed the hall. His aunt looked at him suspiciously as he picked the receiver. "Hello?"

"Is this Mister Harry Potter speaking?" a clear, feminine, business-like voice inquired.

"Yes," Harry replied, a little uncertainly.

"Good evening, Mister Potter!" the voice said cheerfully. "My name is Harietta and I wonder if you could spare several minutes for a survey my company is doing. It concerns the welfare of children living in UK."

"Sure," he responded a little hesitantly.

"Thank you! Firstly, you **are** Mister Potter, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied, frowning slightly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nearly sixteen." Harry felt that it was going to be a long telephone call so he took the opportunity to sit on the nearest chair. He heard the woman shuffling some papers.

"What is your horoscope and your element?" the woman asked brightly.

"Uhmmm… Leo and I think it's a fire sign." _Where the hell is this survey taking me?_

"Have you studied anything in the past two hours?"

"Yes," the Gryffindor answered quickly, ignoring his aunt's inquisitive look.

"What were you studying about?"

"Computer-related stuff."

"I see." Harry heard the faint sound of pen scratching on paper. "Do you have a lot of friends or enemies?"

"Uh, I have no idea."

"Are you a bad-tempered person?"

"Not really."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The woman asked him so enthusiastically that he had to smile.

"No."

"Crushes?"

"I'm not sure," Harry faltered. _Does Cho count?_

"Ever considered asking one of your teachers out on a date?" the woman rattled out.

"Ummmm … no, I haven't." He had no idea why he was blushing slightly upon hearing that query.

"Do you have your own room? If you do, is it spacious enough that you don't feel as if you were in a cell?"

"Yes. To both questions."

"Are your relatives treating you well?" the woman sounded truly serious.

"Okay, I guess," the Gryffindor mumbled.

"Do they give you the freedom of doing what you want?"

"Yes." Harry leaned back against the couch and contemplated the woman's voice.

"Have they been feeding you regularly? Do they prepare a balanced meal for you?" Oddly, the way the woman on the phone questioned him brought Mrs. Weasley to mind. "Aren't you supposed to be having dinner now? Did your aunt cook anything for you?" The woman's voice was trembling slightly with mirth and Harry cursed profusely, thinking that he should just put the phone down.

The woman on the phone was cackling madly and Harry heard someone lecturing her about prank calls.

"'Mione, what are you doing?" he asked, feeling very irritated.

"Got you, didn't I?" Harry could almost imagine her toothy grin.

"Yes, you fooled me." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Anyways, according to the roster Tonks made up, I was supposed to call you and make sure you're all right," his friend said.

"Roster duty?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. Bill will be coming to visit you in three days' time. Don't count on Ron turning up though. I don't think Mrs. Weasley forgave him and Ginny for their parts in the Department of Mysteries escapade," she informed him. "I do hope that your uncle won't scream when Bill comes."

"Nah, he won't," Harry replied confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" The boy could hear the scrape of wood as a chair was pulled back.

"You're in the kitchen, aren't you?" the boy asked, smiling a little.

"Well, yes, of course. I'm just about to have dinner," Hermione told him.

"What is your mother cooking?" the emerald-eyed teenager asked in puzzlement.

"It's terribly loud, isn't it?" She giggled. "I dunno but I thought I saw her adding some brandy into the pan." There was a pause and Harry heard Hermione telling someone that she was in the kitchen. "Sorry — my dad just came home. Hey, you haven't answered my question. Why won't your uncle scream at you when he finds out that magic folk are going to infiltrate the neighborhood?"

Harry made sure that he spoke in a low voice as he answered his friend's inquiry. "They're leaving for a vacation. They won't be here from Thursday onwards."

"What?" Hermione yelped loudly into the phone. "Oh damn!" she cursed. Harry was taken aback by her language — it was the first time that he could recall her swearing — and he distinctly heard something metal clatter to the floor. "Sorry Mum!"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a knife. I'm making salad," the girl replied shortly.

"Hermione, be careful when you're handling sharp objects. What if it had been a cleaver and it accidentally dropped on your toes?" The raven-haired Gryffindor shuddered at the image.

"I'm fine, really! Tell you what. I'll call you later tonight. I've got to owl Tonks. Surely the Order won't feel **that** secure leaving you alone in the house," her voice trailed off.

"Well, okay then. Talk to you later."

"Okay! Bye Harry! Have a good dinner!"

"You too."

* * *

Friday, 19th July 1996.

It was peculiarly silent in the Dursley home. There was only one occupant in the house and it was their unwanted resident, Harry James Potter. The nearly-sixteen year old boy sat dreamily in the living room, staring blankly at the window. His relatives were gone for a vacation and since their home was the only one true place Harry could live in safety, he was left behind — not that his relatives would have taken him along anyway.

Harry sighed and rested his head against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. _Twenty-seven days before I get the chance to step into Diagon Alley._ He let out another long sigh and absently massaged his aching fingers, looking down at the drawing on his lap. The funny feeling in his gut intensified and he felt himself blush hotly. _I never knew that I'd be into this sort of thing._ His eyes happened upon the mess of pencils on the sofa — and the floor._ Damn…_

A week ago, Bill, Remus and Moody had come to number four, Privet Drive, a day after Harry's relatives had left the house for the holidays. The three members of the Order brought with them food items and books that Hermione and Remus thought would be of use to him. Bill had brought him a huge bag of drawing blocks and ing materials. Harry had looked at him askance, but the older Weasley shrugged, only saying that he would find use for them when he felt like doing something. Moody, on the other hand, brought nothing more than copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and verbal news.

"The civilians are getting restless and the Ministry finds itself more than just stressed out now," Remus had said quietly as the four sat down for tea.

Moody snorted. "They asked for it. They should have used the respite to build up their defenses —and rid us of Dementors. Now, the Dark Creatures are on the loose and they're demanding to know why Dumbledore did nothing about them earlier," the wizard said disgustedly.

"In short, they're panicking," Harry observed.

"Right you are," Moody agreed.

"I don't think I want to imagine the next few years ahead of me," Harry said quietly and Remus sighed wearily.

"Don't," Bill advised. "It'll only scare you."

* * *

**Back to the Present...**

The raven-haired boy pursed his lips and wished he could somehow make the mess disappear just by thinking it away. He slowly rearranged the pencils in a small bag and set it beside the sketchbook then cleaned up any residue and made sure the sofa wasn't smudged from his activity. He trotted upstairs with his belongings and entered his room. Harry hid his drawing materials under his pillow and a wicked smiled played along his lips.

With so much time on his hands, and more privacy than anyone had a right to ask for, Harry had started paying more attention to his body. Perhaps it was wrong of him to have done so, but Harry was mortally tired and needed an outlet to take his mind off his godfather. Those wet nights he had experienced at Hogwarts drove him to find the cause. Curiosity led to masturbation, which then led to the fantasies. Harry hadn't even realized that he had a 'thing' for boys and men until then.

The smile on his face vanished completely and he gave another sigh. The cause of his melancholy was that the person he always thought about at night — coupled with a strangled scream and an explosive climax — was impossible to get along with. _Why is it that I have crushes on the wrong sort of people? Hah! I should be thankful that I don't fancy Malfoy or the world would surely be coming to an end._ He pushed his fringe back behind his ear and wondered how long it would be before he could get someone to trim his hair.

_But still… the greasy git? Merlin help me. _He shook his head contritely. _I wonder what Ron will say once he learns what my preferences are. _He mentally slapped himself when he started thinking about things he shouldn't. _Ron is your friend, moron. He likes Hermione, and **girls **in general._ Harry sighed again. When he finally realized that his professor featured in his amorous fantasies too often, he had tried to imagine things that would turn his ardor off. Harry had tried thinking about the Potions Master's ugly teeth but instead, his mind wandered to how the wizard's lips would taste like. He tried to think about the wizard's oily hair but then told himself that it might be silky to the touch.

His stomach suddenly gave a loud protest, thereby scattering the thoughts in his mind. He took his time getting to the kitchen and switched the lights on before looking in the cabinets to see what he would cook that evening. The only thing left for him by his 'kind' relatives were cans and cans of Campbell's soup.

_I'm lucky they're all different flavors,_ Harry thought gloomily. _Never mind. If I'm that hungry, the Chocolate Frogs should be enough to tide me over until someone comes for a visit again. _He randomly picked a can and searched for a tool to open it. The boy was busy cutting the lid open when there was a knock on the door. Harry froze and strained his ears for further sounds of activity, wondering if he had imagined hearing the noise. Seconds later, the doorbell rang. _Who can it be? Moody said he'll be popping in on Sunday. Besides, it's too damned late for anyone to be making a visit._ Making sure that his wand was accessible, Harry poked his head through the doorway. He couldn't make anything out since the hall light was off. All he could see was a huge, dark shape through the opaque glass panel. He moved stealthily toward the door. The doorbell rang again and he heard someone swearing softly. It sounded like the bell ringer was impatient.

_Why doesn't this door possess a peephole instead? _Harry's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He couldn't see who was standing on the front porch without being too obvious. Taking a deep breath, the Gryffindor unlocked the door and opened it slightly to peek out, his vision rapidly adjusting to the lighting outside. His eyes widened when he saw his late caller frozen in action — the older wizard was just about to ring the doorbell again when the door swung open. _This is not happening. He is not here…_

"I see that you haven't been grieving, Mister Potter," came the taunting voice.

_Greasy bastard. Can't even give someone a proper greeting, can he?_ Harry opened the door wider and the wind chime directly above his head rang softly. He stood in a way that made it clear he wasn't about to invite the wizard into the house. "What do you want?" the boy asked bluntly, green eyes boring into a pair of dark brown eyes. To his satisfaction, Snape's eyes flickered slightly and it proved to Harry that the wizard had not been expecting a cool reception.

"I repeat, _Sir_, what do you want?" Harry asked impassively, studying the pale face standing inches above his own. _Why the bloody hell can't I grow taller than him?_ The boy thought sourly. _Ron did._

The Potions Master's lips thinned as if he was reluctant to say anything. Harry counted to ten silently. When the wizard remained mute, Harry moved backwards and closed the door, right in his astounded face. The boy crossed the hall and entered the kitchen then resumed his task in opening the can. He threw the unwanted lid into the trash bag and took out a medium-sized pot. He dumped the contents into the clean pot and slowly added a can of plain water mixed with a little bit of full cream milk. Firing up the stove, Harry placed the pot over the flames and stirred the mixture. While waiting for the soup to simmer, he went over to the refrigerator and took out some stalks of spring onion.

As he washed the vegetable in the kitchen sink, he heard the git's voice in his head. _'I see that you haven't been grieving, Mister Potter.'_ _He'll just think that I'm a brat seeking attention if I told him I am just plain too tired to think about grieving. _Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _I've mourned enough. Sirius is lost to me. There's no way I will ever get him back. Ever._

* * *

_How dare he! _The wizard seethed as he paced outside the door. _Why in hell did I let that old pigeon talk me into this? The boy doesn't need help! He doesn't_** _want_**_ help! He thinks he already knows everything!_ Snape clenched his fists angrily, black robes whipping about his legs as he stalked along the porch. 

_That is precisely why the Headmaster sent you, _a remote part of his mind spoke. _The boy has hated you ever since he laid eyes on you. Better you than sending someone like Remus, who's close to the boy._

Another part of his mind yelled: _Why in the world would I care if he started hating the werewolf for trying to teach him?_ He quelled his thoughts and tried to think in a more calming manner. For what seemed like the thousandth time since his last meeting with the Headmaster, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and ex-Death Eater asked a silent question while tilting his head back to watch the heavens. _Why me?_

* * *


	2. Dumbledore's Command & Harry's Sketches

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Command & Harry's Sketches 

Harry wondered if the professor was still standing outside the house. He sprinkled some white and black pepper into the soup before scattering the chopped spring onions. Truthfully, he was glad that he had seen Snape. It reminded him that there was a world beyond the concrete home he was confined to. He scooped some of the soup into a bowl and took out his leftover mocha drink. As he dragged a chair out from under the table, he thought he heard a series of impatient knocks. The raven-haired Gryffindor strode quickly and opened the door, examining the Potions Master's face impassively. Something out of the ordinary — something that was strangely out of place on the front porch — captured his attention. 

_Is that a trunk?!_ Harry's eyes widened in horror. _Bloody hell! What is he_—_ what is Dumbledore up to?_ _Oh great! **He's** the guardian they were talking about!_

Snape seemed to notice that his eyes were on the sleek black trunk. "In case you were wondering Potter, the Headmaster made me come **here** so that **I** could resume teaching **you** Occlumency," the wizard spoke, curling his lips in disdain.

_Dumbledore still wants meto be tutored by **him**? _Harry shook his head slightly in disbelief. _Here? Isn't he afraid that I might blow up the house with my temper or something? _A small voice spoke inside his head, _And the last time I lost my temper was when? The day I shattered Sirius's mirror in my trunk?_

"Fine…" Harry let the door remain open and went back to the kitchen to eat his dinner. He didn't see the shocked expression on the Potions Master's face as the older wizard stepped into the living room and summoned his trunk inside before quietly closing the door.

The Gryffindor took a slow sip of his drink. Although his eyes looked blank, he was actually paying careful attention to the sounds Snape was making in the hall. He could barely hear the silky voice softly muttering an incantation and the back of his neck suddenly prickled. There was a sudden surge of energy but it quickly dissipated. _What on earth is he doing?_ The boy was suspicious but did not investigate what the Potions Master was up to. The kitchen door opened and Snape entered the tiny — and neat — area. 

The Potions Master stood within Harry's line of sight. The Gryffindor didn't expect the professor to do anything and was terribly caught off-guard when the greasy-haired wizard barked a sharp command, _"Legilimens!" _

Harry's scar erupted in fire and the boy blacked out.

* * *

_Blessed Merlin… _Snape breathed easier when he found that the boy still had a pulse. Harry had merely fainted. The Potions Master felt like he had almost done the same. What he saw in the boy's mind was unexpected ... truly unexpected. He sank to the floor and tried to stop his body from trembling. _Potter was staring up at **him **_—****_at his **wand**. _

When he was convinced that his legs wouldn't give out on him, he stood and went over to Harry, slumped in his chair. Snape looked at the boy's dinner thoughtfully and decided it wasn't a worthy enough meal for him to charm the contents to prevent spoilage. He cleared the pot and bowl quickly with magic. That done, he scooped the young boy up into his arms and carried Harry to the living room. After he had set the boy down onto the couch, he went and checked every room in the house. He didn't miss the closet beneath the stairs and wondered why he felt appalled at the thought of Harry living in there. He saw several childrens' toys strewn over the bed and quietly closed the door. 

The pale-looking wizard went up the stairs and entered the first room he saw on his left. He was a little relieved when he saw the dim outline of Harry's textbooks piled on top of a chest situated below the window. The boy's owl hissed loudly at the intrusion but the Potions Master ignored her. He carelessly summoned a light and his heart jumped in his ribcage when a familiar pair of taunting, brilliant blue eyes confronted him. Heart in mouth, he looked around for the switch and turned it on when he found it. 

Snape stood in the middle of the bedroom, slightly dazed as the room brightened slowly. All about him, covering the walls, the wardrobe and any even surface, were numerous sketches. Some of them clearly showed that the drawer was a novice. However, there were some, like the ed sketch of Sirius on the wardrobe, that proved Harry to be a boy with excellent skills when he cared to exercise them.

The drawings were obviously of the people Harry had met in his life. In one corner, Snape saw a sketch of the Malfoy family. May Merlin help the Gryffindor if Draco ever found out that Harry had been experimenting with their faces. Lucius's face was terribly oblong and Draco looked like what the Muggles called an alien. Snape wasn't sure if the boy was making fun of the Slytherin or not. Harry also drew several pictures of Dumbledore in various circumstances — there was one when the old wizard stood to proclaim the start of a school year, another one that looked as if the wizard was attending court and another showing the wizard reading serenely. Snape's expression softened as he scrutinized the last sketch of Dumbledore. Truth be told, the Potions Master was extremely grateful to the wizard for saving his soul. It was probably the reason why Snape never truly had the heart to disappoint the old wizard when he'd been given orders despite the fact that he disliked being ordered about. 

_I've attended the Dark Lord's meetings as bidden, surely I can handle tutoring a lad for two months. _Snape smiled crookedly. _The most I will suffer in the presence of the boy will be a severe lack of anger management. There is no telling what would happen to me in one of those blasted gatherings._

The Potions Master walked around the bedroom, quickly inspecting a sketch of Ron riding a Firebolt that had been laying on Harry's desk. The wizard paused at a sketch of what was probably the Chamber of Secrets, basilisk included. _Just as well he didn't sketch a picture of **him**. _Hedwig hissed loudly and he snapped.

"Shut up bird! You're waking the neighbors!" Hedwig immediately became silent.

Snape's fingers traced the outline of the small desk as his eyes scanned its surface. _He is at least putting some effort into his Transfiguration homework. Which reminds me _—_ I'll have to tell the boy he will be receiving his results in eleven days._ He scowled suddenly. _And what do I do with the boy? Carry him up here or let him sleep on the couch? For that matter, where am I going to sleep? _

Snape dueled with his conscience for a few minutes. If he took the pillow and blanket from Harry's bed, the boy would think that the greasy-haired Potions Master might be less of a malicious man than everyone thought him to be. If he didn't, it would probably amplify the boy's fury against him. _And why does that bother me?_ Snape fretted at his own reaction while unconsciously pulling up the blanket. A distant part of his mind noted that he hadn't seen sketches of Wormtail or himself. He tucked his wand into his pocket and picked up a pillow. A flash of made him look down. Hidden underneath the pillow was a bag containing crayons, pencils, several lead pencils, and a stick of charcoal. The contents had most likely spilled onto the bed when he had pulled the pillow. Beneath those boxes was a drawing block. There was something drawn on it. Curious, he dropped the pillow back onto the bed and slowly pulled at the block.

What he saw was enough to make the blood rise to his cheeks and dozens of thoughts and speculations brew inside his mind. _How dare he!_ But that thought was more because of embarrassment than anger. It was a completed sketch — well, Snape thought it was. It was him, although the nose on the paper looked terribly prominent. _He got the scowl right, _Snape thought in amusement. The sketch was of him throwing the doors open — probably those of his private chambers — dressed in nothing more than a silky black robe and exposed completely until below his navel. Luckily, the drawing ended right there but Snape was wondering if he was wearing his trousers. _Absolutely not boxer shorts and the boy couldn't possibly have thought of drawing me with my bits exposed, _he thought indignantly. 

The Potions Master remained rooted to the spot and stared at the sketch. _I can't bring his pillow out or he'll know that I've entered his domain. _He immediately charmed the blanket, pillow and anything else that might have been moved accidentally to return to their original positions. He went back to the living room and conjured several small pillows and two light blankets for the boy and himself. 

He studied the boy — Harry hadn't moved since he'd fainted. He lifted the boy's head gently — he was quite appalled when he realized it — and slipped the conjured pillow underneath. He carefully laid the blanket on the boy and removed the Gryffindor's glasses. Snape set them down on the coffee table. 

The professor took his time removing his wizard's robes and he draped them over his trunk. Finally he sank down on an armchair and gave a long sigh. His eyes began to shut but he fought it. He turned the lights off, magically blocked all entrances to the house and chanted the final spell of the night; something that would wake him once Harry's heartbeat changed from the steady breathing of sleep. That completed, he fell asleep, still holding his wand in his right hand.

* * *


	3. Unanticipated

Chapter 3: Unanticipated 

Snape abruptly woke from his sleep. He froze in the armchair and tried to recollect his wit and memories as to where he was. _Gods … another blasted nightmare._ With that in mind, he studied the young Gryffindor anxiously. Harry lay undisturbed on the sofa and the Potions Master heaved a sigh of relief. _At least I didn't scream._

The room gradually brightened and Snape swore softly under his breath. How long had it been since he had overslept? He slowly rose from his chair and winced when his knees gave a sudden twinge, reminding the wizard that he wasn't used to sleeping on a chair. _Hah! It means you're getting old, you peacock._ He snorted. 

He checked again on the boy; Harry had shifted slightly, turning his head in the Potions Master's direction.

_I have time to wash up and perhaps see to breakfast. _Snape stared down at Harry's face for another moment before walking off, trying to decide if he should use magic to clean up or if he was daring enough to use the Muggles' bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Snape descended the stairs, scowling. His hair was very wet and he was clad only in the white towel he had wrapped about his hips. He ignored the damp mess he had created by walking on the carpet and headed straight for his trunk, quickly charming the locks off. He squatted next to it, ignoring the thought of how his students would laugh at his lack of propriety if they had seen him. His insides went cold when he heard Harry swearing clearly from the couch with, 'Snape, you sneaky bastard,' the loudest of all. The Potions Master quickly grabbed his clothes and dashed back upstairs in a hurry.

* * *

Harry sat up slowly, massaging his aching neck and his tingling arm. _Where the hell are my glasses?_ Before he could even look for them, his scar started to throb again and he gasped, not really prepared for the pain. He began to break out in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, waiting for the pain to alleviate.

He didn't hear Snape cross the threshold but the Gryffindor was aware when Snape leaned toward him. Harry held his breath, wondering what the Potions Master was up to. He finally got the courage to open his eyes but all he saw was a dark brownish blur. Strands of wet hair touched the side of his face and he nearly squeaked. He knew that his eyes were wide and thought he heard Snape snort in amusement.

A second later, he felt pressure sliding down on his ears and finally, his vision cleared. Snape was indeed smiling. Well, not really, but his eyes were. Harry's anger tripled but the Potions Master had turned away from him and exited the lounge.

_Oh god! Did he enter my room? _The Gryffindor's thoughts turned frantic. His face burned and he groaned. In a moment of panic, he ran up to his room, forgetting the fact that his scar hurt. _Please … oh Merlin please … Not his goddamned sketch!_ he thought frantically. Hedwig was still snoozing and he checked his bed, but nothing was amiss. He knocked the pillow aside and pulled his sketchbook close to his chest. He was doomed if the professor ever knew that he had an entire **sketchbook** of **him**in erotic circumstances. He looked about his bedroom, searching for a safer place to hide the article.

_Bloody hell, Harry. What are you thinking? What are you trying to hide? _His thoughts slowed. _Damn…_

* * *

Snape's right eye ticked wildly in anger. He took a deep breath and summoned all of his control, trying not to scream at Harry or his absent relatives. _What were those foolish Muggles thinking?! Letting the boy rely on the Order for food?! Or is the Order making him rely on them to restock his kitchen? Or is the brat too lazy to go shopping on his own? _He closed the refrigerator — although he was tempted to slam it — and stormed out of the kitchen. A quick glance in the living room told him that Harry wasn't in it. 

Turning back to his left, the Potions Master smiled grimly as he quietly ascended the stairs. He did not care about what Harry would think when he barged into the Gryffindor's space. Seeing the door slightly ajar made his plans a little easier. Snape burst into the room and stopped the door from slamming hard against the wall.

_Well, well, well … Is he trying to find somewhere to hide it? _Snape forced his expression to remain impassive. Harry was standing by the bed and gaping at him in shock. 

"Wash up and get dressed, Potter," Snape spoke in a very displeased tone. "We're going out." 

"What for?" Harry asked quietly after several moments.

"We're going out so that I can buy and store some decent food in that kitchen of yours," Snape hissed angrily.

"I'm not going," the boy answered him. 

_Stubborn brat._ He began to scowl but Harry wasn't cowed by it.

"Fine. Then I'll just buy something for myself." Snape stared at the emerald-eyed teenager silently. A gentle tap from the window startled him and he saw that there was a screech owl waiting patiently on the sill. Harry cautiously retrieved the envelope while eyeing the Potions Master suspiciously.

* * *

Harry tossed his sketchbook on the bed and carefully broke the seal. His fingers gently pulled the note out and he read it quickly. It was from Tonks and the young Auror was apologizing quite profusely on the parchment. He blanched when he finally read the body of the letter. 

_Harry, I am so sorry about this but Dumbledore had just reassigned us (Moody, Remus and myself). We're not able to visit you but Dumbledore assured us that you have been entrusted in the care of one of our own. Harry, please reply as soon as you get this and tell us who your guardian is. The one thing that I'm glad for is that this new guardian of yours will be staying with you for the entire summer. I'm really sorry, kiddo, Remus sends you his love and Moody says to watch your back all the time. Maybe we can all see each other again at Headquarters … when Dumbledore gives us the green light. Take care now! _

_ PS: Please DO NOT go shopping on your own, Harry! Go with your guardian!_

He felt disappointment well up in him quickly. _I am in isolation with Snape. Of all the things that could possibly happen to me._ He folded the note and placed it on his desk. His gaze suddenly fell upon a very smug professor. _Damn him! He knew about it!_

"Fine, I'll go," Harry said reluctantly.

"Glad to hear that. Don't take your time."

Harry watched the Potions Master walk off, listening to the footfalls as the older wizard went down the stairs. He thought Snape actually meant what he said. _It's your lack of proper sleep, Harry. You're imagining things._ Since the owl looked like it was waiting for his reply, Harry quickly scribbled a note but he only described Snape vaguely. After he carefully passed the note to the owl, the Gryffindor looked through his wardrobe for something decent to wear. _Did Snape come up here last night? Okay, maybe he did. _He took his towel and sauntered toward the bathroom. _Oh, he left the heater on. Was that an act of consideration or did he forget? _The thought that the Potions Master was getting forgetful as he got older was just too amusing. 

Harry placed his glasses on the sink and began to strip._ Well, back to the subject. Maybe Snape did enter my room, probably to get pillows or something. But then, the pillow on the couch wasn't mine. I don't think it was from the Dursleys' rooms either._ He stepped into the shower and turned the tap on. Hot water hit him and he sighed, feeling comforted as his aching muscles relaxed. _I hope he didn't see the sketch_. He started soaping his body. _Thank goodness I feel insecure about leaving my drawings in plain sight. _He nodded grimly to himself. _At least he didn't see anything that screams that I am actually infatuated with him._ He was wearing his clothes when a thought drifted through his mind. _Infatuated with him? Since when was I sure that I'm infatuated? I am going to be stuck with him for the summer. There's no way that I can please myself when he's around. _He worried on his lower lip as he brushed his thick black hair. _Dare I? _Harry looked down and noticed that his trousers were tenting visibly due to his thoughts. He cursed loudly, surprising both Hedwig and the Potions Master.

* * *

Harry walked slightly behind Snape as they approached the small grocery shop. Two old women came out through the door and stared at him in surprise. The boy groaned silently when the slightly taller woman whispered into her friend's ear, all the while eyeing the Potions Master and himself with disgusted looks. 

_Ignore them, Harry. Ignore them. _The wizards passed the women and Harry was shocked to hear Snape being called a pederast and the Gryffindor a catamite. _Bloody hell! I'll be in a lot of trouble if Vernon hears **that** from them!_ His dismay must have been evident to Snape for the Potions Master commanded Harry to enter the store.

"What?" the boy asked as if he hadn't heard the command clearly. Snape gave him a chilling stare and Harry quickly disappeared through the entrance.

* * *

"Why did Petunia and Vernon leave him in the house on his own?" 

"I don't have the faintest idea, Rose. The boy's bad blood. Bringing in strangers…" Harry's neighbor shook her in disapproval.

Snape snarled and pulled his wand. _"Obliviate."_ The two women froze in their tracks. The Potions Master managed to get closer to them without being too obvious about it. "You saw nothing. You didn't see the boy or me. Concentrate more on your partners instead." With a satisfied smile, he turned and went back to the store.

* * *

Harry walked along the aisle, waiting for the Potions Master to turn up. _He said he is going to shop. Did he bring any pounds with him? Or is he planning to rob the store? _One of the store assistants looked at him suspiciously and the Gryffindor decided that he had better look like he was going to buy something.

_I have to thank Bill for exchanging some money for me. At least I know that I can buy something without depending on Snape._ Harry went to get a trolley and headed for the drinks section to get milk — mocha flavored. He was debating with himself if he should buy orange juice when something brushed his shoulder lightly and he saw — in an almost detached manner — a hand carefully place a bottle of coffee beans amongst the milk drinks. Turning his head slightly, he saw it was Snape — the wizard was already on his way to get some vegetables. The boy remained with the trolley and watched the Potions Master choosing vegetables carefully. 

_Alabaster_, Harry thought as he stared at Snape's hands. He followed the Potions Master without saying a word as the older wizard visited every aisle of the store. _He must be good at cooking_. He suddenly thought of all the meals he had eaten in Hogwarts and his mouth watered at the memory. W_ill he cook for me too? Will he ask **me**__to cook? _He shuddered. _I hope not. _When Snape decided that he had gathered everything he needed, he motioned the boy toward the counter. However, Harry was having problems maneuvering the loaded trolley. The older wizard muttered something under his breath but helped to pull the trolley on one side. The cashier gave them odd glances occasionally as she handled their groceries. Snape altered her memory as well when they stepped out.

"Sir," Harry said in a strained voice, "would you please help? I'm about to lose my grip."

Snape gave him a death glare but lifted two of the packages he had carelessly piled on Harry. The two magical folks walked slowly back to the Dursleys' home, unaware that a pair of dark crimson eyes was watching them.

* * *


	4. The Things He Get For His Birthday

Chapter 4: The Things He Gets For His Birthday 

Wednesday, 31st July 1996.

Harry slowly awakened from his slumber, realized that his head was pounding and cursed Snape, but in a halfhearted manner. He remained in his bed, thankful that Snape had let him sleep. _I don't believe that I actually made it through Potions._ His OWL results had surprised him so much that he had forgotten he was angry with the Potions Master the day before.

_And I'm already sixteen_, Harry thought in amusement. He turned over and lay on his stomach. One hand grappled for the sketchbook beneath his pillow and he flipped to its newest page. The other hand grabbed his glasses and he put them on. He slowly got up and knelt, all the while facing the drawing. He was already hard but the fact that Snape was living with him was almost like a miracle. _I wish that I was brave enough to seduce him._ He slid his hand into his pajama bottoms and moaned as he slowly stroked himself, shuddering as he felt the wetness that told of his excitement. 

_Get off the bed, Harry,_ he said silently to himself. _You will make a mess on your bed if…_ He gasped and quickly moved away. Images of the Potions Master flashed into his mind and he groaned, trying to stave off his pleasure for as long as he could. _No, you idiot. He might try to come in at any moment._

_Bloody hell_. He hissed, his vision graying as he came closer to the edge of release. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he panted, unconsciously calling out the Potions Master's first name. _Sev … _Harry climaxed all over his hand but didn't cease his strokes. _Have to move … Clean up…_

* * *

Snape carefully tread the stairs, slowly putting pressure on the squeaky step. It was his habit to move around silently and it never hurt to be as silent as a shadow. He was about to wake his ward but when he heard noises coming from the bedroom, he paused outside the door. 

"Se…" The Potions Master assumed the boy was calling someone's name but the wizard didn't realize that the Gryffindor was actually calling out to him. Nevertheless, Snape's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Dare I guess as to what he is doing?_ He shook his head briefly. _It is none of my business anyway. _He stared at the dark brown door and considered his approach. _It would serve him right if I Apparated into his room. A pity that I can't. _The thought of catching the boy doing something he wasn't supposed to delighted him immensely. The doorbell rang at that moment. _Aren't you lucky? _Snape cursed silently and went to get the door. 

The wizard pressed the palm of his hand on the door. _Muggles. They should have a goddamn peephole… _He opened the door and faced a very young mail carrier carrying several parcels. To his amusement, Snape saw that there were more laying just beside the young man's feet. 

"Mister Harry Potter?" the postman asked, lips trembling a little in nervousness.

"He is asleep," Snape replied smoothly.

"Oh, then would you please sign this, sir?" The postman handed over a board with receipts attached to it. 

"Very well." Snape quickly signed all of the papers and returned the board to the man. Their hands accidentally touched while the parcels were passed to the Potions Master. A small smile escaped the wizard at the man's flustered behavior.

"Uhmmm … do you need help with the rest?" 

"I can manage," Snape replied quietly. The mail carrier smiled and nodded his goodbye before he went to his van. The wizard stood by the doorway watching the vehicle leave. After he scanned the neighborhood, the professor gathered the gifts up. Once the door was closed, he levitated the parcels and arranged them neatly on the coffee table. There were nine in all and he wondered about the day's significance. He carefully examined each parcel and was rewarded with a drawing that was sketched on the side of one of them. _So, it's the Golden Boy's birthday. Sixteen. I wasn't aware that he was that young. _He stacked them up cautiously, not wanting to upset the contents of the parcels.

_:It's because he has never acted like a person who had a normal childhood,: _a small voice penetrated his mind. 

He snorted. _:Like someone who's magical born can ever have a normal childhood.:_

_:But not every child lives every minute of his life expecting to be killed at any moment,: _the voice countered.

__

_:Each person, be it child or adult, has their own destiny to fulfill. It's up to that person if he or she wants to carry it out.: _He scowled as he entered the kitchen. _I can't believe I'm talking to myself again — at my age._

_:How many times must I remind you that you are **not** talking to yourself?: _

Snape let out a sarcastic laugh. _:Then prove it. Show me that you are real.:_ He gave a derisive snort and absently decided to prepare something nice for lunch. _When is he coming down?_ He had already marinated a bit of fish and had planned to bake a cake. _But this is **not** a birthday celebration. _Rolling up his sleeves, he began to sift some flour and baking powder together. _What flavor shall I make? Chocolate? Butter? Or spice? Does he even like spice? _He smiled devilishly. _Spice then._

_:And if he doesn't?: _the voice interrupted his concentration.

__

_:Then I will eat it all myself.:_ Snape chopped some butter and dropped it inside a mixing bowl. He added sugar before summoning the whisk; he couldn't be bothered using the electric mixer so he whisked the contents magically. He was just about to add the spice when he felt like he was being watched.

He turned slowly and nearly dropped the bottle when he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him intently.

__

_:Here I am, Severus. Actually, I'm a little surprised that you hadn't figured it out yet. Albus said that you're an intelligent man — and I believe him — but I wonder how **this** escaped you,:_ Fawkes spoke, sounding very smug as the phoenix preened his feathers. Snape couldn't react at all. _:I think you had better get back to your task, Severus. The batter's fluffy enough.: _

Snape numbly turned back and was careful not to dump the entire contents of the bottle. His hands were shaking horribly and he heard Fawkes titter lightly in the background. _:But that's impossible. I heard you when I was a child.:_

_:So you did.:_

_:But you weren't —: _

_ :Severus, don't be a fool. I am a phoenix. I was already here even before Albus was born,: _Fawkes said a little acidly. 

_:Does he know?: _The Potions Master swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

_:Of course he does. It would be terribly impolite if I had kept it a secret.:_ Fawkes gazed at him in the same way the Headmaster did. _:I told him when you turned twenty-four.:_

_ :Does he know? That I —:_

_ :Killed twelve wizards who were going over to Voldemort?: _Fawkes tilted his head, still gazing piercingly at the man. Snape, though he couldn't see, was still able to feel the stare as he slowly tipped the flour to mix with the rest of the batter. _:What do you think I am? Some sort of a spy? I **don't**__tell Dumbledore anything but things he should know. You just helped to lessen Voldemort's fighting force, that's all.:_

_ :They could have turned back. Turned their backs on him.: _Snape trembled and alarm started to build up in him.

_:Like the way you did?: _Fawkes hazarded. _:Those men didn't have what it takes to survive the truth of being an informer, much less dare to try and get onto the right path. However, you _—_ you are still alive, even though you know that Voldemort knew about your loyalty a long time ago.:_

_ :Then why hasn't he made any move to kill me?: _Snape dared to insinuate a challenging tone with his thought.

_:For once in your life, Severus, can you try to be less self-centered?: _Fawkes sounded aggravated._ :I'm not saying that you should ignore your life altogether but this whole business isn't about you. It's about _—_:_

_ :Potter.: _Snape looked disgruntled at that. He closed the door of the oven and turned back to watch the phoenix.

_:Harry,: _Fawkes said in a chilling voice — mentally of course. _:You've spent most of your life consorting with death and danger, Severus. However, young Harry hasn't even a clue as to what he is doing. The boy **really** needs to learn Occlumency and offensive magic. Time is running against him. He needs to be ready and able, at the very least, to defend himself against a group of Death Eaters on his own. Not all of us can always be somewhere at the right time.:_

_ :I've tried my best teaching him to defend his own mind but he hasn't even grasped the basics!: _Snape bristled in anger.

_:Stop barking at him then. Be patient, Severus. The boy needs to know that you are teaching him something worthwhile and not something that he was forced into. He is already forced into his destiny so give him a break. I ought to go. You are fueling me with your anger and that isn't wise. Harry is showering by the way.: _Fawkes stared at him again. _:You are attracted to the boy, aren't you?: _the phoenix asked shrewdly. _:I hope it is not because of the drawings.:_

Snape didn't reply but glared. 

_:Oh, so you like him because of his waist…: _

_:Stop messing about in my head!:_ Snape swore. Fawkes tittered loudly.

:I guess the boy looks all right, but he really needs to put on a bit more weight. He looks like a walking stick. But we can depend on you to help him put on a bit of meat, right? Albus is calling me. I'll drop by again.: 

Snape wasn't able to get his last words in as Fawkes disappeared and the presence in his mind became silent. The wizard slowly recited every curse he knew and attempted a breathing exercise to calm himself. _Be patient? With someone who fires my anger every single time he say's 'I'm trying!'? And if he's not aggravating my temper, he's leaving me sexually frustrated every time he sneaks into the kitchen at night and dares to stop in the living room to straighten the blanket covering me?_ The wizard sat down and rubbed his temples. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Harry slowly descended the stairs and crept quietly into the living room, hoping that Snape wouldn't catch him sneaking past the kitchen. From the top of the stairs, he could faintly see the boxes on the table and guessed that they were from his friends. The boy became so engrossed in unwrapping one of the boxes that he was not aware of the professor watching him from the hallway. Harry's eyes bulged at the pair of Nike shoes he had uncovered. _Bloody hell! Did Hermione get me this?_ The boy looked into the package for a note or a letter but all he could find was a cassette tape. 

"Good **afternoon**, Potter." Harry gave a small squeak and jumped, nearly tossing the cassette in his grip. Snape chuckled quietly. The Gryffindor blinked his eyes rapidly. _I did not witness that._

"Afternoon, S-Sir," Harry replied. He almost called the Potions Master 'Sev' but luckily, the older wizard mistook his stutter for discomfiture. The scent of something being baked wafted into the room. Harry felt more incredulous but was careful to turn his face away. _Now this is ridiculous. He can't possibly be baking a cake, right?_ Harry moved to the right side of the fireplace — his relatives already had a radio set — and knelt to insert the cassette into the tape player. He adjusted the volume and pressed the 'PLAY' button. Scratchy noises followed and then he heard Ron's voice.

"'Mione? Are you sure this is going to work?" the voice sounded dubious.

"Trust me," Hermione answered and Harry could just picture her glaring impatiently at Ron. _Wait a minute. Does that mean Ron's over at Hermione's place?_

"Hermione, it doesn't make any sense," an unfamiliar male voice spoke. "You are going to put that cassette into your box, right? What's the probability that your friend will open your present first?"

"Your dad's right," Ron piped up.

"I **know** that Harry is going to pick **my** box first. I agree that the odds of him picking my box first are one out of nine but —" 

"Hermione suggested that I cast a spell on her box that will scream 'Blue' to Harry's eyes." That was Remus. _That's odd. He doesn't sound tired. I thought we had a full moon yesterday. And what's weirder, I haven't seen Sev brewing any potions since he got here._

"Why blue?" the voice that belonged to Hermione's dad asked curiously.

"I don't know, but for some reason, almost all of Harry's shirts are in shades of blue," Hermione answered. "I think blue is his favorite ." 

"Are you sure? I thought **you** were the one who is obsessed with blue," Ron teased. Harry blushed at Hermione's acute observation. _Oh no. It sounds as if I'm getting predictable. _Without looking, Harry sat back on the couch — directly on Snape's lap. The Gryffindor froze although a distant part of his mind berated him for choosing to sit in the middle of the couch.

"Really, Mister Potter. Did you not notice that I was resting here or have you deliberately seated yourself on me?" While Harry remained immobile, the blood draining quickly from his head — to some other part of his body, the tape continued to play.

"I think my taste has been running to red lately. The of your hair to be more precise." 

Harry coughed. _Was that a hint? So she **does **like him. _The slightest touch on his waist jerked his attention back to reality once again and he quickly scrambled off the Potions Master. He landed hard on his rear in his haste and nearly bumped his head against the table. Again, Snape chuckled and Harry pondered on the possibility that someone had imposed a Cheering Charm on the normally solemn wizard.

Snape snickered. "Really, Potter. I do not mind you sitting on me at all," the wizard said silkily. 

"Thanks for the offer but I'll keep to my personal space," Harry retorted automatically_. Bloody hell. Sev, what the hell are you playing at? _He shot a murderous glare at his tutor. _Serves you right if I were to say that you look incredibly tempting resting like that. I would like to do more than just sit on your thighs, damn you._

"Anyway, Harry, happy birthday! You're sweet sixteen now!" Hermione congratulated him. "Remus dropped by my place so that we could send your presents en masse. We wanted to ask Dobby if he could help but Professor Dumbledore warned us against it." 

"If I remember correctly, Dumbledore said that your temporary guardian has cast a charm to prevent house-elf or any other sort of magical traffic," Remus explained. _Oh, _Harry scratched his arm. _I guess that explains the sensation of electricity running through the house when he first stepped inside._

"Just who is taking care of you right now?" Ron asked impatiently. "Even Remus is unclear as to who it is. I hope it's not Snape or you'll be probably having a hell of time controlling your temper." There was a pause and suddenly Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell! It's not Snape right?! Harry send a — what do you call it?"

"E-mail," Hermione answered.

"Right, email. Hermione said you know how to work that bloody Muggle appliance. Send an email to her and confirm that it is **not** the greasy bastard who's with you."

"Ron!!!" Loud thuds and protests followed. 

"Dumbledore advised us not to owl each other; safer for the birds to just stay with us," Hermione continued.

"Hope you aren't surprised by that," Harry said casually to the Potions Master, who no doubt, heard every word that Ron had uttered. 

"Unfortunately no, I am not surprised," Snape drawled and Harry shivered at the sound of it. The boy turned his attention back to his friends' voices. 

"Well, Harry. I hope you like the shoes and unless you've gone through another growth spurt, the pair should fit you." There were sounds of laughter and Harry could hear Ron asking someone to shut up. "Ron just reached one hundred and eight-five centimeters. He's like a walking giant in here."

Hermione kept on talking about the presents that he would receive and his interest perked up when Remus said that he had something valuable to give him but it wasn't practical to post it by owl or Muggle mail.

"You've wasted enough time as it is, Potter," Snape's voice penetrated his mind. "We'll start with Occlumency in an hour's time." Harry felt the Potions Master get up and unbelievably, felt his hair being stroked gently. The Gryffindor whipped his head about to stare at the wizard but Snape had already gone back to the kitchen.

_Was that intentional? Or accidental? _Harry bit his lower lip, feeling his heart race within him. _This is insane. Mental… I think I'm in love with him just because he touched me. _The boy half-listened to the tape that was playing as he examined one of his other presents. Small ed cupcakes were revealed and Harry picked one up to study it. He sniffed it. _The cake has a nice aroma._

"Potter! If Hagrid has sent you anything so much as resembling a cake, do not eat it!" Snape shouted. "Unless you want to spend the rest of the day with a bloated stomach!" 

_What the _—Harry spluttered and choked. He gasped and his eyes watered heavily. A huge amount of saliva began to flood his mouth to help ease the spiciness and hotness of the cake that Harry had bit into. 

"I guess my warning came a little too late," Snape said slyly. 

_Blast you!_ Harry would have cried but he couldn't, not in front of the Potions Master. 

"Here." Snape handed him a glass of water.

Harry accepted it and was about to drink from the glass when a thought occurred in his mind. "What is it?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"A love potion, Mister Potter," Snape replied silkily. "What else can you expect from me?" At Harry's horrified look — although the boy was anticipating it at the same time — the Potions Master snorted. "It's just water and plenty of sugar. In any case, you need the energy for the Occlumency exercise."

After a long drink, Harry stood up from his sitting position on the floor. "How in the hell did you know about the cake?" 

"Perhaps because I aided the gamekeeper in getting the pepper responsible for the 'kick'?" Snape raised an eyebrow gracefully, lips curling into a faint smile. "I would have introduced him to the Mexican species if I had known that the man was going to let **you** sample it."

As Harry watched the Potions Master pass through the kitchen doorway, the Gryffindor couldn't help but begin planning ways to carry out a bit of revenge, both for Hagrid's cake and the older wizard's uncharacteristic behavior. _For some reason, I think I like the hateful and bitter Sev more. _Harry sighed and his stomach gave a loud growl. He slowly went into the kitchen and secretly appreciated the view as Snape bent over to get the cake he had baked out of the oven. _I'm hopeless._

* * *


	5. Kisses

Chapter 5: Kisses 

**Wednesday, 7th August 1996. In the evening.**

Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief when Snape signaled for a halt in their Occlumency exercise. The boy didn't think he would last for another minute — he was exhausted from the arduous task of shielding his mind and thoughts from his tutor. However, he was not so exhausted that he would forget to carry out a spot of mischief on the older wizard. The Gryffindor waited for the right moment to execute his plan.

"Good enough, Potter," Snape said, almost grudgingly. "But just because I said that does not mean we can stop practicing."

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered automatically.

"Fine. Dismissed." Snape waved his hand at the Gryffindor. But Harry did not move. "What?" the Potions Master snapped.

Harry could see that the wizard was perplexed by his odd behavior and maybe a little uneasy with the smile that the Gryffindor gave him._ Alright now, put all your courage into your action and get away as quickly as you can before Sev can even think about smiting you into dust._

He had been standing three feet from the Potions Master. One large step forward brought him within millimeters of the wizard. Harry's grin became wider at Snape's stunned expression, no doubt caused by the Gryffindor's bold act of flinging his arms around the broad shoulders.

Harry tiptoed and leaned closer until he managed to kiss the older wizard's lips. Just a simple one, but the young wizard couldn't stop himself from licking Snape's lower lip. He quickly let his tutor go. "Goodnight, professor." Harry headed upstairs to his room calmly, leaving Snape to stare blankly at his back.

* * *

Snape hardly knew how to react when Harry suddenly threw himself at him. Somewhat instinctively, the wizard had held on to the boy's waist. The feeling of Harry's arms on him was so intense that he trembled. Then the emerald-eyed wizard kissed him. His mind instantly went blank and when the Gryffindor licked his lip, very gently, it seemed as if his heart had stopped beating. He nearly whimpered when Harry released him. 

Still in a daze, Snape lowered himself onto the couch, his mind rattled by the incident. _Why in the hell am I so excited? That was just a goodnight's kiss!_

_ :When Harry actually **caressed** your lip? I think not,: _Fawkes said, his tone indicating that he was very amused by Snape's reaction.

_:Go bother your owner. I need to think.:_ Snape promptly ignored further comments and dealt with his conscience in silence.

* * *

Thursday, 8th August 1996.

Snape's control over his own integrity was slowly falling apart. He had just finished going through a list of spells with Harry. Again, when the raven-haired teenager was dismissed, Harry had kissed him just the same way he did last night but this time, it was accompanied by gentle fingers tracing wonderingly on Snape's left temple. The Potions Master was torn between his desire to submit to what he was feeling and the urge to push Harry away because he was a teacher. He silently locked the bathroom door and stripped.

_Bloody hell. What are you thinking, Harry? _Snape leaned back against the wall, suddenly weary. 

_:I thought the answer to that was clear.: _Fawkes suddenly appeared, perching on top of the shower door.

_:The Gryffindor doesn't know what he's getting himself into,: _Snape growled. 

_:Too bad for you, Severus, but Harry knows exactly he is doing; he is trying to seduce you,: _Fawkes answered sternly.

_:You're not supposed to encourage me!:_ The Potions Master exclaimed.

_:Says who?: _Fawkes pretended to look around.

_:Says my integrity, you insolent myth!:_

_:Oh. I didn't know that it was still intact,: _the phoenix replied and disappeared.

_:Damn you, Fawkes. That was cruel.:_ Snape's eyes watered heavily and he buried his face into his hands. Silently, he cried, for he truly wanted to succumb to his feelings for the emerald-eyed teenager. _I won't. _He took a deep breath and ignored the painful ache in his heart. _If Harry begins to care for me, the boy will find himself going through a cycle of grief. He has already lost his guardian; he doesn't need to be burdened with the pain of a lost lover._

* * *

Sunday, 11th August 1996.

The soft alarm from his watch jerked him out of his contemplation. Hedwig purred softly, butting her head under his chin in an attempt to cheer him. The boy stroked his companion's feathers fondly and kissed her crown lightly as he checked the time. It was two in the morning but restlessness had made it impossible for the raven-haired Gryffindor to sleep. Snape had acted coldly toward him for the last forty-eight hours. _But I did not misinterpret his reaction to me the previous two nights. _Harry stared at the window glumly. He placed Hedwig back on her perch. 

"I'm going downstairs all right?" Hedwig hooted softly and Harry exited his bedroom. 

Harry knew his plot for revenge didn't go how he had expected it to but he couldn't blame Snape for that. He had only planned to make the Potions Master uneasy in his presence. However, his feelings for the older wizard had grown even stronger after the kisses. As he quietly went down the stairs, the emerald-eyed wizard was nearly paralyzed with the need to see and touch the Potions Master. His desperation became stronger as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Tears trickled down his face as he forced his body to move. Snape was already sleeping — Harry could hear the other wizard snoring softly in the silent living room. The teenager shakily got down on his knees and spent several minutes just staring at the pale immobile face. The emerald-eyed youth hastily wiped his tears away and carefully placed his hands on the Potions Master's shoulders. Still the older wizard slept. The Gryffindor couldn't stop admiring Snape's strong facial features. 

Snape had a pair of very thick but neat eyebrows and long eyelashes. It was the first time Harry had ever attempted to scrutinize the sleeping man's unguarded face. It had required a lot of observation before the boy had learned to discern the wizard's expressions. _Why does he look worried?_ It wasn't a scowl. The Gryffindor could clearly remember the day that he told Snape that Sirius had been taken. With Umbridge looking at both of them, his face was inscrutable but Harry had caught the slightest flicker of concern just as the Potions Master left. 

Snape suddenly opened his eyes and Harry's heart jumped wildly. _It's now or never._ The young wizard's hands slid up, one holding the pale neck gently while the other went to cup the Potions Master's sharp chin. Harry's vision became extraordinarily clear and slowly, he lowered his face and licked his lips. Their lips met and Harry shivered. He held on to Snape as if the man were his lifeline. 

The Potions Master remained unresponsive to Harry's kiss, shoulders stiff and unyielding. The teenager's breathing became labored and the Gryffindor licked, nibbled and sucked at Snape's lips until finally, the wizard's mouth parted slightly. Harry's tongue took the opportunity when it came and teased the man again, urging a response from the wizard lying on the couch.

The Boy Who Lived wasn't disappointed. Something in Snape broke and the man started kissing back fiercely. Harry nearly shouted in triumph as he was pulled up by strong arms and he settled comfortably on top of the wizard. _Dear gods… Sev…_His thoughts dwindled into nothingness as he surrendered to the kiss, to the way his body fit perfectly on top of the Potions Master and to the arousal that was digging into his own.

Snape suddenly broke the kiss and Harry looked at him with confused eyes. Both were panting, faces flushed with desire. The Gryffindor had no idea how long they stared into each other's eyes and he certainly was not expecting the Potions Master's rejection. The older wizard started to sit up and Harry moved along with him, wondering what was going through the other wizard's mind. The young wizard's body instinctively moved to approach Snape again but the wizard stopped him at arm's length. Harry's face paled and he prayed that the Potions Master wasn't going to tell him off. The older wizard did not look at him when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Snape began, slowly releasing Harry's shoulders, "but we can't."

Harry blinked at the Potions Master's statement. "Why?" he whispered.

"You're supposed to hate me," the wizard said quietly.

"For what?" Snape responded as if he had not heard the question.

"You're too young to know what you want. I do not wish to be the one taking up the space in your heart that had been reserved for Black. And, I'm your teacher."

Harry stared numbly at the professor. It felt as if his soul had suddenly been thrown into an abyss and was lashed and bound by numerous chains. "You think that I am using you to replace Sirius?" he snarled and got up on his feet.

Snape raised his head slowly and their eyes locked. The wizard nodded and the anger building up inside the Gryffindor increased a hundred-fold. The flower vase on the table cracked into pieces, shocking the older wizard. "Then you thought wrong, **Severus**." 

* * *

The anger left Harry as soon as he got into his room. He closed the door quietly as he did not want to disturb Hedwig and climbed onto his bed. The moment his head touched the pillow, he curled up and cried silently. The Gryffindor felt horrible, even more so than when Sirius had disappeared through the Veil. 

_What exactly **do** I feel for Sev? _Harry thought as he took off his glasses and dropped them beside the pillow. His head hurt but the pain in his heart was much worse. _Is he right? Am I too young to know what I want? Am I trying to replace Sirius?_ He coughed and tried to breathe, but it was difficult when his heart was being squeezed and his nostrils were blocked. _Puppy love. Is that it? _He cried harder because he knew that it wouldn't be puppy love, not if Snape allowed him to get close. _The kiss with Cho wasn't as great as the kiss with him._ Harry gasped and tried to stop crying. _So what in hell do I do? Forget him? _In that instant, he thought that maybe getting into a reckless fight with Voldemort and getting killed in the process wasn't that bad a prospect. The Gryffindor knew, even for his young age, that he was falling helplessly in love with the dark-haired wizard standing at the foot of the stairs, face shadowed with yearning and sadness.

* * *


	6. Frustrations

Chapter 6: Frustrations 

Snape couldn't move, one hand frozen on the railing. Even from where he was standing, he could hear the strangled noises coming from the bedroom. _I'm sorry, Harry. But I can't. I want to, I want to love you. It's wrong. You're just sixteen. You still have a long life ahead of you. It could be that this is what the Dark Lord really wants. I'm still a pawn in his hands, Harry. **He** can make me betray you. _Even as he apologized to Harry silently, his heart bled and he quietly sat at the bottom of the stairs. _I did the right thing…_ He told himself repeatedly.

* * *

Dumbledore released the spell and Snape's figure disappeared from the mirror. If he had been a hundred and thirty years younger, he might have been jumping up and down in the office and tearing his hair out of his scalp in frustration.

_:But really, Albus. What did you expect to happen?: _Fawkes asked him meekly, in a tone that reminded the Headmaster of his wife — the deputy Headmistress.

"I expected that they might want to spend the night together," Dumbledore answered weakly.

A creak indicated that he was no longer alone, but he relaxed when it was just his wife — in cat mode. She quickly transformed into her human shape and there was a slight sneer on her face. 

"I know that look," Professor McGonagall began, eyeing the Headmaster slyly as she sat on the couch. "It didn't work then?" She looked at the phoenix for the answer. "Thank goodness Severus used his brain in such a situation." She looked a little relieved that her husband's attempt to matchmake the Potions Master had backfired.

Two pairs of eyes — Dumbledore's and the phoenix's — looked at her in faint disapproval. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, wondering why the two were so bothered with the pair in Privet Drive. 

"I didn't expect Severus to be so determined not to … deflower Harry," Dumbledore conceded. His wife snorted.

"And whose fault is that?" she asked just as Fawkes conveyed the question silently.

The Headmaster glared icily at them from behind his desk. A scroll of parchment and a velvet bag appeared on his desk. He looked at McGonagall inquiringly.

_:Severus is, after all, your protégé. Obviously, you've influenced him enough when it comes to morality,:_Fawkes replied smugly.

"That is Harry's list of supplies and Floo powder. I have arranged it with the Network for the Dursleys' fireplace to be connected at ten in the morning on Wednesday. It will be disconnected ten minutes after and reopened at one," the witch informed him.

Fawkes flew and landed gracefully on the desk, beak picking up the bag of powder while a talon grabbed the supply list. _:With your permission, Albus,: _the phoenix spoke in a mocking tone, _:I'd like to deliver this personally to the Potions Master.:_ The mythological creature vanished within an instant. Dumbledore sighed and went over to join his partner on the couch.

"Stop looking so morose, Albus. It does not suit your nature," McGonagall said softly. "If it is not to be, then it is not to be."

"Are you biased, Minerva?" the old wizard asked suddenly.

"Biased about?" She looked at him inquisitively.

"Never mind." Dumbledore let out another sigh.

"Albus, is the boy really sure that he's … homosexual?" the witch questioned her husband seriously. "I mean, youngsters are often confused about their liking…"

"At first I thought he may have a liking for both females and males, but," Dumbledore coughed, cheeks reddening as he thought about the sketches Harry drew. "It seems that Harry certainly likes boys and men."

"You sound so sure about that," McGonagall said suspiciously. "What did you see while spying?"

"Nothing," he answered, a little too innocently. Dumbledore quickly ignored his wife's stare and thought deeply. _:Fawkes?:_

_:What?:_

_ :Tell Severus he should accompany Harry on Wednesday.:_

_ :You're making trouble old man. I am not sure if he will agree to that.:_

* * *

The dull thud of something dropping on the floor broke Snape's concentration. He looked up and saw Dumbledore's phoenix gazing at him serenely. The bird had dropped a pouch and a roll of parchment on the floor.

_:What?:_ Snape stared back at the aquiline eyes.

_:It's Harry's supply list and Floo powder. The fireplace _—_ I should hope it is not an electrical fireplace _—_ will be connected at ten on Wednesday. Albus wants you to escort Harry and be with him at all times,: _Fawkes said gravely.

_:He is old enough to go there and shop by himself,: _Snape answered flatly. Fawkes puffed up his neck feathers in a display of annoyance.

_:That is an order, Severus,: _the phoenix replied coldly. 

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously at the ultimatum. _:If he wants to make sure that Harry does not come to harm so badly, he is more than welcome to escort the boy himself.:_

_ :You're a bloody foolish wizard, Severus. You've hurt the boy even more than his godfather's death has. I believe that he would even die were you to vanish from this world suddenly. He is no longer infatuated with you. I think he's beginning to love you,: _Fawkes stated calmly.

_:I don't believe that.:_

_:I know you don't, so be prepared to hear my lengthy observation of what Harry has been doing since even before Albus sent you here,: _Fawkes answered and the phoenix almost seemed to be smiling evilly at him. _: However, I'm only stating the boy's physical desires. Even I have no way of telling what the boy feels, in his heart.:_

So the phoenix told him all about Harry's activities. Minutes passed and Snape's face began to redden, his heart began to beat rapidly and his desire increased once more. By the time the phoenix had left, Snape was shaking, fisting his fingers tightly against his side. He was incredibly hard after he hearing Fawkes's account. 

_Harry… _He couldn't stop the urge to touch himself. Severus Snape was a man who rarely indulged in physical pleasures and had abstained from sex for years. Ever since he had become more aware of Harry — through the need to understand that Harry was **not** James — the kisses the boy had bestowed on him, and the knowledge that Harry was hard because of had made it difficult for the wizard to control his carnality. He could feel the heat even through his trousers. One hand grabbed at the surface of the step while the other rubbed his erection and he came, inside his trousers. Snape remained seated on the step for fifteen long minutes before he could even find the strength to move.

* * *

**In Dumbledore's office.**

Fawkes was giving a summary of what he had told the Potions Master and Dumbledore shook his head at his phoenix's frankness. _:Severus was right. You are cruel.:_

_ :Never pretended to be kind, old man.:_

_ :You should have never been allowed to speak,: _the old wizard said, smiling a little.

Fawkes laughed, his tail feathers trembling with his movements. _:Unfortunately, I was made this way. You should never have picked me to be your familiar.:_

It was Dumbledore's turn to snort with laughter. _:Unfortunately, your call was so loud that I was almost forced to pick you.:_

"Will the two of you stop chatting?" Minerva called out. "It's already late and I believe that you both could use some rest."

_:Testy woman,: _Fawkes grumbled as he launched himself from the desk to his perch.

The old wizard rose from his seat and disappeared into his chambers. _:You're lucky she isn't able to hear you.:_

_ :I don't think so,: _Fawkes answered shortly. _:Imagine the fun I would have trying to intervene in your personal matters.:_

_ :Then I'm **glad** she's immune to your voice.:_

* * *


	7. Gryffindor's Revenge

****

**Firesword:**

One of my friends managed to talk to me into get a Live Journal so that's what I did. You may find the link to it on my profile. I have already finished writing seventeen chapters of Unpredictable Life! yay!!! Enough chatting! Here's the seventh chapter! Do review when you finish!

* * *

Chapter 7: Gryffindor's Revenge 

Tuesday, 13th August 1996. In the evening.

Harry felt Snape looking at him as he ate but the Gryffindor was checking his supply list and calculating his expenses. Things were definitely uneasy between the two of them and Harry mostly kept to himself unless the Potions Master wanted to make him practice Occlumency. He quickly finished his dinner and cleaned up. 

"'Night," Harry said quietly to the older wizard. He did not wait to hear Snape reply and he trotted up to his bedroom. 

He locked his door and began to prepare the things he needed for the trip to Diagon Alley the next day. He got out the dark gray robes Dumbledore had sent him as a birthday present and he noticed that the Nike shoes would go well with it too. _Forty-five Galleons. That should be enough to buy my school things. Maybe I ought to change some for British pounds too._

"Hey Hedwig," he called his owl and she responded by flying over to him. "Sorry that you can't come along tomorrow." She hooted softly and Harry hugged her carefully. The Gryffindor had been surprised when the Potions Master had handed him the supply list two days earlier. Harry was even more puzzled when the older wizard informed him that he would be going along. 

After his initial breakdown the night Snape pushed him away, Harry had become even more determined to get the Potions Master. It was a challenge after all, and the Gryffindor couldn't help but respond to it. _I'll make him want me._ He smiled and Hedwig looked up at him with big, inquisitive eyes.

"It's nothing, lovely one." He dreamily went on stroking her feathers. _I'll give it five more days. If he still does not respond, I guess more drastic measures will have to be applied._

* * *

**In Dumbledore's office.**

"I wonder what he is smiling at," Dumbledore mused as he stared into the small crystal sphere.

_:Severus probably,:_ Fawkes answered in a bored tone.

"Why are you so interested in their lives?" McGonagall asked, not looking up from her book. "Aren't you supposed to be worried about **him**?"

"All work and no play makes a man's life dull, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, smiling mischievously.

"Hmmmm…" The Transfiguration professor calmly sipped her tea. "What is the best way to get your partner to do what really needs to be done?"

"Coaxing? Sweet-talk? Flattery? Gifts?" the old wizard suggested. "Strip-tease?"

McGonagall choked on her tea and glared at her husband. "Did I ever do that when I needed to get something into **your** thick skull? You've been through it before, Albus," she hinted.

Dumbledore pondered on the clue. Then Fawkes squealed loudly. In actuality, the phoenix was chortling. _:Fawkes? What is it?:_

_ :Your wife is right. You've been through it. Several times in fact.: _Strange squealing noises continued to fill the silence. The wizard still had no idea what his wife had implied. To stop himself from sulking, he called Kingsley to ask the Auror about the results of their surveillance on their prisoners.

* * *

The next morning.

Harry missed hearing the alarm but was quickly awakened by Hedwig's insistent calls and the light pecks on his toes. He sighed and fumbled around the bed for his glasses. Checking his watch, he was glad he hadn't overslept. He only had one hour to get ready. The distinctive smell of blood wafted through his bedroom and he immediately looked for the source. He examined the small bowl containing cubes of fresh meat on his desk.

"Did Sev come up here?" he asked his owl and she nodded briefly. "Oh … better eat that quickly, before the flies do." The boy grabbed his light blue towel and headed for the bathroom. He could hear the Potions Master mumbling but it did not sound as if he wanted to fetch Harry. He assumed that the wizard was casting some protection spells before they left the house.

As Harry got into the shower, he smiled at Snape's thoughtfulness. The idea of coming back to your stronghold only to find that your enemies were waiting for you was too daunting to ignore. It wouldn't hurt to secure the house with more spells. _Just when am I going to the Headquarters? _The boy frowned slightly, remembering the date that the Dursleys were due to return from their holiday. _Surely Dumbledore doesn't want **them** to know about Sev._

It was a quarter past nine by the time his bath was over. He thought he would take his time going down for breakfast but his plans were cut short when Snape burst into the room, scowling darkly and coldly instructing him to hurry. The Gryffindor didn't have to fake his expression of disdain as he put on his new trainers. He quickly brushed his hair, knowing that putting more time and effort into combing it still would not make him look neater. 

Breakfast was a combination of toast, eggs and bacon strips. Harry indulged himself with a cup of the coffee the Potions Master had prepared as well. Snape didn't join him and the boy assumed that the wizard had probably eaten earlier. The Gryffindor's thoughts meandered as he mechanically munched the food in his mouth. He was of two minds about going to London. Hermione and Ron already knew about Snape being his temporary guardian, but he hadn't told them that the professor would be joining them. An unspoken fear began to spread through him and he suddenly felt like he shouldn't go to Diagon Alley.

"P- Harry!" Snape poked his head through the doorway.

"Okay!" Harry cursed under his breath, wondering why the Potions Master was hurrying him. He checked his watch as he washed the last of the plates. _We still have ten minutes._ He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and headed straight for the couch in the living room. He hid the smile that threatened to break out as he watched Snape pace the length of the lounge.

_Ah, he's nervous. That makes sense._ He stared at the black-robed Potions Master intently, watching as his cloak rippled about him fluidly. _I remember now … His hair isn't greasy after all…His hair is thick - that's why all of us got the impression that it was greasy. Shiny, healthy hair; I wish I could say the same about my own. _His eyes traveled up to the wizard's torso and Harry imagined what the skin beneath the man's vestments would feel like.He licked his lips sensuously, brilliant green eyes overshadowed with unspoken longing, and ignorant of the stares of the older wizard.

* * *

Snape wondered if Harry knew just how sexy his tongue delicately licking on his lower lip was. The older man was too aware of the fact that his attraction to The Boy Who Lived was robbing him of his senses. _Severus Snape! Grab hold of your libido. It is not a good time _—_ or idea _—_ to ravish him on the couch._

The Potions Master took a deep breath to regain control of his body. _Don't fall into his _—_ or Dumbledore's _—_ traps. Harry might not be aware of it, but he is trying to seduce me … Oh for Merlin's sake! Stop wriggling in your seat!_ Snape thought in exasperation as his eyes were drawn to Harry's slim legs and … The alarm on Harry's watch went off and Snape was glad of the distraction.

"I'll go first. You've Flooed before, haven't you?" he asked the green-eyed boy in a neutral voice.

"Yes. I just hope that I won't end up in Knockturn Alley by mistake," Harry mumbled and Snape couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in inquiry. The boy sighed. "It was entirely my fault but I doubt I'll make the same mistake twice." Snape turned and scooped some of the Floo powder into his hand. The Dursleys' still had the electric fireplace. Snape had transfigured it to an older, more ical version the night before. He was just about to drop his hand when he saw Harry smiling slyly at him.

"I swear, you will regret it if you even think about making me wait for you," Snape said sternly and the Gryffindor tried to feign an innocent look. He stabbed another fierce look at the younger wizard and Harry waved him off, eyes looking back at him with surprising gentleness. _Curse me. I'm beginning to think him more as a lover than as a student._

"Diagon Alley," Snape uttered clearly. He reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron several seconds later, directly before a very stunned Mr. Weasley. The Potions Master quickly scanned the inn, spotting Hermione, Ron — an extremely tall Gryffindor indeed — and Ginny staring at him warily while Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. He turned back and prayed that Harry would appear through the fireplace immediately. The boy did and the Potions Master wished he had had the sense to steer clear away from the fireplace since Harry ended up sliding straight into his chest.

"Sorry," the boy apologized and stepped back from him instantly. They stared at each other without speaking.

Snape was having an internal dilemma. _Should I set the pace? Or should I take on the position of bodyguard? _Mrs. Weasley solved it for him by leading her children and Harry away. He felt a brief flash of irrational anger, not liking the thought of being too far away from the emerald-eyed Gryffindor.

"I guess we'll have to move along," Mr. Weasley spoke uncertainly and Snape answered in a non-committal way. Their first stop was the bank and he chose not to follow Harry to his vault, trusting the Weasleys to keep the boy safe from harm. He queued up to get to his own bank vault.

"Professor Snape," one of the goblins greeted him solemnly and Snape inclined his head slightly in salutation. "Key?" The Potions Master handed him a small golden key, eyes flickering quickly to examine the hall. It didn't escape his attention that a group of goblins and a small group of witches were staring at him openly. 

This was one of the main reasons he rarely socialized in the magical community. There were too many calculating and prying eyes, even in the small world of Wizarding Britain. The witches looking at him were actually a group of former schoolmates from Ravenclaw. _They're probably trying to figure out who I am._ And the goblins… 

Snape managed to hold a bland expression on his face as he followed two of them. _The goblins knew things about people they shouldn't have. _By the time he had finished the business of re-filling his money pouch, Harry and the rest were already back in the main hall. _Why is he looking so smug?_ Mrs. Weasley, upon seeing that he had returned, whisked the youngsters off. However, Harry did not walk with the rest of his friends but slowed so that he kept pace with the Potions Master.

There was an annoying little smile on the brat's face that set his alarms off. "What the hell are you smiling at?" he asked without moving his lips. Harry only smiled brightly at him. "**You** are raising suspicions."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked impishly.

"Your friends are looking our way, you imp. Do you want them to get ideas about us?" Snape snarled, glaring at the shorter wizard walking beside him.

"Really? You think so?" the Gryffindor asked gaily. "What kind of ideas by the way?"

"Harry…" Snape hissed and the boy chuckled softly. As they neared the bookstore, the teenager's expression became thoughtful, almost brooding. 

"Sev."

Snape's heart skipped a beat as he heard the Gryffindor's soft call. Harry continued to walk on without glancing at the older wizard.

"Do you see that dark aisle over there?" Harry jerked his chin toward a walkway situated in between Madam Malkin's shop and the bookstore. Snape quickly studied the area before his eyes rested back on the young Gryffindor's face.

"What about it?" the Potions Master asked in a low voice.

"I've imagined kissing you senseless in there." He had said it so flippantly that Snape gaped. 

__

_Bloody Gryffindor! He is still determined to get me!_ Snape thought frantically and changed his pace, striding forward so quickly that Hermione jumped in surprise when she saw a dark blur dart past her.

* * *

The panicked expression in the wizard's coal black eyes amused Harry greatly and it was even more comical when Snape had fled. Harry kept a tight rein on his mirth and caught up with his friends.

"What's with him?" Ron bent his head down slightly so he could whisper into Harry's ear.

"I dunno. I guess he doesn't like the idea of being a bodyguard," Harry answered in amusement. They entered the bookstore and immediately began their search for textbooks. Hermione and Ron, who remained close to him, had the shock of their lives when Snape absently handed the emerald-eyed Gryffindor several Potions books and some of the textbooks he needed. His redheaded friend gaped at the Potions Master's tolerance and at the fact that he had **aided**Harry.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron questioned him as Hermione looked at the raven-haired boy thoughtfully. 

The latter just gave a smirk worthy of any Malfoy.

"Harry, surely you haven't cursed him!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry laughed, a bit self-consciously.

"Of course not. I was too close to getting myself expelled last year. That won't happen again … I hope." Harry smiled at his two best friends tentatively.

"Hey mate," Ron began, clearing his throat nervously. "Are you all right? I mean … about Sirius?" That came in a whisper.

Harry pretended to study a thick book as he contemplated and searched his heart for the answer. "The pain has dulled somewhat," he said quietly. "I just wish…" his voice trailed off.

"You wish…" Hermione gave an encouraging smile.

"I just wish that they could find some way to get his body," the raven-haired boy answered in a soft, sad voice. Turning into an isolated corner of the bookstore, Ron draped an arm about his slender shoulders while Hermione took hold of his free hand and squeezed gently. Harry smiled gratefully at them and impulsively begged their forgiveness for his behavior the previous year.

"It's all right, bro," Ron said with a smile. "Kids growing up do act oddly."

"What did you say Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Uh … nothing," the redheaded boy replied quickly. "You still taking Potions then?" he asked Harry suddenly. 

The latter nodded and pointed his chin at the books he was carrying. "Does it look like I have a choice?"

"What's more surprising is that he accepted you into his ," Ron commented. "I couldn't make it, even though I got an A for the subject."

"How are your Occlumency lessons? Harry, are you doing okay with that?" Hermione inquired anxiously.

"I've finally grasped the technique, so yeah. That's been going on just fine," Harry responded truthfully. Hermione made a small noise at the back of her throat as they saw Snape browsing at a nearby bookshelf. Again, Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched the rapt concentration on the Potions Master's face.

"You know what, Harry?" Ron muttered. "For some reason, I think you're enjoying his company." 

Harry saw Snape's eyebrow lift upon hearing that remark. "Obviously, Ron. Enough to **torment **the poor professor." He smirked again. Snape looked up from his book and stared deeply into his eyes. Harry smiled gently at him and was pleased when the wizard's cheeks began to redden slightly.

"Dears? Are you done yet?" Mrs. Weasley's voice reached them and the trio hurried over to the counter.

"Aren't you pushing your luck with him?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Do you really expect him to poison me?" Green eyes glinted faintly with amusement.

"Well … he — you know what I mean," Ron mumbled. Harry chuckled lightly but stopped quickly when Draco Malfoy stepped into the room with his usual company and his mother. Conversations died as heads turned to focus on the new arrivals.

Ron, who was just about to make a snide remark to Harry, was quickly stopped by Hermione and Ginny giving the redhead a look that signaled 'I will kill you if you make a scene'. Harry followed Malfoy's movements as he disappeared through a column of bookshelves, completely ignoring the group of Gryffindors in the store. Curiously, Harry did not feel even the slightest twinge of hatred for the Slytherin.

_That's odd,_ he noted. "I say we finish our business here quickly," he suggested to Hermione and the girl nodded her head fervently. The boy glanced at Snape but if the presence of his Slytherin students bothered him, the Potions Master didn't show it. Harry paid for his books and stepped outside where Mr. Weasley was waiting for them.

"There's the twins' shop!" Ron pointed at a shop with a very eye-catching sign. 

"Do you think we could pop in for a while?" Ginny asked her mother wistfully. Since Mrs. Weasley looked a little apprehensive if she should say yes and kept giving Snape several guilty glances, even Hermione decided to put on the adorable puppy-eyed expression.

Harry happened to walk directly behind Snape. When the wizard paused at the joke shop's entrance, the Gryffindor purposefully touched him on the small of his back and nudged him forward gently. His fingers nearly moved of their own volition to rest on the side of the Potions Master's hip but Harry was successful in removing himself as far away from the wizard as possible.

The twins were about to hail him merrily when they stopped in their tracks, faces displaying their horror. Abruptly they turned to their mother and said in unison: "Mum! Are you out of your mind bringing **him** here?! We're going to get sued for sure!"

"For heavens' sake!" Ginny rolled her eyes in aggravation. "You guys set up this business! Obviously, people are going to sue you sooner or later, isn't that right?"

Fred waved his hand, grimacing. "Yes, we do have to deal with that … it's unavoidable. However, **this** imminent disaster could have been prevented!" he said dramatically and Snape snorted.

Harry glided in between his friends and tugged at George to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything silly."

"Oi, what do you mean **you'll** make sure he won't do anything silly?" Fred steered both of them to a more convenient part of the store.

"Just trust me. If it ever comes down to that, I think I can help you with blackmailing him," Harry responded slyly.

Fred raised his hand and touched the younger boy's forehead. "Are you sure you are all right, Harry?" he asked in mock concern.

"Is there something going on in your home that we should know about?" George eyed him suspiciously.

"You'd be surprised at the information I've gained while he's been teaching me," Harry said sententiously.

"Mister Potter," Snape called out in a deceptively sweet tone. "We don't have all day to get your supplies and I don't fancy taking an omnibus back to Privet Drive."

"Tsk tsk tsk … that's some strict keeper you have, Harry." Fred shook his head slightly. "Although he does has a knack for rhyming."

"Potter!" Snape barked sharply and Harry sighed.

"Look, don't you worry about not being able to replenish your joke supplies. We'll make sure to bring some for you to analyze when you get to Headquarters, all right," George said brightly. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in the archway and motioned Harry to get moving.

"I'll see you guys soon." Harry smiled and waved at them.

Harry and his friends made their rounds to the other shops in Diagon Alley and finally reached the Apothecary. The owner was startled when Snape entered the store. The emerald-eyed boy exchanged a baffled look with Hermione, wondering why the wizard behind the counter looked frightened. Just as the group was about to pay for their purchases, the Potions Master recited his own supplies, intending to restock his potion ingredients for es starting in September.

The reason for the owner's despair became clearer as a lively bargaining session took place, attracting a crowd of parents and their children in the shop. Harry, Hermione and Ginny even got discounts for their ingredients. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a brief lunch and Mrs. Weasley looked at Snape in awe as they ate. The Potions Master was anything but happy, looking like an angry storm cloud that threatened to drop fist-sized hail onto the earth. The reason for his bad mood was because Harry had directed his friends to sit with Dean, Seamus and Luna, who looked as though they had been waiting for the group.

As Harry fed on steak, he observed his best friends silently. Hermione was trying not to fume but was failing as she helplessly watched Luna trying to flirt with Ron. Harry also noticed that Snape glanced at him for the seventh time since their meal had begun. Seamus then included him in the conversation about their OWL results and asked him if he was still taking Potions.

"Yes. I did all right with my results and I guess he accepted me into his ," Harry answered just as soon as he had swallowed his food.

"Guess?" Dean asked in puzzlement.

"Well, I didn't ask him anything before today but since he was the one who handed me the Potions textbooks …" Harry let his sentence trail off, hoping they would get the drift.

"Is he treating you all right?" Ron cut in with a hushed voice. Harry hid a smile. Luna had an annoyed look on her face, probably unhappy that the red-haired boy was trying to change the subject.

"He is. And no — he is not starving me to death," Harry said quickly, interpreting Ron's look accurately. "He is a great cook too," he added. Seamus choked suddenly and Dean quickly clapped his back.

"Harry, you're scaring us," Seamus said in a raspy voice.

"Do I look like I know how to cook?" the emerald-eyed Gryffindor protested.

"It's not that!" Seamus leaned in closer. "I mean … you actually ate his meals?"

"Yeah …"

"Seamus, he is unlikely to give small doses of poison to Harry," Hermione said in amusement.

_Well … he is poisoning me with something else …_ Harry thought to himself. He didn't need Snape to remind him that it was time for him to leave; his alarm went off and Mrs. Weasley hugged him. The embraces came more naturally, though Harry made sure that his hug with Ron was strictly brotherly. Hermione called him and made typing motions with her fingers and he winked just as Snape Flooed home.

* * *

Back in Number Four.

Harry stepped unsteadily away from the fireplace and carefully dropped his parcels on the table. Snape, already recovered, instantly retransfigured the fireplace — and part of the wall — back to their original state. The boy sat on the couch to rest, feeling a little nauseous. He was still unused to Floo-ing and was comparing different ways of transportation in his mind and wondering which was worse. He heard the Potions Master sitting down on the furthest armchair from him. When Harry opened his eyes, Snape was staring dreamily out the window. The boy gave a silent sigh and gathered his things. He then went up to his room. _On to Plan B._

* * *


	8. Slytherin's Rise

Chapter 8: Slytherin's Rise 

**Friday, 16th August. Close to midnight…**  


**  
** Severus was resting on the couch trying to read a journal but found that he was unable to process what he was reading. The cause of his distraction was none other than the raven-haired wizard watching the television, sitting gracelessly on the floor. The Potions Master had been baffled by the Gryffindor's behavior since their trip to Diagon Alley. One minute, Harry would act as if nothing had occurred between them and the next, he would be back to ignoring the older man. The only thing that had improved between them was his allowing the teenager to call him by his first name.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to read another word, the wizard closed his book and placed it gently on the coffee table. He leaned back and watched Harry. The Gryffindor was watching a documentary about dogs and the older wizard wondered what was so interesting about poodles and terriers. 

_Speaking of dogs… _Severus calculated the the number of days remaining before the full moon. _The_ _Twenty-eighth is on a Wednesday._ He ran his fingers through his hair as he brooded. _I should have enough time to prepare Remus's potion._ Once that was decided, he took the opportunity to analyze his behavior of the previous two nights. He had actually forced the teenager to read an excerpt from a Potions textbook aloud as an excuse to spend more time with the green-eyed Gryffindor. _Am I getting attached to him?_

The program ended and Harry turned the television off. The young wizard glanced in his direction and softly said goodnight, not surprised to find that the Potions Master had been watching him. Severus inclined his head to indicate that he had heard the youth's words and Harry left, turning off the hall lights as he headed upstairs.

The older wizard stared at the archway that Harry had just passed through and muttered an incantation to dim the lights. He shifted and lay down on his back. Again, his mind wandered. He hadn't been thinking about anything in particular but brief flashes of how Harry had looked when he was being kissed came to mind. _Enthusiastic. Needy. Too damned desirable. _His lust reawakened as he thought about the Gryffindor, whose bright malachite eyes had glowed with an intense passion when he had stared into his own. He held out his hands and remembered the way Harry had felt in his arms. It was as though the sensations themselves were burned into his skin. _Sweet Merlin!_ He breathed deeply. _I want to hold him again._

He tried to discern if lust was the only thing he felt for the young wizard but even after thirty minutes, he still wanted Harry and found himself fully aroused. Making up his mind quickly, he swung his legs and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Confidently, he rose and crossed the living room, the hallway and went up the stairs. Harry had just come out of his bedroom and they met on the landing.

"Sev? I was just going to —" Harry's eyes widened at the wizard's feral look and he took a step back. 

* * *

In Dumbledore's office.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!!!" the Transfiguration professor called loudly. "You are going to stop scrying at this very moment before I smash that crystal!"

"Just a while more, Minerva," the Headmaster said absently, still looking intently at his crystal ball. "I have to be certain that it goes somewhere at least."

_:Albus, don't pry,: _Fawkes reprimanded him. _:Don't worry. It's really happening. Now end the spell before your wife gets hysterical.:_

"Albus!" McGonagall stared at her husband dangerously.

Regretfully, Dumbledore released the spell and the scene in the crystal faded.

* * *

Back at the landing…

Harry had fallen flat onto his back and he wondered if the Potions Master was going to kill him after all. The older wizard muttered an incantation and spheres of soft blue light appeared over their heads. Severus watched the stunned Gryffindor and slowly swooped down on Harry. He crawled in between the other man's legs and carefully lowered his body down.

His fingers were splayed on the floor at each side of Harry, his arm muscles bulging from the stress of supporting his upper torso. He noticed that the young man was not aroused. _Then I'll just have to make him respond. To **me**. _Big green eyes looked up at him, almost as if they were searching for something in the dark brown eyes hovering above him.

"This is all your fault, Harry," he whispered, not taking his eyes off The Boy Who Lived. "Trying to seduce me and ignore me at the same time." Severus bent his head and licked Harry's right ear tenderly. He felt the young man beneath him shudder at the contact. The Gryffindor opened his mouth as if to reply but no words emerged.

"It is a bad tactic to employ, Harry Potter," he said huskily, tilting his head so that he could lick the Gryffindor's other ear. He pulled up to study the young face. Harry's eyes were closed and he was panting. _It is good that he is not speaking …but I want to hear some vocals._ Sev braced himself and with a deliberately sluggish pace, he rocked his hips against the other's.

Harry let out a sharp cry and his green eyes flared, reflecting the bluish glow above him. The Potions Master didn't cease his movements and gave a cruel smile when he felt the Gryffindor's arms wrap about his back. The young man began pushing up against him. The older wizard then lessened the pressure on his arms and descended cautiously on top of the heavily aroused youth. One hand slipped underneath the Harry's neck while the other caressed his right arm.

He traced the side of the Harry's neck with his tongue and blew lightly on his earlobe. "Slytherins fight better when they're provoked." He planted a soft kiss on the tanned cheek before going for the Gryffindor's lips. The emerald-eyed wizard opened his mouth readily for the assault and a sweet fire spread and warmed their bodies. Severus couldn't think at all, couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment. _He's so hot…_ They kissed feverishly for the next ten minutes, breaking off twice to catch their breath before tugging desperately at each other again.

Five minutes later, Severus was lying on his back, and Harry was half-sprawled on top of him. The Gryffindor was frantically trying to get his formal shirt off and cursed the Potions Master for wearing such cumbersome clothing. Harry stopped his hands for a moment as his lover pulled off his T-shirt and he purred as Severus's fingers touched his chest.

"Damned buttons," Harry growled and ripped open the front of his lover's shirt. Clothes flew in all directions and the two went back to kissing.

"Harry," Severus breathed, "slow down."

The raven-haired Gryffindor reluctantly pulled back and knelt beside his naked lover, eyes raking the man's form completely. "Ice-cream," the young wizard muttered under his breath, hands snaking all over Severus's pale chest.

"I beg your pardon?" the Potions Master asked quizzically.

"You're so white," Harry explained, bending down to kiss him. "You should go out in the sun more often."

"Hmmmm…" Sev pulled his young lover to lie beside him and pressed their bodies close together.

"Stop moving," Harry mumbled. "I won't last." He got up again. "I want to do something first."

"And what is that?" Severus asked, voice so thick with lust that it was barely recognizable. His eyes followed Harry as the Gryffindor crawled in between his legs. He took hold of Sev and slowly lowered his head. The Potions Master forced his eyes to remain open as Harry started licking him. 

"Experiment of course," the wizard answered mischievously.

* * *

Sometime later…

Severus looked up at Harry as he licked his lips and crawled back up to his lover. "Are you all right?" he asked, rearranging the black hair all over Harry's face.

"Yeah." The Gryffindor nodded weakly and kissed the Potions Master softly on the lips. "That felt incredible," he murmured against Severus's mouth.

"That was your first … uhmmm …" Severus looked at him in an almost shy manner. "Well, your first…" He couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth but Harry solved his problem.

"Oral sex," the teenager supplied boldly.

"It was your first time and I had to make an impression." Severus smiled and grabbed his wand. Then he confidently scooped Harry up into his arms and carried his lover into the spare bedroom. Once they reached it, he set the Gryffindor down and summoned a big mattress, several pillows and a blanket. "Rest. I'll clean the landing."

"Leave it till tomorrow," Harry suggested and wrapped himself about the wizard. Severus was determined however and Harry did as he was instructed. 

The Potions Master stepped out of the room and picked up the strewn articles. His trousers had somehow made it to the staircase and he shook his head in amusement. He cast a spell so that the bundle of clothing floated to the laundry basket and made his way back to **his** Harry. He laid down beside his young lover and gathered him close. Severus planted a kiss on Harry's scar and gave a contented sigh. His lover responded by biting and licking his collarbone.

"Do you want to make love to me?" Harry asked suddenly. Severus bent his head down a little to look at his lover.

After thinking for several moments, he shook his head. The Gryffindor looked a little disappointed at his reply and Severus squeezed him in comfort. "Harry, I can't do that now. Not without proper preparations," he murmured into his lover's ear.

"Oh…" Harry replied. "I'm glad you came."

"And so am I, Harry." Dipping his head, Severus kissed the young wizard. They held each other as both were pulled into the realm of slumber.

* * *

Dumbledore snuck out of his bed and crept back into his office. He knew his office well enough that he was able to move without summoning a light. He muttered the incantation and waited for the crystal to reveal his subjects. When the haze cleared, he nearly yelled in triumph as he watched the intertwined forms sleeping together. _Finally. Severus isn't as stubborn as I thought him to be. What a relief._ He smiled. _He doesn't know it, but binding his life to Harry will ensure that he himself will not fall into Tom's hands again._

_ :So **that's** why you wanted them to be together,: _Fawkes commented. _:I thought that you were simply meddling in his love life.:_

_ :You mean you didn't know?: _Dumbledore acted surprised. _:That's a first.:_

_ :Don't mock me, Albus,: _Fawkes warned. _:Or I'll wake your wife.:_

Still, the old wizard chuckled as he crept back to bed.

* * *


	9. A Breakfast Like No Other

Chapter 9: A Breakfast Like No Other 

The next morning…

Harry had managed to get up before Severus and slowly disentangled his arms from the Potions Master. It was a good thing that they weren't sleeping on a bed for the slightest movement might have woken his lover. However, the Gryffindor planned to wake the Slytherin somewhat later — after he had used the chance to explore the older wizard's body.

_He is so pale,_ Harry thought wonderingly. _Does he dislike the sun? Or is it the Light?_ The emerald-eyed Gryffindor crawled to one side of the mattress and studied the exposed body. Severus looked almost frail without his stark vestments but Harry knew that the image was deceiving. The older wizard was strong — he had proven it as he carried the Gryffindor to their love nest. The young raven-haired wizard grinned suddenly, thrilled by the fact that his wishes — and fantasies had become reality.

_Sev is with me _—_ naked _—_ and he is all mine! _The elated thought sprang into his mind. He saw faint hairline scars covering his lover's entire body; even Severus's feet weren't spared and Harry shuddered, not wanting to know what spells had caused the injuries. However, the Gryffindor knew the subject would have to be broached in the future.

His eyes fell upon the black skull that was engraved on his lover's arm. He snarled, suddenly furious. _He is no longer yours, Voldemort. I will make him **mine**_**.** Harry traced the figure with a finger, telling himself that he shouldn't hate the tattoo since it would always be a part of his lover. _What made you go to him? _He looked fondly at his sleeping lover. _And why does Dumbledore trust you? _Instinctively, he leaned and kissed the mark. He pulled back, wondering what he should do about the emblem. His tongue traced the snake that emerged from the mouth of the skull. Bemused, Harry chuckled that he was getting aroused from such a simple act. He began his ritual by sucking on the tip of Severus's middle finger and slowly worked his way up to the wizard's shoulder before going back to the skull.

* * *

The Potions Master awoke to the sound of birdsong and was immediately aware of the fact that Harry wasn't snuggled up to him. There was a strange tingling sensation on his left forearm and his muscles tightened up slightly; he was suddenly afraid that the Dark Lord had found out about his new alliance with The Boy Who Lived. He quickly realized that he did not feel the pain that always burned his arm and his mind when his former Master called. He **was** suffering a little discomfort, but that was centered in his groin.

Cracking an eyelid open, Severus watched as Harry painstakingly caressed the Dark Mark that marred the Potions Master's skin with his tongue and lips. His young lover was so engrossed with his ministrations that he was not aware that the arm's owner was awake.

The wizard wondered what Harry thought of his body. He knew that Harry couldn't have really seen the faint, thin lines that scarred his chest, thighs and back during the night, but under the bright sunlight, they were anything but invisible. _What is he doing?_ Severus mused as Harry kept tracing the outline of the Mark. There was a look of reverence on his face as Harry tasted him, tasted the part of him that bound his life to the Dark Lord. It suddenly occurred to him that the Gryffindor was trying to purify the imprint. His eyes watered as he remembered when the Darkness had once been a part of him. A dull thud was heard and he could feel Harry jerk, probably trying to determine the source of the sound. There was another thud as a subsequent tear fell onto the pillow. He felt the raven-haired teenager lace their fingers together and sidle closer to him.

A shadow loomed over him and Severus opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Sev?" his lover asked, one hand coming up to rest gently on the Potions Master's left cheek. The Gryffindor proceeded to lick away his remaining tears and kissed both of his eyelids before pulling up to look down at him. "Why in the hell are you crying?"

He couldn't answer and Harry crawled over to rest on top of him.

"Thinking about your past?" his lover asked, nipping gently on his neck. The wizard nodded in reply. Harry came up to give a sound kiss on his cheek. "Leave your past to the past. I just want you to be happy when you're with me. Can you do that?"

Severus smiled at the emerald-eyed Gryffindor lying naked on him. "I think I can," he replied softly. "But will you be happy when I'm with you?"

Harry's slender frame shook with barely suppressed laughter. What the Potions Master saw in the pair of bright green eyes took his breath away — endless joy and love seemed to radiate out of them. One part of him clamored that Harry couldn't possibly be in love with him but the other rejoiced in the truth that had been revealed.

"I already am," Harry told him impishly, grinning broadly and it was somewhat infectious, making Sev curiously giddy. And randy. His lover went back to licking his neck and he occupied himself by stroking Harry's back.

_Fawkes was right. He is thin._ He gave a small moan when the Gryffindor focused on lapping at and suckling on his earlobe. Moving of their own volition, his hands traveled down until they rested at the back of Harry's thighs. Applying a bit of pressure on Harry, he ground his hips against his lover's. He chuckled silently when the Gryffindor yelped in surprise and glared at him.

"Don't do that," his young lover grated.

"Do what?" Severus asked meekly, still moving his hips.

"This," Harry answered by thrusting back. Severus just smiled devilishly. "You're making me hungry," the Gryffindor growled, looking fiercely at the older wizard.

"Really? What would you like to eat?" he asked innocently. Harry glared at him again then swiftly engulfed his arousal. The Potions Master gasped, not quite able to avoid responding to the fierce suckling. "Damn it, Harry! I was serious!" he shouted and Harry gave a sheepish look. A few minutes later, however, the Slytherin snarled, "If you stop, you'll have to eat your own cooking today." 

* * *

Harry collapsed onto his lover and Severus chuckled, pleased with his performance. He cleaned the mess Harry had created on the mattress with a single spell and gave a satisfied smirk when the boy opened his eyes.

"Was that breakfast?" the Gryffindor mumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Insatiable brat." The Potions Master couldn't resist spanking Harry's rear lightly.

"I meant my stomach," his lover informed him and a moment later, the Gryffindor's stomach gave a loud growl.

* * *

It was pancakes for breakfast and Harry gladly fed himself, thoroughly enjoying the meal Severus had prepared. He was licking traces of honey from his fork when he caught his lover staring at him, eyes fixed on his lips.

"What?" Harry asked curiously. The Potions Master snapped back to attention and mumbled something under his breath. The Gryffindor shrugged and helped himself to another pancake. He noticed that his Slytherin lover was thinking about something — the man had barely finished one pancake. "Sev, you'd better start eating."

"Let's go to the dining room," Severus said suddenly.

"Huh?" Harry was clearly puzzled as he was dragged out of the kitchen.

He entered the dining room apprehensively and watched as Severus charmed the windows and cleared the room of everything else but the dining table. The older wizard cast Silencing Charms around the room. When he saw the Potions Master eyeing him in a provocative manner, Harry edged along the wall skittishly. 

"Sev, what are you up to?" He squeaked when Severus caught him in his arms and kissed him. He moaned and felt his strength melting away from him but he did not fall since he was pinned hard against the wall. "Uhmmm …" Harry groaned. "Sev…"

He was dimly aware that his lover was undressing him. _But we just had a bath, _his mind protested; his body ignored it. Severus released his lips and began attacking his neck, tongue lashing fiercely behind his ear and licking down. For the second time, their clothes were torn from their bodies and strewn everywhere. The Potions Master regained enough control to step away from Harry and search for their discarded wands. The older wizard casually sat on the table and beckoned his young lover to come forward.

An hour later, Harry stood and looked down at his lover uncertainly. "Sev, I'm not sure if I should be the one —" The older wizard sat up and placed one finger one his lips to halt him.

"I'll be fine." Severus smiled, eyes gazing fondly into his. "Just enjoy it."

"But I'm not experienced!" Harry protested.

"Then don't you think it's time you gain some?" Severus smiled and guided Harry into position.

"I still think I should be you." Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Wait — that came out wrong."

"Harry, for once in your life, would you please stop being stubborn?" the Potions Master groaned.

"But Sev —"

"Shut up and make love to me!" the Slytherin thundered.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall let out a horrified gasp and clapped both hands over her mouth while Dumbledore rushed to deactivate the spell.

"Albus! Alter my memory! Oh for the love of Merlin!" she sounded hysterical, but Fawkes totally sympathized with her.

"That was a surprise," the Headmaster said mildly. "Well, Fawkes, do you mind popping up there later and reminding Severus that the Wolfsbane potion is almost due to be brewed?"

_:Well, I guess I could,: _Fawkes answered. After several moments, the phoenix asked his owner, _:Do I need to say that you approve of what he has done so far, and blah blah blah?:_

_:You don't have to say what I think. I'm sure that both of us are of the same mind in regards to their budding relationship,: _Dumbledore answered seriously but his blue eyes were alight with mischief and happiness.

* * *


	10. The Gloom That Threatens

Chapter 10: The Gloom That Threatens 

**Saturday evening. Deep inside a forest.**

Remus Lupin watched as Kingsley and Tonks helped reshuffle his cabinet contents. The burgers on the stove gave a loud sizzle and he turned his attention back to them, carefully flipping them over.

"Are those ready yet?" Tonks grumbled and Kingsley laughed, slapping her rear casually. The young Auror gave a yelp and nearly dropped a jar of coffee beans. She shot her colleague a furious look and Kingsley laughed heartily at her. Remus gave a small smile but shook his head slightly, wondering how the two had managed to fall in love when the world around them was in turmoil.

"Tonks, do you mind slicing the buns?" Remus asked lightly and heard her mutter something under her breath. When he looked over his shoulder, he found that Kingsley was rubbing his shoulder while Tonks stomped off to another corner of the kitchen. Several buns whizzed out of a container and she cast a spell on one of the knives and set it to slicing.

"Have you heard?" The female Auror looked at him and Kingsley as she cut some cheese.

"Heard what?" Remus summoned the sliced buns and carefully inserted the burger patties into each one.

"That Severus is the one taking care of Harry?" She came over and dropped slices of cheese over the sizzling hot meat.

Remus felt his mouth go slack at the news. "Are you sure?"

"That's what Hermione reported," she said. The three adults sat down to begin their dinner. "She confirmed it after they all met up at Diagon Alley several days ago."

"That's a surprise." Remus blinked and chewed on the burger thoughtfully. "What is he up to?"

"You mean Dumbledore?" Tonks hazarded and he nodded. "I'm not too sure. Sending us to keep an eye on the Ministry and pulling the rest from surveilling Privet Drive **is** a bit out of character."

"I wonder how he let himself get into this situation," Remus mused, though his heart felt a little pang of jealousy. His two friends shrugged.

"The Potions Master is still producing the Wolfsbane potion for you, isn't that right?" Kingsley inquired and Remus nodded.

"Don't worry. I've been his steady customer for years now. It's unlikely that he'd forget about my dilemma," the golden-eyed wizard responded with a faint smile. "Any news about **him**?"

"No, but there is some news about the one you call Wormtail," Kingsley said quietly. "We nearly got him as he tried to get to Azkaban."

"Have Malfoy and his people tried to break out of the prison? What about the Dementors?" Remus sipped on his tea carefully.

"There haven't been any such attempts, but the Dementors … Dumbledore is worried about them. Azkaban **is** their territory," Kingsley said as he finished his dinner.

"It would be so easy to catch our people off guard with an ambush. I don't like it that Fudge has assigned the greenies to keep watch on the prison," Tonks said and Kingsley nodded his agreement at her assessment. "Shucks — look at the time," she swore.

"We have to get back to the Ministry," Kingsley informed Remus and the werewolf nodded.

"We'll see you soon!" Tonks said cheerfully and hugged the weary-looking Lupin. "Meanwhile, you keep low, wolf-man!" she warned him.

"All right. You guys take care," Remus hugged her back and clasped Kingsley's shoulder.

"Sound out the alarm if anything happens," the male Auror said.

Remus watched his friends step out of his small hut and waved goodbye. The two Aurors Apparated out of the forest as the brown-eyed wizard scanned the dark environment around him languidly. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and he went in. He bolted the door firmly and went to his teapot.

_It's empty? _He lifted the lid and looked inside. _Did I drink that much?_ He stared at the teapot in his hand in surprise then put it down and went to the stove to get his kettle. The werewolf absently filled it with water and lit the stove. He returned to sit on one of the stools and brooded, so lost in thought that he didn't hear a sharp crack and a strangled yell coming from the depths of the woods. His kettle gave a loud whistle and Remus put the fire out immediately. He methodically began to make more tea, letting his mind wander as his hands did the work.

He set the spoon aside and stood, wondering why he felt as if he had forgotten to do something. _What is it? Something's missing._ Remus frowned and looked around his small hut. His knees suddenly gave way and he sank to the floor. He hugged his own body and tried to stop shivering. Pain, anger, sorrow and bitterness filled his heart, effectively overwhelming him. He was angry with Harry, thinking that if the boy had heeded Dumbledore's warnings — even the Potions Master's — Sirius wouldn't have died. He was angry with Sirius because his friend was so stubborn that he had refused to remain at Headquarters even when Dumbledore had instructed him to. He felt indecisive because Remus Lupin was in love with both his friend and his friend's godson.

He took a huge breath and slowly rose to his feet. He was still shaking but steadied himself enough to carry the teapot and his mug to the living room. He quickly laid down on the couch when the room started spinning. _I didn't get enough rest, _he scolded himself. _I should get more sleep. _He closed his eyes and forced his muscles to relax. _But I can't sleep… _Remus opened his eyes and stared at the beams above him. A tear trickled down his left cheek as he recalled the dream he'd had the day before. The golden-eyed werewolf knew that his dreams had been triggered by the rush of memories as he had looked through Sirius's scant possessions.

* * *

****

The past. The Marauders' Seventh Year. 

"Moony!" Sirius yelled and Remus looked up from the book he had been reading. His black-haired friend burst into the dormitory and immediately hauled the werewolf from his bed. 

"What's going on?" Remus asked as his book dropped onto his bed and he let himself be pulled unceremoniously out of their dormitory and down to the common room. They saw James tapping his foot impatiently by the portrait hole. "Where's Peter?"

"Didn't you know?" Sirius still held his hand and followed James out. "He's not here. An emergency at home."

"Emergency?" Remus asked, curious.

"From what I heard from McGonagall, his mother had a miscarriage. Nasty thing to happen," Potter grimaced. "But that's not the point for bringing you out." The seventh-year Gryffindor who had a huge crush on a certain fiery-tempered female grinned widely.

"Nor was it to put you into a state of depression," Sirius said. Remus was aware that Sirius's thumb was caressing his palm lightly. Sapphire eyes widened innocently as their messy-haired friend suddenly wore a disapproving look. 

The blue-eyed boy quickly added, "You know, I'm not saying anything bad about Peter , but it really is no fun when the Slytherins literally treat him like a practice subject. The next thing you know, we absolutely have to get into the melee —and at the most inopportune times," Sirius said, pouting a little as he recalled one such incident which had occurred exactly thirty minutes before their History exam. 

Remus too was remembering the confrontation and grimaced as he thought about his performance during the test. He had been so angry at Crabbe that he had unconsciously written profanities in a very small hand around the edges of the answer parchment. Luckily, Professor Binns hadn't seen it. He'd probably have earned a month's long detention if it had been Professor McGonagall's paper. The Slytherins' sudden interest in pranking as much as the Marauders did always caused his temper to fly. Luckily, he was able to control his emotions better than his friends could. However, having detention meant that he'd have less time to revise — although his best friends weren't too bothered by that.

"It still escapes me why the Greenies chose Peter, who is a member of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever known. With all the stuff we've pulled on them, wouldn't it be better for them if they stayed out of our hair?" Sirius asked sourly and James shrugged his incomprehension. "I'm sure getting detentions and **failing** their tests surely was not what they had planned." The tall handsome boy-wizard smiled cruelly as he recalled the expression on Snape's face when he had received a bold 'D' for Charms.

"We're getting sidetracked. Listen, this is the plan — we're going into that room that Sirius spotted earlier last night — the one near Charms," James told the two of them in a serious tone. "I'm going to take the shortest route there which is by sneaking past Filch. He'll be cleaning the floor at this hour. You two take the other way. Try not to run into anyone, including fellow students."

"Are we pulling another prank?" Remus whispered automatically.

"Seriously, Remus. It's rather hard to imagine that a boy like you can spend thirty minutes thinking up twelve different pranks," Sirius said, eyes lit with mischief. "No, we're not doing another prank." They separated and Remus watched James disappear under his Invisibility Cloak.

"Come on. Let's hope that we don't bump into anyone," Sirius said quietly. Later during the night, Remus would wonder why he had not asked his friend to release his hand. At that particular moment though, both of them were running, pausing every time they reached a turn before sprinting off again, hand in hand.

In actuality, the hazel-eyed Gryffindor liked the body contact so he did not say anything about it. After James had accepted Peter into the group several years earlier, Remus had found that he rarely had the opportunity to talk with the blue-eyed boy. He scolded himself for resenting Peter but the opportunity to spend time with Black was too good to be easily dismissed.

They slowed and Sirius carefully pushed Remus against the wall and put his finger against his lips, indicating that they should be silent. It was rather difficult to calm his breathing when Sirius was hugging him. Seconds later, they heard voices belonging to Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, and Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor.

"I hope the Marauders won't jinx the first-years' brooms," Hooch moaned and Flitwick calmed her down by telling her that the boys were old enough not to consider the younger students fair game. The two staff members turned into another hallway and Sirius slowly pulled himself off his flattened friend.

"Remus? Remus!" Sirius shook his friend's shoulder lightly, alarm clear on his face.

"I'm okay." He smiled. "Just a little out of breath."

"Let's go then!" Sapphire eyes twinkled brightly and the boy absently took hold of his friend's hand again. "Finally!" The corridor was dark and the two boys tiptoed as they approached the targeted door. "Inside. Quick."

Remus entered the pitch-black room and remained close to the wall. Sirius followed, quietly closing the door before announcing their arrival.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Several girls and boys exclaimed and Remus froze. The room slowly brightened and then he saw James, a couple of their housemates, George Walter, a Ravenclaw, and Lily and her group of friends. At Sirius's command, a birthday song filled the entire room and a remote part of the werewolf's mind yelled that they were all going to get detention for sneaking around the castle and arranging an illegal gathering.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Lily Evans said with a smile. The rest of the party proceeded in a blurry haze. Remus managed to pull James from Lily — he noticed that the girl was having a friendly chat with his friend — and asked the excellent Seeker just how they had learned that it was his birthday.

"Sirius, of course," James answered flippantly.

"But how?" Remus pestered.

"By observing you for nearly six years, I reckon," his friend answered and looked at him oddly. It felt as though as the boy knew something he didn't.

"Remus! What are you doing over there?" Sirius bounded up to him and started pulling at him again. "You've got presents!"

"Sirius, calm down!" Remus said and grabbed the slender wrist. "I'm not going to open them now."

"But —" Blue eyes looked at him with disappointment.

"It's rude. Moreover, who knows **what** you guys have gotten for me? Can't let the girls find out that you happen to have a perverted mind, right?" Remus spoke, looking slyly at his tall friend. Sirius's cheeks turned slightly pink at his words.

Getting back to their dormitories later that night was chaotic. James was the first to leave and again, Sirius and Remus were the last to go. Lily had helped Remus charm his gifts into very minute parcels and promised that she would lift the spell the next morning. Knowing that she would be true to her word, he let her take all of his presents back. 

The two Marauders were already near their tower when Remus's alert senses picked something up. Suddenly and instinctively, he slammed Sirius into an alcove. He was breathing hard on Sirius's shoulder with his arms wrapped about his friend's waist. A maddening shriek vibrated throughout the castle as the notorious poltergeist swept into the corridor. More shrieks and curses followed. The two did not know what Peeves had done or who was in the crowd that was chasing the poltergeist.

"God that was so close," Remus breathed. He took a step back and the Marauders looked at each other uncertainly.

"Happy birthday, Moony," Sirius finally said softly.

"Thanks." Acting on impulse, the golden-eyed prefect slowly pulled the handsomest troublemaker Hogwarts had ever seen close to him and kissed him. Sirius had stared at him as if he had gone mad and it cut through his heart. That was the last time he was ever alone with the good-looking Black.

* * *

The present.

Remus trembled and tried to forget his memories. It didn't help when on those rare nights that he did sleep, he usually ended up dreaming of things he wished he had dared to do when his friend was still alive. _Now I have so many regrets that it's hard for me to breathe. _Sorrow gnawed at his heart and his mood spiraled even further downward.

_I should be dead, _he thought sadly. He sat up and slowly drank the tea he had poured into the cup. He looked around for something to do. Another wave of dizziness hit him and he decided that he ought to get some sleep. _That's funny. I want to die, but at the same time, I want to continue living. _The lights in his house dimmed before plunging him into complete darkness. By that time, he had undressed and was crawling into his bed. Like all the other nights, he prayed for a dreamless sleep. He closed his eyes but did not fall asleep. _I don't like being alone. I don't like being left with nothing to do. Sirius could cope with it, but I can't. I get depressed too easily._ That made him guilty all over again. However, he finally dozed off, even if it took him an hour to do so.

* * *


	11. Breaking The Silence

Firesword:

Okay, I'm not sure if the chapter will look like the previous ones. Actually, I'm not sure if I understand how to use the QuickEdit feature. I can't use that divider I love for some reason! Perhaps when I have the time, I will make sure the previous chapters look like this one. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 11. It's my favorite!

* * *

Chapter 11: Breaking the Silence

He slowly rose from the spot where he had fallen and noticed for the first time that he had barely missed a patch of nettles. The faint glimmer of silver from above him made him look up. He had heard about werewolves but knew that he would be safe as the clouds parted and revealed the crescent moon. It was strangely tranquil to gaze at but his business was anything but peaceful in nature. He straightened his black cloak and used the faint moonlight to scan his surroundings. He moved back into the shadows instinctively.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. His enemies weren't in the same place where they had toppled. His hand felt along his thighs and he cursed. He then remembered that the muscular wizard with dark brown hair had retrieved the stolen wand at the same moment that he had stabbed his shoulder with a stolen dagger.

_Use your senses. The bastard's blood should have hit the earth. Find the blood trail._ He transformed and began to prowl along the earth. He howled in triumph when he scented his enemy's blood but triumph quickly diminished into fury when he realized that his prey was still moving. The blood trail ended abruptly and he cursed silently.

A huge dark shadow slithered in between the trees and froze as soon as it spotted the small house. It sat on its haunches and planned its next move carefully. After several minutes, it was back on the hunt, running smoothly across the ground and heading straight for the hut. It did not bother the hunter that it was running into unknown territory. The only thing that concerned the hunter was that it got to its prey and killed them off.

* * *

Remus tossed in his bed, face twisted into an expression of agony. The feeling that something was not right in his home doubled. There was one small problem however. The werewolf could not wake up.

"Shhhh, stop fighting it, Remus," a silky voice instructed and the writhing man stopped moving.

That voice … I know that voice.

"We should go, man. He'll come here," another male voice said urgently.

"No. It'll be amusing to watch him die," the first voice replied and Remus could almost imagine a sneer accompanying the words.

"You're raving mad," the second voice spat and the werewolf heard a loud crack.

"You just sleep, Remus. You really look like you need it."

_Peter!!!_ He silently screamed and he tried to free himself from the bindings that had been placed on him. _All right, Moony. Don't panic. You can still listen._ There was a huge blast and it shook the entire foundation. Remus went very, very still. Beneath his eyelids, he was able to tell that Pettigrew had summoned light to illuminate the bedroom. _Bloody hell._

* * *

_"Lacerare!"_ the one-armed wizard named Peter Pettigrew screamed and scuttled along the bedroom wall.

The tall dark wizard, looking so much like a shadow, stopped in his tracks. Sirius Black looked down at his chest and watched impassively as the fabric revealed his pale skin. Slowly, faint red lines appeared and then they started to sting. Sticky red fluid began to ooze out and the sapphire-eyed Black was aware that Pettigrew was blabbering something.

"You should just forget this whole thing, Sirius. You're unarmed. Perhaps we can have a little talk," Pettigrew said shakily but the hand holding the birch wand was steady.

"Forget?" Sirius asked slowly and took a step forward. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Do I know you?"

Pettigrew stared at him in shock. "What do you mean do you know me?" Sirius did not fail to catch the calculating gleam in his enemy's eyes. "You don't remember me. That's good." Pettigrew sighed and lowered his hand. Sirius watched him move to the other side of the bed and for the first time, he noticed that there was someone sleeping on it.

"We can start over, Sirius." Pettigrew planted himself near the sleeping man's head. "Listen to me, I am not your enemy and I haven't done anything to you or yours. But this one, he deserves death."

"What do you mean?" Sirius questioned him in a cold voice. He didn't dare to let the slightest feeling of confusion upset him.

"He betrayed you, Sirius. The four of us — James, him, you and me — we took oaths, never to leave each other. But he, he left you. Left you as Aurors shackled you and sent you to prison. He made your godson leave you as you fell through the Veil. I saw it all, Sirius. Through a scrying glass." Pettigrew rose to his feet and turned to face Black. "Remus — he very nearly hid the truth, but the Master saw it in his eyes. Selfishness. He wanted Harry Potter for himself."

Sirius wasn't really paying attention to his quarry as a scene of him fighting a witch occupied his mind. He shook his head slightly and smiled faintly. "Say what you wish, wizard. Through your words, I know you that are lying. I do not know the man who is sleeping, nor the brotherhood you spoke of." Still, the blue-eyed man smiled and took several steps forward. Pettigrew scrambled quickly out of the way.

"Though I have lost my memories and the identity of my godson, if he really exists, my feelings are still true to me," Sirius Black said calmly but his voice chilled the Death Eater to the core. "Perhaps, if I had not met you on the pier the other night, you would have been safe."

"What do you mean?" Pettigrew inquired, his eyes darting to his left and right, probably looking for a way to escape. He believed that as long as Sirius remained talking, he would have time to call on his Master for help.

"The moment I caught your scent, it felt as though every thing unholy flowed through me. The filthiest soul resides in you. And now, now I have a maddening urge to kill you."

Pettigrew acted too late as seconds later, Sirius's hand lashed out at him. They tumbled to the floor and the black-haired wizard fought hard to knock the wand from the grip of his enemy's fingers. Since Black had lost his memories so he couldn't explain why he reveled at the feeling of punching the weaker man under him. He heard several bones crack beneath him and he gave a feral grin. Brown eyes looked up at him in fear as Sirius withdrew the dagger from its confinement.

"Please, Sirius!" Pettigrew shrieked. "MASTER!!! Please, Master! Help me!"

"Why do you keep calling for someone to help you? You're a wizard; I sense magic in you. But you're helpless." Sirius threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Goodbye, my friend."

"No … Sirius! Please! Dear God! No!" Pettigrew fought to free himself.

"Goodbye." Blue eyes gazed penetratingly into his victim and watched as the light died from Pettigrew's eyes. Sirius watched in fascination as blood spurted continuously from his victim's throat. He carefully wiped the blood off his blade on Pettigrew's cloak before standing up, and contemplated the best way to dispose of the body.

__

_The easiest way would be to burn the house down. _He casually picked up the dead wizard's wand and was about to chant something when a groan broke the silence that had surrounded the hut since the outcome of the scuffle. He cursed — he had forgotten that the owner of the hut was home and alive. He quietly approached the bed and stared into the saddened face. The murderer started to have second thoughts about killing the innocent man. _Well, I'll leave him be. I should burn the body outside._

* * *

Sirius did not just drag the body outside, but sent it floating deeper into the forest before he released the spell to set it on fire from the inside. He watched the figure burn slowly, ethereal green flames flickering brightly in the middle of the dark clearing. As the wizard stood there, he thought about the words Pettigrew had said.

His face was unsmiling as he contemplated. _If what he said was true, and the sleeping man was a friend, I should be able to remember a little about my past. It's odd that I know that I'm a wizard and can even remember the spells but I don't even know if I have friends or family._ He shook his shaggy hair out of his face but pulled at a lock of his hair. _Hmmmm … is it my imagination or do I have more white hair?_ He smiled as a voice in his mind told him to look into a mirror if he wanted to know the truth. He glanced at the pyre before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away calmly. _It's time to do a little interrogation._

He frowned upon seeing the blasted door and wooden splinters littering the front steps. He hadn't paid much attention as he had blasted his way in or when he had been dragging Pettigrew's body outside. He had no idea why he felt compelled to rectify the mess he had created but that was what the tall, handsome wizard did — he cleaned up the mess in the house. He was busy charming blood off the bedroom floor when a thought struck him. He lowered his wand and turned toward the bed.

_There must be something wrong with him. How else can he still be asleep with all of the noise I've made?_ He quickly abandoned his task and went straight to the wizard who Pettigrew had called Remus. Sirius frowned at the way the man was breathing but what concerned him more was that the sleeping wizard seemed to be in pain. _"Ennervate."_ Still, Remus struggled. Sirius went to the kitchen and grabbed a pot. He filled it with some water and made sure that it was icy cold. He went back to the bedroom and flung the cold contents at Remus. He was unsure why he grinned but he felt as though he had done it before, to the very same person.

* * *

Remus immediately sat up on the bed and quickly grabbed his wand to mutter a drying spell. He was just about to yell at Sirius for pulling such a dirty trick on him but fell silent. The golden-eyed werewolf sat on the bed for a long time while he studied the wizard standing before him, still holding on to the pot. Sirius looked quite different from when Remus had last seen him. His friend had lost quite a bit of weight but Remus noticed that the tall man seemed to have regained the sharp alertness of his younger years. However, there were a few other things about his supposedly dead friend that stood out.

Black had assumed an aloof quality and the pair of blue eyes no longer contained the fiery warmth of a Gryffindor but had been replaced with a cold, dispassionate gaze typical of a Slytherin. Remus shuddered at his observations. Then there were the wide streaks of silver in the mane of jet-black hair. The werewolf sniffed the air and cringed when the scent of fresh blood hit his nostrils. _I was right. He really **did** kill Peter._

"Do you know who I am?" Remus inquired politely, looking deeply into Sirius's face. The latter shook his head. The werewolf sighed and swung his feet off the bed. He felt a little surprised to see the mysterious-looking wizard jump and point Pettigrew's wand threateningly at him. He gave Sirius a steady look and kept staring until the wizard dropped his eyes and hand.

_It seems that my 'Do-not-annoy-me' look still works on him. I bet he doesn't realize why though._ Then, he sighed again and tucked his own wand back into his pocket. "Let's go to the living room and see what we can do about your memories. Tea?" His friend did not answer him verbally but gave a tight nod in response. "Make yourself at home and I'll be with you shortly."

As Remus brewed a fresh pot of tea, he glanced about his house and didn't fail to notice that almost everything was repaired. As he carried the tray to the living room, he paused to examine his display cabinet.

"Gods, Tonks is going to kill me," he moaned as his eyes rested on the jumbled mess. _Well, at least he **did** try to clean up._

"Is that … your wife?" Sirius asked hesitantly. Remus looked back over his shoulder. He was trying to rearrange the books in the order that Tonks might have arranged them.

"Merlin no! She is your cousin, once removed. She and Kingsley helped me to renovate some stuff," he answered and handed Sirius a cup of tea. He then took a seat not far from his friend. "If you don't mind my asking," Remus began after taking a drink, "what do you remember?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sirius asked, face guarded.

Remus set his cup on the table and leaned back in his armchair. He clasped his hands and stared at his friend. "Pick up that album on your left." The azure-eyed wizard looked dubiously at him for several seconds before reaching out for the black album labeled: _At 12_. The werewolf rested and watched Sirius's expression carefully as the man flipped the pages. Pure skepticism gave way to a troubled expression. The wizard did not close the album and his eyes remained fixed on the last photograph.

The hazel-eyed ex-professor knew what Sirius was looking at. It was a photograph in which Sirius sat next to Remus, with Ginny and Hermione kneeling ahead of them. Harry stood behind them, smiling shyly with his arms wrapped around his godfather's neck.

"Sirius," Remus broke the silence, "what happened to you?"

His friend raised his eyes and gave a helpless look. "I don't know. I don't remember you. And I don't remember him." Sirius jabbed a finger at Harry's figure. Remus stood up and began to pace, wondering if he should call Dumbledore for help. _But it's two in the morning. McGonagall would cut off my head if he's resting. _

"What do you remember then?" The tired-looking wizard forced himself to sit on the couch.

Sirius's brows furrowed in concentration. "I was pushed — from a place. Then I was lying face down on a beach."

"What were you wearing?" Remus asked suddenly. He had just remembered that Sirius had not been wearing full sorcerer's robes when they had burst into the Department of Mysteries.

His friend looked surprised at his inquiry. "Tatters," Sirius replied slowly. Without prompting, he proceeded to tell the tawny-haired wizard how he had obtained his robes. Remus cringed again when his friend told him that he had killed a wizard and stolen his wand. The tall Black stood up and started to walk about the room as he gave a verbal account. Remus smiled; walking and talking to himself was Sirius's favorite method of studying.

When Sirius's account ended, Remus had to accept something else entirely. The Sirius Black that had returned to the wizarding world was truly different. _He may not return to the Padfoot I remember._ The werewolf's head pounded and he poured himself another cup of tea in the hopes of relieving the headache. The tawny-haired wizard contemplated the points that seemed to stick out in his mind. Due to unknown reasons, his friend seemed to have harnessed a new ability that made it possible for him to detect who was dangerous to him and who was not.

"Sirius, I think you ought to disrobe," Remus said and immediately went to his wardrobe. He started searching for the clothes Sirius had let him borrow the previous year. _Well, what do you know? It seems like I have an entire set of clothing for him._

He returned to the living room, carrying an armload of sable-colored robes. Sirius looked at him with a puzzled expression. "The person whose clothes you're wearing might have been a Death Eater and Voldemort may trace them," he explained with a slightly apologetic look. Sirius looked at him dubiously but shed his robes without a trace of embarrassment. _Oh damn… _Remus swore silently since it had not occurred to him that his friend might be completely naked. _Well, I don't think he's crude enough to steal another man's underwear._

"Padfoot, you're a bloody mess!" Remus exclaimed, finally noticing the lacerations on his friend's pale body. He went to the kitchen to gather some healing paste, clean bandages and a huge pail of water. Sirius began to scowl darkly at him when Remus pushed him back onto the couch and started to clean the caked blood away from his wound.

"I can do it myself," Sirius snarled and one hand came to grab the hand in which Remus held the towel. The blue-eyed wizard stiffened immediately and the werewolf was alarmed. Remus heard himself babbling something but his friend's clear voice silenced him. "He has Lily's eyes." Instantly, he let go of Remus, his hand trembling as though he had been burned.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus leaned forward to touch his friend but came face to face with the silver blade. Bright golden eyes quickly turned into dark amber and the blade flew out of Sirius's hand. The dagger vibrated against the wall for several seconds before it stopped, embedded firmly in the wood. The werewolf took a deep breath and his earlier demeanor returned. "Padfoot?"

The azure-eyed Animagus gulped and tentatively touched his face. Remus held his breath, confusion radiating out of him at the contact. _What on earth is going on here?_ his mind screamed. He stared at Sirius's face in alarm. _He looks as though he's in pain!_

"Lily's in labor," Sirius said in a strained voice. His fingers moved over to touch lightly at Remus's temple. "Harry — James and Lily named him Harry. We're at the Hollow. Wormtail wasn't there." The handsome wizard crawled forward suddenly, surprising the werewolf. The tawny-haired wizard thought he might pass out when Sirius straddled him without a 'by your leave'.

Sirius's face was so close to his that Remus went a little cross-eyed trying to focus. He jumped when cool fingers slid underneath his collar and rested on the back of his neck. The face belonging to the man sitting on him was calm, his eyes closed. The werewolf breathed carefully and wondered what his friend was doing. Finally, he saw a small smile tugging on Sirius's lips.

"James accidentally cast a spell on you while you were sleeping. Lily was so mad because you had been shrieking and it woke Harry up. She silenced you with a spell but she couldn't wake you," Sirius said, opening his eyes. They looked a little hazy and unfocused. "She was extremely furious and went into lecture-James mode. She pulled him out of the bedroom and into the library. And I was standing at the foot of your bed and got the idea to splash water on your face."

Remus smiled and added his own observations. "But you mispronounced the spell and you flooded the entire bedroom."

Sirius slowly got up and sat at a respectable length from the werewolf. Remus was glad that he could breathe freely. It was rather hard for him to admit that he had actually felt vulnerable under his friend's gaze. The living room took on a more subdued atmosphere.

"The memories come when I touch you … touch your skin," Sirius said quietly and gave Remus several minutes to digest his words.

_What kind of twisted plan is this? _The werewolf groaned and buried his face in his palms. His fingers were carefully pried out of his face and before Remus could even say a word, Sirius sucked gently on his thumb. Remus's eyes boggled and tried to pull away. His friend was having none of it and clutched tightly at his hand. _Stupid, stupid black dog!_ Remus stifled the moan that escaped from him. When his finger was pulled out of Sirius's mouth, it was done so slowly that it was agonizingly erotic.

"You taste good," Sirius said in a way that was so much like his old self that Remus dared to glare at him. "If there's one thing I would rather not remember, she's it," the blue-eyed wizard said absently.

Remus couldn't help but feel curious. "Who's she?" he asked, tilting his head in inquiry.

"My mother. Horrible witch." Sirius grimaced, face screwed into an expression of distaste. "I think I have to taste you in order to regain my memories," he said bluntly.

"No way," Remus said flatly.

"I thought you enjoyed it," Sirius responded, eyes looking at his trousers and the werewolf snarled.

"So what if I did. You didn't," Remus shot back. His friend then gave him a desperate look.

"I want to know who **I** am," Sirius said harshly. "I've found bits and pieces of **me **in the last hour or so." The tall wizard stood up so he could look down on Remus. "Or had Pettigrew said the truth?" One of his eyebrows arched elegantly.

The werewolf saw red as the words left his friend's mouth. He took a deep breath and calmly walked away from Sirius, who stared at him in disbelief. Remus could hardly contain his anger but the voice inside his mind kept reminding him that it wouldn't do him any good if he let his emotions get to him. He snatched up his towel and went to the bathroom. He grabbed the small green cup, dumped the toothpaste and a spare toothbrush inside before heading back to Sirius.

His friend was in the middle of buttoning his trousers when Remus thrust the cup at him and promptly ignored the black-haired man — minus the several streaks of silver — as he reentered the bathroom to shower.

* * *

An hour later…

"Remus John Lupin," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "Will you please stop squirming?" One blue eye peeked out from behind the mass of black and silver hair, glaring intensely at the werewolf under him.

Remus turned his head to look out the window. It was dawn. He gulped and focused on his still glaring friend. "Sorry, Padfoot, but licking my armpit is damned unnatural," he growled.

"But you like it," Sirius said casually and resumed his task. The werewolf closed his eyes and repeated to himself that he would just go down to the shack and lock himself in there once the ordeal was over. He squirmed again when the amnesia-suffering wizard licked his side. Remus yelped loudly when fingernails dug into his arm.

Padfoot raised his head and stared at him. "You're a werewolf," he stated. Remus rolled his eyes sarcastically and tried not to fume.

The session went on for hours. Remus wasn't surprised that he had fallen asleep through most of it. However, he woke up because Sirius was doing the unthinkable. A loud groan escaped from his throat.

Still panting harshly, he managed to croak out, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Shut up, Moony. The theory's simple enough; I have to touch and taste **every inch** of you to get my memories back. And I'm so close to remembering everything," Sirius grumbled.

Remus's eyes widened, not because of what his friend — no, lover, since you can't be a friend if you're doing something so intimate — was doing, but because Sirius sounded very much like **Sirius**. "You're back," the tawny-haired wizard whispered.

Sirius stopped for just a moment. He gave a superior look at the reclining man. "Of course I'm back, you git. Now, will you please be kind enough to be silent for at least another hour?" he requested sternly, but his eyes gleamed brightly with happiness.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot. You're really back …" Remus's head fell back against the pillow, crying silently. His heart felt like it was bursting with sheer joy — and pleasure.

"I'm going back to kill Bellatrix you know," Sirius said lightly. "Since I killed Wormtail, might as well pay all my debts."

"Sirius, could you please not talk about murdering someone **now**?" Remus pleaded.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius sat on his heels and frowned. Remus too had sat up, looking at his friend in concern.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Remus asked.

"Bloody hell," Sirius swore and began uttering more blasphemies under his breath. He started to pace and some blood circulated upwards to Remus's cheeks as he watched the blue-eyed Animagus walked around the room with an erection. To spare himself from the eye candy, he went back to bed and covered his face with a pillow while pulling the covers up. "Hey! Don't sleep yet, Moony! I'm not done yet! I feel like there's still something missing!" his friend shouted.

Remus gave another groan. "Maybe you have to lick someone else to get the whole of it," he joked, his voice slightly muffled by the blanket.

"I don't think so," Sirius responded and flung the covers off. "And why in hell are you huddling up under blankets in this kind of weather?"

"Shut up and let me sleep," Remus shot a reply.

"You're not making use of your time, Moony. I came back, alive, and I had expected you to be glad about it." Black pouted.

Remus slowly removed the pillow and looked wearily at his friend. "Sirius, I am glad you're back, alive and well. And as yourself. But I'm feeling a little odd right now. I don't know if it is because of the sleepless nights I have been suffering since the night in the Ministry or if it is because of the cycle."

"No matter what, I'm not going to let you sleep," Sirius said firmly.

"Now, look here, Padfo —" His air was immediately cut off as Sirius sealed his mouth with his own.

The kiss was slow, tender and almost loving. When it came to a point that was almost unbearable, Remus stopped his lover. "Are you sure? Sirius? I mean — I don't mind but —" the werewolf blabbered.

Sirius smiled faintly. "Surely you didn't think that I had prepared you for nothing?" he asked slyly.

* * *

It was near dusk before the couple managed to disentangle themselves. Remus buried his face in Sirius's neck and sighed contentedly. He planted a soft kiss on his lover's neck before inquiring if he had regained all of his memories.

"Yeah … yeah, I have," Sirius replied, almost drowsily.

"What was it?" Remus questioned, feeling sleepy himself.

"I've always wanted to tell you that I love you, but for some reason, things didn't work out my way."

Remus pulled slightly away so that he could look at his lover's face. "What?"

His lover's eyelids opened slightly. "You didn't think I noticed?"

"What?" Remus repeated his question dumbly.

"You can be so thick sometimes," Sirius said, tousling Remus's hair affectionately. "Unless you really think you're in love with **my** godson."

Remus's eyes narrowed. "Are you picking a fight with me?" the werewolf asked sweetly.

"Nooooo … but say that you love me," Sirius said impishly.

Remus sighed. "Of course, I love you, nitwit." He kissed his lover's lips tenderly. Sirius purred softly. "And Padfoot," he hesitated.

"Hmmmm?" Sirius made a noise and slid down the bed.

"I just want to remind you that I don't share my mate with anyone."

"Roger that."

* * *

Firesword: Next chapter will be up in the next few days!!! 


	12. Chaotic Monday

Firesword: I apologize that it had taken so long to post this. I had encountered some problems with posting Chp. 11 on FA but everything's all right now, except for the fact that FA is suffering some technical difficulties at the moment. Hope you will enjoy this! :)  


  


* * *

Chapter 12: Chaotic Monday

Monday, 19th August.

Sirius was having a dream similar to one that he'd had the day before. It felt exactly like the one that had helped him track Pettigrew — his vision obstructed by a light, hazy aureate mist. His muscles twitched but even in his subconscious state, he was aware of flinging one leg over Remus, effectively using his lover like a bolster pillow. Still, he dreamt. He had no form, rather, he felt like he was drifting like the wind.

_Maybe my spirit is traveling, _he said to himself. He continued to soar and dodged his way through the trees. He sucked in his breath as he passed by a Dementor. Oddly enough, their presence didn't affect him the way they had used to. _Why am I seeing Dementors?_ He noticed that he seemed to be flying in a circle and that the Dark Creatures were similarly arranged.

The subconscious wizard did not try to assert which way he wished to go. After circling the Dementors — from near the ground and high above in the air — several times, Sirius was pulled into the midst of the area the Dark Creatures were guarding.

"Someone has passed through the barrier!" a voice hissed dangerously close to Sirius's ear. His astral body jumped a bit and moved out of the way so that he could see who had just spoken. It was Voldemort and he did not look pleased.

The change in scenery was slow and Sirius was unable to distinguish a word that had been said. It felt like an hour had passed before the space solidified into a room with gray walls, a lit fireplace, gleaming white flooring, and a black couch. Voldemort was hissing, carmine eyes flashing brightly in anger. Sirius's astral self was drawn into the center of the living room, directly above where Nagini was curled, basking in the heat coming from the fireplace.

_I thought Voldemort was going to let his snake eat Wormtail,_ he mused. _They_ _could have saved me the trouble. It would have been fitting for that rat to have been eaten by a snake. _He felt a brief pang of regret. _Oh well, it's too late to bring **him** back_. He was about to wonder why he had been drawn into that particular spot when something happened. He wasn't quite certain what it was as he had not experienced such a thing when he had had the vision of Wormtail. _I feel as though I'm a pond of water and something has dropped on my surface._

A loud bell-like tone resonated within his mind and he jolted out of bed, as did Remus. Azure eyes looked tiredly at the terribly pale tawny-haired man.

"What the hell was that?" Remus asked shakily and Sirius tugged at him so that he could embrace the stockier wizard.

"You saw **him**?" Sirius nuzzled at his neck and felt his lover nod.

"The snake and Dementors," the werewolf whispered.

"I think it's just a dream — a side-effect, from the crossover … I think." Sirius leaned back and combed his hair with his fingers. "Time?" he asked aloud.

"A quarter to three in the morning," replied the wall clock cheerfully.

"It's still too early to bring my news to Dumbledore," Sirius hinted and Remus smiled before settling down to resume his interrupted slumber. They had been too tired — and too busy with **other things** to call upon the Headmaster earlier.

The blue-eyed wizard had other plans in mind so whilst he was under the pretense of going to the washroom, he made use of the roll of blank parchment on the coffee table, summoning an ink bottle and a quill quietly. He chewed on the end of his writing instrument for a minute and thought quickly about what to write. His eyes lit up in mischief and he scribbled neatly, before cutting off the parchment. Once he had tied the parchment and Pettigrew's wand together with a piece of string, he crept out of the house and changed into Padfoot.

Carefully picking up the parcel in his jaws, he ran to a hollowed tree not far from Moony's house. He dropped his burden and sat beneath the tree waiting patiently for a bird to pass. As he waited in silence, he suddenly remembered that he owed his lover an apology for threatening him with a **silver** blade. Sirius was so filled with remorse that he barely held himself back from acting like a dog that had suddenly understood he had done something wrong.

Harry was good at making things disappear spontaneously and Remus could banish anything within line of sight when under emotional stress. Sirius had found that he was fairly good with animals. Crookshanks was the first feline he had ever attempted to manipulate. Most of his dealings had been with birds. It was how he had gotten to know James in the first place — via an eagle owl. His tongue lolled out as he grinned, remembering the loud verbal war between the eagle owl he had befriended, and James's raven.

Something flew overhead and a soft hoot sounded above him. It was a tawny owl, and it was looking at him curiously. _Oh damn … how do I go about it?_ A second owl appeared, much bigger than the first one. _A pair?_ A small howl escaped from his throat and he slowly reverted to his human form. The raptors fluttered their wings in alarm at his sudden appearance. They calmed down somewhat, seeing that Sirius just stood there watching them.

Dark sapphire eyes looked thoughtfully at the first owl as the wizard concentrated hard to form a request, as simply as he could. Sirius's brows creased with the effort and the owls started swiveling their heads. The larger of the tawny owls then gave a deep hoot while nodding its head. It was the human's turn to be questioned. It was a little disconcerting trying to decipher the owl's thoughts but the wizard in pajamas thought he got the gist of it.

_This is going to be tougher than I had expected._ Sirius didn't know the exact location to direct the bird to. Then he got an idea. _Maybe I_ _can duplicate_ _what I remember_ _about the location into Wormtail's wand like you would with a Pensieve._ First, he held the thought that he would reward the birds in exchange for the errand before tapping Pettigrew's wrapped-up wand lightly on his temple. He muttered the incantation softly and carefully raised his wand to meet the owl's forehead. The creature jerked and its eyes were fearful.

"It is all right, I don't have any intention of harming you. However, the place you are going is treacherous and I will understand if you choose to rescind the offer," Sirius said as sincerely as he could. The owl stopped fidgeting and let the tip of the wand rest on its crown. The wizard pulled back when the owl nodded. To his amazement, the larger owl let out a sharp cry, and clamped her beak on the wand. Sirius repeated the process and she hooted, in approval.

"That's good." Sirius smiled. Being a wizard certainly had advantages since talking to birds like they were intelligent creatures didn't feel abnormal. "I'm going to cast a spell on both of you so that you can reach the location speedily and get away from the place just as quickly too." He stared at both the owls. "Just throw the wand when you see a window. Maybe, **you**," he looked at the female owl, "could fire a stone at the window first, just in case." A deep hoot emerge from the owl's chest.

Sirius quickly performed the charm and handed the wand to the male owl. "Be careful and be swift. Come to the house when you return." He stepped back and watch the owls launch from their perch. They quickly disappeared from view and the wizard went back to the house to sleep.

* * *

At Number Four…

Severus was kissing Harry passionately in their love nest and things were proceeding quite well when the Potions Master remembered that he was brewing the Wolfsbane potion. He pulled back and started swearing.

"Sev, calm down!" Harry hissed and looked around nervously. "What's wrong?"

Long fingers withdrew from Harry's trousers to reach for the wristwatch that was always on his Gryffindor lover's arm. The older wizard's jaw dropped when he realized that an hour had passed. _It's the third time I've ruined the batch!_

"Oh …" It finally dawned on the young Gryffindor about the reason for his lover's unhappiness. Harry looked up at Severus sheepishly.

The Potions Master gave a long sigh and looked deep into the bright emerald eyes gazing fondly up at him. His lips curved into a crooked smile. "I think it's time for us to tell the Headmaster that this house is not conducive to concentration."

"Maybe … I'll lock myself in my bedroom and stay out of your hair long enough for you to brew the potion," Harry responded in a small voice.

"And do you think I could restrain myself from blasting your door open?" he murmured and kissed the raven-haired wizard's cheek affectionately.

"Well …" Harry grinned. He got up and pushed Severus onto the mattress, also managing to unbutton the man's shirt. "Maybe you should try to make **him** agree that it's time for us to move in to Headquarters until the new term starts." Like a playful kitten, the Gryffindor started nibbling on the Slytherin's earlobe and licking the side of the pale neck.

"That's a good idea," Severus answered around a mouthful of thick black hair. Then he gently pushed his lover away. He lay on his side and propped his head with an elbow, gently smoothing the mess of thick hair. "Can you stop smiling?" His tone was suffused with amusement rather than irritation.

Harry chuckled and grinned broadly. "Well, I think it's better than putting on a grave expression, with my eyes exuding a great load of angst," the emerald-eyed wizard replied impishly.

"Before we get down to another serious night of lovemaking," Severus began and shook his head slightly when Harry began to purr, "I ought to clean up the cauldron."

"Okay," Harry said sulkily. "Just don't try to make the potion and end up wasting your ingredients."

"How amusing it is to hear those words coming from **you**, Mister Potter," Severus drawled. Harry stuck his tongue at him and coal-black eyes shone brightly. The younger wizard squeaked when his lover descended and caught his tongue gently with his teeth. The man's heart fluttered at the response he managed to elicit from the Gryffindor and reluctantly pulled away.

"The sooner I go down, the sooner I can finish clearing the kitchen and come back to you," he said huskily and Harry nodded absently, still delivering wet kisses all over the Potions Master's face. Leaving his lover, Severus quickly picked up his wand and went down. As he cleared up the mess he had made in the kitchen, he contacted Fawkes.

_:Fawkes?: _he called uncertainly.

_:What?:_ the phoenix grumbled sleepily.

__

_:Can you please ask your owner if it is possible for us to move to the Headquarters as soon as possible — because ... I have to admit I find it difficult to work with him … available,:_ the Potions Master said, sounding quite bashful.

_:Perhaps Harry should go to the Weasleys,:_ Fawkes answered at once.

_:No!: _the wizard protested fiercely. _:I still want to be with him.: _The thought was so soft that Dumbledore's familiar almost didn't catch his words.

_:I'll talk to Albus about it. But **not** now. I need a few winks,: _the phoenix replied. His presence disappeared and the Potions Master finished the task of cleaning his conjured cauldron and shrinking it. When he got to the guest bedroom, he found Harry asleep and unclothed. _All mine to devour_, a naughty thought crossed his mind and he smiled wickedly.

* * *

Sometime near dawn.

Moony gave a sigh and turned over, making his lover respond to the movements unconsciously. Sirius curled over the smaller man and their arms overlapped each other before they settled back into deep slumber.

_I don't want to dream, _Remus grumbled silently. Once again, his dream state had brought him back to hover beside a cold-blooded reptile. There was a drastic change in the scenery. If he could blink his eyes, he would have. He couldn't help but feel slightly tense as the living room was infested with a **lot** of Dementors. _I didn't know that there could be so many of them …_ His thought trailed off as he caught sight of Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was talking quietly with someone whose voice the werewolf couldn't recognize. The masked underling bowed respectfully as Voldemort dismissed him. A Dementor came to take the place of the underling and the two beings stared at each other for several minutes.

"Assault the fortress and help my followers to escape. Bring them here and make sure that Lucius comes back unharmed." When Voldemort spoke, his voice was crystal clear and amplified so much so that Remus could even feel the vibrations of the voice on his skin. The horde of Dementors vanished.

__

_So, even Voldemort himself won't trust the creatures all that much, _Remus mused._ That's really wise of him._

He heard the sound of shattered glass clattering noisily from another part of the house. The werewolf tried not to think about a leash on his neck but he felt as if he was attached to the Dark Lord as he was pulled along to investigate the crash. Two Death Eaters had arrived at the scene much quicker than Voldemort had.

While one handed him a wand that was wrapped with parchment and had talon marks all over it, the other underling examined the environs outside. He saw a blur of movement but before he could focus, it was gone. Voldemort's eyes had narrowed down to slits as he untied the string. The wand fell out of his hands but he had a firm grip on the note. Remus drifted over to Voldemort's side and peered at the parchment.

To the 'Exalted' One:

This wand once belonged to a very dear friend, Peter W. Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail. Since I knew you were going to feed him to a very dear friend of yours, I took it into my own hands to save my friend from a very horrible death. I killed him by non-magical means and I expect that the one who had been scouting along with him is dead as well. However, I am unwilling to bet that your underling died of the dagger wound — he was quite proficient in healing spells. You should be proud of that fellow. Please say 'hi' to my darling cousin Bellatrix for me. I'll be coming for her soon.

PS: Found your den, haven't I, O Lord of Darkness?

The piece of paper burst into flames and Remus fell back asleep.

* * *

Later…

The sun had nearly reached its zenith by the time Remus awoke. He stretched and looked over at his side. _He's awake._ The werewolf washed up and put on a new set of clothes before he walked to the kitchen to see what his lover was doing. He stood in the doorway, transfixed by the way Sirius stalked the kitchen and prepared lunch for two.

The handsome Black looked serene as he fried chicken and went about preparing a sauce. It was then that Remus noticed something was amiss. It took him a while to pinpoint the problem and Sirius remained blissfully unaware that his lover was watching him.

__

_He is preparing food _—_ without the use of magic._ His throat went dry. _It was just a dream, right?_ Remus shifted and the rustle of his trousers attracted Sirius's attention.

"Hello lover. Slept well?" Sirius asked gaily before kissing him deeply.

"Siri, where's the wand?" Remus asked, his breath warming the side of his lover's long neck.

Sapphire eyes blinked innocently. "Bloody hell. That was no dream," Remus said tiredly. His lover only grinned and the werewolf groaned. "Wait — did it really happen?"

"Actually, I don't know. I mean I don't know if the scene already took place or not," Sirius answered and went back to his sauce. Meanwhile, the werewolf filled the kettle with water to brew tea. "Honestly, Moony," the azure-eyed wizard smiled crookedly, "don't you drink anything else but tea?"

"Yes, I did have a dose of protein these last two nights," Remus replied swiftly. Sirius gaped at him for a moment, not quite believing that his lover had actually said that.

"I just hope that the owls will come back soon," Sirius mumbled to himself.

"What owls?" Remus asked sharply. His lover opened his mouth to answer but a chorus of incessant hooting stopped him. The werewolf was rendered speechless as he watched his lover fuss about the raptors.

"Moony, why don't you contact Dumbledore?" Sirius asked absently. "Persuade him to come here in person."

"Right," Remus responded after he managed to get his voice working. He couldn't remember how he had gotten into the living room and was already drawing the covers of a portrait before he had stopped dreaming. "Phineas, wake up."

The stern-looking figure in the frame opened his eyes slowly. "What?"

"Can you please ask Professor Dumbledore to drop in? I believe I have some news that might be of interest," Remus stated mildly.

"Very well."

* * *

Dumbledore didn't know what to expect as he turned up at Remus's doorstep. He frowned when he noticed the recent scars on the door, evidence of it having been blasted open. He knocked on the door twice and it was opened by a worried-looking werewolf.

"Professor," Remus greeted, looking very relieved. "Please, come in."

"Remus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"Well …" the werewolf hesitated and stepped aside.

Dumbledore stared. He looked at the wizard, neatly dressed in a dark blue collared shirt and tight black trousers, in stunned silence. "How …?" He looked at Remus.

Sirius rose from his seat and smiled, one arm snaking around the werewolf's waist as his other one reached over to clasp the Headmaster's hand in a greeting. "I'll explain everything when **everyone** is around," the Animagus said lightly. "Any news about Dementors?"

The surprised expression on Dumbledore's face immediately vanished at Black's serious tone. "No."

"Well, I hope it is not too late to warn you but they're going to ambush the prison. Voldemort badly wants his second-in-command back by his side," Sirius told him.

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at him. "And how did you come by the information, Sirius?"

"A side-effect he suffered by coming back," Remus said, as though quoting someone. The werewolf tilted his head and smiled fondly at his lover.

_Another couple,_ Dumbledore mused. He was careful to hide the snicker that threatened to explode. "Maybe it's time that all of us gather once more in the Headquarters," the old wizard said thoughtfully. "How peculiar that I was compelled to bring the Portkey to Number Twelve earlier this morning."

"I have absolutely nothing to pack," Sirius said cheerfully. "I hope you didn't clear out my belongings."

"It was too early to ascertain if you were truly gone, Sirius," Dumbledore said with aplomb.

As Dumbledore stood watching Sirius — who stared back — Remus went ahead to gather his things and pack them into his trunk. It gave the ancient wizard some time to brood. _:Fawkes, do you mind scouting the Azkaban Fortress?:_

_:You're slow, Albus. I'm already there. Nothing seems to be amiss though,: _the phoenix replied. _:I'm watching Lucius. The man's lost too much weight. Why is that?:_

Dumbledore's frown deepened and he missed Sirius's inquiring look. _:What?:_

_:I think that someone has been treating the prisoner unprofessionally,: _his familiar replied, sounding worried. _:I don't remember whipping and flogging being part of his punishment during his trial.:_

People might think Dumbledore was too soft-hearted to administer proper punishment, but he was human, and he had seen too much in his long life. He had no qualms about ordering his phoenix to heal some of the wizard's more serious wounds. The Headmaster's business was with Lucius's Master.

_:Stay there and keep watch over him,:_ the ancient wizard instructed.

_:I will.:_

"Professor, we're ready," Sirius announced. His clear voice interrupted Dumbledore's reverie. The old wizard nodded and took out a brass key. The two younger wizards pressed their fingertips on the key and the Headmaster activated the Portkey with a spell. As Dumbledore let himself be pulled into the key, Fawkes chose that moment to comment on something.

_:Albus, how are you going to break it to Sirius that Harry has mated with Severus?:_

Dumbledore felt his insides freeze. _Bloody hell._

* * *

**Inside a strongly-shielded cell.**

Lucius Malfoy stirred and he whimpered. His body was wracked with pain and it was difficult for him to think because of the potion someone had forced down his throat. He felt liquid warmth run over his chest and he screamed. How it would amuse his enemies if they were to know that Lucius —known as the Ice-King among his peers —could not physically tolerate pain and torture.

_They're just wounds from flogging, _a small voice spoke inside his mind. _Getting the Dark Mark was even worse._

It took a lot of effort to open his eyes. He really wanted to know if his cell was leaking. However, his vision was blurred and he didn't quite recognize the creature crying onto his body. The pain he was suffering from slowly ebbed away. _I'm such a pathetic creature._ He closed his eyes and let himself fall into slumber.

* * *

When the attack on the Azkaban fortress finally commenced, most of the wardens were killed and Dumbledore swore pungently in his office when members of the Order brought him the news. The Order retreated from the battle when it became evident that Voldemort was there, flinging the Killing Curse at most of them so effortlessly that he may as well have been casting a Disarming Spell instead.

The Dark Lord was having a field day as he retrieved his followers and collected subjects for future sacrifices. He laughed maniacally as he swept his way into the lower part of the fortress. He was keen to find his favorite subject. Lucius, in his own right, was quite a powerful wizard and Voldemort was adamant that he was extremely faithful to him. It was no secret to the others — those who were wise enough — that the silver-haired wizard with the cool temperament was **his** favorite subject.

The Dark Lord easily broke through the wards and the door swung open to his touch. He had expected to see his servant pacing the cell. It shocked him to find Lucius asleep, bloodied, sore and wearing nothing but thin cotton slacks. Voldemort's reaction at seeing the wizard's broken state was much like what one could expect from an owner who had just realized that his property had been vandalized.

_That idiot of a Minister will pay._ It was unlike the Dark Lord to show the slightest bit of compassion to anything, but cared he did. He gently cradled Lucius's head and woke the wizard cautiously.

Stormy gray eyes looked into his in confusion. Then recognition seeped through the wizard in his arms. "My Lord," came the hushed whisper.

"Rest," Voldemort commanded softly. Gratitude shone from the gray eyes and the Dark Lord flinched, uncertain if he should be proud of it. Lucius fell back into unconsciousness and Voldemort lifted the limp body. With a sharp crack, Lord and Servant disappeared from the fortress and the rest followed suit.

* * *

At Number Four.

The Potions Master and The Boy Who Lived had closeted themselves in Harry's bedroom, unaware that the Fortress was being assaulted. Harry nestled in the space between Severus's legs, reading a page of his Potions textbook aloud. A few minutes later, the essay ended and the Gryffindor closed the book and set it aside.

Hedwig stared curiously at him from her perch. _Poor Hedwig. I think she's a little confused about Sev's friendliness._ He gave a bright smile at her and she hooted in reply. Harry squirmed in his seat until he was face to face with his lover. Severus gazed at him fondly and the Gryffindor looked into the infinite depth of sable eyes.

"Harry," Severus whispered and embraced his emerald-eyed lover while kissing him gently.

The kisses never ceased to amaze Harry. Sometimes they were forceful, harsh and needy but there had been soft, gentle ones too. Each one of them seemed to make him breathless and boneless. And the Gryffindor knew that his lover was happy that Harry was left swooning after each of their kisses. He sighed, and rested his head against the Potions Master's shoulder. His fingers traced the outline of Severus's collar and he grinned to himself. Even in the Dursleys', the older wizard strictly kept himself to his severe uniform.

_Not that I don't like his dress code._ His grin didn't go unnoticed as he felt, rather than saw, his lover rolling his eyes in exasperation. Before Severus could ask why he was impudently grinning, Harry told him, "It's nothing, Sev. It's just that I find you and your black uniform extremely pleasurable to look at." His calm tone was spoilt by the ever present smile on his face.

"It is so unexpected that **you** of all people seem to harbor fetishes," Severus said with a crooked smile and his coal-black eyes drifted over to look at all the sketches in the small bedroom.

Harry watched his lover's expression fondly. He had never seen the Potions Master look quite so relaxed and happy at the same time. _Well, it's good to have a vacation once in a while._

"Harry?" Severus's voice brought him out of his musings.

"Yes?" Harry's eyes were locked onto the delicate lips before him and he couldn't resist kissing them.

"Are you all right?" The Potions Master pulled away and searched his face.

"I am —"

"I mean about Black," Severus quickly added. Then in a softer voice, "Your godfather."

Harry fell silent and buried his face into his lover's chest. Severus drew him closer and held him in comfortable silence, his chin resting gently on the Gryffindor's head. Absently, Harry drew invisible designs on his lover's arms.

"I guess I am. I'm still sad that he's gone but grieving and scolding myself that it is my fault that he died won't get me anywhere," Harry said, his voice slightly muffled by the expansive chest. "I was wrong — I had let my emotions get the better of me. I should have controlled and harnessed them instead." He looked up to meet his lover's eyes. "I lost one person whom I had considered as my family. One death is enough — I can't let Hermione and the Weasleys — who **are** family to me, die too."

He raised his arm to brush several strands of silky black hair away from the Potions Master's face. "And I'm not going to do anything stupid now that you're mine."

A shadow seemed to pass through his lover's eyes. "What if **he** takes me away?" Severus asked him softly.

"Which **he** are you referring to? Voldemort —" Severus flinched slightly as Harry said the Dark Lord's name, "or Death?"

"They're almost the same," the Potions Master said dryly.

"There's no way you're going to die young and I won't let Voldemort take you," Harry said coldly.

"Harry, in case it is of any interest to you, I am thirty-nine years old," Severus said almost grudgingly.

"That's not old. You're in the prime of your life. If you're as old as Professor Dumbledore, **then** you are old," the raven-haired Gryffindor smiled. "Stop trying to get me depressed. Depression does not suit me. I'm a stupid and thick Gryffindor when I'm depressed. You don't want that, do you?"

"I'm not sure that I like the light-hearted and cunning Slytherin-Gryffindor Harry either," Severus muttered and chuckled when Harry glared at him.

"Why did you mention Slytherin?" Green eyes looked questioningly at the Potions Master.

"It is no secret, Harry. Well, at least to the staff." Severus scratched the bridge of his nose lightly. "We could hear the Hat's ramblings quite well since Professor Dumbledore likes to hear every word the Sorting Hat says at each sorting." The older wizard snickered.

"Really?" Harry tilted his head inquiringly. "Why?"

"The Headmaster ails from a hearing disorder. There are some times that he'll pretend that he hasn't heard the words spoken but in reality, he's actually really deaf sometimes," Severus's voice shook with mirth. It took several minutes for the information to sink in but when it did, the Gryffindor burst out laughing.

_Merlin! And I had pitied Fudge!_ He wheezed and his lover shut him up with another searing kiss. They were still locked in their embrace when they suddenly weren't alone in the house anymore.

Severus withdrew sharply, his eyes strangely unfocused. He was looking in the direction of the hall. His eyes slowly rested on Harry's. The silent gaze was all it took for the Gryffindor to realize that his relatives were home.

"Damn …" Harry took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his lover's shoulders as he panicked. "Sev, what am I — how am I ...?" His eyes were wide open in fear.

"We'll go down and see how your relatives react to my presence," the soft silky voice murmured into his ear.

"They'll explode," the Gryffindor whispered, unable to stop trembling. He literally jumped when his uncle bellowed for him from the lounge. Severus grunted as Harry's weight came down on his thigh. The young wizard scrambled out of his bed and adjusted his clothing. He finally calmed down and looked at his lover archly.

Harry could hear his uncle swearing quite clearly as he exited his bedroom. Dudley was trying to tell Uncle Vernon to calm down but Aunt Petunia was shrieking so loudly that her son's pleas went unheard. When the Gryffindor finally came into sight, Uncle Vernon was quick to grab for his collar.

Before he could do so, Severus's spell pushed the Muggle backwards. Harry watched his uncle's expression and glanced at his lover. It seemed that the glare that had always worked on students evoked the same response from an adult. Aunt Petunia quickly scuttled away out of the living room and disappeared to some other part of the house.

"I was sent here by Professor Dumbledore," Severus said without introducing himself.

"I do not believe this!" Uncle Vernon yelled. The Potions Master just snorted. "I demand that you leave now! And you may take the boy with you!" The huge man reached for the sleek black trunk half hidden by an armchair.

"Yes … hand that trunk over," Severus said with a sickening smile. That immediately stopped Dursley.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Harry and Severus whirled at the shriek and watched as Aunt Petunia rushed down the staircase. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide, looking as though she had seen a ghost. She came to a stop before the Potions Master. "Abominable … right in the house …" she babbled.

Harry blanched, hoping he had misunderstood her.

"— Unholy, depraved, sickening monster of a nephew …"

"Petunia, what are you talking about?"

"The boy … and this … man …" The woman's face contorted into a look of absolute disgust. Before Harry could swear, the Full-Body Bind curse had hit the Dursleys all at once.

Severus tucked his wand into his pocket and sighed deeply. "Now I know why I had that nagging feeling to clean up the guest room." He stared at the frozen figures that had toppled to the floor. "Well, lover," he sidled up to his stunned Gryffindor, "I think you ought to pack everything up."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, puzzlement evident in his young face.

"First, I have to move your relatives to the kitchen, threaten them a bit for their own safety, and I have to contact the Headmaster," Severus said and gently nudged his young lover toward the staircase.

"How will you do that?" Harry asked, walking backwards.

"I have my ways." The Potions Master winked and the Gryffindor smiled warmly.

* * *

_:Fawkes?:_ Severus called and waited for the phoenix to reply. He got the response almost immediately.

_:Not now. We're busy,:_ Fawkes answered brusquely.

_:What happened?:_ The Potions Master's back stiffened.

_:A lot of things have happened. Now leave me alone so I can concentrate on healing Tonks,: _the phoenix's tone was strained with weariness as well as annoyance.

_:We need to move away from Privet Drive **now**,:_ Severus said quickly. Overtones of surprise from the phoenix filled his mind.

_:Why?:_

_:Harry's relatives are back,: _Severus replied as he verbally muttered, _"Mobilicorpus."_ Dudley's body began to float and the wizard directed the Muggle teenager into the kitchen skillfully. _:And his aunt has already ferreted out our relationship.:_

_:Oh dear…:_

Severus worked without a reply for ten minutes. Since he knew that the victims could hear him, even in their spellbound state, he told them that if they knew what was good for them, they should forget that the Potions Master was even there at all. Harry came in and whispered that he needed help in the guest bedroom. Fawkes popped into the room while he was vanishing the mattress and perched on the computer chair, startling Harry greatly. Jammed between his beak was the brass key that Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore had used earlier.

_:Hurry up,:_ the phoenix told the Potions Master and disappeared.

"Fawkes?" Harry turned to look at his lover.

Severus took his hand and held it as they went to Harry's bedroom to collect his things. In a last minute decision, the emerald-eyed wizard chose to take all of his sketches and got his lover to compress the stack of papers so it would fit in Harry's loaded trunk. They even found time for a quick kiss before they went down. Dumbledore's phoenix was waiting on top of Severus's trunk and the bird warned the Potions Master to take hold of the key instead of Harry.

_:Why is that?: _the older wizard asked curiously.

_:His touch will activate it. Dumbledore is the only other who knows how to activate it,: _Fawkes explained.

"You know," Harry began, "I don't think I can come back here for the next holiday."

_:He doesn't need to,:_ Fawkes told Severus, his usual sarcastic cheer back. The Potions Master only raised an eyebrow at the statement while Harry was baffled by his expression. _:You'll understand soon enough.: _Then the phoenix disappeared.

"Shall we go?" Severus put on his cloak and carried his trunk with one hand, the same one holding the key.

"Lets," Harry nodded. Then he hesitated and looked back at the kitchen. "Sev? What about my relatives?"

The Slytherin glanced over his shoulder and smiled maniacally. "The spell will wear off in about an hour. And I'm not going to let them have it easy by altering their memories."

"But …" Harry still looked uncertain.

The Potions Master sighed. "Don't worry about them. I'll get the Headmaster to send someone, who's merciful and hardworking enough to tamper with their memories. All right?"

"All right."

* * *

Firesword: To be continued soon in the next few days! Hopefully my laptop will cooperate when I wish to upload!  



	13. Back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 13: Back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Sirius and Remus were having a quiet dinner in the kitchen. The looks that they gave to each other were uneasy. The blue-eyed wizard sitting silently opposite the werewolf fidgeted nervously and wished that he hadn't dreamt anything about Voldemort's plans.

"It's not your fault that it happened, Padfoot," Remus said softly, giving a shy smile at his lover in hopes that it would ease his conscience.

"Well, maybe if I hadn't taunted him, the massacre wouldn't have occurred," Sirius mumbled and gave up trying to eat his tuna sandwich.

"What nonsense are you blathering on about, lover?" Remus asked, giving the other wizard a sour look. "Whether he was there or not, the outcome would have been the same, or even worse."

Sirius looked helplessly at him and tried to say something.

"Siri, I know it is cruel of me to say something like this but those who died are better off than those whose souls had been stolen," the hazel-eyed wizard said wearily.

Sirius drank his coffee and wished that his headache would go away. However it worsened instead and he actually blacked out for a moment when a strong surge of magical energy rushed through the entire house.

"Sirius! Are you all right?" Remus hastily rose from his seat to check his lover.

The dark-haired wizard nodded weakly and one hand came up to press against his right temple. "I think someone Portkeyed in. Maybe it is Moody or someone from the gang," Sirius said.

"Let's go check the hall then," Remus suggested and helped his lover up. Cautiously, they made their way out of the kitchen. They froze when they heard someone speak,

"I hate traveling by magical means … except for flying on a broomstick." The voice had a musical ring to it and the tawny-haired wizard thought the speaker sounded shy.

"Are you all right?" a somewhat paternal voice inquired.

"Other than the fact that my stomach feels like it's been tied into multiple dead knots, yes, I'm fine." There was a pause. "Should I be glad that the house sounds empty?" Suddenly, a witch's foul bitching deafened the entire hall.

Sirius automatically went for his mother's portrait and his hand groped for the wand that wasn't in his pocket. "Of all things! SHUT UP OR I'LL SET THIS HOUSE ON FIRE!!!" he roared.

"FILTHY CUR! BEFOULING MY PRECIOUS HOUSE WITH YOUR TAINTED PRESENCE!!!"

Between the caterwauling, the last of the Blacks did not hear two similar thuds resonating in the hall as trunks dropped from limp fingers. Remus, however, froze on the spot when he first saw Harry and the Potions Master standing in the middle of the room, still holding on to their belongings. A detached part of him grumbled about not having a camera with him to capture the astounded faces of both wizards.

The werewolf was about to help his lover with the foul, screaming portrait when he felt **something**. At first, he could not explain what it was but he took another look again the grown-up Slytherin and the raven-haired teenager standing close together. _And the way that they displayed their shock seemed to be too perfectly timed._ Then Remus shook his head. _Surely Harry couldn't bear a liking for Severus._ His conscience began to nag at that point, telling him that he was never wrong when it came to his instincts.

He quickly went to his lover to aid him in quieting Mrs. Black. Sirius grabbed his wand from him and fired several curses at her. The witch in the portrait finally fell silent when it appeared that her son was about to administer a spell that would surely damage her frame. Remus quickly grabbed his wand but still his lover stood facing the portrait, shoulders shaking with fury.

"You know what?" The wizard straightened his back, his long black and silver hair whipping about his face and Remus's hair stood on end. Here was another example of how Sirius had changed because of his time behind the Veil. The ex-convict had an air of absolute power about him. "I'm not willing to spend the rest of the summer even listening to one whisper, from **any** of you."

"Sirius!" Remus gasped and the whole line of portraits along the wall started to distort. The tall wizard ignored him and the werewolf backed off. Wide golden eyes stared at Mrs. Black's portrait. The edges of the frame began to curl forward, emitting some very loud cracks as metal was broken.

"STOP!!!" the portraits shrieked.

The heir ignored them and slowly, the portraits were pulled off the walls — with or without the Sticking Charm — brutally. Remus was about to question his lover as to how he was planning to dispose of the portraits but something in the way Sirius's eyes looked told him to remain silent. The portraits began to shrink, and fascinated, the tawny-haired wizard watched until the portraits shrunk into a size impossible to see with the naked eye.

"Finally! I never thought that would work! I should have done it ages ago!" Sirius mused, mercurially reverting to his earlier self.

"You'll never know the results until you try," Remus couldn't help but speak philosophically.

"Moony, have I ever told you that you can be so irritating at times?" Sirius turned and gave him a very surly look that made him chuckle.

"Yes, you have and you're still a brat." Remus grinned.

"Some things never change, Moony-love." Sirius gave an answering smirk. He was still oblivious to the presence of their guests but Severus's face stiffened at his statement.

* * *

_This isn't real …_ Harry thought as he watched the portraits become invisible as they were shrunk into infinitesimal sizes. The young wizard watched Severus from the corner of his eye and the Potions Master seemed to be as stunned as Harry was. Bright emerald eyes focused on his godfather. _He looks old … but at the same time, he looks young._

"Some things never change, Moony-love," his godfather said and Harry could feel his silent lover bristling. Then Sirius had turned to look at them. Blue eyes grew as wide as they could go and Harry stared back. "Harry …" Sirius breathed. Then his eyes flickered over to Severus. "What are **you** doing here?" he demanded.

"Manners, Black. I am here so that I could take my eyes off your godson and perhaps see to the werewolf's potion," the Potions Master answered impassively. Before Harry could say a word, Severus had gathered up his things and stalked out of the hall.

_No…_ Dismay filled the young Gryffindor's heart as he watched his lover walk away from him. _No… Damn it, Sev! Just because my godfather's back doesn't mean that you have to turn away from me!_ He caught Remus frowning at him and the young wizard cursed silently._ Great, now Moony has caught me staring._

"Harry!" Sirius shouted and pulled him into a tight hug. The young wizard returned the embrace just as enthusiastically.

"Merlin … Sirius, you could have told **someone** that you're back!!!" Harry yelled into his godfather's chest and wetting it at the same time. "Bloody hell! What the hell happened to you? What happened to your hair? How are you still alive? Why didn't you owl me?" the young wizard babbled almost hysterically. "And perhaps it was a slip of the tongue," the emerald-eyed teenager pulled back and smiled at his godfather, "but did I just hear you say that you love Remus?"

"Come on Harry," the tawny-haired wizard standing behind him started lightly, "you know that we come up with all sort of endearments — we're like brothers."

Harry released himself from his godfather's strong grip and looked skeptically at the werewolf. "Remus, you do know that you are a bad liar, right?" Harry said suspiciously and was satisfied when the wizard flinched. "Whatever … Do I want to know when it happened or how it did?"

"No! Harry, Sirius and I —"

"Yes, I think. It's quite important," Sirius said in an almost thoughtful way, ignoring Remus's flabbergasted look.

"Is Kreacher here?" Harry piped up and his godfather's face darkened at the mere mention of the treacherous house-elf.

"No. Dumbledore did me a favor. I don't know what he did, but Kreacher is gone for good — like his mistress." Sirius grinned maniacally. Harry knew the dark side enough to appreciate how his godfather felt at the moment.

"Is Severus staying in or what?" Remus asked after he had regained his composure. Harry shrugged. The raven-haired teenager picked up his dormant belongings and turned to face his godfather.

"I'll put away my stuff and then we'll chat. Do you mind if I bring Snape along?" Harry asked the two other wizards in a guileless tone.

"Yes," Sirius immediately answered. It was his turn to look suspiciously at the Gryffindor lad. "How is it that he's with you?"

"Dumbledore sent him to the Dursleys so we could resume Occlumency lessons. He has been my caretaker for several weeks," Harry answered and Sirius darted a furious look at Remus, who seemed to have forgotten to inform him. "We came here without prior notice because, well, neither we nor Dumbledore expected my relatives to return home from vacation that early." Malachite-colored eyes sparkled with good humor. "You know what, Sirius. I still am going to bring Snape along for the conversation since he'll hear everything sooner or later."

"Harry has a point," Remus admitted. "And there are the things that **he** needs to hear now."

"Well, I'll go up first. Catch you two later." Without waiting for approval, the young wizard quickly went off — and tried not to drop his trunk at the same time.

_Where did he go? _He kicked each bedroom door open and surprised the Potions Master when his door slammed hard against the wall.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus hissed.

The Gryffindor ignored him and pushed his trunk into the room. He closed the door quietly and set about freeing Hedwig from her cage first. Then he concentrated on placing his trunk right next to his lover's. He sighed and walked up to Severus. His hands slowly slid up the Potions Master's chest before locking his fingers together behind the wizard's neck.

"I'm making use of what little time we can spend with each other, Sev. I know that even if Professor Dumbledore knows about our relationship, he wants us to be discrete. I don't think I can visit you freely once school starts. And I don't think Professor Dumbledore would forgive me for sneaking out of the common room after curfew and hiding beneath the Invisibility Cloak to ambush you." He raised his chin and brushed his lips tantalizingly against the older wizard's. He smiled when Severus's arms wrapped about him and he kissed him.

"But Harry," the Potions Master murmured against his lips, "what if your godfather decides to shrink me if he finds out?"

"I'll try my best to prevent that … but that doesn't mean I'll keep this relationship a secret forever," Harry mumbled distractedly.

Severus blushed when he saw that the Gryffindor was staring at **him** and he wondered if somehow, Harry had the essence of an aphrodisiac since it should've been quite impossible for him to get turned on almost every time he was with his lover.

"Sev?" Harry called him and black eyes refocused on his face once again.

"What is it?" His lover's expression softened once again.

"I love you," the Gryffindor said simply and felt Severus jump.

Several minutes passed in silence until his lover found his voice to respond. "I love you too," Severus whispered and everything warm flooded into Harry's heart at the statement.

* * *

Two hours later…

Conversation during supper was centered around the news about the ex-prisoners of Azkaban and the Dark Lord's latest assault. Severus Snape did not seem concerned that Voldemort had rescued Malfoy personally but he did look worried when Remus told him that the pale blond had been treated badly during his imprisonment and that the Dementors were still on the loose.

The last descendent of the Blacks also saw that Harry was troubled deeply by the news and for the safety of the other members of the Order. Sirius was a little surprised when the emerald-eyed wizard asked them about finding a means to decimate the Dementors' population.

"They can ambush and Kiss us before we know it. We'll be in deep trouble if they attack students — not everyone can cast the Patronus Charm perfectly," the green-eyed Gryffindor muttered. Black had not meant to look at his nemesis but something told him to look, and look he did. The Potions Master's eyes held blatant admiration and **pride** when Harry had said it. Suddenly aware that he was being watched, Severus looked away from Sirius's godson and promptly ignored the rest of them and settled on reading the copies of the _Daily Prophet_ that he had missed.

The next thing the charming-looking Black knew, he was being crushed in a very fierce hug. It was Mrs. Weasley and she was blubbering onto his shirt. Arthur Weasley came forward to squeeze his shoulder in a greeting while the twins slapped his back enthusiastically. Sirius couldn't help but grin at the two brilliant pranksters.

The family of redheads began demanding what had happened to him but his lover and godson advised that it might be better if he wait for several more minutes in case more members appeared to listen to his account. It was already midnight and they had all moved into the spacious sitting room. Sirius had given up arguing with Harry and Remus and sat slumped in his chair, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Severus snorted and amused himself with drinking the coffee that Harry had poured for him.

_I don't like Harry's seeming closeness with the git! _The handsome Black seethed and muttered something that earned him a glare from his lover. He had been observant of his godson's and the Potions Master's behavior. He couldn't understand why the young wizard remained close — too close in Sirius's opinion — to Severus all the while. He looked at Molly Weasley who was still crying helplessly on her husband's shoulder and Ron's expression of pure disbelief. He turned his focus to Hermione's wide-eyed expression.

The smartest witch he had ever met had arrived in the hallway wearing black and her hair was kept out of the way with a scarf. Sirius had always thought that Hermione was quite feminine but when she showed up holding her broomstick in one hand, a pair of gloves in the other, and unescorted, his opinion of her rose.

_Though Ron was absolutely terrified at her bravery. Can't say that I blame him but even Hermione has a strong Gryffindor craziness within her, _he mused. _Ah … Ron's staring at her again. Well, at least her chest is much more attractive than my face._ Mrs. Weasley raised her head and stared at him before bursting into tears again.

"For Merlin's sake! Stop looking at me like you've never expected me to come back!" Sirius yelled impatiently and the Potions Master smirked.

"That's exactly the point," Harry grated. "We all thought that you were gone."

"You're hopeless!" Black threw up his hands and then Moody came into the drawing room. He was carrying a gift in one hand as he clumsily wove through the crowd to get to the sulking blue-eyed wizard.

"Next time lad, if you're dying, stay that way. Stop giving us old folks a surprise," the ex-Auror spoke mirthlessly and thrust the present into Sirius before embracing him. Moody backed off and joined Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the box. It was a wand and he inspected it carefully before lifting it up. The rush of warmth seeped into his fingers and up his arm and brain. He gave Moody a very boyish grin. He was elated since it felt like it was an old friend but his heart knew that no two wands were the same. "Thanks, Moody," he thanked the ex-Auror.

Dumbledore finally joined them and Sirius glanced at Remus. "So … can I start explaining?"

"Summarize," Remus said through gritted teeth. Harry's soft chuckles met their ears and the werewolf shot a sour look at The Boy Who Lived, as if demanding what was so funny.

"Sirius, don't!" the Weasley twins chimed in. "You know that we'll keep bugging you until we're sure you have told us everything."

The illegal-Animagus smiled mischievously and gave a sidelong look at his lover. Remus groaned and buried his face in his hands. Sirius took that as a signal to begin. Instinctively, he stood up and began to pace.

"For starters, I was hit by the Killing Curse." The charming wizard stopped his movements to stare at his godson.

"Then how did you …" Hermione's voice faded but kept her eyes on Sirius.

Sirius scratched his chin before pacing again. "It's because of the Veil. It slowed the curse flowing through my body as I was falling. However, something changed when I was completely in the Realm." He leaned against the wall and looked upon the entranced faces of his listeners. "I am **not** exaggerating," he said, scowling darkly at Severus. He had caught the Potions Master staring at him cynically.

"Ignore him," Moody grated impatiently.

"So you fell into the …"Dumbledore encouraged Sirius to continue.

"The Realm. It is not quite the place where spirits rest after they die." He was looking strangely at his godson. "Harry might have heard voices — **I **could hear **him** but they're just the echoes of one's life … I think. It's also a place where all magic meets. Is the artifact still in the Ministry by the way?" Dark blue eyes met and held the Headmaster's cerulean ones.

"No, it is not," the ancient wizard replied neutrally. Sirius couldn't control the disappointment that filled his heart. _Damn … does he mean it has been destroyed? Damn it … we could have used it to help Harry._ "I asked Kingsley to move it here. It is up in the attic."

Several people in the room yelped and Mrs. Weasley demanded to know if the artifact was secure enough to be left in the mansion. She quickly gave her children a warning look and Ginny reassured her mother that they wouldn't muck with it.

"What happened then?" Harry asked and everyone became silent.

"I don't exactly know if She'll allow me —"

"**She**?" Dumbledore interrupted.

Nerves displaced his calmness. _I should have just told them that I didn't remember anything until I came out of the Realm._ Sirius sighed and wondered how to describe the entity that helped to Heal him. "Actually, I'm not sure if She is really a she. She's faceless and has no form like we do."

"A deity?" McGonagall inquired, her eyes sparkling with great interest. Sirius shook his head.

"A guardian perhaps is a better choice to describe her. She felt feminine to me so … In any case, She didn't expect me to turn up in the planes," he told them and sat down again beside his lover. "Although I don't think She possessed human emotions, She was clearly displeased about the Curse. It upsets the balance of things in the Realm; tidal energy waves started to build up when I fell deeper."

"So She took the curse out of you," Remus observed and Sirius nodded. Light brown eyes darkened slightly as the tawny-haired wizard brooded. "The magic in there — it's neutral …" the werewolf muttered absently, unaware that he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"You're right, Moony. The magic that resides in the planes are neither of the White Magick or the Dark Magick," Sirius agreed and smiled when his lover jumped in surprise before grinning back at him sheepishly.

"I know I'm diverting the subject but how can you tell what sort of magic you're feeling?" Harry asked, his face contorting into a pixie-like expression.

"All Magick lies with the caster's intent. When you exercise a spell in anger or greed — to destroy or hurt something — and the feeling of emptiness that always follows is a sure sign of dark magic. White magic is often practiced by those in the Healing sector," Dumbledore answered.

"Neutral Magick," Severus had decided to add his knowledge to the discussion, "always give you a sense of tranquillity and you find yourself going into trances if you're not careful." Sirius snorted and the Potions Master glared at him. "An example of such is the Patronus." The noise level rose and McGonagall quickly told everyone that they could continue the debate about Magick some other time.

"So, She Healed me and I realized that time passed differently there since it turned out that I had been missing for several weeks instead of hours," Sirius informed them. "She didn't exactly say it in words but it would have been extremely dangerous for me to stay. However, She also warned me that getting out of the Realm wasn't exactly safe either. How I got back into this world, I do not know. All I know is that I lost all my memories except the knowledge that I have magic and that I ended up on a beach."

"I have a question," Hermione piped up and Sirius tilted his head slightly in inquiry. "Why a beach? Why not out of the Veil? Which is here?"

Black smiled and shrugged. "I don't know." _Well, that's honest enough, _the wizard thought to himself. _However, I'm not sure if my meeting with Wormtail, who then led me to Remus, who ended up being the person in which my memories were keyed to was coincidence._

He pushed his thoughts aside to concentrate on telling the Headmaster and the rest what happened next. He didn't mention that Wormtail was already dead and he didn't omit the bit about him having to touch and taste the werewolf sitting beside him, whose face was flaming brightly.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall gasped at the same time. Sirius grinned widely and casually kissed Remus's cheek. Ginny erupted in giggles and Hermione broke into a smile. He felt muscles shift beneath his fingers and he turned to find his lover looking at him helplessly. It made Sirius even more reluctant to stop grinning.

Still smiling widely, Black looked around to see how the rest of the crowd reacted to the subtle hint. Moody had gone quite purple in the face, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily back at him, Ron and Mr. Weasley looked quite disgusted. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Maybe … we asked too soon," Fred muttered.

"It's shocking," George agreed.

__

_Poor lads_, Sirius thought.

"But hey … it's not **our** problem if they decide to be together," Fred said, his lips curving slightly.

"Yeah," George nodded his head fervently, "Let the Golden Boy figure it out."

Sirius immediately looked at his green-eyed godson and was quite glad to see the young wizard's approval. _But he is snickering,_ came the irritating silent voice. He watched the Potions Master and the man's expression was even more troubling. _He looks as if he is squirming in his seat. All right, who is playing tricks on Snivellus?_ Black waited for several minutes before speaking again.

"So that's it. I regained my memories and spent almost half a day … recuperating … and I had that premonition-like dream about Voldemort. That led to the breakout in Azkaban and my presence back in Headquarters." Sirius sighed and looked up at the Headmaster. The ancient wizard nodded and seemed quite satisfied with his story.

The crowd began to decrease in numbers and finally, Dumbledore and McGonagall excused themselves to visit St. Mungo's, leaving the students, the Potions Master, the werewolf and Sirius alone. They lounged for several more minutes until Severus left for bed. It seemed quite ideal that they call it a night.

"Harry! Do you mind chatting with us for a bit?" Fred poked his head into the sitting room and stared at Sirius's godson.

"Sure," the emerald-eyed Gryffindor answered. Harry stood and went over to hug Sirius and Remus. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night and sleep well." He winked again and Sirius couldn't help watching his godson suspiciously.

"Oh, Ron … forgot to tell you this but you have to bunk in with Hermione. Most of the bedrooms are already taken up," George informed his brother and immediately disappeared from the hallway with Harry and his twin.

"What?" the redheaded boy yelped while his sister snickered.

"Don't be coy, Ronniekins. Well, Sirius, I'm glad that you're back." The girl went over to kiss his cheek before smiling at Remus.

"Uhm …" Ron's voice diverted the older wizards' attention. His ears were tinged red and he was having a hard time speaking with his friend.

"Get to bed you two," Sirius feigned a grumble and the redhead mumbled something under his breath. He tried hard not to smirk when Hermione nodded her head and smiled shyly at Ron. _Really, Ronnie. You're thick. Get on with it!_

"Er … you don't … mind?" Ron squeaked and the girl rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"No, I don't, Ron. Come on. Let's go to bed." Hermione immediately froze at Remus's hiccup. "Whatever…" She shook her head and walked off, leaving her friend to follow her.

"A fine young woman," Remus said quietly. "However, I wished she had more sense than to fly here without an escort."

"You worry too much. She got here safely and that's what counts. Come on, Moony-love. Let's get some sleep!" Sirius jumped out of his seat and tugged at his lover.

"Moony-love?" Remus smiled faintly.

"You don't like it?" He pouted.

"Sappy."

"And here I thought that you're a sentimental wizard!" Sirius exclaimed and found himself pinned on the wall. His lover was growling and nipping at his neck. "Okay! You win!"

* * *

Harry looked curiously at the twins. They had backed him up into the room they had chosen for themselves and locked the door. 

"What's up?"

"Harry, you **will** tell **us** what's going on with you and the greasy git," Fred started.

"— And why you seem to be at ease when your godfather is … has mated with another man," George spoke at the same time.

The raven-haired wizard was at a loss for words. So he remained silent.

"Come on, Harry! We traced Hedwig and she was in Snape's room!" Fred shook his shoulder. The Weasley seemed anxious.

"Confide! Thirty Galleons are at stake here and our lives!!!" his twin demanded.

"Well … the reason why I am **not** bothered with Sirius and Remus because … uhmmm … I understand what they are feeling," Harry answered in a small voice.

"Oh my god," Fred and George said in unison. "You've paired up with Snape."

_Are they telepathic or something?_ Harry stared at them, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"There goes thirty Galleons," George sighed and Fred groaned heavily.

"Why do the two of you sound like you have just lost a bet?" Emerald eyes blinked lazily.

"Because we just did —"

"— To our darling sister," Fred supplied. "She noticed that you were acting slightly off the hook when you were shopping at Diagon Alley."

"Oh …" Harry couldn't think of anything else to say and stood facing the twins stupidly.

"What are you going to tell old Ronniekins?" George inquired.

"Or Sirius?"

That was a topic Harry wished not to speak about that night. "I'll think of something. This can't be kept under the rug for too long since it is still quite a long way until the first of September."

"Ah … so you're thinking about telling them before school starts."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Harry said dryly. "The sooner they know, the fewer lies I have to fabricate."

"Good … good … So let's not keep your mate waiting," George said while he unlocked the door. "Oh, you don't have to tell him that we — and Ginny — know."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Harry stopped them and gave a pleading look. "Do you mind advising Ginny to … keep it quiet? I'd rather have Ron and Sirius hear the news from my own mouth."

"Sure, no problem mate!" Fred answered brightly.

"Just as long as your boyfriend doesn't slip," George reminded the younger wizard.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and muttered a good night to his friends. He walked as silently as he could and passed the door of the room that Hermione was supposedly sharing with Ron. _Sev had better not have locked me out._ He rested his fingers on the doorknob for a minute before turning it quietly.

"What kept you?" a husky voice met his ears just as soon as he stepped through the doorway and shut the door. Harry felt his lover coming toward him from behind. Strong arms wrapped about his waist and he leaned backwards, relishing the solidity of Severus's chest.

"Hyperactive twins," the Gryffindor mumbled. Severus dipped his head low and gave a throaty purr as he licked Harry's neck. "Bed …"

"And bed it is."

* * *

**Firesword:**

Next Chapter will be up on next Sunday! Just several more days to PoA!!!! Just wish to say to the readers that I might have important things to say in my LJ ... so check it out when you have the time. You may find the link in my FF.Net profile.


	14. Truth, Potion

** Chapter 14: Truth, Potion **

**Tuesday, 20th August. Dawn.**

Harry sighed and blinked his eyes slowly. He was being turned gently onto his stomach and he shivered as he realized what was happening. When he was able to work his limbs, he lifted himself up on all fours.

"Harry …" Severus whispered urgently. All sounds became muffled as their lips met and the Potions Master belatedly cast silencing spells about the bedroom. When their session slowly came to an end, they both lay on their sides and held each other.

_If there was a window in this room, it would be perfect_, Harry thought drowsily. Severus stroked his hair gently and even in the darkness, the Dark Mark was clearly visible against the Potions Master's fair skin.

"Harry, I've got to go," his lover whispered in his ear. "I need to get started on the Wolfsbane potion."

The young wizard propped himself up with an elbow and smiled roguishly at Severus. "All right. I should be able to stay out of your hair," Harry said lightly.

"And stay out of my sight. At least for the next three days," Severus mumbled softly.   
  
"Three days?!" the emerald-eyed wizard groaned and dropped flat on his back. He sighed. "Then it's good that I have Sirius and the others to keep myself occupied. But if you start missing me …" There was a wicked look on his face and he was pleased to see his older lover shifting on the bed uneasily. "I'll be here…"   
  
"Frankly, Harry. I would like to think that there is more to this relationship than just sex," the Potions Master said quietly.   
  
The Gryffindor frowned at his words. _That spoiled the mood._ He stared blankly at the ceiling and felt his lover trying to speak. A moment later, the older wizard sighed and got up slowly. _Such a nice feeling to start the day_, Harry thought sarcastically. His eyes started to close and he fell asleep. He woke up again when he felt warm lips pressing against his own. Green eyes looked blearily back at apologetic dark brown ones. The sight made him feel a bit better than he had several minutes earlier. _Hermione was right. Depressed Harry isn't really good._   
  
"Don't sleep in too late," Severus murmured and Harry made a contented sound at the back of his throat. "Hey," the sweet, silky voice pulled the Gryffindor out of his sleepiness. "I'm sorry that I've been an idiot."   
  
"Sev, hearing you admit to your faults is disturbing," Harry muttered but pulled his lover close for another kiss. "I **do** love you. It's just that right now, making love to you is the only way that I know how to express it. I'm sure that there are other ways to show you that." He nuzzled against Severus's neck and ran his fingers through the silky strands of black hair. _Do I dare ask him if he dyes his hair? How come I don't see any white strands?_ The Potions Master chuckled softly and the Gryffindor grinned.   
  
"Just give me a chance to stick around you for a while."

* * *

**Lunchtime.**   
  
"About bloody time!" Ron exclaimed as soon as Harry poked his head through the kitchen doorway. "Where did you disappear to?"   
  
"What do you mean by disappear?" the raven-haired Gryffindor asked curiously before greeting Mrs. Weasley properly — and by properly, it meant a warm hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Oh, Harry! You've finally put on weight!" the older woman gushed. "Severus really did take good care of you."   
  
"Someday, you'll have to persuade him to cook," Harry remarked and Ron's face twisted into an expression of horror.   
  
"Merlin, no! Harry, are you mad? He'll poison us!"   
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shot the redhead sharp looks.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore trusts him and Severus made sure that Harry was all right," Mrs. Weasley said as she served Harry a good helping of pasta.   
  
"Where is he by the way?" Emerald eyes looked around at their faces inquisitively.   
  
"He's down in the cellar." Everyone turned their heads to the doorway and greeted Remus cheerfully.   
  
"Had a good rest?" Remus planted himself beside The Boy Who Lived and poured tea for himself.   
  
Harry smiled and nodded.   
  
"Of course he had a good rest," Sirius's voice reached their ears and the boy's godfather entered the kitchen. "That greasy git placed a charm on him so that none of us could wake him up."   
  
"Did not!" Harry immediately protested. His godfather snorted loudly and casually grabbed **his** fork and started eating.   
  
"Sirius's right," Hermione inserted her observation. "I don't know how he knew but since you looked so peaceful, well … we didn't bother to tamper with the spell."   
  
"And he told me not to laze around. Contradictory man," Harry mumbled.   
  
"Beg your pardon?" Remus looked slightly interested.   
  
"Nothing." He turned to his godfather. "Why are **you** grumpy?" the young wizard deliberately changed the subject and ignored Ginny's smirk.   
  
"That's because he had to clean up the basement so that the Potions Master can go about his business brewing Remus's potion," Mrs. Weasley said casually before she sat down. Sirius glared at her but the witch was not paying any attention to his surly looks.   
  
"Now who's lazy?" Harry teased and Sirius swiftly grabbed his plate. "Hey! That's mine!" the young Gryffindor yelped.   
  
"I don't see a fork in your hand," his godfather commented and started to eat. Harry examined the space on the table and realized that the other wizard had taken his.   
  
"**Sirius**." Remus shook his head at his mate's childishness. "You're starting to act like a spoilt brat."   
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at his godfather who made a funny expression in response, and grabbed a new plate before plying it with food. The teenager busied himself with eating while listening to Mrs. Weasley talking about Tonks's well-being.   
  
"She's out of danger and is in stable condition, thanks to Dumbledore's pet. Poor Kingsley — he was in such a state," Mrs. Weasley sighed.   
  
Their conversation halted briefly when Severus came into the room for a quick bite. Harry could feel his presence even before he entered and the Gryffindor braced himself since he thought the Potions Master was about to kiss the top of his head. Fortunately, even though his lover did come up behind him and extended his arm, it was to reach for the bottle of powdered cheese.   
  
_That was too close!_ The Gryffindor's mind screamed. The young wizard realized that it might be harder to keep his relationship a secret than he had thought. Body language would give them away if they weren't careful. The solemn-faced wizard sat on the far side of the table facing Ginny and Harry breathed a little easier. The teenager had to constantly remind himself not to keep glancing in his lover's direction.   
  
Conversation resumed and it inevitably touched on the topic about the Patronus being a form of neutral Magick. That started a debate, with Ron and Sirius against the theory while Remus and Hermione backed it up. Half an hour passed and the raven-haired Gryffindor addressed the Potions Master absently.   
  
"Sev, I think you ought to check the cauldron," Harry said dreamily. Sirius choked on his drink and Ron's eyes bulged horribly like a goldfish's.   
  
Severus scowled at him before checking his pocket watch. "Bloody hell," he swore and immediately abandoned his meal.   
  
Silence. Harry blinked his eyes slowly and looked around him. "What?" he demanded.   
  
"**Sev**?" Sirius choked.   
  
Harry looked at his godfather in feigned weariness. _Damnation!_ "Sirius, he took care of me while I was grieving and alone at the Dursleys. Sure, I was mad at him, but it was because I was too stupid to know that your accident was my own fault. I managed to get him to tolerate me, and I think it's way better than having him breathing down my neck all the time." He looked pleadingly at the blue-eyed wizard staring at him. "I've made both of our lives difficult so to speak. Since he arrived, we've been working together quite nicely and that's quite an improvement, don't you think?"   
  
"What's with the potion timing thingy?" Remus asked, his golden eyes looking penetratingly at Harry.   
  
"He tried to brew your potion several times while we were at the Dursleys' but I kept distracting him," he answered honestly and tried not to look sheepish at the same time.   
  
"Distracting him with what?" Sirius asked, looking slightly irritated.   
  
"My presence I guess. It's my fault. I should have stayed away from the kitchen but I couldn't help it if I got hungry." The young wizard smiled. "It upset his timing and he had to fix the kitchen table several times." Ron snickered a little and even Sirius grinned.   
  
"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley looked at him fondly, "be nice," she chided him gently.   
  
_I am. He is a great cook and a wonderful lover as well,_ the young Gryffindor thought devilishly. The debate started all over again and Harry's mind drifted. He was thinking about something but the idea kept slipping away from him before he could recognize it.   
  
"Dear, watch where you put the crutch!" a voice yelped.   
  
"Dear?" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and then they started to giggle.   
  
"It's the most unnatural thing I have been through," Ron muttered.   
  
Harry did not have to ask what was unnatural because Tonks and Kingsley bumbled into the room, with Dumbledore following at a safe distance. _Oh … I keep forgetting that they are a pair now._ Tonks's right leg was bandaged up to her knee and she was panting slightly from exertion.   
  
"Holy —" Kingsley immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Sirius.   
  
It was pure instinct that had Harry scrambling out of his chair, dimly aware that Remus had done the same thing as they both screened the handsome Black with their bodies. There was a light touch on the exposed part of the young wizard's arm and it made the emerald-eyed teenager look behind him.   
  
Sirius's eyes were wide with surprise and there was a look of wonder on his face. Harry seemed lost in the richness of sapphire. _ Yes, Sirius. I do love you and I'll do anything to protect you._ His godfather's face softened and he gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. The older man's eyes darted swiftly to Remus. He seemed quite mesmerized by blue eyes as well.   
  
"I don't deserve it, you know." Black's words were barely above a whisper but Harry heard them as though they had been amplified tenfold.   
  
"Nonsense," Remus replied in the same way and Harry smiled roguishly at his godfather.   
  
"Sir," it was Hermione and she was trying to calm the Auror down. "It really is Sirius."   
  
"It can't be …" The Auror shook his head in disbelief. "I thought the Headmaster was joking."   
  
The pressure on Harry's arm lessened as Sirius stood up and calmly approached Kingsley Shacklebolt and his equally dumbfounded partner. "I owe you an apology, Kingsley," Harry's godfather said quietly. "I was a stubborn fool and caused you and the rest of the Order nothing but trouble."   
  
"Sirius!" Tonks literally flew into his arms and the wizard winced when one of her crutches caught his bare foot. "Oops … sorry! Mother will be extremely glad!"   
  
"How is she?" he asked and carefully guided her to a chair, which she accepted in relief.   
  
She gave a winsome smile at Harry, who waved at her in greeting. "Nice to see you back here, kiddo … and with your godfather again." She gazed up at Sirius. "She's still kinda shocked that you … died? But she'll be all right when she knows you're back among us."   
  
"He told us but I thought it was a joke …" Kingsley mumbled. "How in the hell did you survive?" He looked at the thought-to-be-dead wizard suspiciously.   
  
"Well, why don't we retreat to the living room and talk about it over some wine?" Sirius suggested.   
  
"That sounds like a very good idea," Tonks agreed brightly. "But I can't drink anything too heavy. In this condition, it is too easy to lose my control over my appearance."   
  
While Sirius, Tonks and Kingsley went off, Dumbledore stayed and Harry realized that he was staring at Remus. The tawny-haired wizard noticed the silent attention and looked at the Headmaster curiously. Wordlessly, the old wizard sat on the chair that Severus had deserted.   
  
"I think I know that look," Harry commented. Dumbledore managed to look a little sheepish. "You want Remus to take up teaching again."

"No!" Remus looked aghast.   
  
"Yes!!!" Hermione, Ginny and Ron exclaimed happily.   
  
"You are quite right, Harry," the Headmaster nodded his head in confirmation. "Well, Remus?"   
  
"Maybe you ought to ask Severus to teach," Remus pleaded.   
  
"**Hell** no!" That was Ron.   
  
"I agree," Severus's voice nearly caused the redhead to topple from his chair. Harry's eyebrows flew up to his forehead. "The Defence post can be given to almost anyone — who has the right qualifications — but it is much harder to replace a Potions Master." Harry's smile widened. _Yes … Potions Master is definitely the title for you …_   
  
"Please? Please, be our professor once more!" Ginny begged adorably.   
  
"I am not going anywhere without Sirius," Remus said, full of determination and giving a challenging gaze to the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked like he was going to protest but fell silent. The werewolf gave an arch look at the ancient wizard.   
  
"That's blackmail," Harry observed. "Isn't that going to get all of us in trouble with the Ministry?"   
  
"Do you really care?" Hermione asked suddenly.   
  
"Not particularly. Honestly, I want the Minister to suffer some amount of stress," the emerald-eyed Gryffindor said wickedly. "But well, what if the parents of the other students deem that Remus is far too dangerous to teach … again?"   
  
"If they have anything to say about it, they are most welcome to apply for the post. As for Sirius, I think that something can be arranged. His looks are different enough for him not to be recognized as the Azkaban runaway. In fact, I'll make him **your** assistant so that he can cover for you during your transformations," Dumbledore replied and looked at Remus for his approval. The hazel-eyed wizard was contemplating the Headmaster's words and Harry took the chance to ask his lover if it was wise for him to come back up instead of attending his cauldron.   
  
"I have approximately two hours to waste before going back," Severus replied as he sat on the table. Harry caught Hermione staring at the professor and she was biting on her lower lip thoughtfully. _I think she's noticed the subtle change in Sev. _The raven-haired Gryffindor rested his eyes on the top of the Potions Master's head. _He does looks like as though he enjoys the company of others now._   
  
His lover turned his head slightly and their eyes met. Severus had felt Harry staring at him and though his face remained austere, his eyes were shining brightly — a subtle implication that the wizard was smiling.   
  
_This is insane. How can my knees go weak just because of that?_ Harry began to feel the tingles that was centered in his chest. He wrenched his gaze from his lover. If he stared at those gorgeous-looking lips, he might not be able to control himself and kiss Severus senseless in front of the Headmaster and his friends. _I shouldn't get obsessed with his mouth._   
  
"So Sirius has to act as if he is someone else?" Remus finally spoke. Dumbledore nodded gravely. The werewolf sighed and stood up. "I'll have a talk with him. If he agrees with the idea, I'll teach Defence again. But if he doesn't, I guess you'll have to be content with me being just another pair of hands."   
  
"Very well," the old wizard replied.   
  
It seemed that their business in the kitchen was concluded and Ron asked if Harry wanted to chill out somewhere in the house.   
  
"Sure, I don't mind," The Boy Who Lived replied, then froze. "Do you need me to do anything?" he asked Severus but the Potions Master shook his head. "Well, then. Come on guys. Let's go!"   
  
They headed up to the room that Ron was sharing with Hermione. Ginny and the older girl decided to tackle Harry to the bed and he was quickly out of breath once the girls started to tickle him mercilessly.   
  
"STOP!!!" Harry yelled and accidentally rolled off the bed. Ron winced at the loud thud and the pained expression on his best friend's face.   
  
"Ouch!" the redhead mouthed.   
  
"Hey! I just noticed something!" Ginny said excitedly and Harry decided not to panic — would she say something about his relationship with the greasy Potions Master?   
  
"I just noticed something too. The twins went to work?" Harry quickly asked.   
  
"Yeah." Ron flung himself on the bed beside Hermione. "But they'll come back here. Actually, Dung's been helping them out and keeping an eye on things over at Diagon Alley as well."   
  
"Hey! Listen to me! How come it's so peaceful?" Ginny squealed again to gain their attention.   
  
"Peaceful?" her brother asked dumbly.

"No screaming! Someone managed to destroy the portraits!" the young witch informed him excitedly.   
  
"Oh!" Ron and Hermione gave the same response. Harry snickered when his redheaded friend started to blush.   
  
"It's Sirius's doing. He had gotten so fed up with his mother that he decided to shrink everyone — including one portrait of Phineas," Harry explained. His back gave a sudden twinge of pain and he blanched before glaring at the girls. Hermione wore a broad smile while Ginny smirked at him slyly. The green-eyed Gryffindor crawled onto the bed and started to spend some quality time with his best friends.

* * *

Everything around Remus was a blur as he made his way to his dark-haired lover. He saw Tonks resting her head on Kingsley's shoulder while listening to Sirius intently. The werewolf entered the room as quietly as he could and was pleased that the three other occupants weren't aware of his presence.   
  
He sat on a stool that was close to the wall and made himself as inconspicuous as possible. Kingsley coughed and Remus saw that Tonks was clutching her stomach as she burst into a fit of laughter. _Sirius must have told them about us …_The werewolf waited for another thirty minutes to let his lover wear himself out apologizing to the Aurors.

"It was so like you," was all Kingsley said, in reference to the taunting note that the illegal Animagus had sent to the Dark Lord. Sirius gave a half-hearted smile and turned his head to watch Remus.   
  
_I thought he wasn't aware of my presence!_ Tonks and Kingsley finally saw him and made hasty excuses to rejoin Dumbledore. Sirius waved them off before sauntering over to the weary-looking wizard. His lover joyfully kissed him before asking why he was there trying to imitate a Chameleon Ghoul.   
  
"Dumbledore has asked me if I would like to take up teaching again," Remus said while staring into Sirius's face. His lover only looked mildly surprised.   
  
"And?" Sirius's expression was so cute that the werewolf started to chuckle.   
  
"Well … will you agree to be my assistant?"   
  
"What?!" Sirius jumped and stared at Remus as if he had mistaken the words.   
  
"I bargained with the Headmaster," the werewolf explained. "If I am to teach at Hogwarts, I want you to be there too. Get it?"   
  
His dark-haired lover gazed at him and finally gave a slow smile. "All right. I get the hint. Let's go tell the old man!" He rubbed his hands gleefully and Remus started to feel slightly dubious, wondering if their plan was such a good idea after all. "I'm going undercover right?"   
  
"Yes. Thought of any names?" Remus asked as they descended the stairs.   
  
"I'll leave that to Dumbledore. But what about my appearance?" Sirius piped up, looking much younger now that he was feeling hyperactive.   
  
"You look quite different already. Must be the white hair…" Remus answered, eyeing the streaks of silver admiringly.

* * *

**In the evening …**   
  
Harry was pacing inside the room he shared with his secret lover, feeling greatly troubled by something. It was hard trying to sort out his feelings and he was beginning to get frustrated as well as irritated. He was concentrating so intently on his thoughts that he missed hearing Severus swearing as the wizard entered the bedroom and headed straight for his black trunk. The older wizard noticed the Gryffindor's troubled look and left his trunk for a moment.   
  
"Harry?" The Potions Master stood before him and lifted his chin gently. "You're restless." The emerald-eyed wizard nodded and tried to say something but was unable to think of words to tell his lover. "It's about your godfather, isn't it?"   
  
Again, the teenager nodded his head. Harry sighed and sat on the bed, dispirited. _What do I do? _He raised his arms and fisted his own hair but Severus quickly pried his fingers off before he could even think about pulling the thick black strands out of his scalp.   
  
"Why don't you go to him? And talk," his lover suggested. The space beside Harry was quickly occupied by the older man. Warm, graceful fingers — that held an odd scent reminiscent of sarsaparilla — came to trace the youth's cheekbone.   
  
The Potions Master's coal-black eyes seemed to penetrate through his soul and Harry knew instantly that Severus knew exactly what was tormenting him. His lover slowly closed the gap that separated their faces for a loving kiss.   
  
"Harry, you are aware of the feelings that came when you lost the opportunity to tell someone that you care for them. And a million of other things," Severus spoke, fingers still on his face.   
  
_But I'm afraid to do it._ Harry couldn't look at his lover anymore and dropped his gaze. He felt cold and his stomach was in knots, increasing his discomfort since dinner had been scant minutes earlier and he was incredibly full.   
  
"You need to talk to him," Severus repeated. He stood and the comforting warmth disappeared from the younger wizard's side. "You're a Gryffindor. Surely honesty and frankness will do the trick." The Potions Master picked up the box that he was after. He grinned crookedly as he glanced over his shoulder and remained at the door until Harry got to his feet with a determined look. "That is why I love you," the grave wizard spoke quietly.   
  
The young wizard followed his lover out of the bedroom but paused as he heard loud voices belonging to his friends. Severus gave him one last encouraging look before the Potions Master went down the steps.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled his name and he looked at her curiously. "Can you please be more sociable?"   
  
"Gin …" Hermione pinched the girl lightly on her thigh.   
  
"Later, I promise. Sirius is with Remus right?" The Boy Who Lived leaned against the wall and looked at his friends for an answer. Ron shook his head however.   
  
"Remus is with Mum. Sirius is in his room, probably," his best friend answered. "You doing alright?"   
  
"Yeah … just need to talk to him for a bit," the emerald-eyed boy agreed.   
  
"How long is that going to take?" Ginny started to pout. "It's not like we can stay up all night to chat."   
  
"There's always tomorrow," Hermione replied with a snicker.   
  
"I'll spend time with you guys tomorrow. I do want to consult a bit about some stuff your brothers gave me," the bespectacled teenager said with a smile. "I have to get a few things out of my soul first."   
  
"Good luck mate," Ron replied earnestly while the girls nodded in support.   
  
"I'm lucky that I have you guys as friends," Harry declared and impulsively hugged the three of them.   
  
"Dean's going to go beans about this," Hermione observed but nonetheless returned Harry's embrace.   
  
"If Ginny's boyfriend is going to be pissed, I don't think I want to imagine a certain redhead in the throes of jealousy," Harry whispered slyly and smirked when the girl gave a small gasp. He released Hermione — _She is certainly more developed_ — and looked loftily at his best friend. "Some competition will keep you healthy."   
  
"You're mean," Ron muttered. "Now go away and talk to your godfather."   
  
"You'd better snatch her up fast before I decide to be really serious. I know Viktor is at least putting in some effort," Harry spoke over his shoulder.   
  
"What do you mean!" his friend demanded. "Hermione?"   
  
"Ron, you do know that Krum's been **wooing**'Mione, right?" Harry heard Ginny inquire. His friend's reply went unheard as the emerald-eyed wizard turned a corner and saw that Sirius's door was closed. _I hope he doesn't mind talking to me._ He steeled himself and knocked on the door politely.   
  
"Harry?" His godfather had opened the door and wasn't exactly surprised to see him standing there.   
  
"Sirius, can we talk?" The young wizard couldn't control his trembling voice and he actually stammered the words. The handsome Black cocked his head slightly to one side and contemplated Harry's face for a minute. He stepped aside and the young Gryffindor took that as a signal to enter the room. "Am I disturbing you? I mean … do you and Remus have plans?"   
  
Sirius followed his gaze onto the deep violet luxurious waterbed. Scrolls of parchment littered its surface and his godfather muttered something about old habits. "Sorry about that — we're trying to draw up a plan for you kids."   
  
"Sirius, two things," Harry stopped and stared at his godfather, "don't call me a kid and what plan are you talking about?"   
  
"Sorry kid, Tonks' influence." Deep blue eyes twinkled in amusement as Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically. Sirius pointed at the bed and the young wizard sat on its edge before gathering the rolls of parchment. He then placed them in one corner so that the his godfather could sit. "We're deciding what to teach the students. You can be sure of the Patronus Charm being one of the core topics."   
  
"I see … and what else will you be teaching?" Harry inquired. He didn't have to feign interest because he really wanted to know what they would be learning in the new year.   
  
"Hexes and curses alike. Remus and I are listing the spells we used during the Dark era. More Dueling spells. Quite advanced and not all of you will be able to perform it. But they will be useful if you are besieged by Death Eaters," Sirius replied.   
  
"But is that wise? I mean … you know … Malfoy and the rest …" The young wizard did not finish his sentence.   
  
"Ah … the juniors … Dumbledore said not to worry about them. There is a higher population of innocent students than Death Eater wannabes." Sirius smiled faintly. The silence between them stretched and it became quite uncomfortable.   
  
Harry waited until he felt ready to speak but it took him a lot of effort to get the first few words out of his mouth. "Sirius, I need to apologize … for keeping secrets and not telling the truth." His godfather remained mute and he kept talking. "It's just that … it was scary. I don't like … I don't like the bond that still connects me to Voldemort. It hurts — the way he can manipulate my thinking and my actions."   
  
The young wizard gulped and stared at his hands. "I don't know why I didn't tell you about the dream, about the blasted Department of Mysteries. It may be selfishness — I just wanted to feel like I at least knew something." _I'm shaking like a leaf_.   
  
"Other than the Prophecy, Voldemort had another aim — to eliminate those whom I care about. He got Bellatrix to do it. My foolishness and recklessness caused you to get hurt."   
  
"Harry, I was an arrogant prig," Sirius said lightly.   
  
The emerald-eyed Gryffindor didn't hear the other man's words. "— Then you fell through the Veil. A lot of things could have gone wrong for you! I mean, you could really be dead and your body lost in God-knows-where! Or you could have come back and be **different**!"   
  
Harry was completely oblivious to Sirius's agitated expression. Then again, Harry didn't realize that he was actually crying, making it harder for his godfather to catch his words. Harry spoke freely without really knowing what he was saying and resisted his godfather's attempts at calming him down.   
  
"Harry? **Harry**!" the wizard yelled and Harry forgot what he had to say. "Calm down! It wasn't your fault that I was hit by an Unforgivable Curse! I was battling with a Death Eater and I bloody well knew what I was facing!" Sirius thundered. "And the consequences!" He placed both of his hands on Harry's shoulders and the young wizard had no choice but to meet Black's stern gaze.   
  
"It happens, Harry. All of us will die someday," Sirius said quietly.   
  
"But —"   
  
"You just have to live with the pain and the loss. You seem to have been dealing with it rather well the last few weeks."   
  
"But that's because there was no evidence of you being dead," Harry choked on his tears. _And what happens if Sev … if Sev … _Suddenly, he couldn't breathe.   
  
"You're a Gryffindor, Harry. You will strive to survive, no matter what. You won't give up hope. Protect what you can. Love while you can," Sirius whispered and hugged his godson. "Even if you're destined to die … you bloody well make sure you don't go down easy."   
  
"I wish you hadn't said that," a new voice startled the pair. It was Remus and it appeared that he had been in the room for quite some time. He looked slightly pained but Harry couldn't tell if it was because it was nearing full moon or because of his godfather's ominous words. "Don't try to turn him into a martyr."   
  
"I am not a bloody savior," Harry managed to growl, and it caused the two older wizards to chuckle.   
  
"Can I ask something?" Remus looked at Harry with an obscure expression. "If someone you dearly love dies, would you let someone alter your memory so you wouldn't remember the pain?"   
  
Emerald eyes darkened slightly as the teenager contemplated the werewolf's words. He shook his head finally in answer and smiled tremulously.   
  
"Feel better?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded, smiling weakly at both men. His wristwatch suddenly beeped and emerald eyes looked at it curiously. When his brain finally made sense of the digits displayed, he cursed.   
  
"Watch your language, young man," Sirius spoke in a mocking tone and caused his godson to swear again.   
  
_I don't believe it is already midnight!_   
  
"It is midnight already, Harry," Remus told him gently. "And before Molly —"   
  
"Harry dear, there you are!" Ron's mother appeared by the doorway. She was looking at Sirius disapprovingly.   
  
"— Comes to give us a lecture about socializing at unholy hours, you ought to go to bed," Remus finished his sentence and grinned widely. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and ushered the young Gryffindor back to his room.   
  
While he dressed for bed, he noticed that there was a scrap of parchment in Hedwig's beak. Harry carefully retrieved the note and watched his pet brush her wingtip gently on Severus's robe.   
  
"You're really being good-natured about our relationship," Harry whispered and his owl gave a soft hoot. He quickly read the note and sighed. His lover wouldn't be sleeping tonight. A creaking noise caused him to turn. "I thought you said that you wouldn't be sleeping," he said in puzzlement.   
  
"But that doesn't mean I won't be coming up here to check on you," Severus replied quickly. Harry clamped his mouth shut when his lover suddenly swept him off his feet and carried him to the bed. "It went well?"   
  
"Yes it did. Thanks for the advice." Harry looked up at the Potions Master gratefully.   
  
"I am glad that you are being less stubborn nowadays," Severus murmured.   
  
"Hmmmm …" Harry was already beginning to feel sleepy. The lights gradually dimmed but he was still able to see Severus. He removed his glasses and his lover helped place them on the small table.   
  
_"Legilimens."_   
  
Still, the kittenish smile didn't disappear from the young wizard's face.   
  
"And I am even gladder you chose not to abandon your practice."   
  
Harry grinned sleepily and let the pull of slumber overwhelm him.   
  
_'Love while you can,' _Sirius's voice echoed in his mind and the Gryffindor fell asleep under the loving gaze of the Potions Master.

* * *

**Saturday, 24th August. Late afternoon.**   
  
Loud cheers and greetings erupted in the hallway of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Fred and George Weasley had turned up again with a box of merchandise for their siblings and their secret investor. Ron ran up the stairs, earning a glare from his mother and entered the bedroom where Hermione and Harry were supposed to be hanging out. To the redhead's surprise, the only occupant was the girl of his dreams, who was flipping through a photo album.

Curious, Ron tiptoed into the room and snuck quietly behind Hermione. He looked down and studied the Muggle photograph of Hermione, her parents, Ron and the others that had gathered in her home earlier that summer.   
  
"When did you get those?" he asked and Hermione was so startled that she shrieked.   
  
"Ron! Don't do that!" Her hair stood on end and her brown eyes were wide.   
  
"Sorry," the boy muttered.   
  
"God!" Hermione took a deep breath and handed the album to him. "Kingsley gave it to me a few minutes ago."   
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked and sat on the bed at a respectable distance.   
  
"Wasn't he with you?"   
  
"No … damn it. It's the fourth time he's gone missing all of sudden," he grumbled.

* * *

**Down in the basement.**

The raven-haired Gryffindor wrinkled his nose at the pungent odor that was slowly starting to diffuse in the windowless room. The peace he felt while watching the Potions Master — **his** Potions Master — so lost in potion-making was almost unbelievable. The cauldron gave a loud pop and smoke drifted upwards before vaporizing. Harry watched Severus's face carefully. The older wizard was smiling faintly, perhaps as a silent congratulation that he had brewed the potion without further mishap.   
  
"Lover," Severus called absently, "do you mind helping me clear things up?"   
  
"Sure," Harry answered, blushing a little upon hearing the endearment. "Do I need to wear gloves or anything?"   
  
"Damn … I forget that you can't do magic yet." Immediately, the older wizard coated Harry's arms with a protective spell. Severus made sure that the spell was properly done before nodding. Both wizards worked in complete silence but the teenager was content. Being close to the Potions Master and helping him had made the emerald-eyed wizard feel needed … and special somehow.   
  
"Uhmmm … Sev?" Harry paused before a row of small bottles. His lover came to his side and carefully gathered the glassware and arranged them carefully in a small square box.   
  
"Is it really all right for you to be down here?" Dark brown eyes gazed at him fondly and removed the protection spell around the teenager's arms.   
  
"I feel all right," Harry answered and wrapped his arms about the man's waist.   
  
"Don't give me ideas," Severus said huskily.   
  
"What ideas?" Emerald eyes looked up at the Potions Master innocently but his lithe body was rubbing blatantly against the older wizard. If anyone had heard the hearty laughter, they would have mistaken it as coming from Sirius.

* * *

Sirius was straddled across his lover's back and giving the tan-skinned wizard a massage. It was strangely soothing so he didn't complain when Remus asked him. His fingers traveled down the werewolf's spine and he heard the wizard grunt in approval as he applied pressure around a tight spot. Feeling his lover relax under his fingers was very pleasurable.   
  
"Remus?" Sirius called and heard the wizard beneath him make an inquiring noise. "Don't you think Snivellus has been acting funny lately?"   
  
"What makes you say that?" his lover questioned him in a strained voice.   
  
"I've caught him looking strangely at Harry several times," Sirius explained. Remus tapped his knee lightly. The black-haired wizard took the hint and crawled off his lover's body. "Want me to rub your chest too?"   
  
"Stop that," Remus said, looking at him with amusement. "I don't know if their … closeness … is anything out of the ordinary, but Severus **is** out of character."   
  
Sirius laid himself down beside Remus and his lover automatically draped an arm over his chest. He gazed up at the ceiling where a crystal floated in midair. He concentrated on it and the elongated crystal started to spin. The werewolf beside him watched the jewel too and glanced at the dark-haired wizard when he gave a long sigh. "Maybe it's just me. I'm getting paranoid."   
  
Remus's lips quirked upwards. "It is always easier to just corner Harry and ask him directly," he hinted.   
  
"Do you think he'd tell us?" Sirius asked dubiously. "Merlin … I'm not sure if I want to know anything. I mean … Harry and Snivellus?" He grimaced.

"It's up to you if you want to ask him. But if you are, I suggest you ask him at night. He's more vulnerable then." The werewolf turned his head around sharply as loud laughter reached his ears. "Did you hear that?"   
  
"Yes, I did. Not your imagination." Sirius instantly sat up on the bed, his body moving accordingly to the shifting of the waterbed.   
  
"I can tell that it's not Harry or any of the Weasleys," the tawny-haired wizard observed.   
  
Black nodded his head absently. "Too deep and rich."   
  
"Velvety."   
  
At that, their eyes met and they stared silently at each other. Shocked expressions gradually changed into ones of disbelief, which then transformed into horror-struck looks.   
  
"Harry **and** Snivellus?" Surprisingly, it was Remus who broke the tension.   
  
"This had better be a joke," Sirius muttered, his face beginning to darken.   
  
"Snivellus laughed? That's a goddamn miracle!"

* * *

**About ten in the evening…**   
  
Something nasty was in store for the unsuspecting emerald-eyed Gryffindor. He approached Sirius who was waiting for him outside the library and his godfather waved at him to enter.   
  
Harry looked at Sirius in puzzlement but shrugged slightly and the older wizard was careful to control his expression. His godson strode toward a chair languidly and he was able to follow the teenager closely. Since he was taller than Harry, he took the opportunity to sniff at the dense black hair.   
  
_There's no mistaking it. I don't need to change into Padfoot to smell Snivellus about him._ Sirius casually sat on the elongated couch, his legs dangling over its arm. He turned to his side and looked slyly at his godson.

* * *

Severus knocked on the pale white door gently and heard Remus's response. The werewolf was brushing his still damp brown hair. Golden eyes rested on the goblet that was in the Potions Master's grasp. The Defence professor took several steps forward and wordlessly took the cup. Remus sniffed at the cup and raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
"I've added a new component to the potion. It should prevent your stomach from revolting," the Potions Master said stiffly.   
  
"Hah ... you should have done something about the taste." Remus tipped the contents into his mouth and grimaced at the bitterness of the potion. "Or maybe the flavor is purely for my benefit."   
  
"Ah ... how observant of you, Lupin." The Potions Master turned to go but the other wizard caught a portion of his sleeve.   
  
"Wait, there's something I want you to see," Remus told him and quickly drank the rest of the Wolfsbane Potion. "Come with me." He placed the goblet on the side table and went out. Though Severus was taken aback at the sudden request, his face remained impassive.   
  
He followed the other wizard and several minutes later, he knew that someone was tailing him. However, the Potions Master did not turn to look. Remus then stopped before a door and opened it. In the distance, Severus saw Hermione beckoning the werewolf in.   
  
"You're just in time, professor!" Ginny said brightly and handed something to Remus.   
  
"Have they started?" the werewolf inquired but Hermione shook her head. She came up to Severus and handed him another object like the one that Ginny had given to the Defence professor.   
  
The unsmiling wizard examined the long string and looked at his colleague for an explanation. Ginny and Hermione had turned their faces back to the wall and he wondered what was so interesting about it. Then Remus surprised him by plugging the end of the string into his ear.   
  
"It's a spying device," the tawny-haired wizard said in an almost apologetic tone. "The Weasley twins invented it last year and we have found their invention to be useful at times."   
  
Severus couldn't help it; he arched an eyebrow elegantly. He stared at the string in his hand for another minute before imitating the werewolf's action. At first he couldn't hear anything at all but then someone cleared their throat. He glanced at Remus but the wizard shook his head in response and pointed at the wall.   
  
Someone shoved him slightly to one side but Severus tolerated the rudeness. He was too fascinated by the twins' invention to care. Whoever the newcomers were, they were in the room for the same reason. _Who are we listening to? _The Potions Master mused. _Dumbledore?_   
  
_:Just wait and see,:_ Fawkes's mindvoice startled him so much that Severus wondered if anyone had seen him jump. _Irritating myth._   
  
"So, why am I here?" Harry's voice echoed into the Potions Master's ear and he blanched immediately. _Bloody Merlin!_ _Damnation!_   
  
"Well, Harry. You know that we're all worried about you," Sirius's voice began and Severus could just imagine the feigned smile on the wizard's face. The Potions Master dared not flee and even if he had tried, he couldn't escape since Ron, Bill and the twins had bracketed him in from behind.   
  
_This is the end of me, _Severus sighed and stood among the rest of them, listening half-heartedly to the conversation.

* * *

"Harry, if you have anything to confess, now is a good time to do it," Sirius said sternly, secretly pleased that he had managed to shake the youth's confidence. Emerald eyes looked at him imploringly. The older wizard sighed and got to his feet. "You're no longer the brooding teenager that I used to know." Harry made a strangled sound but the wizard ignored it. "Not that I'm complaining but I want to understand why you changed."   
  
"I —"   
  
"We have to know if you're having any problems," Sirius said seriously. "Is it Voldemort? Me? **Snivellus**?"   
  
"Stop calling him that!" Harry yelled suddenly. "For as long as I've known him, he has never sniveled!" Upon realizing what he had just said, the young Gryffindor started to swear pungently.   
  
"You defended him," Sirius said softly, blue eyes staring at the young wizard accusingly.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and groaned. "Are you sure you want to hear my confession?" he asked quietly. Although the older wizard wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the truth, he nodded his head anyway. "Fine." His godson took a deep breath.   
  
_Please Merlin … Prove me wrong. I hope he doesn't say he loves the greasy git,_ Sirius prayed silently and waited for the younger wizard to speak.   
  
"We've mated," Harry whispered, still not facing his godfather.   
  
Sirius looked at the raven-haired teenager in disbelief. "You what?" he asked in a strangled voice.   
  
"HE DID WHAT?!!" Ron's bellow was quite distinctive and Harry's eyes widened.   
  
"No…" The Boy Who Lived uttered.   
  
Someone knocked on the door politely. Harry glanced at the doorway and saw Ginny, who opened her palm and revealed the Extendable Ear.   
  
"You bastard!!! How can you take advantage of him?!!" Ronald Weasley shouted furiously. "You're his goddamn professor and you weren't friends to begin with!!!"   
  
"Merlin …" Harry seemed quite unable to speak other words. "Sev … Sev's listening too? Ron?"   
  
"They're in the next room," Ginny informed him, looking at him sympathetically.   
  
Sirius sank bonelessly into the couch. He didn't want to believe it but he knew that his godson wasn't lying. He heard Remus yelling at the enraged Weasley to calm down.   
  
"Are you happy now, Sirius?" He hadn't noticed that the young Gryffindor had gotten to his feet and was looking down at him. "This changes nothing.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Ron stormed into the library and absently tugged the string off from his ear.   
  
Harry stared at his friend silently. _I could lose his friendship forever_ . The strong, calming aura of the Potions Master snatched his attention and emerald eyes locked onto helpless coal-black ones. His lover was escorted by Bill and Remus. The raven-haired Gryffindor bristled at the idea of his Severus being treated like a criminal.   
  
"It means … your opinions of our relationship will go unheard," Harry said quietly. "Do you understand?"   
  
Ron shook his head violently.   
  
"Ron, I love him. I **care** about him. He's the only person who sees me as I am while everyone else sees me as The Boy Who Lived, a brilliant Seeker or a broken-hearted fool of a Gryffindor." Harry smiled fondly at the Potions Master. "He sees me as a growing youth who needs discipline, an ignorant wizard and a reckless one to boot. He recognizes me as who I am, not someone who is forced to wear someone else's shoes."   
  
"What about Sirius?" wailed Ron.   
  
"Come on, Ron. Hermione said so herself. Even my godfather happens to mistake me for my father," Harry said with a crooked smile.   
  
"Ouch," Remus muttered while Sirius cursed under his breath.   
  
"What about Cho Chang? You kissed her!"   
  
Harry looked at his friend, feeling pity for the redhead. "Well … I was confused, I guess. It took a while for me to realize that I'm not even bisexual."   
  
"You liar," Hermione said after a moment of silence. "And you said that some close competition was good for him," she grumbled, looking at Ron and then at Harry.   
  
"You support his choice?" The redheaded boy gaped and Hermione shrugged. "Isn't he too old?" Severus snarled and it was a good thing that Remus held Ron's shoulder firmly.   
  
"Will it help if I say that I'm more comfortable with someone older?" Harry asked, looking absently at his godfather.   
  
"All right. If you are so set on your … boyfriend, there's nothing that can make you change your mind, right?" Ron asked and his shoulders slumped in defeat when Harry nodded. "Just tell me this; have you ever considered asking Malfoy out?" While Harry crumbled in a fit of mirth, Hermione and Ginny stared openly at the Potions Master.   
**"Oh my god!" Ginny breathed. "He's jealous! Harry! Snape is jealous!"   
  
"Shut up." The Potions Master glared at the offensive girl.   
  
"Snivellus!" Sirius barked sharply. "We're going to have a little chat! Moony?"   
  
"Don't worry." Remus prodded Harry's lover out of the room. The emerald-eyed wizard made a move to follow but his godfather stopped him with a look.   
  
"You stay with your friends," Sirius instructed sharply.   
  
"I will. But Sirius, I warn you, I will go absolutely postal if you decide to shrink him," Harry said neutrally.   
  
"Ah, now that you have reminded me …" His godfather exited out of the library, looking quite displeased as he followed Remus and Severus.   
****Harry rolled his eyes in aggravation and he sat again on the velvet-covered chair. "Anything else, you guys?"   
  
The twins shook their heads. Bill looked a little faint and muttered something about Harry being a queer. Ginny was already starting to pester her brothers for her prize money. Hermione had taken a seat nearby, watching the still-shocked Ron in amusement.   
  
"Harry and Snape?" he shook his head. "Harry, can't you pick someone better looking?"   
  
"Well … I think beauty is in the eye of the beholder," the emerald-eyed Gryffindor answered. "And his hair is not greasy."   
  
"You would know, huh?" Fred smirked. ****  
"But doesn't it bother you that he is a Death Eater?" Bill asked him, looking quite concerned.**

"Was," Hermione corrected.  
  
"A little," Harry admitted. "But the good of being with him outweighs any discomfort I may have about that." He turned his thoughts inward as a method to calm himself. _It wasn't that bad, I guess. Oh wait, I think I'd better wait until Sirius finishes his business with Sev. _His throat went dry and Hermione patted his knee comfortingly.   
  
"Ron," Harry turned to watch his red-haired friend, "do you mind the fact that me and Sev are a couple?"   
  
"Just because you're gay, stubborn and chose a very unlikely person to be your partner," his friend ticked his fingers off, "doesn't mean that I'll stop being your friend. Except — I'm off limits."

"Wouldn't even consider it," Harry replied, feeling glad and dizzy.   
  
"Is he supposed to feel relieved … or insulted?" Ginny teased.   
  
"I don't think you should tell the others about your relationship," Hermione spoke to her fellow Gryffindor seriously. "Snape's reputation is ruined if people learn that he is dating a student."   
  
Ginny came and sat near Harry's foot. "I don't want to alarm you but Voldemort shouldn't know about your love. He'll hurt you by taking Snape away."   
  
_No, don't get depressed about it. This is not new news to you. You have already thought about it and as Sirius said, you are well aware that this possibility is possible._ Harry reined in his emotions and nodded his understanding. "Can you guys help? If … if it happens?" His throat slowly constricted.   
  
"We're behind you, Harry. No matter what," Ron said softly.   
  
"But you have to make sure that you won't be taken away from him." Dumbledore swept into the room and promptly took an empty seat. "For unlike you Harry, Severus has no one else. Well ... except for those few who trusts and welcomes him for who he is."   
  
The emerald-eyed teenager stared at the Headmaster thoughtfully. "That's unfair."   
  
"I say we try and rectify the problem, without the Potions Master's knowledge of course," Hermione said boldly, ignoring Ron's horrified look. "Harry?"   
  
"That's a brilliant idea!" He grinned, the darkness that had threatened to spread in him vanished instantly.

* * *

_ :You're meddling in his life again, Albus,: _Fawkes chided the Headmaster gently.   
  
:Old habits die hard.: Dumbledore looked at his students with a faint smile. Sirius reentered the library with his lover in tow. _:How amusing. You don't suppose that he has really shrunk our Potions Master?:_   
  
_:With someone who has had a near-death experience, you never know.:_ **  
"Sirius, where's Sev?" Harry asked worriedly. The young wizard had a reason to, since his godfather and Remus wore very satisfied smirks.   
  
"We sent him off to his room. He claims to have a migraine," Sirius answered flippantly. Harry frowned at the handsome wizard before taking off. His godfather waited until Harry was out of earshot before speaking to the other occupants. "Seriously, you people surely did not expect me to vaporize my future godson-in-law right? I'm not going to deprive myself of the chance to treat Snivellus like a kid!!!"   
  
_:I knew that there was a reason for the smirk,:_ Dumbledore said in amusement and Fawkes chuckled silently.

* * *

**


	15. Glare, Glare, Ignorance

** Chapter 15: Glare, Glare, Ignorance ******

**Wednesday, 28th August. Full Moon.**

Severus was troubled. He could hear the werewolf growling loudly in another room, and were it not for the potion and Sirius changing into Padfoot, he would have left for Hogwarts long before moonrise. He was too nervous to read and finally decided to just watch his lover play chess with the brilliant young Weasley strategist. Charlie began chuckling when Harry finally yielded for the fifth time that evening. The dragon keeper had arrived in the Headquarters early the day before since he had been allotted a few days to relax.

"So that's where you got your moves from," Harry grumbled while looking at his best friend, who grinned widely.

The Potions Master was relieved to see that his lover's relationship with his friends hadn't changed. He was even more relieved that Harry's friends treated _him_ the same way. They would glare, leer and mutter 'Nosy greasy git' under their breaths. Of course, the girls didn't follow suit since doing so would probably get them into trouble with Mrs. Weasley. The older witch was still in the dark about the newest pairing in the house.

"Ron, why don't you challenge your brother?" Hermione suggested, idly rubbing Crookshanks's neck.

"He'll spear me, 'Mione," the redhead muttered but still exchanged places with Harry. A new game of wizards' chess began and the raven-haired Gryffindor crawled over to sit at Severus's feet. As always, the older wizard couldn't resist toying with his lover's messy hair. Harry didn't seem to mind it either.

"Can't you keep your hands off him? At least until you two are alone?" Bill asked curiously.

Severus repressed the sigh that threatened to escape him. "I can't help it," he said through gritted teeth.

"Luckily, he is just caressing Harry's hair," Ginny interrupted. "It's not like —"

"Finish that sentence and you're in trouble," Ron said absently. "Harry, go sit somewhere else. Don't distract the greasy git from his book."

"I don't want to," Harry replied, sighing with contentment. "I only have a few hours left to spend with him without any kind of restrictions."

"Awwww ... poor Harry's going to be separated from his darling," Ginny said in a teasing tone and Severus couldn't help but grimace.

"Harry," the beaked-nose wizard called his young lover softly, "are we that cloying?"

"Just ignore them." Emerald eyes looked back at him fondly. Severus felt a faint touch and shivered as the Gryffindor lazily rubbed his naked feet. The simple touch reminded the wizard never to be barefoot around other people. "Everything ready?"

"Yes. The only thing left is for the students to turn up," he answered. "Do you think we could … retire now?"

"And he asks if they're cloying," Ginny remarked to Hermione. "Oh, go away then."

"Thanks Gin, you're the best!" Harry replied mockingly and the girl made a face. The raven-haired Gryffindor pulled the Potions Master up to his feet and Severus found himself being dragged across the landing and into their bedroom. As usual, he swept his young lover up and carefully set Harry on the bed. "I wish I could do that."

"Do what?" the Slytherin asked as he climbed atop the emerald-eyed wizard. "Sweep me off my feet?" One eyebrow arched elegantly.

"Yes," Harry mumbled. It was quite difficult for him to speak since Severus's lips were on his. "Uhmmm …" The Gryffindor licked his lips and looked pointedly at the open door.

The older wizard sighed and unhurriedly closed the door and locked it magically. The Potions Master placed his wand on the bedside table and stared contemplatively at the other wizard. "You're too lean right now – at least to me – to start carrying me around. Wait until you've gained more muscle," Severus said thoughtfully.

Harry made a face and sighed pensively. "At least I _could_ carry you. It really isn't fair for the girls. _They_ can't carry their boyfriends around."

Two conflicting images sprang into mind and he began to laugh helplessly._ I can just imagine Granger trying to carry Weasley. _"I do think that Madam Maxime is fully capable of lifting the gamekeeper."

"Ouch. Sev, stop laughing will you? You aren't exactly light you know," Harry panted. It just so happened that the Potions Master's elbow had jabbed him hard in the waist. "Wait, did you just say Madam Maxime carrying Hagrid?" It was the Gryffindor's turn to be incapacitated with laughter.

Severus managed to tone down his exuberance a little and he watched Harry with a sense of amazement. There was just something fascinating about the way his lover's eyes crinkled around the edges as he laughed. _And the shape of his lips. Oh, and that dimple on his chin is so irresistible,_ the Slytherin thought dreamily. Severus shifted a little and reached up to tuck the messy strands of hair away from his lover's face.

At last, the raven-haired teenager stopped laughing and noticed that the Potions Master was staring at him seriously. Harry pulled him closer and Severus gave in, resting fully on his lover's body. He inhaled; the emerald-eyed wizard lying beneath him smelled like fresh oranges. Turning his head slightly, he started nibbling on Harry's earlobe, overwhelmed with the illogical need to find if his lover tasted of citrus too.

"Be careful on the train ride," he whispered into the ear's owner. "Don't start the term by antagonizing Draco, all right?" The Potions Master felt the body beneath him stiffen at the name. "Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll stay out of his way," his lover answered. "But I will still hex him if he tries to annoy us."

Severus sighed and simply enjoyed being held by the young wizard. _It is odd that he has not asked about Draco — my reputedly favorite student._ Harry rolled him over so that they were both lying on their sides and the smaller wizard snuggled closer. Dark emerald-eyes bored mercilessly into his and the Slytherin wondered what was on his lover's mind.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry said fiercely and he buried his face into Severus's plain black shirt.

"It is only three days; you'll be seeing me again soon," Severus mumbled.

"Too restricted …" came the muffled response.

"You can't be serious about flying straight into my arms," the Potions Master remarked. Harry didn't reply and he pulled away a little so he could look at the Gryffindor. _Merlin …._ His lover had fallen asleep and Severus immediately cradled him protectively in his arms. _What can you possibly see in me, Harry?_

He closed his eyes and did not think about the werewolf and the huge shaggy dog locked inside Headquarters. He did not think about the Headmaster or his pesky pet. His forearm started to tingle and he was determined not to wince or hiss in pain. He started to meditate and pulled his mind inwards. His agony faded. Still, he was able to feel the warmth radiating from Harry, as though the Gryffindor was determined not to leave him._ Love you …._

* * *

****

**The next morning …**

Harry and Severus came to breakfast together that morning. Charlie looked up from the_ Daily Prophet_ and rolled his eyes when the secret coupled entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked at both of them in turns and shrugged before asking the raven-haired Gryffindor what he wanted to drink.

"Coffee?" she offered the Potions Master. The wizard nodded and she poured some for him.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked the dragon keeper.

Charlie chewed thoughtfully on his pancake before his face lit up in a way that told Harry that he remembered something. He flipped the pages roughly and almost missed the tiny article on page twelve. He handed the paper to the emerald-eyed wizard and jabbed his finger at the news report.

The Boy Who Lived felt his lover edge closer so that he too could peruse the article. The young wizard braced himself lest it was more of the type of article trying to degrade him, the Headmaster, or Sirius. Instead, he felt his jaw drop when the statement flashed at him.

_HOGWARTS STUDENT FEARED MISSING___

_ A student and prefect of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was reported missing by close friends after the Dark Lord and Dementors stormed Azkaban Prison. Draco Malfoy, son of known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, has not been seen or heard from in the last two weeks. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy is also said to be missing.___

_ Ministry sources say there is no reason for panic. A thorough examination of Malfoy Manor has yielded little information as to the Malfoys' whereabouts, however, there is no evidence that either one was taken away by force._

  
Harry looked up from the paper and met Severus's eyes. There was no mistaking the shock on the Potions Master's face. Just then, Hermione and Ginny entered, both looking slightly bleary-eyed. Ron appeared several seconds later, looking as though he too had not had a good night's.

"What have you three been doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Nothing … we just stayed up quite a bit last night," Ron muttered. At his mother's disapproving look, he quickly added that it was Hermione's fault.

"Mine?!" the frizzy-haired girl hissed.

"Hogwarts student missing," Ginny's words stopped the argument before it could become full blown. "Surely he didn't!" Her eyes immediately flew to the Potions Master.

"Good morning," Sirius muttered and immediately sat down beside his godson. He laid his forehead on the surface of the table and sighed heavily. "I should have slept more," he groaned. He threw his head back and glanced at Ginny. "What's got you looking so stunned?"

"She thinks that Draco Malfoy has either been kidnapped or that he's gone over to Voldemort," Harry supplied. His godfather did not seem to find the news disturbing. The raven-haired wizard looked to his lover. "Is this news reliable?"

The Potions Master lifted an eyebrow elegantly, his facial expression already back to the scowling Snape everyone was familiar with. "It is suspicious that these 'friends' don't have names."

"Translated, he is saying that perhaps someone from the group is trying to make sparks fly," Hermione mused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron urged, looking slightly pained at his friend's obscurity.

"It means, my thick-skulled brother," Charlie smiled slyly when his younger brother opened his mouth to protest, "that someone is purposefully trying to make parents even more reluctant to send their children to school." Severus snorted into his coffee while Harry made a similar expression of disgust.

"It does make sense, you know," Hermione helped herself to a pancake. Charlie absently muttered a spell to warm it up and she smiled gratefully at the dragon keeper. "Half of those who are against Voldemort," she looked pleased with herself at uttering the name without stuttering, "are students after all."

"I don't think it is such a bad thing though," Sirius observed. "It means that the rest of you won't get into trouble."

"Being scattered has its bad points though," Remus said dryly. The wizard looked like he'd been through hell and Harry marveled at the way the man could still be so inconspicuous, even in such a dismal state. _How can he lose so much weight in one night?_ he wondered.

"But being together in one place is even worse," Sirius scoffed. "And why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep with my non-existent bolster," the Defense professor said mildly and Ron made a gagging sound.

"Good morning to all," Professor Dumbledore greeted everyone with carefully contained cheer. Cerulean eyes rested meaningfully on the Assistant Defence professor. "There's someone you need to see."

All of their faces perked up with interest. A small-built woman wearing a simple Muggle dress stepped in shyly and bobbed her head in greeting. Tonks clambered in — still on crutches — and yawned loudly. The gentle-faced woman narrowed her eyes and the young Auror grinned sheepishly back at her.

_She looks familiar._ Harry frowned and saw that even Hermione wore a quizzical expression on her face. The woman turned back to them and she smiled — almost sorrowfully in Harry's opinion —at The Boy Who Lived. The young wizard gave an uncertain smile but she was already focusing her attention elsewhere.

_At least she didn't gawk at my scar._ He took a glance at his godfather, only to see that Sirius was beaming rather proudly. _He's like thirty-nine already and is still strutting?_ Harry smacked himself mentally at his ridiculous thought. Severus looked at him askance but the raven-haired Gryffindor shook his head to indicate that it was nothing.

"Hello, cuz," Sirius hailed the woman merrily.

"Manners, Sirius. Why don't you introduce me to your godson and the rest of the young ones?" she suggested mildly.

"Let me do it!" Tonks piped up. "Everyone who doesn't know who she is … this is my mum!" At the same time, her features seemed to be blurring. Harry felt slightly dizzy as he watched her nose become sharper and her complexion start to darken. Her luminous pink hair disappeared and was replaced by wavy dark brown hair. The similarities between mother and daughter seemed much more distinctive.

"Is this how you look? Really?" Harry asked and was astonished when the Auror blushed.

"My, it does seem like there's at least _someone_ who appreciates beauty, Nymph," Andromeda Black-Tonks said wryly.

_"Mother,"_ Tonks started.

"This is her, except for the streak of blonde she insists on." The witch lifted up some of her daughter's hair to reveal the flaxen strands of hair. Harry noticed that those were much longer compared to the rest of Tonks's brown hair. "Now that I have made myself known, I think it's time I give my cousin a proper greeting."

_Compared with Narcissa and Bellatrix, she's the plainest and shortest of the three,_ Harry observed as Andromeda embraced his godfather. _ She's thin too._

"You look different, Sirius, and you made me_ so_ worried. I know you are a Gryffindor but you should let the Black traits run their course too," Andromeda said quietly. Then she grinned mischievously. "Then again … I don't think I want to be around you if you decide to mesh those qualities together."

"You know me too well," Sirius replied with a broad smirk.

"You're like the brother I wish I'd had." Her eyes grew distant. The others stood in the kitchen uneasily, watching Andromeda lost in her thoughts. Harry jumped when his lover cleared his throat loudly.

"Headmaster, are you aware of this?" He handed the paper over to Dumbledore.

"If you think the boy has gone off to join his father and mother, you're wrong," Andromeda interrupted. Harry stared at her.

"So he is safe?" Severus looked relieved at her words.

"I didn't say that," she answered, eyeing the black-robed wizard suspiciously.

"Do not worry about your student, Severus. He's in the care of one of your own House," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"But —"

"Not his usual company though," the old wizard added. "I had first thought of sending him to the Goyle home but Professor Flitwick decided against it."

"So he's not with the Parkinsons' either," Severus stated. The Potions Master looked slightly baffled at Dumbledore's nod.

_He's probably racking his brains trying to figure out who is taking care of Malfoy._ Harry's stomach growled and he decided to eat his breakfast first before worrying about anything else. Sirius offered a seat to his cousin and Andromeda thanked him quietly while Mrs. Weasley poured some tea for her. Tonks set aside her crutches and sat on the kitchen counter, pretending not to see her mother's stern look. Their morning meal resumed and conversations died.

"Sirius, you'll be known as Professor Edan Wulfe," Professor Dumbledore informed Black after several minutes of tranquillity. Harry was surprised when four people — not just one — spluttered in their drinks.

Harry automatically soothed Severus's back, frowning slightly as he watched his lover trying to stifle his coughs. Charlie hesitated before doing the same to Tonks's mother. Mrs. Weasley quickly cleaned up the spill that was caused by Remus and Sirius, although she looked a little surprised at Harry's casualness. It was so slow that it was barely noticeable, but Remus, Andromeda and Severus started laughing. Green eyes watched Sirius Black curiously. It was even stranger because his reaction to the name was the opposite of the other three.

"I've talked to Edan about it and he has already agreed to go into seclusion. The man needed a vacation anyway," Dumbledore plodded right on, as if he had not heard the wheezes of laughter.

_ Errrr … maybe he couldn't really hear them,_ Harry thought with amusement.

"I am _not_ going to be _him_, Professor," Sirius barked sharply.

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. "I know how you feel, Sirius, but Edan's the perfect wizard for you to impersonate. Your hairstyle is even similar to his own, don't you know?"

"But he's …" Sirius looked helplessly between the old wizard and his lover. He shot a furious look at Severus who was having trouble hiding an insane grin.

"Who is Edan Wulfe?" Ginny asked, her face etched with puzzlement.

"A nasty man," Andromeda gasped and hiccuped.

"He is an outrageous seducer of young boys," Severus added boldly.

"Now, listen you!" Sirius had started to rise but jerked away when Mrs. Weasley pinched him. "Ouch! Molly!"

"Oh dear." Remus quickly rushed outside and Harry could hear the werewolf break down, laughing hoarsely in the hall.

"Edan does have his faults," Dumbledore carried on, "but he was also the best in Defence, as the three of you ought to remember."

"How I wish that I could be at Hogwarts to see you acting like him!" Andromeda was still giggling.

"No way! I'm not going to be that poor bloody excuse of a Slytherin!" Sirius bawled. His chair fell over and he stomped off. Minutes later, he returned with his lover, dragging the wizard roughly behind him. "You can stay right here with me in this goddamned house! Let that Wulfe be their Defence teacher!"

"Now you are being childish, Sirius," Andromeda said seriously, the humor quickly vanishing from her voice. "He's a Slytherin for god's sake. He will not be able to withstand anything if Voldemort tries to get into Hogwarts and you are well aware of that fact."

"Fine! You tell me if he still acts like a bloody pederast now!" Sirius burst out, glaring furiously at Dumbledore.

"No, he doesn't, though his lovers _are _younger than him," the Headmaster replied, eyes staring locked on those of Harry's godfather. Black opened his mouth again but Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously. "By several _months_."

"Has he really turned out to be good-looking?" Severus mumbled absently.

_ And what do you mean by that?_ The somber wizard turned and his face flushed when he found his raven-haired lover looking at him questioningly. _An old flame?_ Harry swore silently and turned his attention back to his half-eaten pancake.

* * *

****

**After lunch. In the cozy sitting room.**

Ron gave a loud belch suddenly and he groaned. "I'm so full …"

"Isn't that good?" Hermione commented impishly.

"I'm so sleepy." Harry yawned discretely and leaned back into the couch.

"Lazy," Severus, sitting on another chair, muttered.

The raven-haired Gryffindor heard someone coming into the room and opened an eye. It was Remus. The werewolf sat down next to the still-frowning Sirius. _If his shoes didn't squeak, I might not have known that he came in._ His shut his eye and was seriously contemplating a nap but remembered that his godfather and Severus were leaving Headquarters in two hours.

He forced himself to be more alert and stayed up to watch his brooding Slytherin lover._ I didn't expect to fall in love with a Slytherin._ He smiled to himself. _Can't help it that I'm weird, I guess._ He sat back and thought of the things that had happened during the summer. He jerked when he remembered that Remus had wanted to give something earlier but couldn't.

"Remus?" he called and golden eyes looked at him curiously. "You told me that you had some other thing to give me for my birthday," Harry said and hoped that it wasn't too rude for asking.

"Oh that!" At first, the professor looked surprised but it quickly faded to mild amusement. "I'm not so sure if I could hand it to you now."

"Damn! I didn't give you a present!" Sirius yelled, springing up to his feet in dismay.

"Sirius, you could give that Pensieve to him, if you want," Remus said lightly.

"Was that what you had planned to give him?" Ron questioned the golden-eyed wizard.

"Oh … I think you can give him _that _when I'm really dead," the soon-to-be assistant professor said in a small voice.

"Do I detect a sense of fear?" Severus spoke lightly.

"You. Shut. Up." Sirius glared at the Potions Master. "By the way,_ Snivellus_, I am not going to bloody 'woo' you when we're back at Hogwarts."

"Hmmmmphf." Severus did not look up from his book.

"Was this Edan your ex, Sev?" Harry asked in a deceptively light voice.

"We didn't go anywhere if that's what you wish to know. He only 'wooed' me," the wizard replied. "Then, I became the Marauders' practice target and his attention wandered somewhere else."

"Do I detect gratitude from the greasy git?" Sirius gasped, eyes wide in mock horror.

"Stuff it!" Severus snarled.

"Sev …" Harry shook his head lightly. His lover looked slightly hurt but the emerald-eyed Gryffindor ignored it. The young wizard turned to his godfather. "I don't know if any of the other students are aware of any tension between an Edan Wulfe and the Potions Master so don't you think it's time that you be nice to each other? At least on the outside?" he said, looking from his Sirius to Severus desperately.

"Not if he misbehaves," Sirius mumbled.

"I wonder if they are aware that they're squabbling like siblings," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I doubt it," the older girl replied without a hint of a smile.

"Really, girls! I'm shocked!" Sirius exclaimed. Then he ignored the Slytherin sitting in their midst. "Talking about siblings, hasn't Percy returned to the family?"

Ginny uttered something harsh and Ron snorted derisively. "He can live an independent life for all I care." The youngest Weasley nodded her head vehemently.

"But he is still your brother," Remus pointed out gently.

"He asked for it. Bet he's too proud to come back to us and admit that he was wrong," Ron spat.

"Don't look at me," Charlie began even before Sirius called him. "I just hope he doesn't turn out as bad as Wormtail." He shuddered.

"Heaven forbid that happening," the Animagus muttered darkly.

* * *

Harry had purposefully attached himself to his friends while his lover changed clothes. Soon enough, he started pacing about the room until Hedwig flew over and landed on his shoulder._ I don't want him to leave._ He sighed and sat on the bed. The young wizard absently stroked his pet's feathers while Hermione talked about the DA with Ron.

"Harry, do you think we should still have the DA meetings?"

The raven-haired Gryffindor was oblivious to his friend's voice until Ron snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Huh?"

"Seriously … it's not like you're _not_ going to see him!" his friend said. "Hermione asked, is the DA still on?"

"Oh … Yes, I think. But I doubt that we'll need the club since we'll have Sirius and Remus as teachers, and now that Dumbledore's back in power. Perhaps just for extra practice," Harry replied, though his mind was still far away from the subject at hand.

"Ahem," Ginny interrupted and wiggled her eyebrows. Harry tilted his head to look at her in bafflement. Her eyes darted significantly at the door. "Your lover's waiting."

Harry grinned and scrambled up to his feet, careful not to upset Hedwig. "Thanks," he muttered and approached Severus. He heard voices from the hall and swallowed. _They're leaving already._ The couple entered the bedroom and stared at each other for several minutes before Harry reached for his lover's right hand.

He kissed Severus's palm lovingly. "Have a safe journey." Emerald eyes looked unwaveringly at the pale face lined with a few wrinkles.

"You too, lover. And keep practicing," the older wizard murmured and he embraced the Gryffindor, owl and all.

"Severus!" Sirius's shout rang clearly from the hall.

"You want to know something?" A smile broke out on the young man's face. "I think I'm looking forward to going back to Hogwarts."

"Because of the idea of seeing your Potions Master again?" Severus purred. "I thought the reason you liked going back to school was to escape the rigid Muggle life of your relatives."

"No, it's because of magic actually. I don't have to pretend to fit what others want me to be," Harry replied.

"SNIVELLUS!" Sirius shouted again, more impatiently this time. Both of them gave exasperated sighs and Harry helped his lover with the stark black cloak. Harry took two steps backward and examined the Potions Master with approval.

"You're a nasty Gryffindor, you know that," Severus muttered.

"You look magnificent." Harry beamed.

"I hope that you don't experience wet dreams when you think of me wearing these." Severus pointed at his attire. He groaned when Harry started to blush. "One of these days, my lover, I'm going to ransack that school trunk of yours and find all of your sketches."

"You're mean," the young wizard complained.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! SNIVEL —"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Severus thundered. "One of these days, heaven help him if I get the desire to kill him."

Harry chuckled all the way as the both of them descended the stairs. "And Sev," he spoke in a low voice, "I am really looking forward to Potions class."

"A challenge, lover," the Potions Master whispered. "You know you will have to compete."

Harry gasped and stood rigidly with the rest of his friends. Only when his lover, godfather and his godfather's mate Portkeyed did he finally shout, surprising Mrs. Weasley greatly. "Damn it Sev! That's not fair!!!"

* * *

  
**Saturday, 31st August 1996.**

Harry tossed around in the bed and finally sat up, feeling lonely all of a sudden. He massaged his forehead wearily. His scar was throbbing lightly, giving him a slightly pinched expression._ This isn't good. I can't sleep without him near me._ He groaned and leaned against the headboard.

He absently reached out for his watch and sighed when he saw the time. It was already nine in the morning but his room still gave the impression that it was still early. Someone knocked on the door softly and he got up to open it. Green eyes flared in surprise when the caller turned out to be his frizzy-haired friend, still dressed in her pajamas. Her cat sneaked past her legs and settled quickly on the edge of Harry's bed.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Just want to check up on you," Hermione replied faintly and entered the room. "You didn't sleep?"

The raven-haired teenager walked to the mirror who clucked loudly at him. "I look awful," he muttered to himself.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her impassive face not giving her thoughts away.

"Weird," the emerald-eyed wizard confessed. "It feels like I haven't seen or heard Sev in months."

"Does your heart ache?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I guess," he answered tiredly. "Damn it … I'm getting depressed."

"It is unhealthy for you to be too dependent on Snape," the girl mentioned.

"I know," Harry whispered. "I should go and take a bath. Perhaps it might improve my mood." Then he stared at her shrewdly. "_You_ look stressed."

"Of course I am," she said. Her face saddened and she gave a long sigh.

"What's up?" Harry blinked his eyes.

"Ron …" she mumbled. "Sometimes he's so dense and so slow that I can't help strangling him in my imagination."

That confession brought a smile to Harry's face._ If I can just distract myself with something, then maybe this uncomfortable feeling I'm having will recede._ "My other best friend needs some sort of bolstering before he'd dare to ask you out, 'Mione. It's not like you don't know him," he said comfortingly.

"I know … but he is still slow!" Hermione made a face.

"The twins will be coming over later, right? If I bring Ginny in on it too, perhaps the four of us can convince Ron to make his move now," Harry mused. "Bloody hell. Thinking back on how he acted when you were Viktor's partner during the Yule Ball two years ago ... that was just plain amusing. I thought he would have gotten the hint when you kissed his cheek last year … or was it early this year?"

Hermione smiled crookedly. "He's brave about everything else except asking me out. What's so hard about inviting me for a snack in the kitchen?" she grumbled.

"You know something? I think both of you might end up more cloying than me and Sev," Harry said and quickly rushed off to the bathroom, only to bump into his other best friend.

"Owww!" Both boys exclaimed at once. Harry's hand flew up to his forehead while Ron rubbed at his chest. "That hurt."

"You look like hell, 'Arry," Ron remarked in between yawns. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, she's in my room," the emerald-eyed teenager answered, then quickly took off before his friend could demand the reason for why the girl was in his room.

Harry did feel better after his shower, managing to scandalize Ginny by walking around with only a towel wrapped about his hips on his way back to his room. He randomly picked out a light blue shirt and a new pair of jeans. He was trying to make his hair look a little presentable when he suddenly found himself being dragged down the hall by Charlie.

He didn't have to ask why once he saw Ron sitting on a chair having his hair trimmed by Tonks's mother. When did she arrive? The witch waved at Harry absently while Charlie pointed to an unoccupied chair.

"Bill, please do not mess with my hair," Ginny said in a tight voice.

"You're no fun," the oldest of the Weasley siblings muttered. "Hey there," he greeted The Boy Who Lived.

"Hello Bill. When did you get here?" Harry asked as Mrs. Tonks summoned him.

"About an hour ago," the wizard replied, a bit preoccupied with his current task. Ginny in the meantime was trying not to fidget but she looked more than a little apprehensive.

"You should remove your glasses," the witch attending Harry suggested and the teenager quickly complied. He closed his eyes and let her do all the work. _Just as long as I don't end up bald…._

"Would you mind if your scar showed?" Andromeda asked and the teenager shrugged his indifference.

"Wotcher there, people!" Tonks greeted them all brightly and Harry heard Hermione congratulating the female Auror at finally being able to walk on both feet. "It's a relief to be without the cast, but I am still not quite confident about running," the Metamorphmagus said. "And who did your hair?"

"Your mother," Hermione replied shyly.

"Oh …" Then the Auror suddenly gasped. "Mum! Not that hairstyle!!!" Tonks screamed. "I was merely joking! You don't really have to —" She stopped whatever she had wanted to say as Harry felt a warm heat on the back of his neck and temples. "— Wow."

"Okay dear. I'm done with you," Andromeda informed him cheerfully. He put on his glasses and immediately looked upon his reflection in the small mirror the witch held in her hand. "Now, see what a good haircut will do for unruly hair."

Harry blinked, not quite believing that his hair actually looked neat._ I should have asked someone to cut my hair really short a long time ago._ He wished that he could see how he looked from behind.

"A handsome young man you have turned out to be, Harry," Andromeda complimented. "You ought to be proud of the genes you inherited from your parents." She had that faraway look on her face again. "It is rare that someone with hair as jet-black as yours is would have a pair of the brightest emerald green eyes one can find."

"Not if that someone wears contact lenses," Nymphadora Tonks inserted and mother and daughter shared mischievous smiles.

"I wish I could braid my hair on my own," Hermione complained to her emerald-eyed friend.

"'Mione, you look extremely pretty," the young wizard said truthfully.

"I know," Hermione replied smugly. She scuffed her foot on the floor and muttered, "I wish he had said that."

"He'll come round, don't you worry," Harry answered without moving his lips. With that, he pulled her to him, not caring that his other best friend was gaping at him in shock.

Morning soon turned into evening. Harry collapsed on the bed with Ginny following a second later. Ron muttered about something about wind and crawled off to the hallway, shouting for his older brother. Like his friends, Harry had packed most of his stuff and he shook his head at the amount of things he had accumulated over the summer.

He had carefully filed all his sketches inside a huge drawing block and placed that at the bottom of his trunk. He winced when he saw the shards from Sirius's old mirror and decided that he would ask someone — not his godfather — if there was a way that he could fix it. Rearranging his belongings had taken him a good three hours after lunchtime. If Fred hadn't offered his help, Harry would still be trying to jam the twins' merchandise into his already crammed trunk.

It was already five in the afternoon and Harry stumbled into Hermione's bedroom. She had gone to the bathroom and the raven-haired Gryffindor decided that perhaps it was a good time for him to have a small talk with his best friend. Since Ron had disappeared off to some other part of the house, Harry spoke to Ginny.

"Ginny, do you know any guys who have a crush on Hermione?" Harry asked. "Besides your brother and Krum," he added swiftly.

"Okay," she narrowed her eyes as she tried to think of names, "Ernie, Zacharias and … I'm not sure how true this is but some students and ghosts heard that Zabini kind of liked her … after the Yule Ball with the Durmstrangs."

"But he's a Slytherin and 'Mione's not a pureblood," Harry protested and Ginny shook her head.

"But Zabini is not really _with_ Malfoy, if you get what I mean. I've heard that he's a bit more flexible than his peers. He even asked Luna out once — in secret," she said in a low voice. Ron came back with a tray of ice-cold carbonated drinks. The girl reached for a glass and took a sip. She sighed contentedly and mumbled 'Fruitade' under her breath.

Harry took one and drank with fervor — not because it was carbonated but because it was cold and he felt hot. Ginny's face cleared up and she told her brother that Hermione wouldn't drink anything carbonated.

"I know. I've gotten her a barley drink," Ron answered absently. Ginny snickered at her brother's thoughtfulness and it was impossible for the raven-haired Gryffindor to hide his grin.

"Ron, we all know that you like 'Mione," Harry started and moved closer to his best friend. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?" the tall redhead squeaked, his face paling and freckles standing out even more.

"To be yours," Ginny said impatiently. "Seriously! How long are you going to wait before you ask?"

"Don't make it sound as if I just want her to take advantage of her!" Her brother growled, glaring at Harry and his sister. Ginny cackled maniacally.

"So you admit you find her gorgeous!!!" the girl laughed hysterically. Harry wondered how Ron could still find the energy to grab a pillow and smack Ginny repeatedly with it.

"I'd be blind not to see her," the redhead mumbled. He stopped hitting his sister and hugged the pillow to his chest, resting his chin on its edge.

_ Could that be Hermione's pillow?_ Harry thought in amusement. He drank down the contents of his glass and stood. He crossed the room to the study desk and placed his empty glass back on the tray.

"She likes you too, you know," Harry said lightly.

"Yeah, I know," Ron sighed, running his fingers through his short flaming red hair. "It's just … I find it rather … hard … you know … to talk," the boy said. "I mean, I want to tell her but I can't. And writing isn't my forte."

"Just do something!" Ginny screamed in frustration.

"Maybe you could just give her a quick kiss on the cheek every time you see her. Surprise her with something like that," Harry suggested.

"Harry, she's not that helpless. What if she thinks I'm a pervert or something?" Ron sounded dubious.

"Just try it. Then maybe you can slip in some garbled sentences asking her if she would like to be your girlfriend." The raven-haired Gryffindor shrugged.

"Will it work?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Just try _something_," Ginny insisted. Ron stared thoughtfully at his sister before nodding his head, smiling a little.

"Good man." Harry clapped his friend's shoulder gently. "Maybe you can try it before we go down to dinner," the young wizard whispered roguishly. "We'll stay out of the way. Right Ginny?"

"Yeah," the witch replied. "And how about you? Not missing your greasy-haired lover?"

Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "He is _not_ greasy. It's okay, nothing intense, but the night is just beginning."

"I doubt we'll be sleeping … much. The twins will be in tonight," Ron muttered and green eyes lit up in delight.

"I guess I won't have a chance to get depressed then!" Harry smiled brightly.

Ron was shaking his head. "I still don't believe that you and Snape are _lovers_. Don't his teeth scare you? Never mind, don't reply," he said quickly at the sly grin.

"I wonder … have you bought Hermione's birthday present yet?" Ginny pestered her brother. Ron turned scarlet and looking slightly abashed, he nodded his head quickly. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling," Ron Weasley growled and he was saved by Hermione's presence.

"Hey, the three of you should wash up. Dinner's in half an hour," she told them.

"Right-e-o." Ginny jumped up to her feet and grabbed her towel.

"Hey! Why can't I shower first!" Harry protested and quickly ran into his room to get his toiletries.

* * *

Ron glowered in his dark-haired friend's direction but looked away when Hermione watched him intently. _They did that on purpose, _he told himself and rose to his feet, heading straight for the tray of refreshments. _Should I give her the drink or should I just go straight downstairs with the tray?_ His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he started to plan.

"Here – I made this for you." Ron gave the glass of barley drink to the startled girl. "Hope it is not too sweet."_ That was damned awkward!!! _A mental voice shrieked.

"Oh! Thanks!" the girl replied, her cheeks reddening slightly. The two Gryffindors stared at each other wordlessly; Hermione holding on to the icy-cold glass with both hands while Ron gazed down at her dreamily.

_ Just be careful with the glass ... I don't want to ruin her shirt._ The redhead took a deep breath and he slowly leaned forward. Instead of giving the girl a quick peck on the cheek – like Harry had advised earlier – for some reason, Ron went for Hermione's lips.

His heart felt like it was going to explode when his lips were finally pressing against hers. The first thought that crossed his mind was: _Bloody soft lips ... what will happen if I try to nibble on one?_

He felt himself grow cold and then hot, cold and then he was in flames. He pulled away from her quickly, but cautiously enough so that her drink wouldn't spill, grabbed the tray of used glasses and left the room. He met the twins on the landing but ignored them totally.

"Hey Ronniekins! Why do you look so red?" George called out but Ron did not look over his shoulder or respond to his brother's inquiry.

_ I don't believe I actually kissed her!!! _A part of him shouted triumphantly. _Did she like it? Was it her first kiss? _Those thoughts continued to plague him even as everyone sat down in the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

****

**Three in the morning. Hogwarts.**

Sirius and Remus were strolling casually around the castle when the taller wizard caught sight of a black shadow crossing the grounds. He gently tugged at his lover's sleeve and brown eyes looked at him curiously. The assistant professor jerked his chin in the direction of the moving shadow.

"I think that's Severus," the tawny-haired professor spoke quietly after a moment. "Do you think we should disturb him?"

"Like you had to ask." Sirius snorted. He grabbed his lover's callused hand and they went down the steps. "Now what can my future son-in-law be up to at this unholy hour?"

"Be quiet!" Remus hissed but the blue-eyed Animagus just grinned. Sirius's eyes made out the Potions Master's silhouette standing underneath the moonlit sky. The Slytherin did not seem to do anything out of the ordinary and the two Gryffindors approached the wizard cautiously.

Since Sirius was coming toward Severus from the side, he was able to see that the Potions Master was smiling faintly as his black eyes watched the heavens. The dark-haired Gryffindor couldn't help the shudder that coursed through his system. It horrified him that his godson had managed to make the Slytherin he'd hated for nearly two decades unbend.

_But I can't change a thing without getting into trouble with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moony. And I know Moony wasn't lying when he said that Sni – Severus does care about Harry…. _He sighed. At the slight sound, Severus turned and watched him warily. The Potions Master was rubbing his left forearm.

"If it is hurting you, you shouldn't be out here," Remus said softly. "It isn't safe."

Severus laughed emptily. "As if I would be safe with the two of you around the castle." Then the wizard gave a wistful sigh and looked up again at the sky.

"If you sleep now, you won't have to wait that long for Harry to arrive," Remus said lightly.

"I don't need that much sleep," Severus answered.

"But you slept quite peacefully with Harry by your side," Sirius objected. Then he paused when Remus rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It really is disturbing to think that you are actually sleeping with Harry."

The Potions Master leered and earned himself a glare from the assistant Defence professor.

"I do hope the two of you will try not to get into trouble when the term starts," Remus said, smiling faintly. The three wizards turned as one to go back into Hogwarts.

* * *

****

**At the same time. In Number twelve, Grimmauld Place.**   
  
"It's going to fall! It's going to fall!" Fred, George and Harry chanted as Hermione shakily pulled out a block.

"Fall! Fall! Fall!" Ginny clapped excitedly.

"Shut up!" the frizzy-haired girl yelled frantically.

Thanks to the Tonks's, the after dinner activity was keeping them all quite entertained. Tonks had conjured a number of blocks and had stacked them nicely in the room where Harry and his friends were hanging out. All the of Weasley siblings – save Percy – were taking part in a stacking game. Because of the number of people present, they had to limit themselves to five players per game. One group was made up of Hermione, Fred, Bill, Ginny and Andromeda while Harry, George, Tonks, Charlie and Ron formed the other.

There was a slight twist to this game. The loser was required to answer a question asked by the person who had gone right before the stack crumbled. Ginny had been waiting forever to get the chance to trap the older girl.

Hermione had managed to pull the rectangular block out and she heaved a huge sigh of relief at her success. Now she just had to place the piece back. "Don't you dare tremble on me," she muttered under her breath. It was a tense moment for everyone who was watching. The girl carefully placed the red block on the top and pulled her hand away quickly. Fred cursed when the stack remained solid.

It was Andromeda's turn. The witch looked quite worried and she finally picked another red block to draw out. The tower began to sway gently and she sighed as the entire stack crashed to the floor. "Okay, your question is?" she asked Hermione.

"Why isn't Malfoy under the care of the Order?"

"He isn't ready to ask anyone for help," Andromeda answered readily with a smile.

"You mean he's not quite happy about being wherever he is now?" Hermione sounded surprised.

"That's two questions!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Oh ... never mind." The younger witch sighed.

Tonks used her magic to set the blocks up again and her group started playing. Charlie started off first, carefully pulling out a green block from the center. On and on it went, until Tonks removed a block that acted like a support to the other blocks. Fred made taunting sounds but the stack remained steady. Then it was Harry's turn. Still the blocks did not waver. George pulled his block out quite safely but the stack began trembling once he placed his parallel to Harry's.

"That's not fair!" Ron started to protest. "It's still shaky!"

"Just go on!" Ginny hissed. The inevitable happened and George rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"When was the first time you kissed a girl? Family members not included," the prankster asked.

"A few hours ago," Ron mumbled, blushing furiously.

Gasps filled the room – some of them feigned, obviously. Hermione looked stunned and she was staring at her friend avidly. Her mouth moved but no sound emerged. Then she began to glow and Andromeda did not miss the change.

"So ... finally! It's official!" Fred snickered.

"No! I haven't –" Ron's brothers wouldn't listen.

"It's as good as," George agreed while winking flirtatiously at Hermione.

"Damn it! I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend!!!" Ron shouted angrily, momentarily forgetting that Hermione was in the room with them. He quickly turned around and crawled over to the girl. The presence of so many people in the room, and the fact that his crush for the witch was out in the open, had bolstered his courage tremendously.

Without caring if he was going to get a lecture for his behavior from his brothers or the two adult witches, he kissed Hermione daringly for the second time. "There!" he said happily. The girl had raised her fingers and touched her lips lightly. "What do you say?"

"What did you think I'd say?" she asked in a trembling voice. Her eyes lit up with joy and happiness. Then she flung herself at Ron, hugging him tightly.

"Summer love," Tonks commented and smirked.

"Finally, all of us can get some peaceful sleep," Fred said teasingly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But I'm not going back to my room. Too bloody far." He grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and immediately laid down.

"Hey, seriously, we didn't play this game just to get them together?" Tonks demanded, looking at Harry in feigned annoyance.

"Of course not!" Fred, George, Ginny and The Boy Who Lived proclaimed in unison.

"Are you sure you weren't part of it?" Andromeda asked shrewdly.

"What? Me?" Tonks looked at her mother with a hurt expression.

Harry sniggered and placed his arm over his eyes. It was not long before his mind started conjuring images of a faintly smiling Potions Master. He dimly heard Ginny asking Bill to help her with the blocks and soon, the taunts started again. He smiled to himself, sure that free time in the common room wouldn't be as quiet as it had been a year ago.

_ Hopefully, Ginny won't consider playing this Muggle game in the Great Hall …. _His body shook with silent laughter as he imagined Severus's scandalized look at seeing his Gryffindor lover yelling at the top of his lungs and trying to shake the other players' confidence.

* * *

****

**A quarter past ten in the morning…**

Harry waited impatiently in the entrance hall and started to pace but Crookshanks started to twine around his legs. Hedwig seemed to find the sight amusing and she gave deep hoots, moving inside her cage from side to side.

"Fine! Fine! Get off me!" Harry said but the cat refused to leave him alone. The raven-haired Gryffindor shook his head and picked him up. "You're heavy," he puffed and sat down on a nearby stool. Crookshanks curled up on his lap and he sighed.

"All right everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called out clearly and emerald eyes watched the ginger cat in his lap. Crookshanks was hissing, digging his front claws slightly into Harry's black trousers.

"Crookshanks! Crook — there you are!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't sulk," she admonished her cat gently as the half-Kneazle started kicking in protest. He had just settled into a nice seat after all.

"Ready to go, Harry?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Just as soon as Crookshanks — Ouch!" Harry winced when a claw stabbed him through his pants.

"Sorry," the bushy-haired witch mumbled. "You can sit on Harry later in the train. Co-operate. We don't have much time." Her pet finally let go of the wizard and The Boy Who Lived stood up slowly. He rubbed his thigh absently as he took hold of Hedwig's cage and his wrapped Firebolt. That he handed to Fred who was collecting the other broomsticks. Bill and Tonks were already waiting outside and the Weasley twins were next to exit the grim house.

Harry walked quickly past Ginny then did a double take and gave her a once-over. "Merlin!"

"I look stunning, don't I?" she asked impudently. The youngest Weasley was dressed in tight blue jeans and she was wearing a sleeveless baby blue top.

"Hah! You're lucky Bill didn't accidentally make you bald," Ron snorted. He himself was wearing dark gray slacks and a long-sleeved maroon shirt. Harry didn't bother telling himself to stop admiring the Weasley's look since the prefect did look charming.

Ginny made a face and she turned to grin wickedly at the raven-haired Gryffindor. "You don't look that bad either. But seriously, black boots would be much more suitable."

"Can't help putting comfort before fashion," Harry replied sarcastically. Moody came to take Hedwig and Crookshanks while Mundungus Fletcher helped the ex-Auror with the rest of the luggage. Mr. Weasley finally came out dressed in a casual style.

"All right! All of you ready?" he called out gaily. At the students' nods, Mrs. Weasley held the front door open and the group stepped out.

Harry squinted his eyes to adjust to the bright sunshine around him. He didn't have to fake the smile on his face as he descended the steps to join Tonks and her mother. It felt like a crowd to the Gryffindor and he wondered what they looked like to the Muggles walking around them.

_ We probably look like a family going out for a picnic or something,_ he mused. _Two families consisting of brunettes and redheads. _He grinned crookedly. Since he was walking ahead of Mrs. Weasley and the wind was blowing in his direction, he heard the older witch gasp.

"Now Molly," Harry heard Mr. Weasley speak, "you can't expect our children not to grow up."

"It's not that. It's —"

"Hermione knows how to take care of herself."

Harry wondered why they were talking about Ron and Hermione but he got the shock of his life when he saw his two best friends holding hands as they walked, flanked by Tonks and her mother. Andromeda Black-Tonks was looking about warily as they walked and the emerald-eyed Gryffindor wondered about her role. As far as he knew, the witch wasn't in the Order. _Maybe there are others in the Order that weren't in that picture. Or maybe she's just joined._   
  
He jumped slightly when Ginny casually linked her arm with his and looked at her questioningly. The girl just smiled brightly at him and they continued to walk. He chuckled deeply and started to pay attention to his surroundings once again. However, he was unable to see any outward activities of being watched.

They reached King's Cross with no incident. The group strolled casually to the magical barrier and when there was a lull in Muggle traffic, Bill, Tonks and her mother stepped through the platform. After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione went in, still hand in hand. Mr. Weasley gave a nod and Harry went in with Ginny. Their belongings were already unloaded and soon, everyone in their group appeared.

"Hope the journey to Hogwarts will be a safe one," Moody grumbled and shook his hand. "Be careful lad."

"Yeah, I will," Harry said quietly. The Gryffindor quickly went to hug Mrs. Weasley — she seemed surprised at first but recovered fast. Harry listened patiently to her advice — about owling and other stuff. He and the twins exchanged friendly hugs, and it was then that he saw Andromeda talking to a tall girl wearing a Slytherin scarf around her neck.

The latter nodded shyly before hurrying off and in her haste, she nearly tripped on her robe. Her curses could be heard as she boarded the Hogwarts train and the raven-haired Gryffindor thought he heard someone told her to calm down.

"I shouldn't have listened to my brother or you about wearing these bloody fashionable, irritating robes … they are just too bloody long!" the girl yelled back. Harry wondered if she was a cousin to Tonks but berated himself for associating clumsiness with the family name.

"Off you go!" Nymphadora Tonks said cheerfully. "Study well and don't get into too much trouble with the new professors!" Harry felt considerably happier as he and his friends boarded the Hogwarts Express. They still had ten minutes to get to a compartment before the train left the platform.

"Hey there!" Dean rushed toward them. He gave Ginny a quick hug. "The last carriage's empty."

"Okay, Ron and I will dump our stuff in the Prefects' carriage first," Hermione said and pulled the redheaded prefect along. Dean surveyed their retreating backs in amusement.

"Did something happen?" he asked both Ginny and the emerald-eyed teenager.

"You wouldn't believe just how much," his girlfriend replied.

* * *

**Three hours later…**

The entire carriage broke out into laughter — Luna half-heartedly — as Ginny recounted how Ron had 'wooed' Hermione, but they quickly fell silent and pretended to busy themselves with their own things when the new couple stepped in. Harry decided to divert their attention from the sheepish looks that were evident on Neville's and Dean's face.

"Who are the Head Boy and Head Girl?" the green-eyed Gryffindor asked curiously. Hermione and Ron shuddered. "No way!!!"

"Hannah's Head Girl but Malfoy's it," Ron muttered gloomily and sat across Harry.

"NO WAY!!!" the others shouted in dismay, echoing Harry's earlier cry. They started bombarding the prefects with so many questions that Ron had a hard time discerning what they were asking about. Finally, Hermione had had enough and she broke out into giggles.

"What's wrong with you!" Ginny waved her hand at her. "How can you be laughing when that obnoxious, pompous, air-headed devil gets the position?!" she railed, squirming in her seat in agitation.

"We're joking!!!" Hermione gasped, her eyes filled with tears. "If he was really the Head Boy, you would have heard Ron's voice echoing throughout the train." She cracked up again with laughter. "Come on guys! Only the seventh-years can get this position! I thought you all knew!"

"HERMIONE!!!" several voices thundered at once.

"That wasn't funny!" Seamus glared at her. "Bloody hell!"

The old witch with the snack trolley finally reached their carriage and Harry and his friends swept off most of the Chocolate Frogs. They bought other sweets too and Ron promptly began chewing on fruit-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He suddenly made a sound of disgust and quickly opened the window to spit out whatever he had been chewing before looking about his seat for the package that he had opened up. Hermione looked at him with a frown.

"Urgh! That's the last time I'll ever eat anything durian!" he exclaimed after reading the writing at the back of the candy package. He quickly gulped down some of the pumpkin juice he had bought earlier. Harry and Hermione exchange curious glances.

It happened so suddenly that the others didn't realize what was happening at first. Harry was biting off the tip of a liquorice wand when something smacked him sharply on his forehead.

"OWWWW!!!" the raven-haired Gryffindor yelped and clutched at his scar.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron hastily stood up, some of his beans spilling out of the packet. "What happened? Is it your scar?"

Harry's eyes were watering heavily and he found it quite hard to think. _Bloody hell!_ He groaned. _It's not my scar though._ He gestured to his concerned friends that he was all right when he was smacked a second time on the back of his head. The brutal force pushed him out of his seat.

"Something is hitting him!" Luna yelled and everyone sprang to their feet, wands immediately in their hands.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted and immediately got his friends' cooperation. His head was throbbing painfully and he took out his eleven-inch holly wand. He took a deep breath and watched the insides of the compartment carefully. The next attack was coming from his left and aiming at his cheek._ "Protego!" _Something thudded against the metal wall of the train. Hermione, Ron and Harry followed the sound but there was nothing on the floor.

"You're a poor bloody excuse of a Slytherin!"

The angry hiss-like exclamation drew the carriage's occupants to the empty doorway. Seamus was curious enough to step into the doorway to investigate when a tall, frowning blonde Slytherin pushed him back roughly. The Gryffindor fell backwards and landed unceremoniously on Luna.

Harry's lack of attention resulted in a solid hit on the chin this time. _This is not good!_ His head spun and he tried to focus on the furious face belonging to Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin's stormy gray eyes narrowed as the prefect scrutinized the area. _What the hell is he waiting for?_

The emerald-eyed Gryffindor stepped forward to tell the blond prefect to leave. _"Manifesto Novus!"_ Malfoy commanded calmly. Harry's eyes widened when a thick hardback novel appeared, already preparing to charge._ "Finite Incantatem!"_ Green eyes observed as the book fell to the floor with a loud thud. Ron was already yelling at Malfoy to stop bothering them and was calling the Slytherin names. The silvery-blonde teenager acted as though Ron or the Gryffindors weren't present at all.

"_Accio_ book." Draco waved his yew wand slightly and the book slowly drifted forward to him.

Harry sensed that something was not quite right when the Slytherin appeared troubled by the torn pages. He was smoothing the surface gently when his fiery anger manifested once again in his eyes. However, it was not directed at the Gryffindors. His silver hair became messy as the Slytherin whirled around and fired off several hexes. "Don't_ ever_ touch my belongings again!" Draco hissed dangerously at someone in the corridor. With that, the prefect left the scene, dark emerald cloak moving elegantly about his lithe form as he stalked off.

Harry absently massaged his chin and Ginny whispered to him that he had quite a vivid bruise on his forehead. Hermione motioned for him to sit while Ron examined the corridor. "Ouch. Gently 'Mione." The emerald-eyed teenager winced when the girl tapped her wand hard against his skull. The tingling receded and he smiled gratefully at the witch.

"You know," Dean was looking out at the walkway with great interest, "whatever Malfoy was warning might have just fallen on deaf ears."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Hermione, what do we do with the bodies?"

"What bodies?" she asked sharply.

"Take a look for yourself," her boyfriend suggested. That made everyone eager to look, including Harry who still felt dizzy. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle lay sprawled on top of each other, out like a light.

"Oh dear," Hermione said meekly. She looked thoughtfully at her housemates and asked the others if they thought the Slytherins should be revived.

"Let them stay that way for the rest of the journey," Seamus piped up, smiling maniacally.

Harry looked at the unconscious Slytherins in consternation. Draco Malfoy had totally ignored _him_, which was surprising and disturbing at the same time. _He was livid when his father was captured. I had expected him to be either missing — like what the news had said — or to utter some insults about me or about Sirius's death. _At the moment however, he was glad that he had been ignored by the Slytherin prefect.

His group settled back into their seats and soon, they were all chatting about the DA, who would be teaching them Defence — those who were in Grimmauld's Place acted as though they were clueless — and who was going to be Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team. That caused multiple butterflies to start flying in his stomach since his housemates were giving him odd glances.

Afternoon slowly passed into evening and Harry was leaning unconsciously against Luna — she and Ginny had switched places — as he napped. Neville looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in puzzlement, wondering why the four of them were so tired that they dozed off. He didn't disturb them since the quartet was already wearing their school robes, almost as though they had sensed that they might fall asleep during the ride. The sky darkened and slowly the lamps lit dark corridors. Hermione jerked awake and she prodded her boyfriend lightly. Harry slept throughout the journey, dreaming of Draco Malfoy holding a white mask in his hand, Severus kissing him in front of a stunned Divination professor, and the girl he had seen tripping on her robes earlier that day.

The train slowed when it neared Hogsmeade station but it wasn't the reduction of speed that woke him up. He had been dreaming about a mirror, but it didn't hold his reflection. Instead, it was as though as he was Voldemort, coolly watching himself in the full-length mirror. Voldemort smiled and he was writing something on the reflective surface in blood. Curiously, as the Dark Lord's fingers wrote on the surface, his dark red eyes became slightly glazed.

Harry started to feel a strange pull and it seemed to be coming from the mirror. By now, after all his sessions with his grim-faced lover, he knew not to get carried away with anything. He withdrew, slowly at first, and then he increased his pace with each moment. Voldemort was frowning and almost instinctively, Harry pulled his consciousness back within his own mind and erected a world of blackness.

"Potter!" The Dark Lord snapped to attention, his deep eyes alight with fury. Voldemort disappeared behind a black curtain and Harry breathed easier, finally awake.

"Good timing mate!" Dean said cheerfully. "We've arrived!"

A smile stretched his lips and an image of a Potions Master waiting in the Great Hall warmed his heart. _Yeah, we're back. Back to school, back to magic, back to Sirius and back to my lover._

* * *


	16. Figuring the Charm

**Firesword: **This is quite a long chapter and I know that this kinda makes the fic lopsided but it couldn't be helped. Well, I could actually break the chapter up but that means leaving you guys dangling on a cliff. So, I decided it to remain as it is. 

* * *

****

** Chapter 16: Figuring the Charm ******

**At Hogsmeade Station.**

Harry and his friends – except for Ron and Hermione, who had to perform their prefect duties – got out of the train with their pets. As soon as they stepped into the night air, the raven-haired Gryffindor immediately opened Hedwig's cage. His pet hopped onto his arm and as the rest of his friends backed off slightly, he launched her forcefully into the air. His snowy owl gave a sharp cry as she flew off and soon, other owls joined her, all heading for the castle. He heard Hagrid bellow loudly for the first years but was unable to see the half-giant since he was standing behind some very tall Hufflepuffs. 

The young wizard felt a gentle prod and he glanced over his shoulder. Ginny pushed him toward the stagecoaches. Even from where he was standing, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor could see the Thestrals stamping their feet eagerly. He was rather excited about being back at Hogwarts and he felt a little guilty for it. He kept thinking about holding his lover in his arms and felt bad that Luna had seen his goofy grin. He shared a carriage with the fifth-year Ravenclaw and Ginny, who was holding on to a loudly purring Crookshanks. The Thestrals started pulling the coach forward. 

"What's on your mind?" Luna asked him and he smiled. 

"Well … D.A.D.A. … actually," he said truthfully. "Snape told me that it should be someone competent." 

"Umbridge was competent too – if only theoretically," the Ravenclaw pointed out drily. 

"I don't think the Ministry's going to interfere about who is teaching the subject," Ginny said suddenly. Her girlfriend looked thoughtful and fell silent. Harry took the chance to examine the surroundings. 

_It feels peaceful but the world is anything but tranquil._ The thought about the second wizarding war triggered the memory of his dream during the journey. _I should tell Sev about it. No more hiding things from anyone. His expression turned grave. At least Dumbledore knows me well enough not to coddle me anymore. It's rather futile._

They finally passed through the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds and Harry's sensitive nose picked up on a strange scent. It seemed faint at first, but at one point it was so intense that he started to cough. He was a little relieved that the other occupants were experiencing the same thing.   
  
"What in the hell was that?" Ginny wheezed. 

"Valentine's Day is certainly not around the corner," Luna agreed, her big eyes gleaming with provoked tears. 

"The … perfume's gone now," Harry commented just as the coach stopped at the steps leading up to the Entrance Hall. 

"You're right," Ginny muttered and she stepped out of the carriage. Harry and Luna followed seconds after, looking about them with interest. "Let's save some seats for Ron and Hermione." The girls hurriedly clambered up the steps and Harry heard Neville calling out his name. 

The raven-haired Gryffindor waited and his three roommates finally appeared. Together, they made their way into the Great Hall. He immediately searched for his Slytherin lover and the happiness that welled up in him at the sight was hard for him to hide. As he went over to the Gryffindor table, he saw that his godfather, Sirius Black, now masquerading as a Professor Edan Wulfe, was sitting at the high table and chatting with Remus like an excited squirrel. 

As he sat down, with Ginny across him and his three roommates sitting on the same bench, the Hall erupted in conversation. Neville was amazed that Remus was back to teach them and everyone was curious about the wizard beside him who seemed to have no sense of formality at all. Hermione and Ron entered the Hall with the other prefects and Harry's two best friends sat on either side of him. 

When Professor McGonagall appeared carrying a scroll in one hand and leading a train of very anxious first years, conversation quickly died. The Transfiguration professor cleared her throat loudly and she glared at Sirius. Harry's godfather quickly went to his seat and the green-eyed Gryffindor saw his lover smirking at the silent rebuke. 

Harry couldn't concentrate on the Sorting Hat's song as he stared dreamily in the direction of the grim-faced Potions Master. When Ginny realized that he wasn't going to stop watching Severus, she stamped down on his foot, hard. He breathed in sharply and frowned at the youngest Weasley. _It's a damned miracle I didn't scream._ The Sorting Hat's song was similar to the one that had been sung the year before except that the Hat kept emphasizing the fact that all the students needed to cooperate with each other if they were to survive the disaster that would fall on Hogwarts. 

Harry dully waited for the sorting to end and he clapped just as enthusiastically as Ron did. He was quite hungry and the protesting growling of his stomach was irritating him. The Headmaster started off with giving the usual warnings. 

"I'm fairly sure that you encountered with a peculiar smell as you entered the grounds," Dumbledore began mildly, and Harry sat up in his seat a little straighter. "It's nothing for you to be worried about." Several students groaned at his evading the subject. "Now, I would like to introduce a man that is no doubt a familiar face for some of you. Remus Lupin has graciously agreed to return to Hogwarts to be your D.A.D.A. professor. I am sure that there are those among you who will object on the grounds that he is a werewolf, however, there seems to be a lack of wizards and witches who have the required qualifications as well as the personalities to handle this post, which is why I have asked him to come back to teach you all." He looked at the students sternly through his half-moon glasses. 

"Sitting next to him," Harry's godfather stood and bowed grandiosely – The Boy Who Lived acted nonchalantly when he heard several girls sigh in appreciation and Hermione suppressed a giggle – Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention, "is Assistant Professor Edan Wulfe. He'll aid Professor Lupin and will fill in for him during his moon days." 

At that, some fifth-year Gryffindors, most of whom were boys, started laughing uproariously. Although Dumbledore's words could be construed as an insult, Remus smiled. Harry felt a little more conscious when students started paying attention to Severus, some of them whispering and nudging their neighbors. 

"At least he is still trying to play the part of grim, evil, greasy bastard," Ron muttered under his breath. 

"Hey, be nice," Harry whispered back without moving his lips. Malachite green eyes gazed at the heavily scowling Potions Master with amusement. 

The feast finally began and beside him, Ron heaved a huge sigh of relief and started plying his plate with chicken wings. Harry drank his pumpkin juice and let his eyes wander around the Great Hall as Hermione placed some chicken wings and a bit of mashed potato on his plate. The raven-haired Gryffindor looked across the spacious hall and was surprised that no sneer met him. 

_But his two bodyguards are sitting at the same place,_ he thought darkly. _Where's the git?_ Harry finally started eating and was chewing on his food when he heard Hermione say something. He stared at her until she finally turned and met his eyes. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. 

"Malfoy's been acting a little odd. I wonder if it is really him or is someone pretending to be him if you get my drift." She pulled back, her face solemn and resumed eating her dinner. 

Harry stared at her thoughtfully before looking down at his plate. _Great … a Moody-Crouch reenactment?_

It took a long time for the feast to end and the emerald-eyed Gryffindor was getting quite restless. However, when Dumbledore finally made his last speech and advised the students to return to their dormitories, the young wizard remained in his seat. Hermione and Ron looked at him quizzically. 

"I want to say hi to Sev before I go up," he said quietly. 

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're a hopeless romantic." The redhead looked down on him. "Whatever made you think that he deserves you is completely beyond me." 

Hermione clucked at her boyfriend and tuned to Harry. "Don't stay out too long. The password is Aldebaran." 

"Thanks," the young wizard murmured in response. Ginny stayed with him until the very last moment and quickly dragged Dean and Seamus out of the Hall to stave off their curiosity. 

Harry cursed silently when he saw Draco go up to the high table with the Slytherin girl he had seen talking to Andromeda earlier during the day. The girl followed the silver-haired Slytherin at a distance. Severus's eyes had flickered in his direction but the Potions Master went to his student. The Gryffindor had no choice but to be unobtrusive. Remus and Sirius had other plans however. 

The two professors walked up to him and Harry took a chance to look them over. The tawny-haired professor had dressed as though he was in better times and the young Gryffindor thought he looked quite dashing in the relatively new brown robes. His godfather, though, was dressed in stark black trousers, a pristine white collared shirt and a black cape. 

"I have heard about you Mister Potter," Professor Wulfe drawled in a bad imitation of Severus's voice. Harry merely raised an eyebrow in question. The werewolf peered at his face and frowned when he saw the faint edges of a bruise on his forehead.   
  
"Harry, what happened?" Remus asked, concerned. 

The young wizard started telling them about the invisible-smacking book incident and Sirius grew more murderous by the second. "I know it was his book but it looked like it happened accidentally," Harry said quickly to his godfather. "For Merlin's sake, I think I bloody well know how to save myself from future pranking troubles." 

The murmurs from the Headmaster's group intensified and the three other wizards turned to watch. Dumbledore seemed to be explaining something patiently to a steely-looking Draco Malfoy and a frowning girl. Quite suddenly, both Potions Master and Transfiguration professor exploded with a string of objections. 

"That's the most absurd thing you have ever suggested!" McGonagall protested. 

The Headmaster looked at both of his employees sternly and Severus bit off his tirade. Electricity seemed to crackle in the air between the wizards engaged in a staring contest. In the end, it was Severus who gave way and he directed his anger at his students. "I warn you, Draco, behave in a distasteful manner and you'll wish you weren't born a Malfoy!" the Potions Master said harshly. "And that goes for you too, Miss Moon!" 

Harry watched the lectured Slytherins in amusement. Even though his nemesis looked totally composed and undeterred, the girl looked as though she might strangle either her peer or her teacher. She was looking at Professor McGonagall for help and the emerald-eyed Gryffindor thought that it was odd that any Slytherin would do that. 

"Do you understand me?" Severus asked threateningly. 

"Yes Sir," the Slytherins mumbled in unison. 

"Potter! In my office! Now!" Severus's voice cracked like a whip and Harry wondered if the anger he heard in the tone was feigned. 

"See you guys tomorrow," he whispered to the two professors and walked out of the Great Hall. His lover was already inside the gloomy office but the wizard quickly pushed him out and pulled him along deeper into the sub-level once he had grabbed a couple of thick books. "Sev? Where are you taking me?" he asked urgently, casting a look behind him anxiously. 

"My chambers. Memorize the way carefully," Severus spoke in an undertone. 

The couple walked along the dimly lit corridors and Harry was glad that he had a talent for remembering the twists and turns of the castle. Finally, after fifteen minutes of walking, they came upon a blank wall. Severus simply pressed his palm against the surface and the glamour that had been placed on the brick wall melted away to reveal a bronze door. The emerald-eyed Gryffindor heard a soft click and with a low creaking noise, the door swung open. 

Severus's hand came to rest on the small of his back, gently pushing the younger wizard forward into the room. The room was slowly brightening and Harry couldn't help but be amazed at his lover's quarters. It certainly was unbelievable that such a cavern-like space was able to look beautiful, cozy and practical at the same time. 

_Maybe it has something to do with his sense of fashion,_ Harry thought absently. Although gray and still having that same eerie greenish glow that dungeon walls seemed to have, the black furniture arranged in the spacious area did not give one a feeling of utter seriousness. 

"What do you think?" Severus's voice sounded far away but the Gryffindor was still able to hear the anxiousness in his tone. 

"If you had windows, it would be perfect." Emerald eyes looked about the room in awe before starting to pace around and examining the furniture. 

"Are you claustrophobic by any chance?" 

Harry heard his lover approach him slowly and the young wizard turned so that he could watch the Potions Master's face. Severus looked quite worried and Harry stepped into the wizard's private space to hold him. Feeling the older wizard's hands wrapped around him, the sensation as he rested his cheek on Severus's shoulder, the incredible rightness that this was his home, overwhelmed him so much that his knees gave way without warning and the couple tumbled to the floor unceremoniously. 

The pale Slytherin began to chuckle and the raven-haired teenager pretended to sulk. _I wonder if he's aware that he's catching up on his laughter,_ Harry pondered. They readjusted and the lighter wizard ended up in the Potions Master's lap. They stayed that way for several minutes until Severus broke the silence. 

"You can't really stay here," the older wizard mumbled into his ear and Harry nodded his understanding. Still, he was reluctant to let go of his lover. "But the Headmaster has allowed you to come visit me every Saturday evening …" 

"What?" Harry pulled away and stared at the Potions Master in disbelief. "You're pulling my leg aren't you?" 

"It's for the Occlumency lessons, imp," Severus replied sardonically. 

"I knew it." The Gryffindor crawled out of older wizard's lap and stood. 

"He didn't say you have to go back to your dormitory," Severus replied mildly. His solemn face broke in a roguish smile. 

The raven-haired teenager looked thoughtful. "It means I'll have to make sure I get my homework done in advance," he said wryly. The black-robed man started to chuckle as Harry took his hand and pulled him slowly to his feet. 

The emerald-eyed wizard noticed that the Head of Slytherin House had a strangely glazed look and all of a sudden, Severus started ranting about Dumbledore finally succumbing to old age. 

_What the hell? Does he talk to himself?_ Harry watched the Potions Master in alarm. Fawkes had actually chosen that moment to insinuate something to Severus and the Slytherin was oblivious of the fact that he had spoken verbally. The young wizard couldn't help but frown. _He is not even speaking in complete sentences!_ The Gryffindor did catch some snippets, something about a Mudblood, accidents and pregnant. _Pregnant?_ Green eyes widened to the size of Galleons. 

"Uhmmm … who's pregnant?" Harry asked his lover meekly. 

"What?" Sanity and consciousness flooded the pair of coal-black eyes. "Never mind that," Severus quickly said. Harry squeaked a little when his lover suddenly came close. "You've got a bruise. Did something happen?" 

"I think this one can be safely counted as an accident. But listen, Sev, I took a nap during the journey." The Gryffindor's voice was low and he looked deeply into the dark abyss of the Potions Master's eyes, "And I dreamt of Voldemort." 

Immediately, the ex-Death Eater's face became paler than was usual. Without prompting, Harry began telling him all the details of the dream. After several minutes, all was quiet. The raven-haired Gryffindor waited apprehensively for the older man to speak. One of Severus's hands came up to brush a lock of hair absently but his fingers touched the warm – and bruised skin of Harry's forehead. 

Startled at the difference, Severus took a step back and _stared_. "What happened to your hair?" 

_Does that mean he prefers me to keep my hair long?_ Harry smiled nervously and mumbled about Mrs. Tonks doing a trimming job. His lover suddenly stiffened and the Gryffindor looked at him in puzzlement. _What?_

"It's late. You ought to go up to your dormitory now," Severus spoke perfunctorily. 

"Like bloody hell I will go!" Harry yelled, as though something that he had been suppressing inside him exploded. "What is wrong? If there is something, would you just tell me since I know something's making you unhappy?" Incredibly, the young wizard was already fuming before five minutes had passed. 

_I'll count to ten. If he doesn't speak by then, I'm leaving!_ Harry winced when he listened to his own childish thoughts. _Fine, I'm staying right here until he gets whatever that's bothering him off of his chest._ With that in mind, he stripped himself off his school robes and flung himself on the bed. He was careful not to let his shoes make contact with the clean sheets though. 

"I don't know if you care, but Sev, I am definitely not going to leave this room unless you tell me or you throw me out," he said impassively as he stared up at the dark gray ceiling. 

Whether it was because of the journey or his filling dinner, Harry was getting sleepy. _But I don't want to leave him with this bad feeling._ He sighed and sat up on the bed. "I'm sorry that I yelled." He picked up his robes. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly gave his lover a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. 

"Wait," Severus called him and Harry stopped. His lover came up to face him, his expression unreadable. "There are quite a few approachable wizards here." 

"So you're jealous? That I might find someone my age attractive?" The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at his brooding lover. "Sev, I'm not insulting your taste in men, but you _do_ know that Ron is bloody handsome, right?" His lover did not speak. "And I wasn't quite expecting Malfoy without that same sickening leer that was always on his face. He had the gall to look good-looking today with that emerald cloak of his." 

"It's not like he would accept you anyway," Severus muttered. 

"He's straight? What a shame," Harry drawled and his Slytherin lover glowered at him. "You're being ridiculous. I can only see myself with _you_." The emerald-eyed wizard grinned and gave his lover a sound kiss on the lips before leaving. He didn't have to turn to know what Severus's expression was like since the feeling of embarrassment felt rather intense. _Looks like I will be able to get a decent night's sleep after all._ He smiled faintly. _But it will be a hell of a tough job keeping my eyes off Sev._ He walked along the corridor cautiously, hoping that he wouldn't bump into any wandering Slytherins. 

* * *

****

**Monday, 2nd September 1996. Harry's Dormitory.**

Someone was shaking him roughly and he fended his assailant off feebly. "I'm awake," he muttered and sat up on the bed. He looked around. Everything seemed quite dark to him and he absently plucked his glasses from his desk. _What happened while I was sleeping?_ Harry wondered after seeing Ron looking at him strangely. "What?" the emerald-eyed Gryffindor croaked out. 

His redheaded friend drew his curtains open and came to sit on the edge of his four-poster bed. Ron was still wearing his pajamas so Harry knew that it must still be early morning. The tall Gryffindor looked at him thoughtfully before leaning forward. "You were calling out to _him_," Weasley whispered. 

"What?! I called Voldemort's name while I'm sleeping?" Harry yelped, green eyes widening in shock. 

"Is it time yet?" one of his roommates groaned sleepily. 

"Not him!" Ron hissed. "_Him_!" The redhead glanced behind him to check that the rest were still in bed. "You were calling the greasy git," he muttered rapidly. 

Harry blinked. Slowly, his cheeks reddened and he gave his best friend an embarrassed smile. _Silencing Charms. I think it will be wiser if I start applying them. _He gazed at his scarlet-haired friend. "Thanks for informing," the raven-haired wizard said earnestly. 

"Just watching out for you, mate," Ron replied with a crooked grin. "Imagine the look on Neville's face if he knew that you're going out with someone who looked ridiculous wearing a lace-trimmed dress, a pointy hat and holding onto a huge crimson handbag." 

"You're mean," Harry mumbled but he started chuckling. He checked his watch; it was early. "Let's get ready." 

"Yeah and we'll wait for 'Mione and Ginny in the common room," Ron replied. 

Harry pushed his curtains back and saw Hedwig perched on her usual stand. The two young wizards started going around the dorm room to wake the other sleepers. When none of the three boys stirred, Harry and Ron exchanged looks and gave similar shrugs. 

"We'll have to wake them later, I think. Since it's early, there's no rush in going to the washroom," Harry said absently as he gathered his toiletries and his new set of clothes. Ron waited for him by the door and the two early Gryffindors exited the dorm. 

* * *

The sixth-year Gryffindors boys, Hermione and Ginny, trooped out of their portrait hole in good cheer. As they descended, they met up with some students from Ravenclaw on the fourth level. Luna happened to be among them and she walked beside Ron's sister the rest of the way. They were within sight of the Entrance Hall, and although Parkinson, her group of girls, Crabbe and Goyle juniors were there to 'welcome' the group of Gryffindors, their blond leader wasn't among them. 

"You're a murderer, Potter. You killed your godfather, didn't you?" Parkinson snickered loudly. "Thought that you were simply too good to call for help, didn't you?" The Slytherins burst into a giggling fit. Ron predictably began to see red but both Hermione and Ginny cackled maniacally. 

"Come on guys. Let's just leave this bunch of losers wanting the limelight to their own devices," Ginny spoke daringly and gave Pansy Parkinson an extremely rude hand gesture. 

"Gin!!!" All the boys — including Harry — shouted and stared at the red-haired witch in mock terror. Dean spurred his girlfriend onwards and the others followed save for Luna, Neville, Harry and the other Ravenclaws. 

"I heard you weren't doing too good this summer, Parkinson," Luna Lovegood said to the pug-faced Slytherin calmly. "Heard rumors that you weren't good enough for the Ice Prince." The Ravenclaw gave a cruel smile and Harry flinched at her look of madness. The Slytherin girl snarled and it appeared that she was about to draw her wand. 

"Come on Luna!" One of her housemates dragged her away roughly and Harry saw no reason to linger in the Entrance Hall. 

The ceiling in the Great Hall reflected the sunny skies outside. The emerald-eyed wizard saw that Hermione and Ron expected him to sit in his usual place. He smiled broadly and sat down between his two best friends. Harry was still deciding what to eat – pancakes or toast – when Professor McGonagall made her way down their table. 

_Which? Pancakes or toast?_ Harry frowned as he stared at the food. Hermione seemed to be aware of his predicament and whispered that none of them mattered or tasted that different. Still in a preoccupied state, the emerald-eyed wizard replied, "I just realized that you guys haven't tasted any of Sev's cooking. I have to warn you now; he makes the best pancakes I've ever had." 

"Of course his cooking tastes good. He's probably spiked it with something that will make you think that everything about him tastes nice," Ron remarked drily. 

His comment drew Harry out of his dreamy-like state. "Ron, are you aware of what you just said?" His friend looked at him quizzically. "That part about everything about _him_ tastes nice?" The Boy Who Lived added meekly. Hermione giggled and tried to hide it by concentrating on her breakfast. The red-haired prefect still looked clueless so Harry dropped the topic but Hermione was still snorting with amusement. 

"Misters Weasley, Potter, and Miss Granger. Here are your timetables," their Head of House called and handed them the yellow-tinted scrolls. 

"Thank you, Professor!" the three chirped and their light-heartedness caused the witch to study their faces carefully. She lifted one eyebrow elegantly and went further down the Gryffindor table. 

Harry finally decided on pancakes and listened to Ron's teasing absently. His friend was telling him that Severus was walking down the line of Slytherins, giving out his students' timetables. 

"Oh, don't look now but his back is facing you," the redhead muttered casually. Not able to restrain himself, Harry looked and examined his lover's shoulder-length ebony hair, the broad shoulders, the way his robes cascaded down his back and hiding that firm pale behind. "Bloody hell, 'Arry. You're damned hopeless!" 

"Hey! You started it! You made me look at him!" the raven-haired wizard protested weakly. 

"Boys," Hermione mumbled under her breath. The young witch was eating with her right hand while her left was unrolling her class schedule. Harry and Ron carried on with their mild verbal bantering until Ginny interrupted them by asking about their first lesson of the day. 

"Hang on," Harry and Ron answered at the same time. 

The raven-haired wizard took a look at his timetable and he suddenly felt a sense of nostalgia. It was a peculiar sensation and it made him squirm, because he didn't want an erection in the Great Hall. He had just envisioned himself sitting on Severus's lap and reading to his lover aloud. He shook his head and his green eyes returned to study the parchment. 

"It's Defence," he replied and was seconded by Ron. 

"Does that mean the professors are splitting up?" Ginny asked and the young wizards looked at her in puzzlement. "The fifth-years are having Defence too, at nine." 

"Maybe it's a merged class?" Hermione said, her eyes unconsciously flicking to the Slytherins. 

"Or maybe it's just us Gryffindors," Dean said shrewdly. 

"But can Professor Wulfe and Lupin handle all of us?" Hermione fretted. 

"I don't care – as long the Slytherins aren't taking Defence," Ron said. 

His girlfriend looked at him in exasperation. "Ron, D.A.D.A. _is_ a core subject for _all_." 

The redhead looked blank for a few seconds and then he exploded. "But that's not fair! They will have a double advantage against us!" 

"But only if they're in Voldemort's service," Harry pointed out, hoping his comment would deflate his best friend's temper a little. He suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched and he turned to see that his godfather, Remus and his own lover were staring at him. Well, the Potions Master was scowling more than simply staring. "I wonder why he's scowling at us. Have we been talking loud or something?" His friends shrugged. 

Just then, someone from the other side of the Hall exclaimed, "Damn! We're having Defence first!" 

"What?!" several students exclaimed. When Harry looked, a bunch of Slytherins immediately ran out of the Hall. Some came back a second later for their forgotten timetables. 

"They're fifth-years," Ginny said after taking a long look at the running students. "You should be glad we didn't make a deal," the girl told her brother. 

"Whaddyamin?" 

"Ron, you're certainly old enough not to eat with your mouth full," Hermione said, looking at him in despair. "Or are you just fond of someone nagging about it?" Her boyfriend's cheeks started to redden. 

"So, it will be one huge session, then," Harry decided. He took another peek at his timetable. "And our lesson is taking place ... here," the young wizard supplied. 

"Huh?" Hermione turned to stare at him. 

"I didn't think it was there earlier but there's something flashing underneath the words 'D.A.D.A.' right now," the messy-haired teenager spoke absently. He looked at his godfather's scribbled writing and wondered how he had managed to do it. _Then again, how on earth did he and the Marauders create the Map? _The Gryffindor smiled to himself. _I'll understand if he does not want to reveal the secret to it but I'd be disappointed all the same._

"Did he break up with Parkinson or something?" Hermione asked abruptly. 

Harry jumped in his seat and cursed himself silently for daydreaming so early in the day. He glanced to the area where most of his friends were watching but his view was blocked by a passing Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. When his two other year-mates finally took their seats, with Parvati placing her school bag as a divider between herself and The Boy Who Lived, he managed to see who his bushy-haired friend was scrutinizing. 

The girl whom Severus referred to as Miss Moon, was talking softly with Draco. Harry's fear of the Slytherin prefect being an impersonator increased since it was unlike the latter to look at anyone – much less conversing with them – with great patience. 

"Just where have you guys been living anyway?" Lavender started. "I don't know what kind of hexes you inflicted on him but after his mother found him dumped inside the luggage rack and undid the spells, he tracked Parkinson before she left the train and jinxed her." 

"I think he was quite unhappy that his 'girlfriend' had forgotten to check up on him for more than three hours," Parvati inserted with a knowing smirk. 

"That's his new girlfriend ... or so we think," Lavender said. "Never saw them kiss or hold hands or anything like that –" 

"– But they were together for most of the time during the trip here," Parvati added helpfully. 

"Who bloody cares about who that git is dating?" Ron said, brandishing his fork in the air. 

Lavender ignored his comments and plodded on. "What was that about Malfoy being missing? What are the media people trying to do now?" 

"Probably trying to prevent anyone from getting their training at Hogwarts?" Parvati muttered almost angrily. 

"Possible," Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry answered solemnly. Before the silence could become something uncomfortable, a strong baritone coming from the Slytherins snatched their attention. 

"Just flip a coin," said Slytherin suggested to Moon. The witch nodded and took the coin the boy held for her. 

"Tails or heads?" the girl asked Draco. 

"Heads," the platinum-headed Slytherin answered in a bored tone. Still seated, Moon flipped the coin high into the air and unfortunately for her, it landed on a table full of Hufflepuffs. She seemed a little hesitant to get the coin back – like she was unused to the attention she was rapidly gaining – but slowly, she rose from her seat and approached the table where Susan Bones was sitting with Hannah Abbott. 

Wayne Hopkins handed the Slytherin his plate that contained his half-eaten breakfast and the missing coin. "Tails," the boy said neutrally. 

Moon turned and smiled brightly at Draco. "Fetch your own bag." 

"I'm not moving. And I still need to eat my breakfast, which you don't." Silver eyes flashed as he sneered at his housemate. 

"Draco, you're purposefully being infuriating!" the Slytherin girl stomped off, muttering obscenities clearly enough that even the professors could hear. 

Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry was smiling and unconsciously muttered that the two Slytherins were a couple. 

"How do you know?" Parvati asked, slightly baffled. 

"It's just like you and Anthony from Ravenclaw are one," he answered, sounding quite preoccupied. He didn't notice when the witch started coughing and blushed furiously. Lavender stared at her friend openmouthed. 

"Parvati! How could you not tell me!!! Or your sister!!!" the girl exclaimed. 

No one stopped the green-eyed Gryffindor from telling everyone of the latest couples until Hermione determinedly pinched him. That brought Harry out of his trance-like state. 

"Er ... what the hell have I been babbling?" the wizard inquired of his housemates meekly. 

"Well ... you just told us that Hermione and Ron are finally together," Lavender replied, looking at The Boy Who Lived suspiciously. 

"Hey, I think it's better if we go up and fetch our books," Ginny interrupted. 

Harry looked down at his watch and stared in surprise when he realized that it was a quarter to nine in the morning. The boys started eating their breakfast in earnest – Ron was still holding onto a piece of toast as Hermione dragged him out of his seat. 

The raven-haired boy cast a quick glance at the Potions Master before hurrying along to catch up with his friends. Secretly, he was glad that had Ginny saved him from more questioning by Parvati or Lavender. As they waited impatiently for the ever-changing staircases to stop moving, Harry wondered just how he knew about Parvati's relationship with Anthony Goldstein. _Damn! I didn't mention anything about Remus and Sirius, did I?_ His disturbing thoughts followed him as he climbed through the portrait hole and up another flight of stairs to get to his dormitory. 

* * *

Harry and his group of friends barely made it back to the Great Hall in time due to a surprise attack by the school's notorious poltergeist. It had taken them, Dobby and half of the house-elves responsible for Gryffindor tower nearly five minutes to get their school bags away from the madly-shrieking Peeves. The Slytherin ghost came along, grabbed the poltergeist by the scruff of his neck, and wrenching a stolen wand from his grasp, dragged Peeves away. 

The raven-haired wizard slowed and breathed in deeply to calm his rapid heart rate. The Great Hall was strangely silent and he entered cautiously. Like it had been during his OWLs, the spacious room was transformed. It was peculiarly sunny and there were a lot of desks arranged in a semicircle facing a teacher's desk and a magically floating blackboard. There were two large stools facing him occupied by the Defence Against the Dark Arts professors. 

"There you are, Mister Potter," Professor Wulfe said gaily. "Come on, don't just stand there! Pick a seat!" 

Harry's frown was copied by several of his friends – particularly Ron and Ginny. All of the empty seats were scattered around and there were no extra seats for them to choose. It meant that one of them had to sit beside Draco. Green eyes flickered over to watch Hermione who was looking quite agitated. It was understandable why her reaction was thus since her boyfriend immediately headed for the seat beside the Slytherin prefect. 

Neville sighed and sat on an unoccupied seat in the back row and Ginny went for a seat directly in front of Luna's. _That's strange,_ Harry thought. _Shouldn't that Moon person be sitting beside him? She could have spared us the discomfort._ He sneered to himself. _Then again, she's a Slytherin._ The Gryffindor scanned the rows and finally spotted an empty seat next to Moon. Hermione had stalked up to the front row and sat in between Parvati and Lavender. 

Harry sighed and readjusted his hold on his school bag. He looked again at Moon – the girl was sitting at the right end of the second row, completely oblivious and was somewhat inconspicuous. _Maybe that's why I haven't noticed her, or maybe she's a fifth-year._ Aware that he was gaining more attention than he wanted, he quickly walked up to the second row. His pace slowed when he saw that Cho was the other girl beside his seat. 

He sat down quickly and returned the Ravenclaw's weak smile. He took out his notebook, writing utensils and textbook. He glanced beside him and saw that the Slytherin girl was reading a book and she jumped slightly in surprise when Professor Wulfe cleared his throat. Harry's eyes were transfixed on the book and he was sure that it was the same one that had hit him repeatedly during the train ride. His eyes drifted upwards to meet light hazel-brown ones. Moon stared at him for several moments before shrugging and dumping her book inside her bag. 

"Good morning all," Professor Lupin greeted them all with a warm smile while his colleague looked bored. "I don't have to introduce myself but I'd like to introduce the wizard who is my assistant. This is Professor Edan Wulfe. He's a Slytherin and he used to be the top student in D.A.D.A. around two decades back. He'll be taking care of you when I'm not around," he said mildly. 

"Handing all grading work over to me, are you?" The assistant professor looked at the werewolf archly. He turned back to the students. "Oh, you guys are supposed to sit in the same places each lesson." 

"What?" Ron yelped and the red-haired wizard started glaring at his neighbor. 

"I wish that I could say that we're pulling your leg, but we aren't," the tawny-haired professor agreed. Some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins started to make more noise and the werewolf sighed. "All right, guys. Calm down. You can sit wherever you wish but you can't argue if we pair you up with someone you'd rather not work with." 

Scrolls started appearing at each desk. Harry picked it up and untied the ribbon. 

"That's the lesson plan based on the Ministry of Education's decision," Professor Wulfe said. 

"Basically, the fifth-years will sort of grow with this Defence book – until their NEWTs," Professor Lupin added. 

"Hey! We're doing the Patronus Charm today!" Colin Creevey said excitedly. 

"Yes you are," Professor Lupin replied. "In fact, even the first years are learning about it – but they're excluded from practical." 

"Since we have Dementors running about and only Merlin knows if the defenses about Hogwarts will be able to keep them out, we feel that you should study this charm. A corporeal Patronus can scare humans too, if you get my drift," Professor Wulfe said lightly. "And I'll tell you something about the Dark Lord and Dementors. Dementors are so crafty that even _he_ distrusts them." 

"I wish to warn you that we're dealing with highly advanced magic. The results aren't always positive," the Defence professor warned the students and Harry nodded in agreement. "Let's go through the theory first. I'm sure that this is nothing new to the DA members but let's just go over it. Shall we?" Golden eyes looked shrewdly at the expanse of Hogwarts students. 

"Textbook page four hundred and twelve, please," Professor Wulfe instructed professionally. The rustling of paper echoed throughout the cavernous Hall. "You have ten minutes to read the rather long passage." 

Harry looked down at his book and skimmed through the page quickly before focusing to read it one line at a time. A strange swishing noise broke his concentration and he saw that his godfather was writing something on the magical blackboard. 

_ The Patronus Charm___

_ Things needed to make the spell work:_   
  
_ -Yourself_   
_ -Your wand_   
_ -Incantation: 'Expecto patronum'_   
_ -Happy memories_   
_ -Your heart_   
_ -Determination_

The raven-haired Gryffindor turned his attention back to his book and started highlighting the important points. To his right, the Slytherin girl was scribbling furiously in her notebook and she cursed when the tip of her quill broke. 

"Damn ..." The girl bent slightly to her side and she started fishing about in her bag for an extra quill. Her expression became crestfallen and she stared off in Draco's direction. Harry silently handed her one of his spare quills. She took it with a pained expression. "Thanks," the Slytherin mumbled and went back to writing – though more gently this time.   
  
"Everyone done?" Professor Lupin inquired. There were nods of affirmation all around. "Good. Now let's start." 

"A Patronus is a guardian that protects you – like a shielding device – against Dark Creatures, specifically the Dementors," Professor Wulfe began. His colleague nodded absently as the former stood and began walking about the perimeter. 

"As I told Harry approximately three years ago, the Patronus is made up of all your happy and good feelings but it isn't able to feel despair. So while we all are affected by the feeling of dread that the Dementors invoke inside us, the Patronus remains unafraid," Professor Lupin said and he looked significantly at the assistant professor. 

"Each _corporeal_ – if you don't know what that means, it means having a solid or tangible shape – Patronus is unique to its caster," Professor Wulfe spoke, fiddling with his wand absently. "So if one is particularly bad-tempered, rough, barbaric, stubborn, fast and highly excitable, the chance of his or her Patronus being a boar is quite high." 

Harry saw Moon raise her hand and both professors looked at the Slytherin girl questioningly. "Yes, Miss –?" 

"Alhena Moon, sir," the Slytherin answered quickly. "Will every Patronus take on the form of an animal?" 

The two professors exchanged a long glance. After a moment, Professor Lupin took his seat, his golden eyes never leaving hers. "Yes. But it is possible for it to take on other forms. However, I've never come across anyone who has a human Patronus before," he replied. 

"Oh …" Her bronze eyes grew distant and a lock of her auburn hair fell across her face as she became lost in thought. Harry heard her snicker suddenly. "Bet his Patronus is a ferret," Alhena mused. 

"Those are the properties of the Patronus. For those of you who are beginners, conjuring the Patronus can take a bit of energy," Professor Lupin warned. 

"Which is why there's a bowl of chocolates for you." The dark-haired professor pointed to a floating bowl. "If you don't know, chocolate is the best way to energize you after magical lessons." 

"That's all for theory today," Professor Lupin said brightly. "We'll start with our first Defence practical." 

"And Mister Potter," Professor Wulfe called, "since you're able to cast a Patronus well enough," Harry froze, "you'll be our temporary assistant!" 

"What?" Harry looked at his godfather blankly. 

"Come on people, let's not waste the time. Pack up your books, place them in your bags somewhere in a corner and we'll clear up the tables," the Gryffindor's godfather announced, ignoring Harry's shocked look. 

The raven-haired teenager walked quickly over to where his friends had gathered and put his school bag beside Ginny's. The students gathered around the professors and Dean pushed Harry gently toward Remus. 

"You'll be separated into three groups. Those of you who have worked with Harry before," the werewolf smiled slyly at the DA members, "feel free to be supervised by him." He turned to watch the Slytherins. "Professor Wulfe will help the Slytherins and the rest of you will be under me." 

"Professors!" An excited fifth-year Hufflepuff raised his hand, jumping in the air slightly. "Can you give us a demo? In turns?" 

Harry watched his godfather carefully. There was surprise in his sapphire eyes but the handsome wizard shrugged and smiled roguishly at his partner. 

"Just to prove to some skeptical folks that we do know what we're doing," the blue-eyed professor added casually. "Give us some space then." 

"I'm sure you all have seen mine, I know the Slytherins have. I don't have to cast it, right?" Harry said, looking at the crowd uneasily. 

"Amuse us," Alhena said with a faint smile hovering on her lips. Those who remembered how Draco had played a trick on Harry during a Quidditch match only to have it backfire on him tittered loudly in the background. 

Emerald eyes dared to look over to where the Ice Prince stood and Harry winced inwardly. The silver-haired Slytherin was glaring intently at Alhena who was trying very hard not to laugh. She failed; her snicker escaped and she moved deeper into the crowd, screened by Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. 

"Why don't you cast yours first? It should prove to your peers that it is possible to do the Patronus," Professor Lupin said thoughtfully to the raven-haired Gryffindor. Harry sighed and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he forced his mind to clear and he concentrated on the way Severus had looked at him the first time the Gryffindor went on top. 

_"Expecto patronum!"_ A jet of silver shot out of the tip of Harry's wand. The misty silver stag stood proud in the middle of the Hall before it began to canter lightly about the room. Once it made a full round, the Gryffindor's Patronus dissolved back into a cloud. There were awed whispers coming from a bunch of fifth-year Hufflepuffs and the emerald-eyed teenager fidgeted nervously at the attention. 

"Excellent!" Professor Wulfe clapped his hands enthusiastically and he winked at Harry. 

He couldn't help himself; Harry blushed and he suddenly remembered Severus's comment about Edan Wulfe being an outrageous seducer of young boys. He groaned and walked away to stand on the sidelines. He watched his godfather with a frown as the charming wizard smiled at the girls. _Is he trying to become the next Lockhart or something?_

The young wizard had never seen or heard about his godfather's Patronus, much less known if the wizard knew how to perform it. He waited anxiously as Professor Wulfe closed his eyes, brows creasing in concentration. Then came the barked command and something huge appeared in the midst of the students. 

Susan Bones shrieked and clambered as far away as she could. The students gave the professor's Patronus a wide berth and Harry looked on in amusement. A huge silver wolf prowled about the edge of the terrified-looking students and it was soon joined by another wolf. The second one was more muscular though and the pair disappeared in the same way as the stag after staring at both professors for a minute. 

"All right! Playtime's over! Your turn now! Slytherins! To me!" Professor Wulfe called out cheerfully. The said students began to flock over to him and Harry found himself surrounded by DA members who were eyeing him slyly. 

"Don't look at me like that!" he said nervously. "You guys had better start practicing." Dean and Seamus started laughing but the group separated to find their own space to work. They formed a circle — a little irregular at the edges — and the emerald-eyed wizard began to walk around them. He saw Marietta Edgecomb looking quite pale and immediately approached her. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. The girl had a pinched expression on her face and she was visibly wincing every ten seconds or so. 

"Yes. It's just that it's … damn … that time of the month," she gasped, her eyes watering a little. 

"Oh …" Harry stood near her and looked uncertainly at the Ravenclaw. After being around Hermione and Ginny for so long, he guessed that the girl must be having those stomach cramps that his two girlfriends sometimes suffered. "Do you want to sit down or something?" 

"It's all right. I'd sooner keep my mind busy with something rather than concentrate on my stomach cramps," she answered, smiling weakly. 

"You sure?" Harry pestered and he wondered to himself why he was being nice to the girl. 

"Yes." The Ravenclaw nodded and the raven-haired Gryffindor walked over to where Neville was having problems with the incantation. Harry was so intent in coaching Neville that he was caught by surprise when something hit him from behind. He turned quickly and was surprised to see a pair of feline eyes looking up at him inquisitively before vanishing. 

"Whose …?" Harry looked around, wanting to congratulate the successful student for managing to conjure the cheetah. 

"Ginny! You did it!!!" Luna yelled, giving the slender girl a quick hug. 

"I did?" the red-haired witch asked, her eyes glazed. Her success inspired the rest of her peers to work harder and half an hour later, Hermione and Cho were walking around with Harry to help out. Ginny was still a little shaken at her success but Ron coaxed his sister to attempt it a second time to prove that she had really conjured a Patronus. Her cheetah reappeared, stalking about the witch and snarling at the Slytherins that came too near. 

"How curious." Professor Wulfe was looking at the feline's behavior as he handed some bars of chocolate to Parkinson and Bulstrode. "Do you know that it's a male?" 

"Professor," Ginny protested weakly. 

"All right everyone! You have a ten minute break so go and do whatever you have to do. We'll resume the practical later," Professor Lupin announced. 

Wooden benches appeared and Harry took a seat on one of them. Seamus tossed several Chocolate Frogs at him and the raven-haired Gryffindor passed some to an exhausted-looking Neville and Marietta. 

"It's a good thing that it's a double period _and_ we don't have to walk to get lunch," Dean commented after he gulped down his chocolate. 

"Is it just me or is someone else here feeling pressured?" Neville asked, massaging his temple gently. 

"Don't remind me," Ron grumbled and sat beside his girlfriend. Ginny stared at her brother smugly and it started a small war in the midst of the Gryffindors. 

Harry laughed at the teasing between the two siblings and his attention drifted off from his friends to his surroundings. The two Defence professors were listening intently to a group of Ravenclaws who were probably talking about the Patronus Charm. Emerald eyes roamed over to the Slytherins. He watched as Parkinson whispered to one of the female Slytherins, a mousy-looking witch, all the while staring at her ex-boyfriend. 

The prefect didn't look too happy as she watched the Ice Prince and his consort. Harry absently scratched his neck. _That's weird. Why do I keep thinking that Malfoy and Moon are a couple? They certainly don't act like one._ He cracked his knuckles absently as he studied the way Alhena Moon glared at Draco Malfoy when the platinum-headed wizard snatched the book she was reading from her fingers. _Well, Ron and Hermione don't really act like one … most of the time._ He sighed and waited for their break to be over. 

He started thinking about his lover, wondering what the Potions Master was doing. His head swam suddenly and he found himself looking at a trio of trembling students, bent over a cauldron. The smallest boy cringed as Harry loomed over him and the vision dissipated. 

"Harry!" Ron was shaking his arm slightly. "They're calling!" 

"Oh ... okay," he muttered and rose from the bench. _Was I really looking out from Sev's eyes?_

"I hope that I am not late for the exercise," Dumbledore's wheezy voice penetrated Harry's consciousness. 

"Not at all, Headmaster. We're just about to begin," Professor Lupin informed the wizard who was walking toward the group. 

"Shall we start then?" the old wizard inquired. 

"Give us several moments to brief the students," Professor Wulfe said. "Listen up!" His strong voice ensured that he gained every iota of attention from the students. "We're going to put you lot into a simulation exercise." 

"You'll be divided into three groups according to your years," the tawny-haired professor said calmly. "The first to go will be the seventh-years, followed by the fifths and the sixths." 

"So sort yourselves and the rest of you, move closer to the entrance. Let's give the players some room." Harry and his friends exchanged looks, wondering what kind of simulation test they would have to get through. The raven-haired Gryffindor moved further to the back and watched his seniors carefully. Remus had gone off with them, his face solemn as he instructed them. Then the werewolf turned to look at Dumbledore and nodded once. 

Somewhere on his right, the young emerald-eyed wizard heard the Headmaster chanting. Harry didn't take his eyes off Professor Lupin or the students and watched in rapture as a huge black wall slowly cascaded down on the students from the ceiling. The Gryffindor saw Marietta's petrified expression and the girl huddled closer to Cho, looking at the wall anxiously. Harry could no longer see them as they were enclosed by the magical bubble. 

He dimly heard his godfather telling the rest of the students to rest and meditate and Harry followed his advice, silently preparing himself for whatever the professors had in mind. Hushed voiced filled the otherwise uncomfortable silence. Emerald eyes closed and Harry sought the silent part of his mind. 

The young wizard must have dozed off or gone into a deep trance without meaning to. When he reopened his eyes, he found that only the sixth-years were left. "They went through?" Harry asked Hermione, feeling somewhat muddled. 

"Yes. I can't believe you actually slept … or whatever it was that you did," she said in amusement. 

"The seventh-years are a mess though," Ron informed him. At Harry's inquisitive look, the redhead explained, "I could only see for several moments but Cho … she was covered with gold paint all over her robes. There were some that had red paint." 

"It's our turn now," Neville said quietly. All of them looked ahead and Harry saw the lot of fifth-years stumbling over to join the seventh-years. 

"It looks like the gold paint counts for something," Hermione muttered. "Look at Ginny." 

Harry did. Like Hermione had said, the girl was covered in something akin to gold dust. The group walked quickly over to where Professor Lupin was waiting. He was looking at them patiently and waited until all conversations died out before speaking. 

"The exercise is simple. In a few minutes, you'll find yourself enclosed in an alternate reality. Assume every root and rock to be real. Harry once confided to me that training those of you in the DA was rather different than when he was trained by me. I gave him an opponent: a Dementor/Boggart," the professor said quietly. "So far, none of you — except for Harry — has had any reason to cast the Patronus Charm. But that's going to change." 

Golden eyes came to rest upon the Slytherins. "I know that some of you have your reasons for hating the rest of us," Professor Lupin was staring at Draco intently, "but sabotaging your fellow students while in exercise will _not_ be tolerated. And that goes for the rest of you. There are several objectives in regards to this exercise. One of them is to expose you to what Harry went through in the summer of the previous year. The second is to see if real-life situations will be more useful in getting the spell right." 

The students shuffled their feet uneasily and Harry saw Ron looking at Draco with disappointment. The Boy Who Lived felt a weird sort of anticipation fill his soul and he waited patiently for the 'alternate reality' to manifest. 

"Wands out. _Only_ the Patronus Charm may be used," Professor Lupin said warningly. "You may begin." 

As though the three words were the password, the sphere surrounding the students thickened and slowly expanded. Then, the alternate world began to materialize. Darkness spread across them, their surroundings lit only by starlight. Tall, ancient trees grew solid and separated the students. Grass began to grow beneath them and Harry thought he scented rain. He was right when he felt the first light drop of water. Then it was drizzling and soon, his outer robe was damp. 

Remus was standing on one side and he gave the emerald-eyed wizard a sign of encouragement. The young wizard nodded and promptly ignored the professor. He crossed the grounds swiftly to join Hermione and Ron. That was when the screaming began. 

Harry felt cold — at first he thought it was just a breeze but slowly the feeling turned to dread. Something dark was looming behind Hermione and he thought he heard himself shout to his friend to duck. He commanded his Patronus swiftly and it rammed its horns directly into the chest of the Dementor. It vanished. 

_"Expecto patronum!"_ Hermione screamed and her otter appeared, chewing on the edge of a Dementor's cloak furiously. The silver otter vanished through the ground as though it was in a body of water. The witch's Patronus returned from behind and lashed at the Dark Creature with its powerful tail. 

The silver otter joined with Harry's stag and the wizard and witch rushed over to Ron who had stumbled against a tree root. Even trapped, the redhead was still trying to summon the Patronus. Harry saw wisps of silver erupting from his friend's wand but they drifted away with the wind that sprang up. 

"Go!" the raven-haired Gryffindor instructed the silver stag to charge the Dementor pestering Ron. He could see that Weasley's face was pale and his entire body was trembling. The Dark Creature was already bent over the tall prefect and Harry cursed when his Patronus was intercepted by two other Dementors. 

He didn't have to yell out for Hermione to help — her otter sank its sharp teeth over one ankle and dragged the Dementor down. There was a rapid whirl of silver about the Dementor that was about to administer the Kiss to Ron. Emerald eyes widened in awe as he watched a Tasmanian Devil making short work of the Dementor's cloak. The Dark Creature stumbled away but Ron's Patronus was determined not to let go of its quarry. 

Harry scanned the area quickly and held out a hand for his friend. The red-haired prefect winced as he stood. "Damn … I sprained my ankle." 

"Is it over?" Hermione asked, her face deathly white and her hands trembling. She was looking at the trees — they were becoming transparent and a few seconds later, they vanished altogether. 

"Must be," Harry answered distractedly. He was staring at his archenemy, surprised by the look of compassion on the pale face as he knelt beside Alhena Moon. It seemed that, like Ron, she had stumbled over a tangle of roots. 

"Icy … please … take my boot off," Harry heard the Slytherin girl say to the silver-haired Malfoy. The girl was gasping and the Gryffindor wondered why she looked as though she was on the verge of a major nervous breakdown. The wall separating them from the rest of the real world finally came down and Harry blinked his eyes rapidly. 

"When I call your names, tell me the color that you've been marked: red, gold, white or slime," Professor Wulfe said briskly. He started rattling off names in alphabetical order. 

In the meantime, Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey quickly headed straight for Seamus, who had a huge bump on his forehead. The boy's back was splashed with red and so was Dean's. 

"Lupin wasn't joking when he said that the roots are real," Dean mumbled. The Gryffindors sank to the floor, breathing raggedly and Ginny came over to her boyfriend. 

"Mister Malfoy?" Harry's godfather called out. The blond Slytherin watched him through narrowed eyes, as though saying that the professor was blind if he could not see the paint that had been dabbed all over his pristine black robes. 

"Gold," the boy said calmly. 

"Miss Moon?" 

"Red," the girl gasped harshly. She was still sitting on the ground and the audible pain in her voice brought Professor Lupin to her. The Defence Professor started swearing and immediately summoned an ice pack. 

"Miss Parkinson?" Harry's godfather called out but the witch did not respond. "Can someone please tell me if she has white paint or slime on her?" 

"Slime," Millicent Bulstrode answered in a quavering voice. 

"Disgusting," Crabbe said slowly as he examined the Stunned Slytherin girl who was covered with slime all the way to her toes. "She's ruined my appetite." 

"Mister Potter?" 

"Gold." 

It seemed like it had taken forever for his godfather to get the results down. The Headmaster was seeing to Pansy Parkinson and the school nurse was dealing with Alhena's major sprain. 

"Okay guys." The students immediately looked up to the werewolf. "If you are wondering about the markings, we're going to tell you now." 

"But the paint has already faded," Colin said. 

"Yes, out of my personal interest to keep away from your Heads," Professor Wulfe said charmingly. "Those of you who were painted white; it means that you fainted right away when you spotted your first Dementor. Trust me: you wouldn't want that to happen if it had been real. Red means that you were on the verge of summoning a corporeal Patronus but wound up Kissed in the end — or something like that. Those who were covered in gold were successful in conjuring a Patronus and commanding it. Those in slime, shame on you." 

"Now, now, Edan, don't be harsh," Professor Dumbledore said mildly. 

The handsome wizard just smiled but it was a smile that was devoid of warmth. "I will not say why these people had slime. But I warn you, second-time offenders will seriously find themselves on fire." 

"All right. For homework, please write an essay on the Patronus. We also want you to write something about your encounter with Dementors. I suggest that you scribble that one down right away rather than leaving it for tomorrow," Professor Lupin said with a real smile. "Class dismissed." 

The Great Hall changed once again in preparation for the lunch hour. The Gryffindors retrieved their bags and when their tables and benches finally appeared, they sat down gratefully. House-elves popped out of thin air and held out bowls of water with which the students could wash their hands. 

"Do we have time for a shower?" Harry asked the group. 

"No," his friends chorused. Plates of sandwiches appeared and the students launched themselves at them as though they had not eaten for months. 

"What's going on over there?" Ron asked, chewing on his food quickly. 

All of them studied the way Moon was clinging onto Madam Pomfrey. "The girl's a wreck," Seamus observed. 

"Why is she so shaken up?" Harry heard his godfather ask his partner. 

"I have no idea," Remus admitted. "Professor?" The werewolf looked inquiringly at the Headmaster. 

"Her Patronus was a reticulated python," Draco said. 

Remus and Sirius looked at the Slytherin, not really understanding the boy's information. Harry and his friends looked on quizzically. Only Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looked as though they knew what that single sentence meant. 

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said, looking almost apologetically at the young witch. 

"Whatinhelwashatabot?" 

Hermione sighed in exasperation while Ginny laughed. Harry gave a sidelong look at his friend. "No idea." He shrugged and continued eating, already thinking about his next lesson. Potions class was due to start in an hour's time. 

* * *

**Firesword: **Okay, by now I know that some of you will think that this Moon character is going to be a Mary-Sue. Just want you to know that I have no intentions of making her into one ... or at least, turning her into a bad MS. 

Oh yes! I am in search for more betas because HH and I decided that she deserves a break. (Until I've finally managed to do Unpredictable Life's companion and sequel ... and that's going to take months). Right now, I'm working on two chaptered fics: a HP/LM fic and a HP/DM fic (this one's top priority!). I already have a beta for each; I just need two more people to act as second betas. Please email me if you wish to help! Thanks! 

Next chapter will be up on next Wednesday! 


	17. Transition

**Firesword:** I know I will get strangled ... another long chappie fellas!

* * *

** Chapter 17: Transition **

**In the Potions classroom …**

Harry slid into place beside Hermione and started looking about the classroom. There were not that many students taking NEWT level Potions. The group was small enough to include students from all four Houses. Draco was there, along with Pansy Parkinson, Alhena Moon, and Millicent Bulstrode. Crabbe and Goyle were absent but that didn't surprise the emerald-eyed Gryffindor all that much. He was surprised to see Parvati Patil, her twin and Lavender Brown though. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were there, chatting quietly in their seats near the classroom's entrance.

"They don't really act as though they're a couple, do they?" Hermione observed with a faint smile. "I don't know why I bother, but there it is."

"Uhmmm … to whom are you referring? Hannah and Ernie, or Moon and Icy?" Harry asked, turning in his seat so he could look into her eyes directly.

Hermione's eyebrows went up. She leaned in and whispered, "Icy?" Her expression quavered between impassivity and amusement.

"He responded when she called him that," the young wizard replied, his green eyes flickering over to the Slytherin girl who sat by herself on the left side of the classroom. Moon still looked a little white around the lips and was continuously fidgeting in her seat.

The dungeon door slammed open and Harry's lover glided in. The Gryffindor watched Severus walk with his robes billowing behind him and admired the way his black, silky hair whipped about. Hermione poked the bespectacled wizard sitting beside her lightly in the waist and Harry gave a strangled squeal. She was grinning and shaking her head slightly. The boy sighed and determinedly grabbed his quill. He pretended to scribble something just as the Potions Master began to speak.

Severus's deep silky voice filled his mind and he remained staring at the empty parchment. He was uncertain if he could keep himself from looking like a love-struck teen if he looked up at the older wizard stalking in front of him. "I am not going to waste my time by telling you my expectations. If there's one thing I have to say, it will be this: I'm relieved that I don't have to deal with the pathetic fumbling of a certain Longbottom." Harry felt Hermione tense at Severus's words but she refrained from exploding. The Gryffindor could hear Draco snickering loudly at the implication.

"You will not be remaining in your current seats for long," Severus continued. "As you all know, you will have to deal with a final-year project for Potions and that requires pair work."

"Can't we just choose our own partners?" Parvati asked hopefully.

"No, you can not," the professor answered sternly.

"But that's ridiculous!" Hannah exclaimed. "If we can't get along with our partners then it will affect the project!"

"Then it is up to the two of you to get along if you wish to get high marks," Severus said, looking down at the witch dispassionately. "Five points from Hufflepuff for speaking without permission." The greasy-haired wizard walked over to his desk and picked up a list.

The Potions Master pursed his lips as he read the parchment quickly. "Miss Granger, you'll be working with Mister Macmillan," Severus barked sharply. "Miss Abbott and Miss Parkinson, Mister Malfoy and Miss Parvati Patil, Mister Potter and Miss Moon, Miss Brown and Mister Boot, Miss Bulstrode and Miss Padma Patil, " the professor rattled on.

Harry stared blankly at his lover._ I have to work with Malfoy's girlfriend for two years?_ He gulped and glanced sideways at Hermione. She looked sympathetically at him and his spirit fell. His skin suddenly prickled and he knew immediately that someone was staring at him. He hadn't expected it to be a certain silver-eyed Slytherin and Harry groaned silently.

_ I never thought that he would be _that_ protective about someone else,_ Harry winced. Draco was positively snarling in his direction. After a few moments, the Slytherin began to glare at his Head of House and he continued to do so as Severus started briefing the class about their first assignment: brewing the Draught of Empathy.

Harry wondered why his fair-skinned mate had paired him up with a Slytherin _and_ a girl. _I guess I should be glad that he didn't pair me up with the pointy-faced git, but I hope Sev didn't do this because he's feeling insecure._

Moon raised her hand and the Potions Master stopped his lecture for a moment. He looked inquiringly at her and the witch quickly asked about the purpose of the potion. Astonishingly, the wizard gave her a genuine smile.

"The reason why you have to brew it, and accurately at that, is to help you get a positive start to your partnerships," Severus replied.

"We'll be drinking our potions at the end of the class I suppose?" Moon asked dubiously and stared thoughtfully at the Potions Master when the latter nodded. "Do I still have to drink it?"

"I don't think I'll allow any exceptions, Miss Moon. Even if you _are_ an Empath," Severus said silkily.

"All right," the girl mumbled and chewed on the end of her quill.

"Empath?" Hermione muttered under her breath and she wrote something inside her notebook. "Professor?" the bushy-haired Gryffindor raised her hand. Severus turned on his heels to look at her. "How long will the potion last? The textbook didn't really state a specific time period," Hermione said.

"It did state that a perfectly brewed draught will last for seven to nine days. If, for some reason, you add too much unicorn's blood or too little powdered amber, you may end up feeling things for more than a month," Severus replied. "Now that you have reminded me, do not even think about making any mistakes while you're brewing. The antidote takes years to brew and though I have my own on hand, I'd rather not waste it."

The professor gazed at his students solemnly and his coal-black eyes rested on Harry's face for several seconds longer than usual. "There is a secret to brewing this potion. You need to be calm when you make it. Panic, and I assure you that the sensitivity of the potion will increase tremendously. For those of you who have the bad luck to consume a potion that has been brewed by someone who was highly excited or panicked, I can guarantee that you will feel more than what's necessary."

"Then why are we brewing the potion at all?" Hermione asked. At the Potions Master's sly smile, she finally got the hint. "I can't believe he's so sadistic," she whispered under her breath. "It's a good plan to make you start tolerating your project partner but he doesn't have to go to such lengths to make sure we suffer as well."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, still smiling dangerously.

"Nothing, professor," Hermione answered promptly.

"Good. Now get started. I trust you all to know to read the manual carefully before starting up your cauldrons." Severus went to sit at his desk and waved his wand lazily at the storage cupboard.

"Good luck with the potion, and the girl, Harry," Hermione whispered quickly into his ear and then the witch scuttled over to where Ernie was waiting.

The green-eyed Gryffindor quickly gathered his belongings and went to his assigned partner. He was aware that he was still being scrutinized by a pair of cold, gray eyes as he placed his books on the desk beside Moon. The Slytherin girl did not indicate that she noticed his presence as she read the instructions quietly.

_Then again, maybe she really isn't aware that I'm already here._ Harry opened up his own book and flipped to the desired page. He started reading, quickly underlining the crucial steps and footnotes. Five minutes passed and the Gryffindor felt a little uneasy about not getting started.

"Uhmmm ... Miss – ?" However, he was cut off quickly by his partner.

"I'll call you Harry, if you don't mind. You can call me Alhena or Moon. Just ditch the 'Miss'," the Slytherin said absently.

"Well, Alhena. I think we should get started," Harry replied and stood up, drawing his wand out.

"Did you listen to what Professor Snape said?" she asked, getting to her feet too. Both of them moved over to their cauldron and while the raven-haired wizard set the heat to the right temperature, the auburn-haired Slytherin filled a third of the large brass pot with water.

"He said a lot of things," the boy replied as he readjusted the flames when the water started to boil.

"He said that you need to be calm," Alhena elaborated.

"Yes, he did," the emerald-eyed wizard responded. _I can't believe that I'm having a civil conversation with a Slytherin,_ the Gryffindor mused.

_ "Hello? Isn't Sev a Slytherin, and aren't your conversations with him more than just civil?"_ a voice asked sarcastically.

"Are you sure you are calm?" the girl pestered.

"How about you? You're still a little pale after the Defence session," Harry said tauntingly.

"_He's_ never mentioned that you can be thorny at times," Alhena replied, looking at him in amusement.

"I grew up?" Harry suggested mildly._ Am I hallucinating or something? She doesn't really act like a Slytherin... more like a Hufflepuff._ The boy stared hard at the girl as she went to fetch a jar of fish eyes. The girl was slightly limping as she walked to the cupboard and she didn't stop to talk to Draco though the boy was there standing beside her, grabbing a slender bottle of what looked like unicorn's blood.

When she came back, she stared penetratingly into his eyes. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm one hundred percent a Slytherin who thinks that you get away with everything too easily," she said quietly. "You really ought to think twice before involving _your_ friends in your business." Then she turned around and called the Potions Master. "Professor, the mortars and pestles are missing."

While Severus cursed, Harry gazed at Alhena in astonishment. _Was my expression that readable?_ The Gryffindor fretted until the witch gave a sigh of aggravation and looked at him in annoyance.

"Weren't you paying attention at all? I thought Professor Snape said it quite clearly." Harry looked blankly at the girl. Up close, she was approximately three inches shorter than he was which made her quite tall. She was still dwarfed by Millicent however. Alhena gave another sigh and cleared her throat. "I'm an Empath."

"What?" Harry looked at her, dazed.

"I can feel what you feel – without the Draught of Empathy," she said with a slight smile. Her eyes flickered over to where the Potions Master was doing a tracking spell before resting back on Harry's face.

_Oh damn! Can she tell –_ Whatever he was thinking quickly vanished when Alhena flashed him a wide grin. "Damn ..."

"You really need to tone down a little," the Slytherin said as she tried to squash her fish eyes with a spell. She gave up when the tough eye ball merely bounced high up into the air. "Hey, do you know how to conjure up a bloody mortar?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't," Harry answered. "What did you mean when you said I have to tone down a little?"

Alhena chuckled in good humor. "Think of it this way, Gryffindor. You're shouting out your feelings. I'm actually shielding myself from you with the strongest shield I can put up, but I can still pick up waves of emotion." Then she dropped her voice to barely a whisper. "You and _him_?"

"Can you please not tell anyone?" Harry mumbled.

"I can't do anything, Harry. The rest of them will be taking the potion by the end of this class, you know," she informed him, smirking slightly.

_What the hell?_ The emerald-eyed wizard just stared at his partner in horror. _They can't know or Sev will be in trouble!!!_

"You're doing it again," Alhena warned him. "You don't have to go into an all-out panic – where the hell is Snape? And the goddamned mortars?"

"Five points for using foul language," Draco Malfoy spoke clearly.

"Oh, we're moving on to blackmail already," Alhena muttered and gave her back to the blond. Harry was surprised to see her smiling. "It's just a game even though I've been docked off."

Severus came back with a wooden box and Alhena quickly went up to him. She came back with a brand new set of pounding equipment and settled down to some grinding. "Go shred the mint," she ordered. "I'm not really good with knives – well, I was pretty good with knives until Draco came along and snatched the title."

Harry grabbed the bunch of mint and plucked a leaf to sniff it. The herb smelled wonderfully refreshing and he methodically started to rip the leaves from the stem.

"Aren't you going to ask me how you can try to mask your feelings?" Alhena asked Harry suddenly, startling the teenager.

Harry willed his heartbeat to slow down. "All right. How can I prevent someone from knowing exactly what ideas are associated with the feelings I'm emoting?"

The Slytherin giggled as she heartily grabbed another handful of the eyeballs and started pounding. Hannah came up to them and mimed to Harry that she wanted the jar of the fish eyeballs. The emerald-eyed Gryffindor nodded his assent after making sure that his group wouldn't be needing the organs anymore.

"Well, I can assure you that most of them – including yourself – will find it difficult to … as you said, associate feelings with facts. Veterans such as myself and Professor Dumbledore –"

"He's an Empath too?" Harry blurted but she shook her head in the negative.

"No, he's not. Just wise and too observant. I think he has been working on identifying body language and other things for more than a century," Alhena replied. "What was I saying? Oh, yes. Veterans such as myself and Professor Dumbledore even have problems identifying what really is going on behind the emotions."

_Oh…._ Harry's attention wandered off briefly as he began to chop the mint leaves. "We need to extract some juice from the mint too, right?" he asked his partner absently.

"Yup," the girl replied. "I'll do that since I'm holding on to this." She waved her pestle a little. While Harry was left to concentrate on finely slicing the leaves, the girl continued their conversation. "The easiest way to evade being analyzed directly will be through meditation."

_Really?_ He stopped his task to give a quick glance at Alhena. It was funny that she seemed to thoroughly enjoy pounding the leaves into mush. "But won't that be too obvious?" Harry asked her. He placed his finely chopped mint leaves on the saucer and perused the manual for the next ingredient that was needed for preparation. _Ten milliliters of honey._ Then he peered closer to his book. _Oops, not the honey. That has to be added later._ "Extract the mint juice, add five grams of powdered turtle shell and stir well."

Alhena answered his earlier question once he returned to his desk with the powdered turtle shell. "You have to be a good at meditation," she simply said. "But you were doing it while you were plucking the mint leaves."

Harry looked at her in puzzlement but took sometime to ponder her words. An idea stood out in his mind and he wondered if the silence he felt in the back of his mind while meditating was the key to evasion. When he asked the witch, she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"You can start practicing now," Alhena said as she mixed the powder with the mint extract carefully.

Harry smiled, feeling slightly happier than he had half an hour earlier._ It looks like Sev _did_ prepare me for this lesson after all…._

He didn't notice that Severus was looking at him. Sable eyes that once gazed at him with contempt now did so with fondness. The professor knew that Harry hadn't understood the benefits of having a clear mind until now. He just hoped that his choosing the girl to be the messy-haired teenager's partner wouldn't affect her relationship with his favorite student.

* * *

****

**Later…**

One hour and forty-five minutes had passed and the students were nearing the final stage of brewing their potions. Harry waited until Alhena dropped the powdered amber in before carefully adding five drops of unicorn blood.

The scent of lime, mint and oranges filled his nostrils and the emerald-eyed wizard stepped back to let his partner adjust the flames. The auburn-haired witch held on to her wand firmly and slowly chanted the incantation. Harry watched the flames critically as they turned from a fiery red to a fierce blue. Like the other cauldrons inside the classroom, theirs suddenly spewed out great clouds of brown smoke. Bubbles in the liquid popped loudly and the dungeon echoed with a noise like a pack of firecrackers going off.

Alhena flinched when one particularly big bubble exploded. Finally, the classroom went quiet once more. That was the signal for the students to put out the fire heating their pots.

"I was half tempted to poke that bubble," Alhena confessed, extinguishing the flames with a wave of her wand. "I used to do that every time I did the laundry."

"What would have happened if you had succumbed to the temptation?" Harry asked, smiling faintly as he went over to collect the flasks from their desks. When he returned, his partner was cautiously stirring the contents of the brass pot.

"Nothing probably," the Slytherin answered and motioned for him to take the cap off of one of the flasks. "However, I'm not going to have the professor screaming at me for making the potion explode and scalding us all."

"You have a damned grim mind," Harry said lightly.

"I'm so sorry for pointing out the possibility," the witch replied drily.

"You're all right – for a Slytherin."

"Never assume, Four-Eyed Gryffindor," Alhena said quietly. "How can you be so sure that I am not manipulating your feelings to suit my purpose?"

At that, Harry shut his mouth and contemplated the girl's face silently before reaching out for the potion-filled flask and walking over to place it on Professor Snape's desk. He already had an answer by the time he returned to his partner who was busy filling up another bottle.

"I'm sure because I'm protected within that tranquil part of me. And just for your information, I _have_ been manipulated – though not through my emotions – and I think I've been exposed enough to be aware of future intrusions." Harry proceeded to clean his cauldron while his partner placed the spare flask on one of the classroom's many shelves. When she came to help clear their desks, he resumed his speech. "I suppose there are bad Empaths but you don't strike me as a person who'd deliberately hurt someone else with your abilities, except if you really had a grudge against that person or something." Harry cocked his head to one side and considered her expression. "I'd guess that's because of the rules you've likely made up for yourself."

Alhena looked at him in surprise. "For a Gryffindor, you're deep."

Harry snorted. "Maybe it's my Slytherin traits speaking up for me."

"Then why are you in Gryffindor? Unless you really thought that all Slytherins were scum and that you really didn't want to end up becoming one."

Harry chewed on his lower lip. "You know … that may be the exact reason why …"

His partner swore under her breath and the emerald-eyed teenager winced, wondering if she had the Weasley twins as brothers; the oaths she had blurted out were more suited to the male gender. "You should have more sense than to think like that … but considering the way that Icy – I mean Draco – Malfoy … whatever … welcomed you when you first came here, I can understand why you'd think that way."

"How come _you're_ in Slytherin?" Harry decided to turn the tables on his partner, while they still could chat.

"Long story." She smiled and her face took on a preoccupied manner. It wasn't the first time the raven-haired Gryffindor wondered about her connection with Tonks's mother. "I'm sorry about your godfather … the one they called Sirius Black."

Green eyes widened and he remembered that she was an Empath. "Was I _loud_ then?"

She gave a crooked smile. "You were. Thank goodness it was after the major exams. I can't believe that it took so long for you … or Professor Dumbledore, for that matter, to convince the dolt that the Dark Lord's back."

"Fudge was listening too much to Lord Malfoy," Harry replied carefully.

"Yeah … I'm glad that you're not a wreck. I'd actually prepared a long speech to clear your senses during the holidays but it looks like you have managed well."

"I had help," the Gryffindor informed the witch.

She chuckled lightly. "I may be saying something obvious but _do_ try to keep him safe." She must have sensed that Harry thought her a very nosy girl because she smirked. "Or you can just think that I'm so in love that I'm encouraging you with that person."

"You should be in Hufflepuff," Harry grumbled just as Professor Snape commanded them to pay attention. While the pair had been immersed in their conversation, the Potions Master had arranged the students' flasks and there were numbers floating above each of them. On his left was a cute fishbowl containing a pile of torn scraps of paper. The greasy-haired wizard smiled nastily at his students.

"You will now begin testing the potion. Pick a paper and I will determine whose potion you'll be drinking up," the professor said silkily. "Now, who would like to be the first sacrificial mouse?"

"Might as well," the girl beside Harry mumbled and Alhena walked up to the Potions Master. She fished for a parchment scrap quickly and said, "Four."

"Then you'll be drinking up the batch made by Mister Malfoy and Miss Patil. Additionally, Miss Moon, I expect you to put your shields down for the duration of the potion," the Slytherin professor said calmly.

"Does it taste bad?" Millicent Bulstrode asked in a somewhat worried voice.

"Milli, I haven't even drank it yet!" Harry saw his partner sniff at the potion and she commented that the scent of lime was stronger and that it was paler than the tea-colored potion Harry and she had made. Then taking a huge breath, she took a long drink of the potion. Almost immediately, she shuddered. "Too sweet!" She went to her seat, sat down and rested her forehead on the cool surface of her desk. "And I can tell that that you've put too much amber in it, Draco," she said faintly.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, unconsciously causing the girl more pain.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to bloody well make sure that he won't get any sleep tonight," she threatened under her breath.

Hermione was next to volunteer and she happened to pick Harry's group. The emerald-eyed teenager realized that his bushy-haired friend was doing exactly what Alhena had done. _Those verbal observations must count for something,_ Harry gathered. After Hannah had volunteered, the boy stepped up to the professor and fished for a lucky 'ticket'. "Two," he told Severus as his eyes roamed about his lover. _What on earth is he wearing?_ The Gryffindor noticed that the older wizard was wearing a choker with an emerald pendant.

The Potions Master gave a remarkable sneer. "You're lucky that you'll be drinking Miss Granger and Mister Macmillan's potion,' he said, forcing Harry to look up into his eyes. The black-robed wizard skillfully poured the brew and handed it to the emerald-eyed wizard. "Drink up," he instructed brusquely. Their fingertips brushed lightly against each other, but that alone was enough to generate electricity between them. A ghost of a smile appeared on the solemn man's face but it vanished just as quickly.

Harry repeated the observation process before consuming the potion. He grimaced; the potion tasted funny and he tried hard not to think about the ingredients that he had used in making the concoction. He sat beside his partner quietly and waited for the full effect of the draught to kick in. While Harry was lucky to drink something that was done by excellent potion makers, his nemesis was unfortunate enough that he had to drink his own creation.

"Curse my mouth," Alhena muttered to herself. Harry gave her a sidelong look and she smiled at him apologetically. "Do you feel any different?"

"No ..." Harry shook his head, barely hearing the soft whimper coming from Draco. Alhena leaned back and watched her fellow Slytherin sympathetically.

"Now I know he will never leave me in peace. _ We_ managed not to screw the potion," Alhena sighed. "And he's going to be unbearably grouchy, I can tell. Oh well, at least he'll learn something new this year."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked with a puzzled frown.

"The Slytherin Ice Prince has never ever considered what others feel. From today, he'll have no choice but to 'listen' to what others feel about him," the witch explained, still looking slightly pained.

"I see," the raven-haired Gryffindor replied, a smirk forming on his face. He was watching Draco when the full effect of the draught took hold. Harry was warm. Blood rushed up to his head suddenly and he felt nauseous. He closed his eyes and willed the dizziness to go away. Once it did, he began to feel very conflicting, and somewhat confusing emotions that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Panic began to overwhelm his senses but he managed to rein it in. It was enough for him to feel the pain and hurt coming from Alhena. Draco's confusion, guilt, anger and self-blame was even more pronounced.

Harry felt just how scared Parvati was as her fingers picked up a scrap of parchment with a number. The boy slowly turned his head toward his partner, trying to breathe deeply in order to calm himself. "Alhena," his voice was raspy, "will the same thing work to protect yourself from emotions?" Harry asked hopefully and was caught unawares when the witch met Draco's eyes from across the classroom.

"Hey!" the Gryffindor squeaked. The intense emotion the girl had projected faded immediately and she managed to give him a sheepish grin. Harry looked at her in irritation. "So, what's the answer?"

"Yes, it will help, but it's absolutely no use if you're stuck in a crowd. For that," Alhena leaned closer to him, "you will need coffee." That came in a whisper and Harry wondered why she was being secretive.

"Coffee?" Harry couldn't help his sense of skepticism although he was sure that the Slytherin girl wasn't lying.   
  
"Don't tell Snape though," she said in a hushed tone. "I don't think he's aware of that."

"Uhmmmm ... may I ask why you're giving away secrets?" the emerald-eyed teenager asked curiously. "Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't exactly friends." Harry could feel that the witch was about to make a smart retort when the professor cut in on their conversation with a single cough. The Potions Master was grinning evilly at all of them.

"So, all of you are Empaths now." Severus chuckled. "I will not be giving the antidote to Miss Moon or Mister Malfoy." Draco's pleading expression changed into a look of sheer disbelief. "I have heard that drinking strong black coffee will give you a short period of peace." The professor determinedly kept his eyes away from the only Empath in the classroom.

"There goes my precious secret," Alhena said regretfully.

"You are allowed to consume it when you're expected to be in groups of larger than twenty people. So other than those times, you are forbidden to drink the beverage." The Potions Master stared at each student penetratingly. "The house-elves will report to me if they catch any of you drinking illegally."

Harry could feel doubt coming from Ernie and Hermione. He nearly laughed aloud at the similar emotions bordering on mischief coming from the all the Slytherins. He calmed himself and tried to concentrate on Severus for a change.

"Do not waste your time trying to analyze me," the professor spoke slyly. "Or any of the other professors," he added as an afterthought.

"It's the emerald, isn't it?" Hermione hazarded, looking at the Potions Master shrewdly.

"Yes," Severus agreed. "I need not warn you that possessing this jewel will ensure that you will lose four hundred points immediately."

"Jerk," Alhena murmured and at that particular moment, Harry was forced to agree. He felt bad about feeling that way immediately and shut himself in.

"I want a twenty-seven inch essay about the draught. Properties, effects, countermeasures, advantages and disadvantages of consuming it. There's only one permanent antidote for this potion and you should know that only three books in the library contain the information. Class dismissed."

"Do you have lessons now?" Alhena's voice brought him out of his trance. Harry focused on her mischievous light cinnamon-colored eyes.

"No, I dropped Divination. Why?"

"Wanna go to the library with me?" the witch asked as she packed her books. Harry glanced at Draco for a second. It did not help that the silver-eyed Slytherin was watching them.

"What if your boyfriend objects?"

"He's taking Trelawney's class. I don't have the slightest idea why he bothers with that crappy subject." She made a wry face. "Coming?"

"I guess. I'll inform Hermione. Can she come if she doesn't have any lessons?"

"Be my guest."

Harry froze in his tracks suddenly and turned back to watch Alhena. "This is not a date, right?"

"Don't be absurd, Four-eyes!"

"Hermione," Harry called his bushy-haired friend softly and the witch turned around with an inquisitive look. "I'm going to the library with Alhena. Are you free? We can go together?" he asked, somewhat hopefully.

The prefect shook her head and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm still taking Arithmancy."

"That's okay." He felt his Potions partner coming up behind him and he turned slightly. She signaled to both of the Gryffindors to wait and Harry tilted his head to one side in inquiry. Alhena just smiled and pretended to look away just as Draco walked past them.

_Bloody hell,_ the raven-haired Gryffindor cursed silently as the blond Slytherin cast him a look of utter hatred accompanied by feelings of intense dislike. Hermione gave a strange mewl and pinched the space between her eyes, looking crossly at Draco's back. "Don't say anything, Hermione."

His friend chuckled but her expression quickly took on a more serious look. "I think we ought to go make ourselves scarce before _he_ decides to take away points for loitering," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"What on earth for?" Alhena asked in puzzlement. Her bronze-colored eyes flickered over to the Potions Master's direction before resting back on Harry's. Hermione suddenly had a stricken look on her face.

"You know?" the prefect demanded of the Slytherin in a hushed tone as they walked out of the dungeon. Alhena nodded and Hermione's head whipped about to stare at Harry in terror.

"It's okay. She won't tell a soul," Harry said with a faint smile.

"I don't need to," Alhena amended. "If your friend isn't careful about what he lets himself feel, everyone who has taken the potion _will_ know. You _don't_ want Draco to use your feelings as ammunition, do you?" The girl turned back to the emerald-eyed Gryffindor.

"This is so depressing," the young wizard muttered under his breath and Hermione slapped his arm lightly.

"Just be careful … at least for nine days," Hermione advised.

"Alhena!"

The shout caused all three students to freeze in their tracks. Harry turned to see the hag-like Millicent Bulstrode hurrying up to them. The huge Slytherin girl made no motion to acknowledge the presence of the Gryffindors.

"Aren't you going to Divination?" Bulstrode asked her housemate brusquely. Harry smiled to himself when he felt uncertainty and uneasiness coming from her.

"No, I opted out," the smaller girl answered.

"Lucky you. My mother nagged me for three days to keep taking it," Millicent grumbled. She was about to speak when Parkinson deliberately pushed her.

"Come on, Millicent! Don't waste your time!" the Slytherin prefect said loudly.

Bulstrode glared at her back and irritation seemed to pour out of her pores. She turned back to her housemate and Harry looked on curiously when he saw Alhena flinch slightly at Millicent's penetrating gaze.

"Can't you keep yourself from trouble, Moon?" Millicent demanded harshly. "Of all things, why do you have to go steady with Draco?"

"I dunno – it just happened!" Alhena said meekly.

"Yeah, right," Millicent replied sarcastically. "I thought you would have more sense than falling head over heels with the blonde – while we're still in school. You've got me into a very tight spot and my alliance with Pansy is on tenterhooks." The Slytherin frowned darkly. "No matter – I'll see you later at dinner."

The journey up to the fourth floor was rather subdued and Harry could tell that Alhena was feeling a little miserable and Hermione was quite hesitant to break the silence between them.

"Harry, my classroom is that way," Hermione said quietly. "I'll see you later." Turning to Alhena, she muttered her farewell and walked off quickly in the other direction.

"Well, it's just us, now," Alhena said pensively. "I should hope that there won't be any rumors about us being a couple." For no apparent reason, she burst out laughing.

"You're crazy," Harry mumbled and they continued on their way to the library. His Slytherin partner greeted Madam Pince brightly and the emerald-eyed wizard trailed after Alhena as she strode purposefully to the end of the library where most Potions books were found.

_She seems to know the library quite well … Is this one of the reasons why I can't recall seeing her most of the time? She locks herself in here, like Hermione?_ Harry mused and set his schoolbag down on the table.

"We'll work first and then we can chat," Alhena said absently as she quickly flipped through the pages of her Potions textbook. The raven-haired Gryffindor made a face when she finished and she replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Do you have any idea where to start looking for the books?" he asked as he got out his parchment, quill and a bottle of ink.

"As soon as I can determine the sources of the journals in here," she replied tersely.

_In the textbook?_ Harry's lips pursed and he turned to the chapter Severus had gone over in class. He scanned the pages briefly and bit off an exclamation as he came to the last page of the chapter. Printed there neatly in small letters, were the references.

"Potions for the Human Soul by Joshua Barkers," Harry cited and was surprised to see his partner nodding her head furiously.

"Yes, his book's quite a good one. I reckon that's the first book we should find."

"It's going to take a while to track the books down."

"Not quite, Harry." The witch smiled at him mischievously and drew her wand out of her pocket. The raven-haired Gryffindor noticed that she was holding onto a bit of torn parchment in her hand. _"Incendio,"_ she said quietly and the piece of parchment burst into flames.

Harry sat there and just watched her. When not even a trace of ash remained on her palm, he managed to hiss, "Are you mad?"

"Don't worry, it's a trick I learned from my brother. Now, watch, Harry. You might find_ this_ very useful." The Slytherin took a deep breath and closed her eyes in concentration. Then she tapped her wand against her palm and commanded softly, "Seek."

Harry jumped back when a bolt of golden light struck her wand with a sound akin to a slap across the cheek.

"Let's go," the girl said breathlessly and pulled the bewildered Gryffindor along. Harry found himself darting in between shelves as the witch led him. Suddenly, he saw a massive brown leather-bound book floating above their heads surrounded by a faint greenish light. Alhena quickly stuffed her wand into her pocket and held out her hands. Instantly, the spell was broken and the book dropped. She winced slightly at the impact but quickly gave the huge book to Harry before she went off again.

They managed to get all three books within their first five minutes of reaching the library.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but that was damned wicked!" Harry said in awe. His partner flashed him a wide grin. "Care to share your secret?" They walked back to their table. "I don't believe Hermione knows this spell because if she did, we wouldn't have gone through so much trouble trying to find the –" He immediately shut his mouth before he could reveal what the Trio had done several years earlier.

She chuckled silently. "My brother and father invented this trick. It was actually made to find lost items – after my father happened to lose our Gringott's vault key but then Kailen – my brother – found that the spell could be used to find books and other assorted stuff. You just have to write down what you want to find, burn it, and say 'Seek'. You can say it in any language; it doesn't have to be in Latin. What matters most is what you think of as you say it," the witch continued.

They sat down next to each other. "You mean, you were thinking of these three books when you said it?" Harry hazarded and the girl nodded. "That sounds difficult."

"Hmmmm … I was kind of expecting you to say the opposite," Alhena said after staring at him for a minute.

"Concentrating on the object is rather difficult if you happen to be thinking about a lot of other things," he explained and she nodded.

The pair worked quietly after that, silently exchanging books as they finished a section of what the Potions Master wanted for his essay. Something caught the Gryffindor's attention while he was writing. He paled when he read a passage on the disadvantages of consuming the potion. It stated that if the consumer was distraught enough – or at least feeling very strong emotions – he might influence other people.

Harry was extremely grateful to Severus. It was rather unusual working with Alhena. When he studied with Ron and Hermione, it was never this quiet but Severus was a man who appreciated silence and he had managed to get the Golden Boy to work in such an atmosphere.

He managed to surprise himself when he finished writing and found that he had written an extra five inches of information. _I think this is the first time that I've accomplished something without using Hermione's work as my main reference._ He smiled, suddenly feeling cheerful. The Slytherin girl sitting beside him sighed, set her quill down and stretched lazily.

"One essay down and one left to go," the girl said.

_ Damn … there's still D.A.D.A. homework,_ Harry thought mournfully.

Alhena gave a soft trill of laughter. "Don't look so glum!" she exclaimed. "You probably could write an essay about the Patronus in half an hour, and without a book!"

"You may be right," Harry conceded. _But still…._ He checked his pocket watch and saw that an hour had passed. _Speaking of the Patronus…._

"You want to know why I was acting like a terrified puppy back in the Hall," his partner stated and he nodded solemnly. She shifted in her seat so that she could face him. "When I was a four years old, a python almost killed me. My dad managed to get the snake off me. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey was within reach at that time because she was visiting someone nearby. She helped me and everything calmed down several hours later. Then I realized that my cat was missing. The python ate it. Of course, we didn't know that until Harvard – Blaise's older brother – found reptilian scat with feline bones in the woods several months later. I still miss Amber. She was the perfect black cat, and companion." Her eyes grew distant.

He noticed that the girl had not mentioned anything in regards to her mother. Deciding that it was probably a sensitive topic, Harry decided not to ask her anything about her family until the girl chose to talk about them herself.

"Why don't we talk about you instead? Hearing about a normal girl's life is quite boring," Alhena said in a jesting manner.

"Haha. Very funny, Alhena," he answered sardonically. "What is there about me that you people _don't_ know?" At that, the witch sniggered and Harry smiled crookedly. "Since I virtually don't have any secrets – you managed to find out who I'm currently involved with – why don't you tell me about yourself? How the hell have you escaped being noticed by me or the others? Millicent talked to you as though you're a good friend of hers, yet you weren't in the Inquisitorial Squad and she was."

"Fine, fine. I'll pour out my life story to you," the girl grumbled.

"Oh, don't forget to include the story of how you got your pointy-faced boyfriend too!" Harry piped up and ducked as Alhena feigned a mock punch.

"I think the reason why you've never noticed me is because I'm fairly inconspicuous. I like to keep a low profile."

"I don't think you can any longer, since you and Malfoy are together."

"Things can't stay the same forever, I guess," the witch acknowledged. "Milli and I grew up together, so I guess you can say that we're childhood friends. I remember that both of us couldn't stop yelling when we got our Hogwarts letters. My brother got tired of our screams and stuffed our faces full of chocolate ice cream. Back then, I wasn't too bothered about which House I might end up in. Milli's family were all Slytherins and she wanted to be a Slytherin too. My father was a Gryffindor and my brother was a Ravenclaw. My mother's a Hufflepuff. A week before first year started, Kailen took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, and my dad gifted me with an owl."

She leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her thick auburn hair. "Then I bumped into Milli inside Madam Malkin's and she didn't look too happy. It was the first time I met Pansy. Didn't like her right off, but it may be because of my Gift. When she spoke to me, I knew that I definitely did not like her voice. It grated on my nerves."

"You noticed," Harry said dryly.

"Anyway, Milli told me that her mother was spouting nonsense to her all afternoon. I was never formally introduced to her parents, even though we were neighbors, and when I heard her talking about Mudbloods and half-bloods I knew something wasn't quite right." Alhena paused and pulled a brush out of her bag and a silver-colored ribbon. She combed her hair before starting to braid it.

"Apparently, there had been rumors escalating about the neighborhood, mainly occupied by ex-Slytherins. Milli told me that her mother told her not to hang around with me, for fear that a half-blood might be a hindrance to her." Alhena made a face. "My brother sort of blended into the background and secretly listened to what her parents said to the Parkinsons. Can you imagine, they said that I was a half-blood?"

"But your mother was a Ravenclaw. That meant that she had to be a witch, right?"

"She was," Alhena said sadly. "I think it was partly mother's fault that Mrs. Bulstrode thought that she was a Muggle. My mother renounced magic when I was six. I have no idea why though."

Harry looked the Slytherin in the eye. "Is your mother still around?"

"No … not anymore," was all she answered. She tied up the end of her braid with the silver ribbon.

"Why did you go into Slytherin?" Harry asked. "To prove that you weren't a half-blood?"

"Merlin, no! What's the point? A certain, famous half-blood was sorted into Slytherin half a century ago. I know that I can be cunning if I want to, and I do have an unhealthy habit of keeping grudges. No, I wanted to feel the shock from Pansy when she heard that I was in Slytherin too. Another reason was because I wanted to get over my trauma with the serpent." She leaned closer to Harry and whispered in his ear. "I sort of manipulated the Sorting Hat to place me in the House of my choice. Don't tell Professor Dumbledore though, but I was supposed to go into Hufflepuff." She winked.

"You _cheated_?" Harry said with an affronted look.

"Can't help it," she laughed. "So … since Milli got sorted into Slytherin along with Pansy, and Milli's mother told her to stick with Pansy and smile all the time, it just made sense for me to become an unknown. I didn't want to hang around Pansy. Just the sight of her makes me feel like punching her but I think the same could be said the other way around."

"Right. If you know that you and Parkinson are on a bad footing, why are you dating Malfoy? That's going to make things even worse for you, isn't it?"

"Draco was sort of thrown into my family by Mrs. Malfoy. You know that I was giving him shelter, right?"

"Sort of, but Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us who. He just mentioned that someone in Slytherin was taking care of him," Harry replied.

"Well, Draco lived with us from the third week of July. He was a brat for a full two weeks." Alhena made a face. "It's not _our_ fault we don't bother with house-elves. The three of us could cook and clean just fine without them."

"Highborns," Harry snickered.

"Truly." Alhena nodded vehemently. "To summarize it all, Draco and I grew rather close over the summer. Things were already going somewhere even before we made that trip to Diagon Alley."

"But you weren't with Draco at that time," Harry inserted, wearing a slight frown. _Did I just call Malfoy by his name? No matter, it's just a slip of my tongue._

"Mrs. Malfoy thought it was best to keep the pretense that Draco was still with her," Alhena explained.

"I see. Don't mention this to him, but I thought someone had Polyjuiced into him."

"Love does strange things to people," Alhena said sententiously and that threw them both into a bout of laughter.

Harry finally managed to get his mirth into control and it was then he noticed that someone was standing woodenly at one corner. "Bloody hell. Alhena, I think I'm in trouble," he groaned. The witch turned to see someone staring at them impassively but his eyes sparkled in anger.

"Damn it all," Alhena agreed with a smile.

_ Bloody hell. Why can't Malfoy just be himself and not bother about who his girlfriend has been hanging out with?_ His thought was immediately cut off when a book from inside Alhena's bag slid out magically. Before he knew what was happening, his glasses were knocked aside and the storybook began to hit him spontaneously on the forehead.

* * *

****

**Dinnertime.**

Harry clambered out of the portrait hole after his best friend, Ron. His other friend, Hermione, had been in Arithmancy class and she was probably waiting for them by the entrance of the Great Hall. By now, the news of what the Head of Slytherin House had made the sixth-years brew and test was all over the castle, as well as the remarkable D.A.D.A. lessons.

By the time Harry had finished researching about the Draught of Empathy's antidote, Ron and the rest of his roommates were waiting inside the common room, all curious to know the effects of the potion. The emerald-eyed Gryffindor had spent fifteen minutes analyzing his friends' emotions and he was so exhausted that his temper had increased. He brusquely informed his friends that he would go into his distant-mode if they continued to pester him.

That somewhat stopped his friends' curiosity and their minds drifted off to more important things, like the rumor of Professor McGonagall giving them a surprise test the next day. Ron however, was still feeling a bit blue at the news that Ernie was Hermione's partner.

"Cheer up for Merlin's sake!" Harry said to his friend scathingly as the group of five made their way out of the tower. "And if she asks you what the hell is wrong, tell her. Don't lie. She'll know."

"All right." The red-haired prefect smiled a little and would have tripped on a cat if Harry had not pushed it away with magic. "What the heck?"

The tiger-striped cat mewled softly and sniffed at Ron's shoes for a moment before moving on to Harry. Neville tugged at Dean's sleeve and jerked his head in the prefect's direction. The rest of Harry's friends waited patiently as The Boy Who Lived gently lifted the cat which had been continuously winding itself around his legs. Harry examined the cat's collar and saw that its name was Siege. _Who on earth will name a cat Siege?_ The boy wondered and carefully opened the tiny pouch that was on the cat's collar. There seemed to be a message for the Gryffindor. He handed the cat to Ron but the creature jumped and trotted off instead. The two boys shrugged and the taller Gryffindor peeked over Harry's shoulder to read the note.

_Come to the kitchen and get your coffee. Bring your housemates.___

_ Alhena_

"Is this from your partner?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

The red-haired Gryffindor made a face and swore under his breath. The shorter wizard sighed, feeling a little weary at his friend's hatred for the Slytherins. Perhaps everything that had transpired the previous year had tripled his animosity for the Salazar's disciples.

"Are you going to see her?" his best friend asked unhappily.

"Yes and I'm taking you and Hermione with me. Alhena's not at all bad, you'll see."

"But she's still a Slytherin, and nothing good comes from any of them!" Ron spat.

"You're being infuriating," Harry flared. His temple ached and he raised his fingers to rub at it gently.

"Harry, is it just my eyes or are you developing another bruise?" Neville asked him once the two stragglers caught up with the other three Gryffindors.   
  
"Damn! It's showing?" Harry was surprised and cursed again.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked curiously.

"You know that I went to the library with Alhena Moon right after Potions? We spent two hours working on Snape's assignment." The emerald-eyed Gryffindor took a deep breath. "Then Malfoy came in and he went mad like a bull when he saw that I was still with her."

"Now that you mention it, the prig _was_ acting quite off the hook during Divination. Parvati got assigned as his partner and he was swearing like a train engine. He even scared Trelawney with his predictions that Vol-Voldemort was going to come to Hogwarts, inflict the Mark on the students and sacrifice the staff by throwing them over the cliffs," Seamus informed him.

"Is Malfoy that serious about the girl?" Neville looked totally amused.

"Better believe it." Harry nodded. "He's super protective." His friends made gagging noises. "Yeah, I agree that it's totally unlike him, but maybe it's also because he has to deal with what people feel about him. The potion might be the whole cause of his strange behavior. And I think it was my own fault that I enjoyed her company. She reminds me of Luna … and Ginny."

"Oi, do you have a thing for my Ginerva?" Dean suddenly became defensive.

"Don't be a dork," Harry scoffed.

"So the pointy-faced git went bonkers, and…?" Ron prodded the conversation back on track.

"You know how strange things happen to glass when I'm angry or overly emotional, right? Well, it seems that for Malfoy, it manifests itself in a really mean streak. One of Alhena's books – a very thick storybook, went invisible and started smacking me," Harry grumbled. "And you know what's worse?" His friends continued to look at him. "Alhena laughed at us and she took off immediately."

"That's what you get for hanging around with Slytherins. They'll laugh, at your expense," Ron said smugly. "What happened after that?"

"Dumbledore came along and stopped the book from giving me a bloody concussion," Harry replied. "Anyway," he paused, grabbing hold of the railing when the staircase started to change direction, "Alhena invited me to the kitchen for coffee."

"And you're going?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. When Harry didn't reply, the boy shook his head. "Just make sure she doesn't poison you."

The five boys continued on their journey to the Great Hall in companionable silence until they met Hermione waiting impatiently for them by the foot of the stairs. Dean, Seamus and Neville promised to save seats and the three boys went to the Great Hall while the other Trio turned to head for the kitchen.

"Ron?" Hermione called the redhead tentatively. The tall boy sighed and firmly took her hand as a sign of reassurance. The girl's face glowed and she looked up at her boyfriend fondly.

"You know what? You two are even more cloying than I am with _him_," Harry remarked and chuckled when Ron turned purple and Hermione smiled almost kittenishly.

"Hannah passed me a note earlier," the girl said. "Do you have any idea why we're having coffee in the kitchen rather than in the Great Hall?"

"I have no idea," the emerald-eyed Gryffindor admitted.

Ernie was waiting for them by the portrait of fruit and startled tickling the pear as they approached. The rest of the Potions students were already inside the kitchen holding on to several mugs of coffee. The house-elves came up to the trio and wordlessly held up several trays of mugs and what smelled like coffee biscuits to the Gryffindors.

Ron, though he had no need of the coffee, accepted both mug and biscuits. He was glaring at the group of Slytherins and Harry repressed a sigh of irritation. He noted that Malfoy wasn't there with Alhena and he thanked the gods silently.

Moon came forward, with Millicent following her at a distance. "The reason why I asked you to come here is because of _ you_, actually," the auburn-haired Slytherin said in a fairly demure tone, her light brown eyes never leaving Hermione's. "I'm sure you understand the reason why." Then she turned to Harry. "See you whenever I see you, Harry." With that, the Slytherins trooped out of the kitchen. The rest of the students gaped after Alhena and the rest of the Slytherins.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron demanded of them. The others looked just as clueless but Hermione had gone pale after listening to the Slytherin girl.

"She didn't have to do that," the bushy-haired prefect said, her cheeks reddening and Harry thought he felt a wave of embarrassment coming from her. "No doubt about it Harry. She _is_ a Slytherin." She sighed and looked about the kitchen. "She brought us here in the hopes that I would understand a little bit about the culture of house-elves and so that I could 'feel' how happy they are."

"Oh _…_" was all the response she received from the other students.

* * *

The days passed quickly. Harry found himself on his way to Severus's chamber early that Saturday evening. He had already informed his best friends of his weekend plans the previous night and Ron had promised to cover things up for the raven-haired Gryffindor, in case his roommates asked for him.

The young wizard had brought some of his books along – including his potions essay – and his writing utensils. He still had his Transfiguration homework to deal with. He sighed when he remembered Professor McGonagall's class the day before. It had not been an outright disaster, but by the end of the lesson the witch was muttering to herself about Severus's idiocy. The comment had caused a fraction of her class to break into hysterical giggles. During Transfiguration, Harry had managed to transfigure his bandicoot into a very freaky crab, nowhere close to the rodent it was supposed to be.

The Gryffindor felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He had really felt like his friend Neville, yesterday. Even Hermione had had trouble concentrating. There were two people in the class however, that had taken the full brunt of McGonagall's displeasure. Harry had no idea how it had happened, but Alhena and Draco had been working on two different ends of the room and the next thing everyone knew, the pair started trading insults as they worked on their bandicoots.

It left the whole class bewildered, even though Harry knew the draught had caused the tension. Hermione had felt quite smug as she complacently listened to the professor's harsh lashing of the Slytherins. Well, truthfully, _all_ of the Gryffindors felt smug since Slytherin had lost forty points that evening.

Harry took a left turn and wondered about his luck. Since he had descended to the lower parts of the dungeons, he had not come across any Slytherins, not even stragglers who were going up to the Hall for supper. He finally reached the wall where Severus's chambers were supposed to be. Looking about the corridor cautiously, Harry touched the wall lightly with his palm and it automatically gave way to the bronze door.

Severus opened it – it was clear that the Potions Master had been waiting for his arrival. Harry crossed the threshold and placed his books on his lover's large table. The Gryffindor looked curiously at the candlelit dinner on the other side of the huge mahogany.

"Do not laugh," the fair-skinned wizard warned as he walked to take his seat across from Harry.

"I'm not laughing," the emerald-eyed wizard answered without a twinkle in his eyes. "Whose idea is this?"

"I do not care to know," Severus grumbled and the legs of his chair scraped against the stone floor loudly as he dragged it forward.

"Well, let's just eat," Harry said, trying extremely hard not to smile. The Potions Master nodded grimly and sliced some chicken for the Gryffindor.

"Has the draught worn off?" Severus asked as he finished off his meal.

"Not quite, but it is fading," Harry replied. His lover refilled his glass of water and sent the dishes off to the kitchen magically. "Why?"

"Nothing." Severus looked thoughtfully at him. "Maybe it was a bad decision to pair Draco with Patil," the older wizard mused to himself.

"So, Professor McGonagall told you about yesterday's incident?" Harry tried not to smirk.

"Yes, she did." Severus gave him a calculating look. "Don't be too smug, Gryffindor. The year has barely begun. Your House has a long way to go before securing the House Cup."

"You're cheating," Harry accused.

"What else am I supposed to do? I am a Slytherin," the Potions Master countered.

"You sound like Alhena," the emerald-eyed Gryffindor complained as he reached for his quill and Transfiguration homework.

"Ah ... perhaps it is Alhena who sounds like me," Severus said with a smirk. "I am, after all, her Head."

"You sound like a prig," Harry sneered, not looking up from his homework.

"Indeed," Severus answered drily. "I see you haven't finished your assignments. What have you been doing all these days?" He was piqued, wondering why his young lover took such a long time to deal with his schoolwork.   
  
"I'm not like Hermione, you know," Harry answered, correctly interpreting the Potions Master's puzzled expression.

"I am not like her either," Severus said defensively. "I just believed in getting homework out of the way so I could have fun on the weekends."

Harry blinked, then smiled sheepishly. "All right. I'll try not to be lazy."

"What you lack is discipline, lover. By now, you should be an expert in time management and study planning, what with your friend Granger hanging in the background with a club."

"Do you really want to see the timetable she worked up for us, Sev? She was quite thorough, but things might have to be rescheduled to accommodate the Quidditch season." Without waiting for his black-eyed lover to reply, Harry pulled a book out from the stack and handed it to the professor. Then he refocused on his essay. _Just a few more inches and I'll be done!_

"If you put in the effort, I don't think I'll need to tutor _any _of you in preparation for the exams," Severus remarked, quite impressed with Hermione's schedule. "Has your scar been hurting lately?"

Harry was about to say 'no' when he remembered the brief disorientation he had felt during his Astronomy session. "Voldemort was confused and worried about something. It wasn't about me," he said quietly. "I don't know if it was my imagination, but I think the potion extends even to the Dark Lord." He took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't be screamed at for uttering nonsense. Severus merely looked interested so the young wizard continued, "Something is wrong with Lucius Malfoy and he's on the verge of panic."

The Slytherin was surprised. "What on earth happened to Lucius?"

"Damned if I know," Harry shrugged. "Tell me if I'm crazy, but I think they're a couple."

"You're not," Severus assured him and it was the teenager's turn to be surprised. "The Dark Lord wouldn't admit that he cares for someone though."

_Well, well, well …. _Harry smiled suddenly_ . That's a remarkable discovery._ His expression grew pensive but shook himself out of the depressing mood and heard his lover chuckle. He turned back to his essay and wracked his brain for a few more sentences about the dangers of transfiguring animals into humans. Severus went about reading his research materials and preparing his teaching schedule for the coming week.

* * *

The seasons turned and autumn colored the landscape in shades of brown, orange, yellow and red. The students – old and new – had finally settled into the routine of magical school life. It was nearing October and Hogwarts was undergoing a subtle change.

Though Hermione still hadn't forgiven Alhena Moon for the stunt she'd pulled regarding the house-elves, the Empath was unaffected by this and she continued to mingle with the Gryffindors, keeping a smirk plastered on her face even when Ron and the others began to taunt the Slytherin. Of course, being one of the 'Greenies,' she needed to retaliate in some way. The Gryffindors soon found it was unwise to leave their schoolbags open. After Neville's suddenly sprouted fire ants in the middle of a Herbology lesson, the Gryffindors became more wary of the witch's devious nature.

It was no longer surprising to see Harry and his group accomodating the Slytherins in the library since Severus always cited references that were extremely rare. Working together as one large group had its advantages and disadvantages. The Potions students were able to finish their essays for Professor Snape in one day and the exchanging of ideas helped them to see things from different perspectives. Unfortunately, there were students who just seemed unable to ignore House rivalry for more than two hours. A lot of hissing resulted and some students would leave the library with faint bruises – especially when the Ice Prince couldn't control his temper. He and Ron always left slightly red-faced and looking pained, as though someone was shouting loudly inside their heads. Harry sat through it all in bewilderment, and sometimes amusement.

The green-eyed wizard was currently taking an evening stroll with his friends. The group of Gryffindors joined up with Professors Snape, Lupin and Wulfe, who seemed to be making an extra effort to get along. Dean, Neville and Seamus were totally nonplussed by the bantering between the Potions Master and the assistant DADA professor. It didn't help that Lupin would burst out laughing when the exchanges became more sarcastic.

Harry walked alongside Hermione and her red-haired boyfriend, discretely watching his lover from behind. A faint glimmer caught his eye, and turning, he saw Alhena standing side by side with the much taller Draco, looking out onto the lake. The couple was not even holding hands and Professor Wulfe sighed in disappointment since he wouldn't be able to deduct points from Slytherin. Severus gave the man with silver streaks in his hair a long, hard look but Harry's godfather continued to smirk.

The Boy Who Lived turned his thoughts inward and wondered at the developments in his relationship with the Potions Master. Harry had already regained his independence – he was no longer incapacitated by the need to be with Severus – and Hermione had reassured him that the feeling was quite normal.

"When you first begin a relationship, you tend to put h – your lover as your first priority … or something like that," the bushy-haired prefect had said. "But after a while, you find that it is imperative that the world outside of yourselves becomes important again. I'm not saying that the relationship is weakening or anything like that, but your subconscious knows that you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Then she leaned closer to him. "You just know now that 'Sev' isn't going to get away from you. Make sure to spend time with him physically on occasion though. It'll make him more reluctant to leave you."

"Hermione!!!" Harry had exclaimed in shock but the girl just gave him a dimpled smile and ran off to find her boyfriend.

That particular memory caused him to chuckle, earning him puzzled glances from professors and friends alike. "It's nothing," he lied glibly and walked ahead of all of them, feeling quite light-hearted and cheerful.

Harry had told himself not to worry too much about Voldemort, but to learn as much as he could from the professors in Hogwarts – including the Headmaster. The three weeks since term had begun were relatively quiet. Harry occasionally dreamt about the Dark Lord, but he seemed to be too busy to attend to his plans for world domination, or to kill The Boy Who Lived. The emerald-eyed teenager knew that it was only a matter of time before he would once again receive the attention he had been lacking. Voldemort's second in command was already recovering from whatever it was he was suffering and strange things had begun to start happening around Britain again.

Harry shrugged, knowing that there was no point in getting worked up about his future. His thoughts turned back to his relationship. He had carried out Hermione's advice, only seducing Severus to bed when the man wasn't too caught up with work. Most of the time, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor was content enough to spend his free time studying in the Potions Master's presence. Having that private couple time helped Harry not to be distracted when Severus was teaching him.

"Anyone game for 'Lose the Stack and Tell' before dinner?" Ginny asked hopefully. Harry turned around to see Ron groaning, Hermione smiling impishly and the rest of their group looking puzzled.

"Common room?" Harry asked.

"Let's try a different venue!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Not the Great Hall!" her brother groaned.

"I'll get the the cloyish Slytherins to play too!" Ginny said triumphantly.

"You're mental. I am _not_ going to play," Ron Weasley said hotly. The redhead was probably appalled at the idea of blatantly socializing with the Slytherins.   
  
"Suit yourself. Don't blame us if you start your Monday all tense and uptight."

Severus caught Harry's eye and the young wizard winked as the students trooped back to the Great Hall for supper, half-listening to Ron's grumbles of dissatisfaction. The group of teenagers turned slightly so they could watch Ginny run to the two Slytherins by the lake.

"We _must_ be mental," Seamus agreed, talking to himself as Ginny led Draco and Alhena, striding calmly, toward the main group.

"It's a start," Professor Wulfe said shrewdly. "You people should have done this a long time ago."

Harry couldn't help it; he snorted, looking at his godfather in disgust. _Fancy hearing that from him. He wants to promote Gryffindor-Slytherin interactions but he himself isn't working on it with the Head of Slytherin._ Severus Snape seemed to be thinking the same thing because he started swearing quite colorfully in front of the students.

"Severus! That's enough!" Remus exclaimed, quite scandalized that the Potions Master had not watched his language. Several minutes later, after the two Slytherin students had joined them, the werewolf asked: "Is that position even feasible, Severus?"

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione gasped, her face flaming even as Harry let out a cough.

The brooding professor feigned a thoughtful look and nodded. "You have to be flexible though, and hold your legs up at a certain angle," Severus added nonchalantly.

"I see," the golden-eyed professor said and walked away. Only those who knew that Remus and his assistant professor were lovers managed to see just how embarrassed Sirius was. Harry saw that Alhena was looking at Professor Wulfe oddly but when Draco gave her an inquiring look, she shook her head slightly and smirked.

_Great,_ Harry swore. _Even though the rest of us aren't anymore, she is still an Empath, and none of the professors are wearing their chokers … and that means she must have known about their relationship a long time ago. Damn! Does she even know that Professor Wulfe isn't who he appears to be?_

"Alhena," the emerald-eyed wizard called sweetly.

"What is it, Green-Eyes?" she replied, just as sickeningly. Her response evoked a glare from her silver-haired boyfriend. Evidently, Draco was not happy hearing her giving the Golden Boy a pet name.

"Do you want cockroaches for company?" Harry asked, still using that gentle tone.

"Stuff it, Gryffindor!" she said angrily.

"I'm glad that we understand each other."   
  
"That condescending tone does not suit you, Gryffindor. Leave that to the experts." Alhena linked her arm through Draco's and pulled her boyfriend along with her.

"What in the hell was that about?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing. Just talking about business, that's all," Harry replied.

"_You_ better drop that tone before _I_ fill your pillow with cockroaches," his friend threatened as they all climbed the steps to the Entrance Hall.

* * *


	18. The Wave of Chaos

Chapter 18: The Wave of Chaos

**Inside the Great Hall.**

Harry entered the big room and saw that his Potions partner and her boyfriend were looking at the Gryffindor table in apprehension. Ginny seemed to understand what needed to be done as she mildly suggested that they play over at the Ravenclaw table before running off to get the blocks. The raven-haired Gryffindor nudged his red-haired best friend over in Luna's direction and carefully hid a smile when he thought he saw Hermione's eyes narrowing slightly.

The emerald-eyed wizard stood back and watched his peers as they sat down, and refrained from making any comments when he saw the identical glares coming from the Slytherins who had yet to take their seats.

"This isn't going to work. They think we're crap and it's going to be bloody uncomfortable sitting there with them," Harry heard Alhena mutter under her breath.

"Is there a problem?" the green-eyed wizard inquired in a mild tone and was surprised with the Slytherins' reactions when they jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. _Oh, I didn't think that I could make Malfoy squirm. How interesting. _Harry smiled wickedly. He could see that the Slytherin couple was making themselves sit in between Neville and Dean. Since the raven-haired Gryffindor was staring at them from behind, it did not escape his observant eyes when the Ice Prince's fingers brushed lightly against the Empath's and he snickered softly at Alhena's answering carress. _A sign of reassurance?_ The smile was still plastered on his face as he took a seat in between Luna and Ron, and across of Draco.

Dishes began to appear and he met stormy-gray eyes. "I didn't know that you were planning on a dinner arrangement," Malfoy said, almost contemptuously.

"You don't like it, you can just leave and sit over there with your worshippers," Ron snapped.

"Now, now, boys. Don't be rude," Luna said sweetly.

Harry sighed and helped himself to dinner, glancing occasionally at Severus. The man was looking at **him** and the emerald-eyed wizard shivered slightly. Ginny came back with a small box, sat beside her boyfriend and immediately began to eat the food that the boy had set aside for her.

_Can he please stop looking at me? _Harry gave a nearly audible groan. The Potions Master had not stopped staring – although it was interpreted as glaring by others – in his direction and it was so unnerving to the young wizard that he was having trouble swallowing his food.

"Interesting," Draco Malfoy said slowly. "What have you done to the Potions Master, Potty? Charmed his socks into Gryffindor colors?" The Slytherin prefect raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

 "Do you think S – Snape needs any reason to glare at me?" Harry countered. "I thought you might have noticed that he has been staring daggers at me since the first time I sat at the Gryffindor table," he continued, the lump that was stuck in his throat finally going down his esophagus. Draco merely smirked in response.

* * *

"You'd better stop looking at him, Snivellus," Sirius said rather demurely. "Before I give in to my impulse to gouge your eyes out."

"Why don't you mind your own business, _Edan_?" Severus replied mockingly, giving Harry's godfather a sidelong look. Before long, his coal-black eyes drifted back to watch the emerald-eyed Gryffindor, silently wondering what the group of youngsters was up to. He took a sip of his coffee and nearly spluttered when he saw his 'favorite' student looking at him with a knowing glance. _Bloody hell._

He finally fixed his eyes upon the Gryffindor table instead and patiently ignored the chuckles coming from his colleague. _Insufferable dog, _he thought to himself.

_:Are you talking to yourself again, dear boy?: _the amused thought drifted into his mind.

_:Fawkes, why are you talking to **me**?: _the Potions Master asked resignedly.

_:Probably because you're the only person that interests me greatly. It is too bad that Harry can't hear me … but I guess I don't need another listener,: _Fawkes replied and suddenly, Severus felt an inkling of trepidation.

The Potions Master had had time to think about it but the conlusion which he had arrived at was quite disturbing. It scared him, which was surprising in itself. But having known the Headmaster since he was a teenager and considering that Dumbledore was his father figure, Severus had to admit that he had become rather fond of the old pigeon.

_:What are you worrying about?: _Fawkes sounded curious, as though the phoenix couldn't really hear his thoughts.

_I must be thinking quietly since it has escaped his attention, _the ebony-haired professor mused.

_:I heard that. What is it you're thinking of?:_

_Should I mention it? _His eyes darkened with worry. _:I'm thinking about one of the possible reasons that I'm hearing you … and that your owner is in the thick of it all,: _Severus sent his thought. He felt a surprised exclamation coming from Dumbledore's pet and blanched.

_:Well …: _Fawkes finally said after a long pause. _:Well, well, well … It seems like you are as intelligent as Albus said that you would be. I'm glad I made the right choice,: _the phoenix replied softly. _:Don't dwell on it though.:_

Then the phoenix's presence was gone from the back of his mind and the Potions Master heaved a sigh of relief at having his mind's space back to himself. Unconsciously, his eyes returned to focus on the mop of unruly black hair and widened when he heard his young lover yelling something incredibly rude to Draco. The Head of Slytherin House was half tempted to bark – cutting off points from Gryffindor was a nasty habit of his – but his student beat him to it.

"Shut up, Potter!!!" the silver-haired Slytherin yelled furiously.

Severus cocked his head to one side as he examined what that particular group of students was doing. It appeared that they were engaged in a game that involved building a tower out of blocks. The boys participating in the game were all taunting the one student that the Potions Master secretly hoped would take up his profession, while the girls were all giggling. _ At least _Moon_ isn't laughing all that much._

Several issues about the girl surfaced in his mind. He wondered just how deep Draco's feelings were for the witch. He found difficult to believe that the Ice Prince was content to stay with the nothing-out-of-the-ordinary, homely girl. The professor watched Alhena calculatingly. The fact that she was an Empath and might have have manipulated Draco to 'love' her gave him the chills.

_Perhaps I should call her in and drill in a bit of ethics. _A frown began to form on his face.

_:She's got it all straight, Severus,: _Fawkes inserted his comment suddenly. _:She didn't use black magic or anything like that to get the boy, if you want to know. The girl has a journal … something that her mother left her. If she had been inclined to sell it to an antiques shop, it would have fetched several thousand Galleons. Rather than making her embarrassed by forcing her to tell you what actually happened during the summer holidays, you can just tell her that you wish to borrow the journal,: _the phoenix suggested. _:Albus asked her about it the second night after the school term started.:_

Groans of disappointment distracted him from his silent conversation. It appeared that Hermione had managed to place the last block on the top without making the forty-five centimeter tower quiver. The smartest witch in all of Hogwarts – excluding the Transfiguration professor – was giving the other players her trademark winsome, toothy smile.

"Since this is the first time this has happened, I say that **I,** being the last and having managed not to destroy the structure that we've been building for the past twenty minutes, be given the authority to ask **each** of you personal questions," Severus heard the girl say smugly. There were more groans but no strong opposition coming from the rest of the group.

_:Is Miss Moon's journal **that **valuable? And accurate?: _Severus inquired as he finished his coffee. Remus offered to refill his mug and he nodded, mumbling a 'thank you'. He controlled the urge to swipe at Sirius, who was blinking his eyes flirtatiously at the tawny-haired wizard and himself.

_:There's some sort of coercion spells involved,: _ Fawkes replied thoughtfully. _:Only females can write in it and Alhena has absolutely no control over what she is writing. Once your quill touches the surface, you go into a trance-like state. But the account might be a little biased. Females **do** think differently than males do.: _The phoenix seemed to be quite amused at that.

_:I'll keep it in mind,: _the professor answered, absently rubbing his left forearm. He leaned back in his chair, made sure that he was still scowling, and looked over at Harry Potter. He was not particularly surprised to see his young lover blushing. _What on earth is Granger asking him?_ Although the Gryffindor's tanned complexion made it difficult for anyone to see his embarrassment, Severus was well acquainted with the way his lover's body worked.

The emerald-eyed wizard always nibbled on the end of his quill while thinking or his tongue would stick out a little if the Gryffindor was absorbed in writing his essays. If he was engaged in reading a book he found fascinating, he would often toy with a lock of his hair. On the few occasions that Harry would sneak into Severus's chambers to do a little private reading, he would startle at finding his fingers twirling empty air. To Sev's amusement, he would grin sheepishly once he remembered that his hair was now much shorter. When Harry was hiding something from him, he would always swing his left arm a little every few seconds. If he was embarrassed, he would be tongue-tied and have to try several times before he managed to say something clearly.

A smile tugged at the corner of the Potions Master's lips but he repressed it since his emerald-eyed lover had turned slightly to gaze at him. The bright orbs of green that were Harry's eyes looked at him with such naked fondness that Severus thought he'd be lucky if half of Hogwarts's population never noticed it. That brought his thoughts back to his female Slytherin student.

_I am glad, even grateful, that she has kept her observations to herself. _Resignation seemed to drape over him like a cloak and he sighed. _It wouldn't surprise me if she has already guessed about Black's identity._ His Dark Mark gave a slight tingle and he looked crossly down at his arm. He excused himself from the table and marched along, giving the Golden Boy a furious look as he exited. He breathed a little easier and swore silently to himself, half-cursing the werewolf for having the idea to switch places with the Animagus.

Severus shook his head slightly and went down the steps leading to the lower levels of the castle. He had a huge cauldron of Wolfsbane Potion to deal with right now.

* * *

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Draco's hand trembling slightly as the Slytherin pulled a block out of the column. _It's going to collapse. I just know it,_ the green-eyed wizard triumphed. _What shall I ask him? _Beside him, Ron was snorting in amusement, also feeling the prefect's doom.

"We should take bets ... but that kind of thing is illegal to do in school," Ginny amended her sentence quickly since Professor McGonagall chose that moment to walk past them.

"You know, I don't think the _twins_ are as corrupted as she is," Ron muttered to himself, making both his girlfriend and best friend chuckle.

"Thanks ever so, Ronniekins," the youngest Weasley answered sarcastically.

Just then, a loud crash filled their ears as the tower finally crumbled. It took them a moment to get the ringing in their ears to stop and Hermione muttered to herself that casting a silencing charm on the pieces might be a good idea. Silver-eyed Draco muttered a few choice oaths as the rest of the players and watchers burst out laughing.

"Harry! Make it really awful for him!" Ron shouted into his ear and the raven-haired Gryffindor winced in pain.

He shushed his friend and contemplated the Slytherin's stormy face. _What should I ask? _"No lying," Harry said to Draco, and if it was possible, the platinum-haired wizard's expression became even stormier. The Gryffindor scratched his chin thoughtfully. He mentally eliminated questions that were related to Voldemort or Death Eaters. After a minute or so, Harry decided on a question that concerned only the Slytherin. _ Ron and Ginny might scream at me for such an amateurish query, but I can't think of any other things to ask._

"What is it?" Draco barked, looking at him impatiently. Harry stabbed him with a glare of his own.

"What made you go out with her?" Harry pointed at the witch sitting across from Luna.

"What makes you think I'm going out with her?" the Slytherin exclaimed but Alhena was already giving him cold looks.

"Careful there. Your girlfriend doesn't look too pleased," Dean added slyly.

"It's personal," Draco growled.

"Right," Harry sneered and the boy sitting on the opposite bench watched him with narrowed eyes.

"She's nice," Draco finally answered, albeit a little forcefully.

"Come on, Malfoy. Surely you can do better than that," Luna taunted.

"Damn you! It's personal!" The Slytherin prefect turned to face Alhena. "And why aren't you saying anything?"

Harry was just about ready to laugh. He didn't know that such a simple – and nosy – question would make the Ice Prince flounder so much. He saw Moon roll her eyes sardonically and mutter something under her breath.

"Just give them tidbits, Draco Malfoy. It's not as if you're telling a story," the girl huffed.

Harry watched as the prefect frowned a little. Finally, Draco sneered, "Why am I going out with her and not Pansy … or any other of the Slytherins? Or any of the Purebloods? It's quite simple, Potty. She knows exactly who I am."

"That's cryptic enough," Alhena answered with a smile and she looked at Harry curiously. "What?"

"Nothing," the Gryffindor answered sourly. He looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "We should go back to our common rooms now. It's nearing curfew." Nods of agreement went around the table.

"Thanks for the game," Alhena said.

"Wait! Do you think we could take pictures?" the Creevey brothers asked hopefully.

"Uhmmm … no thanks," Harry said, smiling a little apologetically.

At the same time, Draco refused in a much more brusque manner.

"It's _just_ a photo," Alhena and Ginny replied in unison.

Harry shrugged his indifference and struck a pose. _ A picture is only a picture … when it **is** a picture. I wonder what the photographs will show when Colin and his brother develop them in the magical solutions, _Harry pondered. Ron smacked his arm slightly and he laughed and dropped his pose, readying himself for something more suitable.

Luna snuggled closer and the emerald-eyed wizard was still deciding if he should drape his arm over her shoulder when Ginny flung her arms about his neck. "Gin, you're going to get me killed!" Harry exclaimed.

"Balderdash! Dean, you come here!"

Harry shifted slightly in his seat so that he could watch the red-haired girl and her boyfriend. She pulled Dean Thomas close to her and resumed her previous stance. Harry couldn't see how his roommate was posing but the position must have been intimate since a moment later, the boy squeaked.

"Ginny, I'm afraid your brother might smother me with a pillow tonight."

Chuckles erupted from the group and Harry watched as Alhena advised Draco to put on a bland expression. The Slytherin prefect wasn't in the mood to comply with her wishes and she threw her hands up and looked away, putting a smile on her face for the photographer.

"All right. On the count of three: one … two … three! Smile people!" Colin instructed. There was a bright flash of white and Harry found himself blinking his eyes furiously. "Let's take another one! Just in case," the Gryffindor said. The group found themselves changing positions and they spent their remaining time taking pictures.

"Why the frenzy though?" Harry asked, looking at his friends in bewilderment. "It's not as if … oh …" He looked at Hermione and Ron almost bashfully.

"That's it! We'll extort money from you once Professor Dumbledore announces the Hogsmeade weekend," Denis informed them all, smiling widely.

"Sure," emerald-eyed Harry answered.

"I hope you people are done with your photo-taking ceremony," Professor Lupin interrupted them, smiling faintly at them.

"Yeah, we're done," Harry replied, his smile brightening his face. "We'd better scoot before Professor McGonagall or – even worse, Filch – finds us loitering about after hours."

"Wise decision," the tawny-haired professor agreed.

"Let's go then. I'm not feeling particularly sleepy so –" Hermione's sentence was cut off by a very enthusiastic Ginny.

"– we can continue playing!"

"Absolutely not," the bushy-haired girl spoke firmly. "You can ask Dean or Neville, but these two," she eyed Harry and her boyfriend sternly, "are sitting down with me and dealing with their D.A.D.A essay. And my dear girl, have you forgotten what year you are in now?" Hermione smirked as Ginny grumbled under her breath.

"I'm in quite a good mood – studious in fact – that I'm not going to argue with you."

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just practicing what someone told me weeks ago: 'Get your work done before you settle into play mode'. Not his exact words, but it comes fairly close." Harry managed to keep his expression bland through it all. Draco looked puzzled at Ron's flaming face and at the way Hermione and Ginny were striving hard not to giggle.

"Do you know something that I don't?" the Ice Prince asked Alhena immediately.

"Even if I did, why should I say anything about it?" she replied, tilting her head to one side and looking curiously at Draco. "Right, Four-Eyes?"

"I wonder what nickname she'd give me if I decided to forgo my glasses and opt for misty-gray contact lenses," Harry said, a little sardonically.

Alhena was hard-pressed to keep a normal expression. "Then I'd call you Cataract."

"Now that's really offensive!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Cataract?" Harry looked at the 'Miss-Know-It-All' inquisitively.

"That's my girl," Draco replied with an uncharacteristic beam to Alhena.

* * *

**Inside the Defence professor's chambers.**

Sirius looked up from his book and wondered just how long his lover was going to continue grading the students' assignments. It was nearing midnight and the sapphire-eyed wizard thought that it was about time for the other wizard to rest. _The full moon is just a few nights away. He ought to be tired, _Black fretted.

"Don't frown so much, Siri. You'll age faster that way," Remus said lightly, glancing up at him for a second before focusing back on his papers.

The black and silver-haired man muttered something nasty under his breath and rose to his feet to return the book he had been reading back to its proper place. From there, he strode over to the area behind his lover's chair to look outside. He pushed at the window slightly and it opened, letting a cool breeze into the chambers.

Sirius crossed his arms on the window sill and leaned forward, enjoying the night air. A smile slowly began to form on his face and he closed his eyes. He inhaled the scents of autumn and shivered slightly – not because of the cold draft – but because of the sudden tingling feeling that exploded in the pit of his stomach.

Beyond all logical reason, Sirius loved autumn. He knew that part of it was because his lighter-haired partner was in love with the shades of the season. The hair on the Animagus's arms started to stand and he chuckled, amazed by the reaction induced by the simple, innocent thought. He was aware that the sound of a quill scratching against parchment no longer reached his ears but he pretended not to notice.

A light touch on his waist alerted him that his mate was standing behind him and edging closer. He fought the urge to grin. A pair of strong hands wound about his waist and Sirius stood to give his partner an easier hold.

The pair just stood before the window, with Sirius wrapping his arms about Remus's lightly haired hands. Black closed his eyes and leaned slightly into his lover, pleased to hear the soft purr of content coming from the werewolf. All too soon, the golden-eyed wizard pulled his hands away and Sirius made a soft sound of protest at the early withdrawal. He turned swiftly to grab at the other wizard but hesitated when he saw Remus looking at him with a sly gleam in his eyes.

His heart seemed to stop beating and he shuddered at the most intense stare the werewolf had ever given him. _I am not some kind of a love struck fool and I am not having butterflies in my stomach,_ he assured himself mentally. _And my knees aren't turning to jelly from that look._ As much as Sirius denied it, it felt as though he had just run a race and that his legs were about to give way.

He watched as Remus's lips curved into a feral smile and he backed up a step. He had nowhere to escape to since the window was behind him. He was quite sure that he did not want to go over the window and decorate the jagged rocks below with bits and pieces of himself. Sirius gulped as his lover ever so slowly pressed against him.

_What is he on about?_ The panicked thought floated through Sirius's mind as Remus gently traced his cheekbone with the tip of his tongue. _ He has never been so bold before … _His breath hitched when the other wizard licked the sensitive spot directly behind his earlobe and Sirius clutched at Remus's elbows when the brown-haired wizard startling nibbling on the patch of skin. The tall, handsome wizard gave a loud moan and the wet tongue traveled down his jaw-line before sliding into Sirius's slightly opened mouth.

Soft, ragged breaths – and the occasional moan – filled the chamber. Sirius's smart shirt was pulled out of his trousers and unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed. He writhed under Remus's hands and tongue, bucking none too gently on Remus's hip. The werewolf tugged at him and he followed in an almost drunken haze to the bedroom that he sometimes shared with his hazel-eyed partner. They kissed again once they were in the other room and Sirius let himself be pushed onto the expansive bed.

"Remus …" the blue-eyed Animagus half-moaned as his lover climbed atop him.

"Gods … I love you so much, Sirius," Remus breathed and feasted on Black's mouth once more while his hands busied themselves with removing each piece of the taller man's clothing.

Blue eyes flared when the wizard realized he was totally naked, but then crossed when Remus slowly stroked his length. Black locked his gaze onto Remus's lust-filled eyes. Sirius forced himself not to give in to his animalistic nature and bucked in tandem with his lover's strokes. His tawny-haired lover seemed to guess what he was doing and decided to test his determination by brushing his forefinger against the tip of Sirius's manhood before licking the digit sensuously.

Sirius gritted his teeth and watched as his lover slowly backed up from the bed to idly remove his habiliments. The wizard reclining on the bed licked his lips dreamily as he watched Remus strip. His lover was one of those few people who could develop a nice tan effortlessly. Sirius had difficulty swallowing the tight knot in his throat as the other man stood unclothed by the foot of the bed.

_He's beautiful … Merlin … I want to eat him … _Sirius held his breath when his lover slowly crawled onto the bed and lay down beside the Animagus. His eyes were drawn to Remus's mouth and he moved closer to the honey-eyed wizard. Sirius leaned and began to administer feather-light kisses all over the slightly furred bronze chest. He moved lower to Remus's stomach, then lower still.

He watched the werewolf with a smirk as he saw and felt his lover's muscles tighten. He stared at the arousal below him in fascination and without giving the tense wizard any warning, Sirius skillfully swallowed the entire length.

Remus gave a yelp and one of his hands came to fist in Sirius's hair. The latter looked up to see golden eyes watching him intently. Sirius's eyes unfocused slightly as he allowed himself to be consumed by lust and need. When the dark-haired wizard let go minutes later, the werewolf let out a very loud growl. The tall and handsome Black moved away quickly.

Sirius smirked when golden eyes flared in disbelief, then mercurially changed to an expression of pure hunger. "I want you to take me like this," the blue-eyed wizard said in a husky voice. The man below him moaned in anticipation but was otherwise silent, right up until the moment Sirius settled fully on him.

* * *

**Somewhere near the castle …**

Voldemort fastened the clasp to his cloak and turned to the silver-haired wizard who had been waiting for him for quite some time.

"Master, the formation is complete," Lucius informed him quickly and the crimson-eyed sorcerer nodded.

"Very well. Send the Lestranges to activate the master point. You will gather the rest in the hall now."

Lucius Malfoy, fully recovered from the ordeal he had suffered during his imprisonment, bowed slightly and walked calmly off to do the Dark Lord's bidding. Voldemort stalked about the room. The powerful Dark Wizard was well aware that his faithful servant was all but happy with the night's plan.

"It is but a matter of abduction, my Lord," Lucius had said nine days ago. "You could hand this matter over to me and you wouldn't have to risk yourself in a skirmish."

Voldemort remained stupidly stubborn. He wanted to have the satisfaction of scaring the Potions Master into rejoining his ranks. There was just one small problem though. Since the major attack on Azkaban, the Dark Lord had become gradually aware that a link was slowly vanishing. His hold on Severus Snape was weakening. The sorcerer knew that the brooding, greasy-haired Potions Master was still able to feel his call, but he was no longer able to control the other wizard.

_The power of my Mark on him is diminishing, _Voldemort thought with a slight frown. _How can that be possible?_

The Dark Lord let out a bitter laugh as he thought of the irony. **He **was about to prove to Albus Dumbledore that the ancient protections surrounding Hogwarts weren't absolute, but it finally occurred to Voldemort that someone was several steps ahead of him by experimenting with a counter-measure to the Dark Mark.

* * *

**Inside the boys' dormitory…**

The dormitory that Harry Potter shared with four other Gryffindor males was relatively quiet. Suddenly, a pair of aureate eyes appeared in a corner. Hedwig was awake and she shivered. She finally settled and blinked her eyes slowly, looking about the dark room. She jumped slightly when the redhead gave a particularly loud snore.

The snowy owl felt slightly disoriented and Hedwig was not certain what had woke her. She launched herself upwards and flew to the nearest window. The owl saw her own reflection and again, she blinked. Rotating her head to one side, she examined the lake and the environs beyond closely. A soft hoot escaped from her throat and she continued to scan the view.

Her pupils expanded and she finally spotted something that was out of place. Dark fleeting shapes obscured the reflection of the moon in the lake. Hedwig was indecisive whether she should wake her master or the entire room. She was about to shriek when a surge of alien emotions filled her being. She gave a loud hoot and fluttered her wings in agitation, aware that her master and his friends were all making odd noises in their sleep.

* * *

Harry was dreaming about shampooing Severus's hair when he found himself in the grips of terror. There were no images in his mind, just the blackness. He thrashed about in his bed and gasped loudly once he was free.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron demanded in a strained voice.

The emerald-eyed Gryffindor took several moments to calm down. Beyond his screened private area, he could hear the muffled sounds of breathing and heard Dean mutter an incantation to illuminate the dark room. Harry turned and grabbed his glasses before he flung the curtain open. His roommates were all gathered in the middle of the room, frames shaking and faces pale. They all turned as one when they heard him coming.

Neville cleared his throat and looked at The Boy Who Lived worriedly. "Harry, were you the one …" Longbottom didn't finish his sentence as a series of knocks penetrated the silence. Seamus, who was closest to the door, opened it.

Hermione, Lavender and Parvati shuffled in and Harry was a little surprised that his bushy-haired friend wasn't even in her bedclothes. When Hermione caught sight of the legendary boy, she immediately flung herself at him.

Green eyes widened in shock and Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment. _What brought this on? _He asked himself, looking down at the brown-haired witch in bewilderment. "I'm alright, 'Mione. It wasn't me," he answered, looking at Neville.

"Ron? Harry?" Ginny's voice called shakily. The girl stood at the doorway and she was crying. Parvati and Lavender immediately flocked to her side and wrapped their arms about the slender girl. They ushered her into the room before handing the red-haired witch into the arms of Dean. Ginny sniffled a little and then she stared penetratingly behind Harry. "Why is Hedwig acting funny?"

Harry turned to watch his pet dancing about the window sill in agitation. As soon as the green-eyed teenager caught the owl's gaze, Hedwig flew over to him and landed on his shoulder carefully. He could feel her tremble and was aware just how thin his pajama top was when her talons flexed over him erratically. _What's wrong, Hedwig? _he thought at his snowy owl and brought a hand up to soothe her. His friends' voices seemed to fade into the background and Harry his leaned his head slightly on Hedwig as his fingers stroked her chest feathers gently.

The procedure was oddly relaxing and the raven-haired Gryffindor thought that he was going into a trance. Some days later, he would probably slam his head against a desk or wall for not thinking the obvious. As it was, Harry felt a little sleepy but thought nothing of it. When he found himself looking at a distorted mahogany table that was **very** familiar, he froze. It suddenly felt as though his head was spinning and then it hurt. He realized that someone had thrown Severus up against a wall. Pain lanced through his mind, forehead and nose. _Is Sev's nose broken? _An inconsequential thought drifted in his mind.

The young wizard gradually became aware of the fact that he was laying face down on the dormitory floor, his shoulder stinging quite painfully and his scar throbbing violently. Invisible hands turned him onto his side and he blinked. Hermione's face was blurred but his vision soon cleared.

"There's trouble in the dungeons," he was surprised at how calm he sounded. "And I think there might be Dementors running about," Harry added. He sat up slowly.

"Is **he** here?" Seamus asked urgently. "You-Know-Who?"

The sense of trepidation returned and Harry's heart raced. His lover was in trouble and Voldemort was here.

"Harry?" Hermione called gently, her minx-like face turning grim. "Where are you going?" the witch asked anxiously as the teenager rose to his feet and began determinedly changing his clothes. The emerald-eyed Gryffindor looked curiously at his stinging shoulder and grimaced when he saw three talon marks running across his shoulder blade. He quickly put on his trainers and grabbed his wand.

"You aren't going out!!!" Ginny screamed in terror. "You're not ready to face Voldemort!!!" The other Gryffindors winced at her yell.

"I have to go out now, Gin. You know why," Harry said quietly. Seamus and Dean tried to stop him but he dashed out quickly and ran down the spiral staircase.

"Hermione!" he heard Parvati yell. "You must be mad if you're going to go with him!!!"

"I have done that for the past five years now. It's too late to stop doing it!!!" the prefect yelled back.

"But you're a prefect!"

"To hell with it!"

He slowed down when he saw that the common room was half-filled with Gryffindor students. As soon as the occupants caught sight of Harry, they all began babbling at once.

_"Silencio!"_ Harry commanded sharply and the silence that fell was shocking. It took several moments for the agitated students to realize that their voices weren't working and then they all stared at the Golden Boy warily. "Don't speak all at one time. I can't make out what the hell you were saying," he said apologetically. _"Finite Incantatem."_

There were several squeaks as the rest of the Gryffindors made sure that they hadn't lost their voices. It fell to Colin to tell Harry what was wrong. "The portrait hole just won't budge! We're trapped!"

"What?" Ron, already dressed in slacks, black boots and a sea-green jumper, spoke up.

"HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL CAN THEY HAVE DONE THIS?!!!"

The shout startled all of them and they looked at the wall where the back of the portrait stood protectively over the entrance.

"HARRY!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Harry blinked and immediately, the Trio ran over and tried pushing the portrait open.

"Hermione!" the emerald-eyed wizard wheezed. "Is this some sort of emergency procedure?" the young wizard asked when the portrait clung to the wall stubbornly.

"No … I don't think so," his frizzy-haired friend answered.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione yelled at the brick wall. "We're fine! What happened to the Fat Lady?"

"Someone's placed a curse on her; it's almost as though she's been Petrified!" their Defence professor shouted in reply.

"MOVE OVER, MOONY!"

"Siri, what on earth are you doing?" Remus sounded a little agitated.

"Professor Wulfe! What on earth are you doing? What did you do to the portrait?" they heard McGonagall demand.

"Harry! Back away from the wall!"

The Trio exchanged looks and hastily backed up, absently urging the rest of the Gryffindors further back into the common room. The commotion in the room had brought most of the tower's residents down.

"What is he doing?" Ginny hissed into Harry's ear.

"Remember what I told you about the portraits in you-know-where? I think he's going to take our portrait off her hinges," Harry said a little meekly.

"WHAT?!" both Hermione and the red-haired witch exclaimed.

A loud grating sound sent chills up Harry's spine and he quickly covered his ears with his hands. Ginny gave a small yelp and imitated him, shuddering slightly. Harry looked at the wall carefully; he still couldn't see if his godfather was making any progress with the portrait. Suddenly it sounded as though an explosion had occurred right in the middle of the common room and another crashing noise sounded as the portrait of the Fat Lady was discarded.

He couldn't see anything beyond the portrait hole and his heart jumped when both Remus and Sirius's heads appeared – as though they were wearing an Invisibility Cloak.

"You!" McGonagall shrieked. "Don't you realize that you're putting the students in more danger?"

"And do you mean to say that the Slytherins aren't in more danger than **they** are?" Sirius countered, his face turning as black as his family name. It might have been attributed to the strange darkness outside. "Voldemort is down in the dungeons, their common room is in the dungeons, a quarter of the students of Hogwarts are down in the dungeons and the entrance to the dungeons has been blocked." The Transfiguration professor winced at his harsh words. Sirius continued to advance on her while Harry, followed by Ron and Hermione, crawled out of the portrait hole.

Harry looked around and squinted. _Why in the hell is the castle dark? I can't even see more than seven feet in front of me!_ His godfather's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"The Hufflepuff common room is down in the sub-levels and that's where the Death Eaters are lurking. For all we know, we might lose half of the student population – even if we manage to keep the Gryffindors safe. Is that what you want, Professor?" Sirius spoke harshly. McGonagall paled at his words.

Harry's face turned thoughtful and he was about to call Dobby when the house-elf suddenly appeared before him. "Dobby and the others will keep your friends in the Tower safe, Mister Harry Potter sir," the creature said earnestly.

A wizened house-elf appeared beside him and she looked imploringly at The Boy Who Lived. "We can't access the dungeons! We fear the worst for our Masters and Mistresses!"

"Let's go," Sirius said, looking at Harry over his shoulder.

The emerald-eyed teenager nodded. He turned back to where the rest of the Gryffindors were, faces peering out from the portrait hole anxiously. "The house-elves will keep you safe but stay on guard and don't depend entirely on them." He stopped when Dean, Neville, Ginny and Seamus forced their way out. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to help," Ginny answered in grim determination.

"Ginny," Remus started, looking slightly pained, "your mother will skin us alive if something happens to you."

"And **I** will kill you several times over if **you** get careless, Moony," Sirius inserted. "Come on – we've wasted enough time," he said impatiently. He walked off briskly and Harry followed his godfather.

Along the way, Professor McGonagall caught up with them and Remus looked at her questioningly. She replied by giving him a death glare. She absently opened the latch of her clasp and her cloak disappeared. Harry heard her mutter a spell and when he turned, he saw that McGonagall was no longer wearing her cumbersome robes.

The young wizard told himself that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and was glad that his friends were just as bewildered. His Head of House was wearing a pair of dark breeches with soft boots and a shirt that clung tightly to her body. Her hair was still tied in a bun and she tucked her wand safely into a special pocket along her thigh. Wordlessly, she transformed into her animal form and trotted off silently, keeping her body along the wall the entire time.

Neville exclaimed faintly when a huge black dog appeared right in front of them, in place of Professor Wulfe. "Harry!" the boy started in an urgent tone. "Isn't that –"

"Dementors!" Remus hissed. "Silence!"

Their pace slowed to a walk before coming to a complete stop. The group plastered themselves against the castle walls. Harry breathed evenly and tried not to think about fear or his lover. _But we're taking too long …_

"Pssssst," someone whispered.

"Professor Flitwick?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yes. Remus, there's a shortcut to the Entrance Hall. The Headmaster's down at the entrance to the sub-levels and Rolanda and Sinistra are making sure that our passage remains unhindered," the Charms professor spoke quickly.

"Go on," Remus urged all of them in the direction of the secret entrance.

"Remus, watch out!" Harry shouted. The werewolf's eyes widened and he barely conjured the wolf-like Patronus before a Dementor came sweeping down on him. Harry watched as the Dementor lost its balance and fell over the railing. He didn't wait to hear a thud as Remus grabbed his arm and both of them plunged into the hidden passage.

Faint jets of light poured out of several wands and Flitwick motioned at Harry and the Defence professor to get moving. When the raven-haired Gryffindor turned, he saw the tiny Charms instructor jabbing his wand at certain points in the air. The group came to a small winding staircase and they quickly walked down. The Head of Ravenclaw was soon among them and Harry managed to ask him about the Ravenclaws.

"The house-elves, Professor Vector and the Gray Lady are watching them."

"AAAHHH!!!" the girls shrieked suddenly.

"Peeves!" roared Ron.

"The Dark Lord has come! The Dark Lord has come!!!" the poltergeist screamed frantically. "Help! Help! Minerva McGonagall's dead! She's dead!"

Flitwick did something and suddenly, the poltergeist was nailed to the wall. The students watched the tiny and wizened professor in disbelief. They had never seen the latter in such a manner. His small beady eyes were dark and he stared coldly at the struggling poltergeist.

"You had better not be lying, Peeves. If Minerva's not truly gone, I'm going to get my students and do some research on how to vanquish you forever from this castle."

Peeves was still stuttering when they left him.

They hurried through the passage and automatically moved in silence when they could hear shouts. _That's Tonks!_ Green eyes widened. _What on earth is she doing here?_ Flitwick tapped against the passage and a rush of cold wind entered the tunnel. He darted swiftly over to where Madam Hooch was cornered.

Harry could see that there was someone lying by her feet and cold dread gnawed at his soul as Peeves's words echoed in his mind. The flying instructor was flinging offensive curses at her opponent – Crabbe's father by the looks of it.

"Harry, you go find Dumbledore. He will need you," Remus said quietly.

"What about you?" Harry stared at him penetratingly.

"I have to help out here," the brown-eyed professor said solemnly before he too, went out to join the fray with the Death Eaters infesting the Entrance Hall.

Harry turned to look at his each of his friends and wondered what was going through in their minds.

"Let's go, Harry," Ron said quietly.

"Cautiously," Hermione warned. The rest nodded in agreement. "I'll go first."

Harry watched as his friend peered cautiously out of their hiding place and saw her eyes narrowing.The witch quickly ran out and Ginny was next to follow. Harry was right on Ron's tail when someone blundered into them. The person grunted in pain and long black hair whipped about the person's face.

It was Bellatrix, and her face hardened when she saw just who it was. She snarled and pointed her wand directly at Harry. _"Avada Keda _–_" _ She never got to finish the incantation; a broomstick came flying through the air and hit the witch squarely between her eyes. From across the room, Harry caught Madam Hooch winking at him before the flying instructor concentrated on another target.

"Do you think Bellatrix is still alive?" Ron whispered.

"Who cares?" several voices replied. The small group of DA members quickly ran forward to the staircase leading to the dungeons.

* * *


	19. When Love Gets in the Way

**Firesword:** I hope the chapter looks like the way it supposed to look like. I'm using my old computer and using Netscape, and I can't actually use the QuickEdit feature even if there's something wrong with the fic.****

** Chapter 19: When Love Gets In The Way **

**Inside the Potions Master's Private Chambers.**   
  
"What have you been up to, Severus?" Voldemort walked around the battered wizard who was held in place by black chains Lucius had conjured. "Have you been trying to block me out?" 

Severus didn't bother to open his eyes. If he had, he would probably have fainted, and being unconscious in the same room with the Dark Lord was a risk he could not afford to. 

"What shall we do to him, Master?" Lucius asked eagerly. 

_If I'd been paying attention like I should have been, I'd be mauling your precious, porcelain face into the rough castle wall right now._

"I don't know – let's make him talk, perhaps," Voldemort answered. The Potions Master could feel the grin radiating from his ex-Master._ "Crucio."_ Severus couldn't stop his body from tensing and a silent cry escaped his throat as he writhed under the torture. _"Finite Incantatem."_ The excruciating pain vanished and he sagged, propped upright by the black metallic chains. 

"What have you done to my Mark, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked coldly. 

"I have done nothing," the ebony-haired wizard answered harshly. He screamed when Voldemort inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on him again and this time, the pain was more intense than anything he had ever been subjected to. He cried shamelessly even as he fought against the curse. The Dark Lord intensified the spell and the ex-Death Eater felt as if he was suspended in time. His mind was on fire and his body was in indescribable agony. 

_Harry …_ The image of his lover smiling at him during evenings the Gryffindor had skipped dinner in the Great Hall to join him flitted through his mind and he hung on to the memory as though it was a lifeline to his sanity._ I will _not _fall … I will be with Harry …_

A banshee-like wail penetrated his subconscious musings and he winced. He opened his eyes briefly to see a man, looking quite deranged, standing by the doorway that Voldemort had sealed several minutes earlier. 

_:Sleep, Severus. Sleep,:_ Fawkes's mental voice filled his mind. 

_:Are you mad, phoenix? I can't sleep,:_ the onyx-eyed wizard protested weakly. 

_:Your body can't keep up with the curse and if it continues, you'll go mad. Then what will happen to Harry? He needs you too much, Severus. Trust me,:_ the phoenix said stubbornly. 

His eyes focused again on the stranger and he nearly cursed aloud when he saw that it was his lover's godfather. _The hell if I'm going to be saved by him!_

_:You're being absolutely obnoxious, Severus!:_ That was all the warning Dumbledore's pet gave him before he slipped suddenly into a deep slumber.   


* * *

  
  
Sirius stood at the threshold for several moments surveying the chambers. There were four Death Eaters, not counting the husband of his cousin. They were the first to rush at him. Thinking quickly, he muttered a complicated sounding spell while waving his wand in an arc. The four Death Eaters fell to their knees, dropping their wands and clawing at their own throats. 

_One of these days, I have to thank the fellow who invented this hex,_ Sirius thought to himself. _"Protego,"_ he said quickly as a red jet of light came flying at him. He watched in satisfaction as the four wizards stopped moving and lay on the floor, as though they were dead. They weren't of course. Another long sweep of his wand caused Lucius to fly across the dungeon, right at Voldemort. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord was shrewd enough to cast a barrier before his worshipper could smash into him. 

Several long strides took him to the unconscious Severus. _"Lacerare,"_ he muttered softly and caught the Potions Master in his arms. _This is a goddamned useful spell._

"Surely you don't plan on walking out of here alive, Professor … Wulfe, I believe," Voldemort said silkily. The sapphire-eyed wizard set Severus down on the floor gently. 

"We shall see, O Lord of Darkness," Sirius answered with a taunting smile. He was pleased to see Voldemort's crimson eyes narrowing in thought. "Shall we begin?" he asked politely. 

"Work hard, Slytherin," Voldemort replied with a steely smile. 

"I always do. Would it help if I informed you that I'm a Gryffindor through and through?" An insane grin broke out on his face as the Dark Lord stared at him in surprise.   


* * *

  
  
**At the same time…**

The group of DA members came across a number of Death Eaters and Dementors, all of whom were stalking an expansive gray-metallic shield and trying to get through. Without speaking, Harry and Ginny quickly went for the Dementors while the rest of the students moved to deal with the Dark Lord's underlings. 

Hermione's loud cry echoed throughout the castle, _"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!"_

_"Stupefy!"_ Neville's spell stunned Dolohov effectively. 

_"Petrificus totalus!"_ Hermione yelled again, followed by, "_ Accio_ wand!" 

_"Lacerare!"_ a Death Eater countered and Ginny whimpered in pain. 

_"Crucio!"_ another Death Eater cried. Hermione swiftly blocked the spell with a Shield Charm, and the Cruciatus Curse was deflected onto a recuperating Dolohov. 

"_Accio_ wand!" Hermione commanded sharply and the magical tool slid from the Death Eater's loose grasp, whizzing through the air as it homed in on the bushy-haired prefect. She caught it and pointed her wand at the slim object. Loud snaps heralded the breaking of the wand and she threw the pieces to the floor. 

_"Incendio!"_ Ginny said angrily, her thin top revealing some of the places where the hex had hit her. The collar of her opponent's shirt caught fire. 

_"Boiling pitch!"_ Ron shouted several seconds later. 

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"_ Harry's baritone thundered and his silver stag swiftly charged two Dementors at one time. The Dark Creatures let out hisses of pain and when the teenager's Patronus withdrew, they took off. Ginny's cheetah took care of three more Dementors. 

Harry looked around for his friends. When he saw Ron, he said incredulously, "Boiling pitch?" 

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Ron answered bleakly. 

"Yes, Ron. I can see that," Harry said mildly, watching as Ginny's opponent, now totally engulfed in flames, ran screaming into the bulk of his fellows. Those who weren't fast enough caught fire. 

_"Finite Incantatem!"_ one of the wizards shrieked desperately but the flames grew brighter instead. 

Since the combination of spells worked well enough to suit their purpose, they began duplicating them. Soon, part of the Entrance Hall was illuminated by Death Eaters who had been set ablaze. 

"That will more or less keep them busy," Hermione said a little breathlessly. "Let's try to get through the shield." 

"Yeah," Harry agreed and the group ran toward Dumbledore's shield. They could hear several sets of footsteps running behind them but did not turn to look. 

When the emerald-eyed Gryffindor penetrated the shield and landed on the other side, he felt an odd sense of dislocation. He nearly collided with the old Headmaster and managed to stop just in time. He didn't think the outcome would have been good had he disturbed the old wizard's concentration. 

"Go …" Dumbledore said faintly to him and he nodded, almost ready to run off again. 

"Albus!" the squeaky voice belonging to the Head of Ravenclaw House made the young wizard jump in surprise. "I'll take care of the shield. I'm better at them than you are." 

"All right, Filius. Take over," Dumbledore said solemnly. 

Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, and even Bill came through. 

"Bill? What the hell are you doing here?" Ron and Ginny exclaimed. 

"An emergency alarm went off. Professor Dumbledore informed us that we could Apparate since the enchantments about Hogwarts have been broken. More of the Order are on their way," the oldest of the Weasley siblings explained. 

"Bill, Alastor, come with me. I need to make sure that the Slytherins are all right," the Headmaster said shortly. 

"Hear you," Moody replied. 

"Bloody hell!" Fred exclaimed as he and his twin came through, followed by some grim-looking Aurors. "Who set that group outside on fire?" 

"We did," Ginny said meekly. 

"Tonks, Fred, George, go and make sure that the Hufflepuffs are all right," Dumbledore instructed. 

"Harry," Kingsley pulled The Boy Who Lived aside. "Do you know where Severus is?" 

"In his private chambers," Harry answered automatically. 

"Lead the way," the Auror said gravely. 

"But –" 

"It'll take too long to explain," Hermione answered Neville promptly. "We'd better get moving, Harry. Professor Wulfe might need help. I can't believe he went down there by himself." 

Her words set off a silent reaction inside Harry. The throbbing on his forehead increased and his heart began beating rapidly in his chest. _Severus...._ He walked briskly down the stairs and absently cursed a Death Eater who tried to jump him as they turned a corner. 

"Severus's room is right this way. The Slytherin common room is somewhere on the left," Harry said. His voice sounded distant even to him. 

"I'll take the lead if you don't mind, Mister Potter," Kingsley said quietly, and he and several of his people screened Harry effectively, just in case some of Voldemort's followers were blocking the entrance to the Potions Master's chambers. The Auror's caution was spot on. The group found themselves caught in a crossfire the moment they got near Severus's quarters. 

"The rest of you!" Kingsley turned and barked sharply at the students. "Go back to Professor Flitwick! It's too dangerous for you!" 

"But –" Ginny began to protest. 

"He's right!" Harry shouted. _"SERPENSORTIA!!!"_ The emerald-eyed wizard was thinking of a constrictor as he said it. A huge serpent appeared in midair and launched itself at the face of a wizard. 

"Aaaaarghj!!!" the man's screaming was cut off as the reticulated python sank its small, razor-sharp teeth into the wizard's nose and started coiling about the man's frame. The Death Eater toppled onto a colleague. The python was fairly large; at nearly twenty-two feet long, it weighed several hundred pounds. Both men found themselves trapped. 

Emmeline Vance disentangled herself to reach Harry and she summoned a large bat and began knocking at the two trapped men until they fell unconscious. "Never thought that I'd be a Beater once again," the witch muttered. "Were you going to call the serpent off them?" She looked inquiringly at the Golden Boy. 

"Should I?" 

"No, encourage it to keep a tight grip on them." 

"The rest of you!" Kingsley shouted again. The left side of his face was bleeding sluggishly. "I want you to go to where Professor Flitwick is! Go NOW!" he ordered. 

Harry worked his way past his friends and hexed a Death Eater brutally to reach the entrance of his lover's chambers. He saw several immobile bodies littering the floor of dungeon room. He gulped, fighting off the terror he felt at the thought that Sirius was dead once again. He sighed in relief when he saw his godfather in a defensive stance. He entered the room quietly. It looked like Draco's father wasn't aware of his presence. 

"Move aside, Edan!" the teenager heard Lucius Malfoy tell the black and silver-haired wizard. 

Sirius did not answer but stood protectively in front of Severus's limp form. 

"Is it to be now, Potter?" a voice asked silkily and Harry froze as he felt warm breath upon his neck. He spun on his heels and saw the room's entrance solidifying before a shocked Kingsley. Harry was trapped inside the dungeon with the sorcerer who had tried to kill him on more than one occasion. 

_"Avada Kedavra!!!"_ Lucius yelled and Harry ducked quickly as the bolt of green-light was deflected by his godfather's protective shield. 

"Sirius! You're going to get me killed if that thing keeps deflecting hexes!" Harry yelped, taking the moment of distraction to knock Voldemort off his feet. 

"_Black_?" Lucius hissed. Sirius shrugged. 

"What do you want from Severus, Voldemort?" Harry asked impassively, looking down at the Dark Lord. 

"Are you concerned about him, Potter?" Voldemort replied, smiling mirthlessly as he stood up. 

"Don't get any ideas, Voldemort. I can do the same thing to Malfoy over there," the teenager answered. He kept his stony expression even though a distant part of his mind was screaming at him for his impertinence. 

"You're joking, aren't you, Harry?" his godfather ask. 

"You mean murdering people? I did set a python on a man just minutes ago," Harry answered in detachment. 

"No, the other thing," Sirius corrected. 

"It kind of squicks you, doesn't it? But yeah. Sev confirmed it when I told him about certain things I had seen in my dreams," the raven-haired Gryffindor said casually. Without looking away from Voldemort, he spoke to Lucius. "Imagine the fun I would have telling Draco that his father is cheating on his mother, and with who. He'd probably throw up his toenails." The senior Malfoy blanched. 

The blonde Slytherin had taken his eyes off the handsome-looking professor. Sirius had no trouble hexing the wizard into oblivion. To be safe, he wound so many magical cords around him that Lucius would have trouble getting loose. 

Harry turned back to face Voldemort, who was watching them all with an inscrutable expression. The Gryffindor felt as though he was being controlled by some unseen force, urging him to lift Voldemort's left hand. He shuddered when he touched the Dark Lord's skin and felt a little nauseous when he heard the other wizard's sharp intake of breath. He stepped closer and stared directly into the Dark Lord's dark crimson eyes. 

"Severus is no longer yours to command, Voldemort. I have made him mine. I will protect him at all cost and will not allow you to touch him ever again. Each time you call him, the Dark Mark weakens. Give me enough time to research, and I'll probably be able to find the counter-curse for it. Think about how your followers will feel when they know that they could turn their back from you forever, without having anything to fear," Harry said softly. "We are connected, you and me. And since you were the one who had arranged to take down the castle's protections, I just have to make sure you put them up again." 

He retreated a step backward, still holding onto Voldemort's left hand. A maelstrom of confusion broke out in his mind. _What the hell am I doing? What in Merlin's name going on!_

_:Lover … hush…:_

Emerald eyes widened. The voice that bounced inside Harry's mind was unmistakably Severus's. _What the –_

_ :Not now, Harry. Summon Godric's sword,:_ Severus ordered in a no-nonsense tone. _:Make sure that he is holding onto the hilt too. Then drive it downwards between you.:_

Harry didn't argue and did as he was told. He felt the familiar coolness of the sword's hilt and Voldemort swore. The teenager quickly pushed the hilt onto the Dark Lord's palm and clasped his free hand over it. 

_"Immobulus,"_ Harry said firmly. The other wizard froze. 

A rushing noise began to fill the Gryffindor's ears and it steadily intensified. He determinedly kept his eyes open as a gale sprouted out from below their feet. The wind itself was preventing him from driving the tip of the sword downward. 

_:You have to do it, lover,:_ Severus urged him. 

_:Damn it, Sev! I'm trying!:_ Harry shouted furiously, not caring if the idea of talking in his own mind was ridiculous. The teenager took a deep breath and felt movement from underneath him. The Dark Lord was fighting against the immobilizing charm. Harry took a deep breath. He pulled the sword upwards a little before throwing his whole body behind it to force it down. 

Instead of penetrating the room's stone floor, the blade seemingly pierced thin air and a vortex of visible energy surrounded the blade. The energy began to flicker and whirl, faster and faster until Harry was forced to let go of both Voldemort's hand and the sword. He was thrown several feet away, collided with his lover's mahogany desk, and slid down to the floor. 

His hand immediately flew to his hip and the pain generating there foretold a bad bruise in days to come. He blinked his now watery-eyes and saw that Voldemort was trying to wrench his hand away from the sword. 

"Urgh!!!" Harry yelled, clutching at his forehead. 

"NOOOOOO!!!" 

Harry managed to force his eyes open and watched as Voldemort and Lucius were pulled into the vortex. Suddenly, they were thrown out as a bluish light exploded from the core. His mouth dropped when the two wizards disappeared through the dungeon wall. Five minutes later, the gale and the vortex disappeared, leaving The Boy Who Lived sitting on the floor and staring at the empty space. 

The sound of drawers being opened drew his attention and before he realized it, Sirius was pressing an ice pack onto his forehead. "Your scar's bleeding," his godfather answered Harry's unspoken question. 

"Do you think Voldemort's dead?" Harry managed to ask but Sirius shook his head plaintively. 

"I don't think so, Harry. I think he'll be back … once he manages to get his wind," the sapphire-eyed wizard answered as he quickly went to examine the teenager's lover. Shakily, the green-eyed Gryffindor managed to crawl forward to take the Slytherin's head. 

"Sev, wake up," Harry said hoarsely. 

"He's in a coma," Sirius said shortly. 

"No, he isn't or else he wouldn't have been ordering me about just now," Harry babbled. 

"What in Merlin's name are you blathering about, lad?" 

"Don't look," Harry said and promptly dipped his head down to kiss Severus. A minute later, the Potions Master gasped for air. 

"Harry, I'm shocked." 

The teenager ignored his godfather, uttered something under his breath and kissed his lover some more. Severus was trembling slightly and Harry pulled back to examine the extent of damage done to his Severus. 

"Madam Pomfrey will heal you in a jiffy," Harry said, relieved. "Is anything broken?" 

"My nose," Severus muttered. 

Harry allowed himself to smile. "It doesn't look like it's broken." 

"Shut up." 

"Okay," Harry answered blithely and leaned down again to capture Severus's swollen lips. _:Are you going to tell me what's going on?:_

_:How amazing! He can hear – and speak too!:_

"Who the blazes was that!" Harry pulled away quickly and looked into the Potions Master's black, guilty eyes. 

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Sirius all but screamed in frustration. 

"Sev, you told me last year that there wasn't such a thing as being able to read thoughts – or something like that. Then how is it that I heard _your_ voice in my head?" Harry demanded. 

_:That's because Severus didn't stop to think that such a thing could be possible. You have Empaths running about the world so it should stand to reason that there might be Mindspeakers running about too,:_ the mysterious owner of the voice spoke, almost in a smug kind of tone. 

"Am I crazy, Sev? It bodes ill that I'm hearing voices, right?" 

"That was Fawkes," Severus whispered. 

"That was who?" 

"I _said_ it was Fawkes," the Potions Master grated. "Fawkes. The Headmaster's pet. The phoenix." 

_:That's funny. I thought he couldn't hear me, so why is he hearing me now?:_ Fawkes fretted. 

Harry frowned when he heard a strange murmur in his head but couldn't quite make it out. His eyebrows flew up to his forehead when the phoenix began swearing so colorfully that it made even the stoic Slytherin blush. 

_:I see,:_ Fawkes replied to someone other than Severus or Harry in a slightly pained tone. 

The entrance to Severus's chambers melted away and Dumbledore stomped in, swearing. His bird appeared, calmly perched on one of Severus's armchairs. 

"You have opened doors you shouldn't have opened in the first place, Fawkes. I don't need complications. _Harry_ doesn't need complications," the old wizard spoke harshly. 

Several other people flooded into the room; Madam Pomfrey was one of them. She looked suspiciously at the way the emerald-eyed Gryffindor was holding onto Severus and the teenager hastily helped his lover up for a thorough examination. The Slytherin had other ideas rather than submitting readily to the nurse. 

"What doors have been opened, Headmaster?" Severus demanded, looking at the old wizard penetratingly. 

"I shall be as blunt as possible, Severus, Harry. When Severus controlled you to do what needed to be done, Fawkes merged your mind together with Severus's, so that you could get specific instructions. However, when the magics of Fawkes, Voldemort, yourself and Severus came to play, it appears that the Potions Master inadvertently transferred some of his powers to you. Was that clear enough?" Dumbledore said icily though his discontent was directed toward his pet. His light azure eyes turned to gaze at the raven-haired teenager. "This means that you might be hearing his and Fawkes's voices in your head. I have no idea if it is temporary or not." 

"It's not really making sense right now, Sir," Harry piped up. "But I didn't like that part that said that you were controlling me, Sev," he glanced at his lover. His dark-eyed lover was guiltily silent. 

"I think you should be up at the Hospital Wing, Severus," the school nurse said stiffly. 

"I will _not_ be treated up there," the Potions Master replied stubbornly. 

"_You're_ in no position to argue with me!" She deftly pinched the bridge of the wizard's nose and Harry winced when Severus started shouting in his mind. 

_:Your nose was really broken?:_ Harry asked meekly and flushed slightly when his lover glared at him. 

"You too, Mister Potter," Madam Pomfrey said shortly. 

Harry nodded and looked about the room. He saw Dean, Neville and Seamus staring at him, mouths gaping in shock. Hermione smiled at him tremulously. Then he remembered something. 

"Professor McGonagall!" 

"No worries, Mister Potter," Professor Flitwick spoke up. "It appears that I will have to gather a group of my students to teach the poltergeist a lesson." 

"Include the Bloody Baron in the plan too!" Ginny suggested. 

"She's all right?" Harry asked, feeling a little dazed. 

"Professor Firenze sort of absorbed the Curse," Hermione answered, her voice turning hoarse. "He isn't doing too well and Hagrid's quite upset." She was giving Dumbledore a somewhat accusatory look. 

"Are they dead?" Kingsley Shacklebolt knelt down beside an unconscious Death Eater. 

"No. I just encouraged them to think that there's something stuck inside their throats," Sirius answered. 

"Professor Dumbledore. Why are they still here while Voldemort and Malfoy have disappeared?" Harry asked, pointing at the motionless bodies of the Death Eaters. 

"I believe that they were too weak," the old wizard answered. 

"You didn't hex Malfoy hard enough," Harry commented to his godfather. 

"Don't rub my face in it, kid," Sirius said sourly. 

"Are my students all right, Headmaster?" Professor Snape asked as a couple of house-elves materialized with a stretcher. 

"They're all unharmed thanks to Alhena Moon's brother and father. If not for them, I don't think anyone would have realized that something was wrong before it was too late," the old wizard replied cheerfully. "The other students are safe as well," he added. The grim-face Potions Master just snorted. 

"Professor Dumbledore," Professor Sinistra called sharply from the entrance of Severus's chambers. "Minister Fudge is here to speak with you." 

"I would really appreciate it if you people would get the hell out of my chambers," Severus said scathingly. 

"We will, we will," Dumbledore said good-naturedly. "Miss Granger, do you mind helping to move these bodies up to the Great Hall? And go straight to bed if you have a mind to." 

"It's all right, Professor. _Mobilicorpus_," the witch chanted. 

"Now, Professor Snape," Madam Pomfrey began, "please get on the stretcher." Severus gave the school nurse a very unfriendly look. 

"I can still walk," the wizard declared; he swayed as soon as he rose to his feet. Harry's reaction to help his lover was immediate and the teenager was unaware of his friends' stunned expressions. 

_:No, you can't, Sev,:_ Harry stated and smiled faintly. _:This is really a useful thing to have. I can talk to you without letting my friends hear the mushy stuff.:_

_ :Have you forgotten _me_ already?:_ Fawkes inserted. 

_:Not bloody likely,:_ Harry snorted. _:Get on the stretcher, love. The sooner they take you up, the less the likelihood that anyone will see you as an invalid.:_

_:Why can't I stay here?:_

_ :I don't think the nurse likes it very much having to walk up and down the staircases just to treat you.:_

_:Shut up, Fawkes,:_ Severus snapped. 

Harry and Sirius helped the weakened wizard onto the litter. Sirius, the teenager saw, was looking at the Slytherin with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Two well-muscled Aurors picked the stretcher up and Harry slowly followed after them. His friends caught up with him and together, they walked through the corridors in silence. The Slytherins were already up and all of them were heading upstairs. Some students saw their professor in the stretcher and accompanied the two Aurors as they ferried their Head to the Hospital Wing. 

The emerald-eyed wizard climbed the last flight of stairs and entered an Entrance Hall filled with brilliant globes of light. The charred remains of several Death Eaters littered the floor and there were many officials scurrying around. Harry saw Madam Pomfrey talking quickly with another nurse. The latter turned and beckoned to a group of young adults and they all went up the staircase. 

Harry's group was walking in the same direction when he saw a stricken-looking Hermione hurrying along, holding the hand of a tawny-haired man. 

"Remus," Harry heard his godfather whisper and he was pushed aside. The sapphire-eyed wizard ran toward his lover and took the hand away from the frizzy-haired witch. "What happened?" Black asked Madam Hooch in a panicked voice. 

"He collapsed, Professor Wulfe. He was hit by the Cruciatus Curse twice and the full moon is just a few nights away. You know what that means better than I do," the witch answered wearily. 

"Will he be all right?" Harry demanded, his voice catching the attention of Percy Weasley, the Minister and several reporters. 

"Mister Potter!" 

"What happened?" 

"Is it true that the Dark Lord has stepped foot in this castle?" 

"Who is the werewolf to you? Or to the Defence Assistant Professor?" 

The Boy Who Lived turned and glared at them, green eyes flashing dangerously. 

"I don't think it is a good time to ask Mister Potter any questions, ladies, gentlemen," Professor Dumbledore cut in meekly. 

Hermione managed to worm her way into Harry's arms and he held her, with Ron draping his arm over his shoulders. "Will Remus be all right?" 

_:He ought to be. It's not his first time in battle,:_ Severus answered quietly. _:But the fact that he is weaker than before …:_

"I'm all right." The words were spoken softly but heard nonetheless. "But I need you to be with me … this Thursday. I don't think Severus managed to brew the Wolfsbane Potion." 

"I'm always with you," Sirius answered quietly and the bronze-eyed wizard smiled before falling asleep. 

_:Cloying,:_ Severus said mockingly. 

_:Yeah, but aren't all lovers cloying?:_ Harry answered with a smile. 

"Uhmmmm … Harry," Neville started. "That's _him_. Your godfather, right?" 

The emerald-eyed Gryffindor exchanged quick looks with his two best friends before nodding in response. Longbottom sucked in a sharp breath and he blurted out. "Him and Lupin?" 

"You can't say that it is surprising," Ron said. "They've been close since they were teenagers." 

Harry was about to give a smart remark when his vision blurred and felt his knees go weak. His red-haired friend was swift to stabilize him before he could fall backwards on the staircase. 

"Surely you don't expect me to carry you, Harry," Ron said with a slight smile. 

"Up your arse, you redheaded devil," he snorted in reply. 

"How I wish I could shout that you're trying to be a martyr to the man up there," his friend said mournfully. Harry shook his head and let out a silent chuckle, depending on his two friends to guide him as they walked.   


* * *

  
  
**A day later.**

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of chattering and turned his head toward the source. He unobtrusively got his glasses from the side table and put them on. His Potions partner was in the next bed, Draco was sitting by her side. Madam Pomfrey came by and clucked at him, ordering the blonde to sit on a chair. The silvery-haired boy ignored her, of course. The nurse fussed about the witch and exclaimed happily when a big, muscular man stepped into the hospital wing, followed by a younger man with blonde, silver and green highlights in his shoulder-length hair. To Harry's surprise, his nemesis immediately got to his feet and stood smartly, unconsciously straightening his sleeves. 

The handsome wizard with dyed hair greeted the nurse with a smile and walked over to Alhena. Harry watched as Draco shook the wizard's hand and the Gryffindor's eyes widened when the newcomer hugged the witch sitting on the bed. 

"Draco," the burly wizard greeted politely. 

"Sir," the Slytherin prefect replied. 

"Mister Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said by way of greeting. "You're awake as well." She left the room and returned with a tray of what smelled like hot chocolate to Harry. "Here, drink this." 

Harry slowly sat up on the bed and took the cup from her. He took a cautious sip and sighed blissfully. He looked about the hospital wing and saw Remus sleeping several beds over and across of him. However, his lover wasn't there. He became more alert and tried to see if he could still talk to his lover the other way. 

_:Ssshhh … don't disturb him, Harry. You know what a load of distraction you can be,:_ Fawkes said. 

_:He is brewing the potion? Is he well enough to do that?:_ Harry asked worriedly. 

_:Your lover is a stubborn man. He snuck out of bed in the middle of the night. I think he might be doing it as a sign of gratitude to your godfather,:_ the phoenix continued. 

The Gryffindor couldn't help but chuckle, earning himself curious glances from the bed beside him. Alhena caught his eye and she smiled at him. 

"Harry," the witch spoke, "this is my dad," she pointed her thumb respectfully at her father, "and this is my brother." 

"'Morning sir, Kailen," he acknowledged. 

"Oh, you know me?" Kailen said in puzzlement. 

"Alhena's told me quite a bit about you," Harry replied quickly. 

"Oh …" A shadow seemed to pass across the wizard's face. "What did you tell him?" He quickly wrestled with Alhena on the bed. 

"Kailen!" the witch squealed. "I told him that you're a self-important jackass! Get off me, bro!" 

"Alhena," Mister Moon said dangerously but his eyes were looking fondly at his two children. 

"Duncan. Kailen." A new voice carried over the girl's giggles. 

"Professor Dumbledore." 

The old wizard was about to say something to Alhena's father when he caught sight of Harry. "Good morning, Harry. I –" 

"HARRY!!!" Hermione and Ginny yelled. Both girls rushed at him and it was a good thing he hadn't been holding his cup. He hugged them gladly and kissed the top of their heads in turn. Ron followed at a more sedate pace and he rolled his eyes at the girls' behavior. 

"Oi. What's all this caterwauling? I'm a sick man abed, you know," Remus's gentle voice reached their ears. 

"Excuse me," Sirius wormed his way past the Headmaster. Alhena's giggles echoed inside the Hospital Wing and there were several embarrassed coughs, with Draco's being the loudest. 

"For the love of Merlin. You two aren't exactly alone and I expect you to act your age and not like a pair of teenagers," a hoarse female voice grated, effectively causing Sirius to break the kiss. Harry's godfather stood by the werewolf's bed, blushing heavily. "Not all of us are so tolerant of your kind of re –!" 

Harry shoved his face into Ginny's hair and started laughing hoarsely at McGonagall's stupefied expression as Dumbledore drew her into his arms and kissed her soundly. 

"I believe that's the first time they've kissed in public," Duncan Moon commented to his family. 

_ :Poor Minerva. I believe she has forgotten that she wanted to lecture your godfather and his lover,:_ Fawkes observed after Dumbledore pulled away and returned to the Moons. 

"So …" Harry began to draw his friends' attention. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"A day," Ginny answered and plopped onto a chair. Hermione remained on the bed, same as her boyfriend. "While you slept, we went snooping." 

"Snooping?!" Ron said indignantly. 

"Weren't we? We've been walking around along with an assorted number of Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, keeping our ears open for Professor Dumbledore. Dean, Neville and Seamus are keeping a close eye on the reporters while Cho and her girls are watching the Minister and his fellows carefully," Ginny said. "Oh, and just so you know, Dumbledore's canceled all our lessons this week until the dormitories have been made one hundred percent safe and the staff has a chance to get some well deserved rest." 

"How's Firenze doing?" 

"He's been through worse," Hermione answered. "He is recuperating in his classroom." Then she suddenly exclaimed. "Crookshanks!" Her cat jumped onto her lap. "Where were you? I was so worried!" She rubbed her cheek against his face. 

"Hello Siege." 

Harry turned his head sharply at the word. _Siege is Malfoy's cat?_ He stared at the silvery-haired Slytherin in astonishment. From the looks of it, the tiger-striped cat was very friendly with Draco. It started struggling a little and the prefect let him off. Siege moved off and settled comfortably on Alhena's lap. 

"I don't trust him with animals, Green-Eyes. Siege is _mine_," the bronze-eyed witch said slyly. 

"Okay, okay, didn't mean to pry. But I thought you had an owl," Harry said as he gave her an inquisitive look. 

"Yes, I do, but _his_ owl taunted Dawn so much that she's sulking," Alhena answered. 

"And she is still sulking," Kailen said with good humor. 

"That explains her absence. It's so funny that this time, it's a cat who is more dependable." 

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione looked at the Headmaster, "on the night – no, morning – the enchantments about Hogwarts failed, we were woken up by something. What was it?" 

"I believe the Moons should explain it," the old wizard replied and glanced at Duncan Moon. 

"I told Harry once that my father and brother invent spells for a hobby," Alhena began. "My father has a problem with his memory and for some reason, this," the Slytherin witch held a ball made up of crocheted metal chains and studded with sapphires, "ended up in my trunk. I will not even say the word 'coincidence'." Then she looked at her brother, who shrugged. "Now, I'll let the two brainiest people in my family talk about this curious-looking ball." She tossed the object carelessly in Harry's direction. 

"That is what I call a Dementor-Alarm – I'm sure you know what it means. I made it especially for my daughter," Duncan began. 

"We tried it several times at home and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Alhena was kept in the dark because it was essential for her _not_ to know about it," Kailen inserted. "But since nothing happened, we thought it was defective and decided not to pursue the project." 

"As you know, my daughter is an Empath – she received the Gift from me. Dementors have a very distinct impression on people but their presence is easily identified by people such as the Headmaster or by Empaths. What the metal and sapphires do is pick up what my daughter feels and then amplify those feelings. What you were feeling was the fear that always comes when one is within the range of a Dementor." Mister Moon looked apologetically at his daughter. "I am forgetful sometimes, but perhaps the reason why the Dementor-Alarm was in her trunk was because I placed it there. My gift of Foresight isn't very reliable but I don't usually argue with my instincts." 

"You have a remarkable family, Alhena," Harry said to his Potions partner. 

"Oh, do you mean Draco's remarkable too?" She blinked her eyes innocently. 

Ron snorted derisively but Harry, Ginny and Hermione were chuckling at Kailen's uproarious laughter, Draco's red face and Duncan's calculating look. 

"I think he has to win over your father first, girl," Sirius observed. 

"I agree," Duncan replied, sizing Draco up. 

"Why on earth did I want to be yours?" the blonde Slytherin muttered. 

"Regrets already, boy?" Kailen started, cracking his knuckles and staring at his sister's boyfriend menacingly. 

"You can let go of her if you want. I'd be more than happy to replace you," Harry said, without knowing why he spoke. 

"Well now," Duncan started, smiling faintly. 

"Bite your tongue!" Sirius, Remus and Fawkes exclaimed. 

Harry snickered at Duncan's broad grin, Alhena's mirthful expression and Draco's glare. 

"Don't you dare set your eyes on her, Potter! She's mine." 

"Five points from Gryffindor for trying to meddle in someone's private affairs," a silky voice filled Harry's ears, tinged with venom. "I see that you're up, Remus. You're lucky that I had the foresight to keep the initial batch of the Wolfsbane potion – I didn't have to wait two days to finalize the concoction." Severus Snape, a purpling eye decorating his face, walked into the room holding a goblet with smoke pouring out of it. He handed the cup to the Defence professor. 

"Thank you, Severus." 

"It's nothing, werewolf," the Potions Master replied and turned back to watch The Boy Who Lived. 

"I think you're in trouble," Hermione said into Harry's ear. 

"Yes, Hermione. I know," the emerald-eyed teenager replied in resignation. 

_:Love is a strange thing,:_ Severus's mindvoice caressed the insides of his mind and Harry forced his breathing to stay even. The teenager dimly felt Dumbledore's phoenix carefully pulling away from his consciousness. 

_:Why?:_ Harry asked as he drank in the sight of his dark-eyed lover watching him. 

_:It was love that brought your godfather to me. His love for you surpassed his animosity for me. He chose to enter the dungeon, not caring for his own life, but only to make sure that I would still be here for you.:_ Severus sounded frightened and it was quite visible in the way he fisted his hands. 

_:It is his nature, Severus. Sirius is a Gryffindor,:_ Harry said gently. 

_ :But –:_

_ :Don't worry about it, Sev. He's alive, Remus is fine and you're already on your feet.:_   


* * *

  
  
**Later that night …**

A black-robed wizard strolled lazily into one of the castle's many towers. He raised his hand and the doors opened to let him out, to breathe in the autumn air. Severus Snape stood beneath the dark sky to think. His meditation was cut short when he felt the familiar presence of Black. 

Severus cursed Harry's godfather silently. He had not wanted to face the man but the urge to see his emerald-eyed lover had overridden his stubbornness to avoid Sirius. _Does he expect me to fawn at his feet for saving me?_ He snarled and turned to face the taller wizard. The way the blue-eyed man looked at him was quite unnerving. Sirius broke the eye contact and stepped forward, leaning to look down at the waves crashing against the cliff's face. 

"Obviously, you're reluctant to thank me for saving your hide," Black said almost flippantly. Severus did not speak and merely watched the other wizard 

Finally, he blurted out, "Why did you come after me? Alone? Without backup? Without waiting for Dumbledore who could at least make sure you'd be all right?" 

"Harry's happiness is more important to me than anything, Severus. If keeping you alive will help achieve it, then it's the only thing I that I could do to make sure he'll keep on smiling. I don't want to see it disappear," Sirius said gravely. "But I'm sure you have figured that out." 

"What makes you think that I'd able to keep him smiling if you happen to get yourself killed, again?" Severus countered. 

"I'll just have to make sure it doesn't come to that, but I might need some help to make it possible," Sirius answered. He pushed himself off the railing and approached the Potions Master. "On a more cheerful note, since you'll be my future godson-in-law, why don't we call a truce? It'll be easier on all of us since we have to work fairly close together?" 

"You wish," Severus snorted and walked away. 

"I'll take that as a yes, _Snivellus_!" Sirius called after him. 

"Stop calling me that!" the grim-faced man yelled. But as he walked, he felt a certain lightness about himself and he smiled. _A truce with Black. The world has ended._

_ :Yes, it has. But a new world is about to be created. One without bitterness, but something much more complex,:_ Fawkes interjected cryptically. 

_ :Stop trying to give me headaches.:_   


* * *

  
  
**In a part of Siberia.**

Voldemort sat on an armchair, seething with anger. He snarled at himself and rose to his feet to check on his follower. Lucius was in bed, fighting a high fever and the Dark Lord cursed at the weather. 

_It has been Fawkes all along. **He** was the one responsible for the weakening of the Dark Mark. **He** is the reason why Dumbledore is powerful. But I felt Severus too. He is bound to the phoenix the same way that Dumbledore is._ He cursed himself for not seeing the connection earlier. _Now Harry Potter is tied up with all three of them._ He sneezed suddenly and his eyes flared in shock. He sneezed again. It appeared that the Dark Lord had was not so invincible after all; he had managed to catch the influenza bug. 

"Master," a voice croaked and he turned to see his servant struggling to sit up. "You should have gone back. You're a serpent and not at all suited to the cold weather." 

"You can warm me up," Voldemort interrupted. 

"But I'm sick," Lucius protested weakly. 

"So am I. It's a reprieve. Once I recover, we can get to work. I want the giants in my pocket before the winter's out. We'll march to war when spring comes. I want the goblins and the werewolves too."   


* * *

  
  
**In Remus's chambers.**

Remus and Sirius both woke up at the same time. Madam Pomfrey had let the werewolf return to his chambers to rest and that was where Sirius had headed straight after his short talk with the Potions Master. 

"Why the hell were we dreaming about him?" Remus fretted. "I thought only Harry would be connected to him like that." 

"I think it might have been me … you know, The Veil business," his blue-eyed lover said almost guiltily. 

"Shall we go bother Dumbledore?" 

"Might as well. What do you think about the werewolf part?" 

"I think I'd like Dumbledore to steal the rug out from under Voldemort. I'm quite sure I won't like the outcome if Voldemort manages to capture the interest of werewolves all over the world," Remus answered. "Damn, I wish we could take a break." 

"Already missing the idyllic days of summer?" Sirius asked sweetly as he changed into something more presentable than his sleeping robe. 

"Please don't use that tone when we have to do business, Siri," Remus said almost plaintively. "It's really distracting." 

"I get the point," Sirius replied with a hint of humor in his voice, his eyes drawn to his lover's pajama bottoms. 

"You're hopeless," Remus sighed when his blue-eyed lover threw him back on the bed. 

"But you're not complaining," Sirius observed. 

"Why should I? You always win in the end so why bother trying." 

"It'd help keep me on my toes, you know." The room was quiet, the silence punctuated by soft moans as the two men kissed. "Who knows, you might win someday." 

"Shut up, Siri," Remus mumbled, deftly unbuttoning his lover's shirt.

* * *


	20. No Worries Maybe

** Chapter 20: No Worries … Maybe ******

**Thursday, 26th September 1996. Early morning.**

Harry had woken up early that morning and had gone off to wash without waking any of his dorm-mates. There was a slight tingle in the air when he came back from the bathroom and it seemed to be coming from the common room. _They're probably trying to fix the Fat Lady's portrait, _the emerald-eyed teenager thought to himself. _And cursing Sirius while they're at it._

He tiptoed silently across the bedroom. Harry didn't want his friends to get too curious as to where he was going. He dressed warmly – the morning air had a definite bite to it. As a last minute decision, he took off his black turtleneck and put on a dark emerald one instead. He didn't want anyone to think that he was going skulking or sneaking about the castle. 

He walked over to the window and surveyed the landscape outside. It was a tranquil but bleary morning and it was a pity he couldn't ask Severus to take a stroll by the lake with him. _What a shame,_ he sighed. He turned and nearly yelled his lungs out when he saw that Ron was looking at him in displeasure. 

"Are you going off to sneak about or something?" Ron demanded in a hushed tone. 

"Of course not! I'm going to drop by the Slytherin common room and say 'hi' to Alhena," Harry replied before grinning at his friend's shocked expression. "I'm joking. I'm going to see …" the emerald-eyed Gryffindor let his sentence trail off and comprehension dawned on Weasley's freckled face. 

"Did you say anything to … that you're going to see…?" his red-haired friend asked, carefully omitting the Potions Master's name and any other references. 

"No, I'm giving that special person a surprise," Harry answered as he walked off, waving at his friend cheerfully. 

"Don't get killed!" Ron called after him. Harry chuckled softly and descended the spiral staircase to the common room. 

"Good morning, Harry!" the Creevey brothers greeted him. 

"Guess what! We swung by the Great Hall and Dumbledore was there. He said that we can go to Hogsmeade this Saturday!" Colin said excitedly. 

"Don't pay attention to him," Ginny said teasingly. "He's just anxious to develop those Muggle photographs we took Sunday night and transform them into Wizarding pictures." 

"Hello, Ginny. You're up early," Harry spoke to the red-haired witch. 

"Couldn't sleep. I think I've slept too much these last few days," the girl replied with a shrug. 

"Have you had breakfast?" 

"Yes, although I'm going down for a second breakfast with Hermione. Rita Skeeter is here by the way. You might want to make sure you don't run across her," Ginny informed him. 

"Thanks for the tip." Harry flashed her a smile. 

"No problems," the girl said. 

Harry approached the portrait hole and thought he heard voices from behind the wall. "Uhmmm … hello? Can I come out?" 

"Yes, you may," a familiar deep voice boomed. The portrait swung open and Harry climbed out to find Alhena's father, Kailen and Professor Flitwick scrutinizing the way the portrait moved. The raven-haired Gryffindor gave a slight nod of his head in greeting but the three wizards scarcely noticed him as they all began talking at the same time, suggesting what had to be done for the portrait. The young teenager heard someone sniffling behind him and turned to see the Fat Lady daintily dabbing her eyes while muttering about the cruelties of Professor Wulfe. 

He smiled at her apologetically and began walking at a leisurely pace. It felt as though it was a holiday and he was the only student in the castle. Harry enjoyed just walking through the corridors with no one but him and the weak sunlight passing through Hogwarts's many windows. The image was shattered when a group of lively Ravenclaws started to make their way to the library. 

The rest of the trip down to the Entrance Hall was uneventful but Rita Skeeter saw him as soon as he appeared on the ground floor. She and her assistant started toward him when Fawkes and a few cats chose to cross their path. The reporter gave a curse and yelled his name but he just smiled. 

"Ah, Miss Skeeter." Dumbledore's voice was a godsent miracle. Harry used the diversion to get to the sub-levels as quickly as he could. He knew that Severus had been up and had probably eaten his breakfast hours ago, but thought it wouldn't hurt his dark-eyed lover to indulge in a second breakfast. He headed for the kitchens and upon entering, was surprised to find Draco sitting quietly in one corner. 

"Mister Potter, sir," Winky appeared by his elbow. "Mister Potter has come for breakfast, yes?" At Harry's nod, a horde of other house-elves rushed at him, all holding trays full of breakfast dishes. The emerald-eyed Gryffindor quickly took a tray containing pancakes and softly requested a cup of coffee before heading toward an unoccupied table. 

"Hello Harry," Alhena greeted cheerfully, nearly startling him out of his skin. "Want some?" She held out a huge bowl of chocolate chip biscuits but did not wait for him to answer as she placed some of them on one side of his plate. 

"Thanks." Harry met her lively bronze eyes and smiled. He scrutinized her from head to toe, unable to equate the sight of her in an apron with the girl he knew from class. 

"I can't look that bad, right?" Alhena said, exasperated. 

"You look kind of motherly," the Gryffindor observed and heard Draco snort in amusement. 

"Thanks, Harry," the witch replied in a flat voice. 

The raven-haired teenager ate his meal in complete silence, his face and eyes growing slightly pensive as the time passed. It wasn't long before his plate was empty and he finished his cup of coffee. Winky, no longer blubbering with drunkenness or guilt, reappeared by his side and inquired if he wanted more to eat. 

"No thank you, Winky … but I'm going to meet someone and I wonder if you could fill up a basket with fruits or something," Harry said hopefully. 

"Winky can do it," the house-elf replied gaily and disappeared with a faint pop, only to reappear in the farther end of the kitchen. It took her only a few minutes before she came back with a basket laden with bread, croissants, cakes, and fruits. 

"Is he going for a picnic or what?" Draco asked almost unconsciously. The Slytherin had spoken in a tone that he had meant to be discrete, but the kitchen had strange acoustics and Harry had caught every word. 

"Mind your own business, Icy," Alhena said in a bored manner. 

"You know, sometimes I think you're keeping secrets from me," her boyfriend said plaintively. 

"So does everyone else, laddie. Eat your pancake before it gets cold." 

"What about you? You're not eating anything." 

"I don't have that much of an appetite in the morning. I think I'll copy Harry's idea and we'll have a picnic by the lake at lunch. Wanna come?" The emerald-eyed Gryffindor saw the witch bat her eyelashes flirtatiously at the Slytherin prefect. 

"Like I would resist an invitation like that." 

"Resist _me_, you mean." 

"Whatever, Alhena. Please eat something." 

Harry shuddered slightly and quickly got out of the kitchen before he could be subjected to the couple's cloying discussion. However, as soon as the kitchen entrance closed, he could hear his Potions partner laughing quite clearly from behind the rough stone wall. 

"Merlin!" he heard the witch gasp. "You're so cruel!" 

"Glad that it amused you," Harry heard Draco answer in a disparaging manner. 

"But why do you do it? He'll only think that you're being excruciatingly saccharine and out of character," Alhena said curiously. 

"So what? I don't care what he thinks about me and I certainly don't need any reason for why I have done something. He certainly doesn't care that he's gay and going after someone that will likely…." 

Harry reentered the kitchen on the pretense of getting a flask of coffee as well. The Gryffindor smiled serenely at the Slytherin witch, who merely shrugged, not even pretending that she hadn't been talking about _him_ in the first place. Once a house-elf gave him what he wanted, Harry casually strode over to the table where the two Slytherins were lounging and then he stared penetratingly at the girl. 

"I never told him anything," the witch said promptly. Harry looked at her archly. 

"The two of you have been very obvious, but not in front of the entire school. _He_ was looking at you in a peculiar manner while you were busy being an invalid," Draco told him in a flippant tone. 

Harry stared at his archenemy blankly. _Well, does Severus know about this? I think I'll have to talk to him a little._ Emerald eyes looked into light brown ones. "Can you make sure that he keeps his mouth shut, at least for several more years?" 

"I'll try. Me and my family can always blackmail him, and you might try enlisting the Weasley twins' help," Alhena replied with a predatory smile. Draco looked at her in discontent. "Now why don't you get on your way? You're wasting precious time." 

Harry stared at his nemesis for several seconds longer before letting his feet carry him off in the direction of the dungeons. _Should I stop by his office or should I go down to his chambers?_ His pace slowed. 

_:Try his chambers. It's a lazy day and Severus likes to spend a bit of time reading when he's not up chasing and scaring students or brewing potions,:_ Fawkes the phoenix suggested. 

_:All right. Thanks for the tip. And Fawkes, I'm not trying to offend you but would you mind not drifting into our thoughts?: _Harry asked. 

_:Fine, fine, I'll keep out of your heads for today,:_ the phoenix grumbled. 

The sound of sleepy voices alerted the teenager and Harry looked about for an alcove and quickly dashed into one. He stilled his breathing and waited for the students – Slytherins no doubt – to pass. 

"Merlin, it was horrible!" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice reached his ears. 

"It's just a nightmare, Pansy. Don't think about it any further," her friend, Millicent Bulstrode said rather tiredly. 

"But it felt so real … I could feel the snake crawling underneath my skin," Pansy told her friend. 

"I had a dream like that once," Gregory Goyle spoke up. "And it … I think we should talk to Professor Snape. He'd know what to do." 

"Might as well go one step further and talk to Dumbledore instead," Millicent told her friends as their voices grew fainter. 

The Gryffindor stepped out of the dark retreat and marched quickly to Severus's chambers. He had to struggle briefly with his basket and flask to lay the flat of his right palm on the surface of the false wall. To his horror, incandescent tendrils appeared, snaking along his fingers and quickly fastening themselves onto his wrist in a thick band. 

_:Sev!: _his mind shrieked out for help. The young wizard watched in alarm as the band grew hot. There was an audible snap as the tendrils from the wall broke off and coiled around his wrist. Green eyes stared at the black metallic bracelet in astonishment. He looked up to see his dark-eyed lover watching him with a faint smile. 

The Potions Master took several steps forward to take the items Harry was carrying and charmed them absently so that the basket and flask could float to the table by themselves. That done, Severus took Harry's hands and pulled him gently into the warmth of the dungeon as the door closed. 

Harry was struck speechless and his gaze alternated between his lover's pale face and the armlet. He sank onto the edge of the bed and stared unblinkingly at the bracelet until his eyes grew tired and he was seeing spots. When he was no longer overwhelmed, the teenager brought his hand up to examine the trinket. There were vines running along the bracelet and he noted that his and Severus's names were engraved on it. He smiled and turned his hand over. 

He drew a sharp breath and wondered why he felt warm all of a sudden. He saw the sun, with its rays touching a holly tree. A gentle swaying caught his eye and he willed his vision to focus on the top of the tree. There, swaying as if it was dancing in the wind, was a snake. Its crowned head was stretched above the tree, fully basking in the glory of the sun. 

"Severus?" Harry called out to his older lover uncertainly. 

There was a wicked smile on the Slytherin's lips, as though he was enjoying watching the flustered emerald-eyed Gryffindor. "Do you like it, lover?" Severus asked huskily as he joined the teenager on the bed, one arm circling Harry's waist with familiarity. 

"Yes … but why?" Harry searched the Potions Master's face but the latter just shrugged. "Thank you," the teenager said softly. 

"It's my pleasure, Harry." 

The Gryffindor trembled slightly at the sound of his name. Harry was galled to admit it but Severus's voice was capable of making him dance to his tune. And right now, it dawned on the teenager that his lover wasn't thinking of food. 

_:How perceptive of you,: _Severus purred into his mind and Harry's stomach fluttered at the sensation. The Gryffindor was terribly aware of the fingers trailing gently and rhythmically over his thigh. 

_:Why a bracelet, Sev?:_ Harry asked, trying to stall. 

_:A necklace wouldn't look good on you,:_ his lover answered as he drew the bespectacled wizard in for a kiss. 

All other thoughts vanished when Severus covered Harry's body with his own and resumed their passionate kiss. There was no hurrying in their movements or their lovemaking. Harry couldn't stop purring through it all. Severus's breath was warm on his neck and Harry stroked his lover's pale back in a soothing gesture. 

_:Like it?: _Sev asked and nibbled gently on Harry's neck. 

_:Magnificent,:_ Harry answered giddily. _:Love you.:_   
  
_:Love you too, Harry.:_

Harry smiled as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. It felt good to feel Severus around and inside him. He was so lost in his contentment that he gave a loud gasp of surprise when his lover started moving again. His incredulity must have been blatantly expressed since the dark-eyed wizard chuckled as he looked down at Harry. 

_How in Merlin's name did he get _up_ so fast? I thought it'd be more difficult for men his age to do it again so soon after the first time!_

"I'm feeling positively hungry, lover," Severus panted as he quickened his thrusts. Harry gripped the man's shoulders as pleasure began to build in him all over again. _:I'm going to make you think of nothing else but me today. I don't want you to think about Dumbledore, Fawkes, the Slytherins, reporters, your friends or the Dark Lord. I want you to think about us, together like this.:_

Harry tried to breathe evenly but with his lover looking at him like that, he couldn't help moaning. _:I don't think I can think about anything else … if you plan on doing this for the rest of the day….:___

_:Oh yes, Harry … I _have_ plans….:___

_Dear Merlin. I think I'm going to burst with happiness … and lust … right here._

* * *

****

**Later that evening.**

Alhena and Draco were still sitting by the lake after the sun set and they watched as the moon rose slowly. The two had no intentions of going back to the Great Hall for dinner since they weren't hungry, having taken enough from the kitchen to last the whole day. The silvery-haired Slytherin stiffened suddenly when he had the feeling that they weren't alone. He touched his girlfriend's hand lightly and motioned for her to stay silent as he drew out his wand. Not moving from his position, he turned his head, steely eyes scanning the environment thoroughly. He stopped, his eyes fixed on a dark figure. 

Draco heard something loping quietly in the figure's direction and felt his blood turn cold when he saw a wolf-like shape darting out from the darkness. The Slytherin relaxed but continued watching the two canines frolicking about the grass. The teenager's attention wandered and he stopped breathing when he realized that a pair of bright golden eyes was looking at him penetratingly. A low growl broke the silence and Draco jumped. 

"Alhena, I think we should get back to the castle," Draco said softly. 

"You may be right," his girlfriend agreed. 

"Miss Moon! Draco!" 

The familiar voice of their ill-tempered Head brought them instantly to their feet and running toward the voice. Draco was expecting a stormy glare from the professor but was amused – and alarmed – when he saw that Snape was actually smiling. 

"As lovely as the night is out here, I do not need to remind you that the Dark Lord is still alive. Leave those two to their business. I'd rather have you inside where I have no need to fear about your safety. Now come," Professor Snape told them. 

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Professor?" Alhena asked impishly. Draco silently cursed her impertinence but it seemed that he was fretting for nothing since the wizard just chuckled softly. 

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking." 

"Glad that you're in high spirits, Sir. You deserve it, you know. And Harry will take care of you," Alhena continued. Draco found himself being pulled into a run but he managed to glance back at the Potions Master's aggravated expression. 

* * *

The moon was high above the forest canopy and the two animals continued to frolic in the night air. Padfoot nudged Moony in the direction of the lake and the werewolf complied. The two sauntered off before breaking into a run, with Moony chasing Padfoot. The huge black dog let out several sharp barks of surprise when the werewolf managed to nip gently on his leg. The dog turned the tables on the werewolf and began chasing him. In the back of Sirius Black's mind, he heard a voice. 

_:It is not done yet. We still have a long way to go. But be happy, Sirius. You belong together.:_

Even before Sirius could whisper 'James' the presence was gone. Taking his dead friend's advice, he renewed his efforts and batted at Remus's bushy wolf-like tail playfully. The werewolf gave a growl, shooting a look that clearly said, 'You haven't caught me yet'. 

_Not fair! You have more stamina than I do!_ Padfoot's ears came to lie flat on his head when Moony suddenly sprinted, easily removing himself from striking range. _Oh damn! Moony! Get back here!_ However, Sirius knew that shouting in his mind was useless. He had to catch his lover or he'd have to be bottom for the whole month of October. 

Padfoot ran past the windows of the Great Hall, pausing a little to listen to his godson's hearty laughter. The dog blinked his eyes in amusement. Harry Potter had not ceased laughing since he'd finally appeared in the Great Hall with Ginny and Dean. Of course, being the dog that he was, he knew that his godson had been totally and perfectly debauched by the greasy-haired Severus Snape. Absently, he sniffed the air for Moony's scent. The huge, shaggy black dog ran toward the Quidditch Pitch. His lover was hiding out under one of the Ravenclaw stands. His tongue lolled in a grin and he barked again, unable to contain the bubble of joy inside him.

* * *

Harry slept and dreamed. None of it made much sense to him. Suddenly, he saw his lover lying motionless on a stone boulder. Something was wrong – his lover looked too young and was certainly thinner than he was now. Then he heard incantations, all dark and unholy. It made his skin crawl. Without warning, his hearing became muffled by something. Movement to his left caught his attention and he saw that it was Voldemort. His dream suddenly vanished and he found himself inside an unnatural abyss. 

"The Protean Charm was used but the spell for the Dark Mark is complicated," a hollow feminine voice spoke in his ear. "It's a combination of polymorphism, death, blood, power, control and pain. But it can be broken." 

Harry sat up in his bed suddenly. He grabbed his glasses and wand, then summoned a light. He sat hastily on his chair and took out his notebook. _Polymorphism, death, blood, power, control, pain._ The Gryffindor scribbled quickly. 

He sat back in his chair and mulled over the words. His mind replayed his dream. The first part, he concluded, was of Severus's initiation. The second, he realized with a shudder, was of the abyss behind The Veil. _I guess I will have a talk with Sirius first before I go to Dumbledore._ He sighed pensively. _So much for trying to convince myself not to worry._ He smiled wryly. _Well, at least I did the worrying on my own time. _Moonlight reflected off his wrist and he looked carefully at the bracelet. A strange sort of calmness seeped through him and he grinned._ Trust Sev to come up something like this. I'll have to remember to thank him again in the morning._

Harry doused the light and climbed into his bed, taking his glasses off and placing them on the table next to his wand. He pulled the covers up and stared at the ceiling, letting the play of moonlight lull him back into slumber. The Boy Who Lived dreamed again, but not of the troubles of the Wizarding World. Someone, he realized, was teaching him the meaning of the Holly tree. It didn't surprise him to see that it was Sev. 

In the middle of the Potions Master's lecture, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor interrupted him and said three words: "I love you." 

Severus glared at him for several moments before sighing plaintively. "Yes, Harry. I know. You have told me at least twenty-seven times since I saw you this morning. Now, pay attention." Harry grinned and listened to his lover about the significance of his bracelet while he slept. 

** To Be Continued **

* * *

**Firesword:******

I would like to thank my two beta readers: HH and Allexandrya, for their time and effort making 'Unpredictable Life' readable to most readers, whose English are terrific. I knew that the time for me to write 20 chapters was definitely shorter than three months. But I guess working with betas have a lot of advantages. Also, I'm really grateful to those who had spent some time reading and following this fic. It feels rather nice that there are people who appreciate what I'm doing. 

I may be repeating myself but there _will_ be a companion (how Draco ended up spending summer together with Alhena) and a sequel (the Veil business) to 'Unpredictable Life'. But right now, I'm currently pursuing other delectable plot bunnies. The next HP fanfic soon to be 'published' here in will be slash: HP/DM. 

Have a good read! Thank you! 

PS: To the reviewer who thinks that I'm using too much 'raven-haired, green-eyed', etc, and that I'm predictable, thank you for saying/writing it. I think I'll be unpredictable from now on, since it works on my tutees. 

_Damn, I'm getting a sense of deja vu when I wrote the acknowledgments._

* * *


End file.
